The Secret Demon
by sassisan
Summary: Byauya must deal with a new and enigmatic recruit in the 6th squad. Otori Kaya is extremely rude, loud and absolutly refuse to call people by anything but their first name. In three words: nothing but troubles. What hides in the rascal's past and does it have anything to do with the violent demon terrorizing the rukongai? OCs, violence, adult content. NO ROMANCE INVOLVED.
1. What?

******Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kubo Tite made bleach. This story ignores everything that happens and is explained in the Fullbringers arc and forward with Ichigo miraculously getting his powers back (who cares he's not even in this story!). Hope things won't get too confusing .**

**Check out my DeviantArt (VoidInYourSoul) to see how my original characters look like.**

**Chapter 1 - What?**

"What?" Byakuya was all but gaping at Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, head-captain of the gotei 13.

The old man opened one eye to stare at the captain of squad 6.

"I said that the new recruit from the academy, who will be joining the 6th squad, shows a great deal of potential. Therefor I wish you to take her under your wing and train her." Yamamoto said slowly and clearly.

Only years of practice in hiding his emotions and great respect to the elder captain prevented Byakuya from scowling. His ears were ringing with indignity and he barely heard the last words.

"I heard what you said, head-captain, I just fail to understand why am I being asked to train a new recruit?" Byakuya said quietly.

Yamamoto looked at Byakuya for a second as if considering his answer carefully before giving his reply.

"The other captains have taken proteges, I don't see why you shouldn't." the old man said in a business-like tone.

It was only partially correct. Five of the captains had indeed taken young and talented shinigami to polish and hone their skills, hoping to finally find a suitable candidates for the 3 empty captain seats.

"I do not _want _nor do I need a protege." Byakuya said quietly, unable to hold back the frown any longer.

"Well, the subject has already been decided. You didn't even meet her, don't be so rush to reject the matter." Yamamoto said, a clear air of finality in his voice.

"What? He is a _she_?" Byakuya asked in surprise, his eyebrows twitching.

"Yes indeed. You are dismissed." Yamamoto declared and discharged the captains meeting.

All the captains left the meeting room, muttering about the news. All except for Byakuya, who remained planted in his place.

"One more thing, Byakuya." The head captain said after noticing that Byakuya was still there. "She has a little eh.. Authority problem. But I'm sure you can put her on the right tracks."

Byakuya went back to his office to finish some more paperwork. He also had to consider which members from his squad to send to the special patrol team. The main theme of the captains meeting was about the numerous reports of violent murders in the 80th rukongai. He wasn't sure if "murder" was the proper word to describe what happened in the far districts, people killing each other was a matter of routine in those godforsaken places. It was the job of the shinigami, among others, to stop and prevent such incidents, but the sad truth was that seireitei barely knew or cared what happened in the farther rukongai. Patrols were sent regularly to each and every of the 320 districts, but it was merely a symbolic effort. Byakuya knew, as well as the other captains, that teams sent to the farthest rukongai usually spent their time drinking, gambling and even taking advantage of the poor women who managed somehow to survive in the harsh conditions. Of course, not a single woman ever charged a shinigami with the offense of rape or abuse, either because she was threatened with death or simply because no one would listen to a filthy woman from the lowest level of society.

When Byakuya sat in front of his desk to attend to his paperwork Renji raised his head from a blank piece of his own "paperwork" and asked how was the meeting. Byakuya told him briefly about the deaths in the rukongai and the rest of the meeting.

"Well, that will be interesting.." Renji mumbled when he got to the part about his "protege".

Byakuya paid it no attention. Anything other than desk job would be considered "interesting" by his lieutenant. He was slightly surprised that Renji didn't ask to be sent with the special patrol team but didn't say anything. He wasn't going to send his lieutenant on a pointless patrol, even if the alternative was that Renji stayed here and play hanged man with himself instead of doing his paperwork.

Only on his way home did he found time to actually ponder about the matter of his new squad member.

_'Authority problem?' _Byakuya thought, recalling the old man's last words.

He was walking along his manor's corridor and not even noticing the small figure of his adopted sister, waiting for him by the entrance to the dining room. He thought he heard a servant saying something about Rukia but was still too deep in thoughts to actually hear.

He snapped back to his senses only when he heard a cheerful greeting.

"Welcome home, Nii-sama. How was your day?"

"Disturbing." Was his rather spontaneous answer and as they entered together and sat at the low table he added "What brings you here?".

Lately Rukia preferred staying in the barracks even thou she had a room in the big, cold, empty manor. He understood her completely. If he could, he would have slept in the barracks...

"Nothing in particularly." Rukia said airily as a servant started placing food on the table in front of them. "What do you mean disturbing? What happened?".

Byakuya didn't speak for a while, chewing some food to have time to consider his answer.

"I was... burdened with... an unwanted responsibility." his said after swallowing.

"Unwanted- oh, do you mean Kaya?" Rukia asked, looking puzzled and a little bit amused.

"What?" Byakuya asked, looking at her in confusion at the mentioning of the unfamiliar name.

"Otori Kaya, the new recruit in your squad. I heard she is going to be training under you. Weren't... Weren't you informed about this?" Rukia asked in amazement. "She's supposed to start tomorrow...".

Byakuya was shocked, not only that she knew his new protege's _name _before him, but that she knew he had a new recruit at all.

"What... Did you hear?" he asked, frowning slightly. He didn't approve of gossiping, especially when it concerned him.

_'Did the irritating Female Shinigami Society catch wind of the news already?'_ he thought.

"She told me she was assigned to your squad and would train with you." Rukia said quickly, probably noticing his displeasure. "I know her, you see? We met one day when I was on an errand to the academy and we've been seeing each other ever since. Renji knows her too.".

"Does he? He failed to mention that..." Byakuya said, feeling a stab of annoyance.

Rukia bit back a replay saying that he probably failed to _ask _Renji and looked for way to change the subject.

"Well... Everyone's talking about it." She said brightly. Then her face fell, as if something bothered her. "I... I hope you'll get along...".

"What do you mean? She is just a new subordinate. I never failed to _get along _with any of my subordinates." Byakuya said sharply, not missing that last comment.

He thought of Renji for a moment but dismissed that thought immediately. If he had troubles with one of his subordinates he would get rid of them. Or of the subordinate.

"Well err... I don't think you've ever met someone like Kaya." Rukia muttered, blushing a bit and looking less and less comfortable with the subject with each passing moment. "I'm pretty shocked that they assigned her to your squad actually, and your personal trainee and all that.".

Now Byakuya was interested. He placed his chopsticks on the table and looked at Rukia, examining her face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked slowly.

He had said the word "what" way too many times today. Byakuya fixed his adopted sister with a gaze that told her to divulge anything she knew about his new recruit, Otori Kaya.

"Well err.. She's eh-hmm kinda rude, hmm... I mean... she curses a lot-" Rukia stuttered, turning bright pink.

"Renji curses and my ears didn't fall yet." Byakuya said, slightly annoyed at her thinking him to be so sensitive. True, he hated when people trashed their mouth but everyone let slip a swear here and there, even in the noble houses.

"Well, she's worse than Renji." Rukia continued reluctantly. "And s-she is eh... very straightforward. She hates taking orders and likes to challenge anyone who pisses her off. From what I heard, she almost attacked the head-captain when he told her she wouldn't be assigned to my squad.".

Byakuya wasn't sure if that last bit was true or not and was about to say the-word-he-said-way-to-many-times-in-one-day but stopped himself. He will learn about the true nature of his protege tomorrow.

* * *

Byakuya got to his office a little earlier than 8 the next day. The new recruit, Otori Kaya, was supposed to present herself at 9 so he wanted to finish at least some of the paperwork mountains which seemed to breed uncontrollably like rabbits every night.

When his lieutenant entered, half an hour late, he greeted his captain and started doing some of his own paperwork. He looked up in surprise when he heard his name a few minutes later.

"You failed to mention you know our new recruit, Renji." Byakuya said, not looking away from his papers when he spoke. He kept the annoyance in his voice at the minimum but Renji was too familiar with his captain to miss it.

"Well, I thought errr... We only met a few times... I don't really _know _her, we are more of... an acquaintances, captain." Renji said carefully, glad that his captain wasn't looking at him. If Byakuya had looked up, he would see a that Renji's face matched his hair in color at the moment. He would also be able to see thru his lieutenant's lie.

"Acquaintances.. hmm that is a very long word for you, Renji." Byakuya said, making a tiny noise of impatience.

Renji flushed a bit but said no more. If he didn't know Byakuya, he might have taken offense from these words. Then it occurred to him that maybe Byakuya was nervous about meeting Kaya. But Renji knew his captain very well, and wasn't sure if he has ever been nervous. He wasn't even sure he had the muscles in his face to create a nervous expression. Fighting an urge to laugh, Renji got back to his paperwork. At 9:30 Byakuya looked up.

"You have something in common, Renji. You both lack punctuality." he said.

Renji didn't answer. To say that Kaya lacks punctuality would be an understatement. She had _no _punctuality what so ever. All those times he and Rukia sat at the bar waiting for her to show up... But he thought that maybe on her first day in the squad she would have the brains to show up in time.

At 10:20 both Byakuya and Renji stared up from the paperwork. Renji slightly before Byakuya because after 10:00 he only pretended to do his paperwork and instead played Tic-tac-toe against himself. The reason they stared up was the reiatsu which entered the 6th squad.

Renji slapped himself quietly without Byakuya noticing.

_'That dumbass!_' He thought, slapping himself quietly. _'Still walking around with her reiatsu up like a beacon to any would-be challenger in 3 miles!'_.

Renji and Byakuya stared at the door for a minute and Renji pleaded silently, wishing she could hear him somehow.

_'Please, oh please just don't_-' SNAP! The door swung open. _'Charge in without knocking.' _Renji finished his pray in vain, almost sighing loudly.

"Oi, you must be Byakuya!" said a loud voice.

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

Liked my story? Tell your friends!

Didn't like my story? Tell me! (and your friends as well xD)


	2. Enter! Otori Kaya

******Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kubo Tite made bleach. This story ignores everything that happens and is explained in the Fullbringers arc and forward with Ichigo miraculously getting his powers back (who cares he's not even in this story!). Hope things won't get too confusing .**

**Check out my DeviantArt (VoidInYourSoul) to see how my original characters look like.**

**Chapter 2 - Enter! Otori Kaya**

Byakuya was so shocked that he couldn't even replay.

"Ah Renji you're here too. Wassup pineapple? Didn't see your ass back there." A girl said, walking in and waving at Renji who stared at her with his mouth open.

She was only slightly taller than Rukia, with shoulders slightly too broad for a girl. Her light brown hair was sort of spiky and short but still fell over her face and ears, not unlike Kurosaki Ichigo's but a little longer. Her green eyes showed nothing but insolence as she scanned the office quickly. By the faint muttering outside the office, Byakuya could tell that half the squad came to see to whom did the outrageous reiatsu belong to.

"Out." He said when he finally found his voice.

Both Renji and Kaya turned to stare at him.

"Huh?" The girl blurted, almost snorting, looking at the captain as if he was a shop clerk who asked for preposterous price for a bowl of noodles.

_'Well, it could have been a lot worse, she's still alive...'_ Renji thought miserably as he saw his captain taking a deep breath.

"Get out and close the door. Then knock and enter only after you have been granted permission to do so." the captain said in a low voice.

"Say what?" Kaya muttered, tilting her head to one side, and raised her right hand to stroke the hilt of her zanpakto which rested in her sash behind her back.

Renji felt cold sweat running down his spine.

"Its okay captain ill close the door." He mumbled, getting up quickly, and did his best not to run out of the office. Byakuya took another deep breath and tried to start again.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly. The girl lifted her hand from the zanpakto to scratched her ear and looked at him in confusion.

"Huh? I'm the new recruit dumbass." Before she could get out the last syllable, Byakuya flash-stepped close to her and leaned in slightly so that his hair almost touched her face. She was so short, she barely reached his shoulders.

"Do you know who you are talking to, little brat?" he asked, the faintest trace of anger slipping into his voice. The girl did not step back, which kind of annoyed him.

"Course I know, you're Rukia's bro, Byakuya" She said with a grin.

Byakuya decided to let her impudence drop for now, she will soon learn how to talk properly.

"It is _captain Kuchiki_, and I have failed to hear your name." He said, thinking that he shouldn't be offended by this brat's altitude. She probably came from the farthest, filthiest rukongai, where manners were not such an esteemed values.

"I'll think about the captain crap. I'm Otori Kaya. Genryusai-jisan said I'll be training with you. So where's the bloody training ground here?" Kaya said with impatiently.

Byakuya ignored the spark of annoyance at her referring to the captain commander of the gotei 13 so disrespectfully. Then it occurred to him that the old man probably sent that bad-mouthed brat to him in hope he would teach her some manners. Slightly annoyed that he had to deal with such insignificant matters, he forced himself to regain a calm composure.

"As this is your first day in my squad as well as a shinigami, I shall have someone show you the place and explain-" before he could finish the girl jumped back, clenching her fists and looked t him angrily.

"I'm not here to listen to this cocksucking trash! I'm here to get stronger and become captain and kick any jackass who looks down on me and-"

But Byakuya stopped her with a burst of his reiatsu so powerful that it brought her to her knees.

"The day someone like you becomes a captain will be a very sad day for the gotei 13. Mind you, we have Zaraki Kenpachi so-" Byakuya stopped, amazed to see her drawing her short zanpakt and holding it backward before lunging at him.

He stopped her easily by grabbing her wrist and looked straight into her eyes, not betraying a shred of the anger he felt. Kaya, however was not as successful in hiding her anger.

"I'm going to make you eat those words!" she bellowed at him.

Byakuya said:

"That's laughable." Byakuya said, removing the offending hand, which surprisingly still held the zanpakto, from his face.

Maybe it was his casual tone and maybe it was the fact that he brushed aside her attack so effortlessly, but the girl in front of him seemed to get even angrier.

"Don't underestimate me, noble-ass! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean i can't-" but what exactly she thought she could do to him, Byakuya never found out. Unlike her, he didn't fail to notice the masked reiatsu nearing his office. He raised his eyes to the door only a second before the captain of squad 4 entered, followed by a slightly breathless Renji.

Only when Byakuya shifted his gaze from her and greeted the senior captain did Kaya notice Unohana Retsu at the door. She tried to turn around but the 'noble-ass' still held her wrist in a rather painful grip.

"Good morning Retsu san!" she said cheerfully over her shoulder.

Byakuya was again amazed at her insolence in addressing a captain by her first name.

"Good morning, captain Kuchiki, Kaya." Unohana greeted with her usual smile. "What's all this commotion about? With all this reiatsu flaring up, one might think that there's a hollow invasion in the middle of the 6th squad.".

Again Kaya tried to pull her hand from Byakuya's grip and this time he let go of her, making her stumble ungracefully. With her back to him, Byakuya noticed a small pouch attached to the back of her sash. From the faint metallic clinking he heard when she fell he assumed it held a few weapons.

"Nothing, Byakuya just refused my challenge so i thought I'll scare him a bit with my amazing reiatsu." Kaya said, scratching her ear and smiling childishly at Unohana.

Behind Unohana, Renji's face took on a delicate shade of green.

"Now now Kaya, you shouldn't barge in on your very first day and challenge everyone. Especially not your captain. And captain Kuchiki, you should know better than to let your emotions run away with you." Unohana said brightly.

Byakuya ignored the ridiculous claim that he could not control his emotions and starred at the captain of squad 4.

_'What is she doing here? Why did Renji call her, out of all people? And why did my lieutenant think I can't handle a simple mater of rude insubordination?' _Byakuya thought.

The girl didn't seem to fully understand the meaning of such a long sentence because she rounded on him.

"You're not running away! Were going to fight, jacka-" she said, pointing at him angrily.

"Kaya, I'm sure that if you just ask captain Kuchiki politely, he wouldn't mind a little spar with you." Unohana said, cutting into Kaya. She smiled at Byakuya and continued. "Would you, captain Kuchiki? After all, the head-captain picked you as her instructor.".

Byakuya arrived at the conclusion that it would be useless to try to argue with captain Unohana. He also realized that there were some crucial things about his new squad member that he didn't know while everyone else seemed to know so he decided to play along for the time being. At any rate, the foul-mouthed brat had to pay for her lack of respect.

"Very well." he said.

Few minutes later they were at the 6th squad training grounds. There were only a few people there, except for Renji and Unohana, but Byakuya knew it was only a matter of time until the news spread that the captain of squad 6 was going to fight the new squad member. Only when they took their places about 10 meters apart, did the absurdity of this situation dawned on him. The brat was literally skipping all the way to the training ground...

_'Is she stupid?' H_e thought. _'Did she not understand the amount of power and skill possessed by those few who wore the white haori?'. _He was begining to think that maybe the girl was mentally disabled when a loud voice rang in his ears.

"Oi stop dozing off jackass! And draw your zanpakto!".

He looked at her and saw she was standing in a side stance, slightly crouched, with her right hand open palmed towards him, and left hand holding the short zanpakto backward behind her. She remained him irresistibly of Yoruichi, especially with that cocky grin on her face.

_'_Z_anpakto in left hand?' _He thought, trying to remember in which hand she held it in his office.

"Draw my zanpakto? I see no reason to use it against the likes of you." he said, making a little noise of impatience.

The girl clenched her teeth, her reiatsu flowing from her in angry pulses.

"Don't underestimate me, jackass! And add those words to the list I'm going to make you eat!" She snarled.

She charged at him, slashing with her zanpakto. He dodged easily, expecting to see her stumble to the floor again, but then she aimed a rolling back kick at him and after missing again sent a horizontal kick.

While dodging her attacks, Byakuya thought how best to end this bothersome fight. Then he realize that he was going to be instructing her. He is going to be her master, and she his student. How absurd. The report about her said she graduated after only 3 months in the academy (which is a ridiculously short time) , was very accomplished in hand to hand combat, as well as using the katana, probably trained before entering the academy. She had a large amount of reiatsu compared to her class mates, however her ability to control it was somewhat lacking.

_'The report didn't mentioned that the ability to control her mouth was also lacking' _Byakuya thought.

The report also stated that she arrived at the academy with a materialized zanpakto, tho she never released it. Byakuya truly doubted that part of the report as people who materialized their zanpakto before entering the academy were very rare, and this ignorant brat couldn't possibly be one of them. He put aside what he read in the report and started assessing her abilities on his own. She used mainly hakuda, hand to hand combat, and occasionally her zanpakto, which might explain why she held it left handed. She was highly agile and had a very good balance. Every time she missed with an attack, which happened quiet a lot, she immediately regained her ground, even where some people might stagger and fall, and went back to the offense. She didn't fall, like she did in his office and seeing her ability to balance herself so masterfully, he didn't understand how come she fell back then. And she was fast. Not fast enough to match him of course, but faster than the average shinigami and possibly some of the seated officers.

She didn't use kido. Her reiatsu poured out of her like magma from an erupting volcano, but she didn't seem to realize or care. By now, the crowd around the training ground got bigger and included now the captains and lieutenants of squads 8, 10 and 13. Byakuya was slightly annoyed, didn't they have better things to do than watch him babysit this annoying girl? He decided it's time to end this "training". As the girl aimed a punch at him, slightly panting, he faced her and this time didn't dodge. He stopped her punch with his open palm and when she made to hit with her zanpakto he caught her wrist and twisted it.

"Is that all? Why don't you show me something else?" He taunted as the wakizashi fell to the ground.

He released her, flash-stepped to the top of the far wall while drawing his zanpakto, holding it infront of him in preparation to release his shikai. All the onlookers gasped in surprise, but before Byakuya could say the name of his zanpakto the girl lifted her hand, palm open at him.

"Hado 31 Shokakui!" She called.

There was a moment of pressure from her spiritual energy when she spoke, but nothing happened. 20 seconds passed by silently. Byakuya stood, mouth slightly open, not sure if what just happened (or rather, didn't happen) was to be categorized as "hilarious" or "pathetic".

"Or maybe it was soketsu.. No wait that's number 32, or was it 33..." The girl muttered, scratching her ear, and he decided that it was the latter.

Finally it was the 10th squad lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku, who broke the silence. She burst out laughing herself to tears and soon half the crowd joined her.

"Hey pull yourself together!" Hitsugaya Toshiro, who didn't crack a smile, said impatiently to his lieutenant.

"Whats so funny monkey-tits?! Come here and I'll kick your ass back to the last century!" Kaya said and picked her zanpakto up.

She made a step towards the still laughing Matsumoto when Byakuya appeared at her side and caught her shoulder.

"Enough" He said. He was only slightly surprised to feel the hard muscles underneath the shihakusho. After all, she was obviously in a very good shape.

"Alright show's over. Go about your daily business everyone." Kyoraku Shunsui, captain of the 8th squad, said as he and the 13th squad captain, Ukitake Jushiro, started shooing the crowd. Hitsugaya had to scrape his lieutenant from the floor, but finally everyone left.

Only when the echoing sound of Matsumoto laughing disappeared Byakuya lifted his hand from Kaya's shoulder.

"Hado 31 is Shakkaho and Sokatsui is 33. I suggest you use the incantation next time, it will be a lot easier to control the kido." He said drily.

There was not a shred of tease in his voice, but the girl seemed to take great offense from these words. She sheathed her sword, crossed her hands and turned her back resolutely to him.

"Oh yeah? Well, fuck that! I'm not using incantations! It's way to much to remember!" She growled.

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D

Liked my story? Tell your friends!

Didn't like my story? Tell me! (and your friends as well xD)


	3. Lets try this again

******Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kubo Tite made bleach. This story ignores everything that happens and is explained in the Fullbringers arc and forward with Ichigo miraculously getting his powers back (who cares he's not even in this story!). Hope things won't get too confusing .**

******Check out my DeviantArt (VoidInYourSoul) to see how my original characters look like.**

**Chapter 3: Lets try this again**

Byakuya was seized by a powerful urge to slap her hard on the face but ignored it.

_'This brat is now my responsibility.' _he thought miserably._'Obviously she have a lot to learn, otherwise I wouldn't be in this ridiculous situation.'_.

It then occurred to him that perhaps the reason why she graduated from the academy after such a preposterously short time was not necessarily because of her talent. He shuddered to think how she treated the teachers if that's how she talked to him, Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of squad 6, head of one of the four noble houses and her master. He wasn't sure if she was aware of the last part, "Genryusai-jisan" probably left the difficult task of actually _explaining_ to the girl what her status was and anything regarding her role as a shinigami to her new "master". Again visited by an urge to slap her for daring to show him her back, Byakuya noticed a thin faint scar on he neck, almost invisible. He decided that this girl's rude attitude was probably the result of a very rough life in a very far rukongai.

"Come." he said eventually, starting to leave the training ground. "I shall show you the barracks.".

He thought she would have something to say, maybe argue that she "didn't have time for this kind of %* #~]^&=*%{0 !#$&". But she didn't say anything and followed him quietly. She seemed to be deep in thoughts, or maybe she felt too humiliated by her performance at the training ground to talk. Byakuya was starting to think he should feel sorry for the poor girl, but when he showed her the living quarters of his squad members he changed his mind.

"I'm not living in this pigs hole! I've got my own place!" she said very loudly.

Someone who's window was open heard her and popped his very messy green-haired head out angrily, shouting "Hey, little bi-"

Then he saw the girl who probably insulted his home, accompanied by non other than his captain.

"Good morning captain! Sorry captain! I mean I was just picking something up captain! I'll just go back to work captain!" he said very quickly, his face turning red, and shut the window.

"Sakurai Ryo... I fail to understand what a slacker like him is still doing in my squad." Byakuya muttered to himself.

The girl shifted her eyes from the now closed window of the green-haired Ryo to Byakuya and a sly smile appeared on her face.

"You don't like slackers? Well then I probably wouldn't stay long in your carpetmuncher of a squad. I hope Genryusai-jisan will put me in Rukia's squad..." she said, scratching her ear distractedly.

"Carpet..muncher?" he muttered, staring at her.

_'It would seem that cursing is a part of her speech, she is probably doing it unconsciously.' _he thought.

"Assbanger? Cockknoker? Faggit? GAY for fucking sake!" she seemed bewildered that he didn't know those words.

It took Byakuya a few seconds to realize that all those foul words meant the same thing, and were, in fact, directed at his squad.

He considered for a moment and then took hold of her hand and before she could say another curse started flash-stepping toward the edge of the seireitei. He stopped only when they were far away from any populated place.

"Oi what's the fucking ide-" she blurted out but Byakuya held her infront of him and then, after making sure there was not a soul around, released a part of his greatly suppressed reiatsu. It was slightly more than he released back in his office, not meant to hurt, only to shock, so that he could string a few words without her bursting in, cursing her lungs out. He released only enough reiatsu to make her vision slightly blur and her body feel heavy so that she wouldn't make another foolish attempt to hit him.

She went limp and sunk to her knees but he still held her by the wrist so she reminded half suspended in midair with just the tips of her toes touching the ground. She looked up at him, sweat covering her face, her green eyes slightly dazed and unable to focus on his gray ones.

"Let us start again." Byakuya said quietly "For the time being I shall ignore your being late by more than an hour. I shall ignore your bursting into my office without even knocking. I shall even ignore your dirty mouth. I cannot, however, ignore your lack of respect or the fact that you drew your zanpakto and attempted an attack against your captain.".

He made a little pause, in which she fidgeted in his grip and blinked, trying to clear her vision, and then continued.

"I will put those matters aside for now, so that we can start anew." his tone was not threatening but very calm and emotionless.

Yet Kaya still had to struggle against the suffocating spiritual pressure he was releasing in order to stay conscious. It wasn't a murderous pressure, like she sometimes felt from _him_ but still a horrifyingly powerful one.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya, 28th head of the Kuchiki clan, captain of squad 6 of the gotei 13 and your master from this day onward."

He noticed a tiny twitch between her eyebrows when he declared the last title but she didn't say anything, maybe because he was still holding her with his spiritual pressure. He lowered the pressure slightly so she could talk but kept a grip on her wrist because she didn't make any attempt to stand on her own.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Otori Kaya from the 80th rukongai, don't have any titles yet but I'm gonna become a captain." She said, finally managing to focus on his eyes. "And you're _not_ my master you royal s-"

Before she managed to utter another word, which Byakuya was sure about to be a foul one, she was again overwhelmed by a suffocating mass of reiatsu.

_'T__he 80th rukongai? That explains a lot. The only thing it does not explain is how come this girl is standing here, alive__.' _Byakuya thought, and as he did so, his eyes glimpsed the arm he was still holding upward, which was partly exposed as the sleeve slid toward the shoulder. Her arm was delicately muscular but what caught his eye was another thin scar on the upper arm like the one on her shoulder.

He looked back to her eyes, which looked slightly tired by now from having to withstand his reiatsu for such a long time, but didn't release the pressure. He still had things to say and was sure that the girl would regain her speech long before the ability to move. He decided to continue as if he didn't hear the last comment.

"Following your premature graduation from the academy the head-captain decided, for reasons known to him alone, that you are to be assigned to the 6th squad and trained personally by me. I assure you that I am not content with the arrangement any more than you do. However, I intend to follow the orders I was given. You, on the other hand, should be grateful for the honor bestowed upon you. I expect you to arrive on time, refrain from using foul language, fulfill your duties as shinigami, obey the rules of soul society and show me the proper respect as my noble title demands as well as your captain and master. I expect you to report in at 8 o'clock tomorrow and show proper manners.".

With that he lifted the pressure completely, releasing her hand and letting her fall to her knees, turned and took a few steps away before turning again to face her. He stepped away to prevent any silly attempt to attack him again with the simple reason that she wouldn't have enough strength to cross the distance between them. She had already committed the crime of attacking a captain back in his office, and although he did not intended to report this serious offense to the central 46 or indeed to anyone at all, his disapproval of breaking the laws should now extend to her too as his pupil. She did not move from the moment he released her but remained sitting on her hills with her head slightly bowed. She was panting hard and her hair stuck to her sweaty face.

"Nothing to say, brat?" Byakuya asked after watching her for a moment.

After a long silence she finally spoke, her head still lowered.

"I became a shinigami to get stronger. If to get stronger it means I have to train with you, I'll do it." she said tiredly, looking up at him with great difficulty. "And respect... is something earned, Byakuya."

With this she lost consciousness.

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D

Liked my story? Tell your friends!

Didn't like my story? Tell me! (and your friends as well xD)


	4. Release

I own NOTHING. Kubo Tite made Bleach. Some other ideas from other manga and anime were used.

Wanted: A beta reader. You dont have to be professional. I just need a second eye to go thru my story. English is only my second language.

**chapter 4 - release**

Rukia made her way to Kaya's apartment. Byakuya popped up in the middle of the day and asked her where Kaya was living. After she told him and tried to ask why was he asking he ignored her question and requested that Rukia visit Kaya later that day and disappeared. Rukia kept wondering what was that about until lunch break when she met Renji and he told her what happened in the morning. When he got to the part where Kaya called his captain "noble-ass" Rukia gagged on the juice she was drinking and spat it out.

"WHAT?" she cried out "And she is still alive? I told her to be polite to nii-" but Renji yelled "Will you let me finish!".

After that all the people at the grilled meat bar where they ate lunch looked at them.

Renji scowled, "Oh crap lets find a quiet place.".

They sat in a small park under a tree and Renji continued telling Rukia about the morning's events.

"Well its good things ended this way." Rukia sighed when Renji finished.

"Good thinking Renji, calling captain Unohana, who knows what might have happened if you didn't" they both shuddered at the thought of Byakuya obliterating Kaya.

Renji shook his head to clear his mind from a picture where captain Kuchiki was standing with a bloody mass splattered on his office wall "Its lucky really, that the only person who can calm Kaya down is a captain Unohana. Otherwise I don't think the captain would have let it go down so easily.".

Rukia nodded in agreement and said "Oh I just remembered! Nii-sama came to ask me where Kaya lives and asked me to go visit her later on today. Are you sure the fight ended with no injuries?".

Renji frowned "Ya, she was still standing when I last saw her. Except Injured pride because of that lousy kidou Kaya was perfectly fine... Hmm now that you mentioned it... I didn't see them both after that... Sakurai came running to the squad saying he saw captain and a girl near the barracks... So i suppose he showed her around. And when captain came back he didn't say anything... And I er... Didn't feel like asking...".

Rukia jumped to her feet and kicked Renji.

"Hey! What the hell was that for!" he yelled in pain, rubbing his shin.

"Renji you idiot! You should have at least asked if Kaya is in one piece!" she shouted at him.

Renji got up angrily and shouted back at Rukia "Oh yeah sure I should have asked! 'So captain how is Kaya? Oh you reaped her to piece and scattered her in the wind? well in that case there's no need for me to go look fo-OUCH!" Renji doubled in pain after Rukia kicked him again, this time in the groin.

"Don't be a fool Renji! Nii-sama would never do such a thing! When are you finishing today?" she said puffing angrily.

Renji straightened himself and said "hmmmm 6... maybe... why?".

Rukia started to go back to the 13th squad's barracks "Meet me at 6:30 near the 'Hollow Glass' bar" and vanished.

The Hollow Glass was a filthy place, in a filthy square, where Kaya happened to rent her tiny apartment. They never actually sat in the bar. The place smelt of what could only be a pig's urine mixed with burned dirty diaper. Rukia had to hold her breath as she waited for Renji to arrive. Just when her head was starting to go fuzzy from the smell, she saw Renji and hurried to get away from the foul smell.

"What took you so long?" she blurted at him.

They started walking to the building in which Kaya lived.

"Rangiku showed up and started asking about Kaya. That gossiping goose, only thanks to captain Hitsugaya I was able to shake her off." Renji said irritably.

"Poor Kaya, by tomorrow everyone in soul society will know what happened today. I'm surprised Rangiku didn't already tell everyone she met." Rukia sighed "She will probably drink herself stupid tonight and then tell everyone.".

It was dark when they arrived at Kaya's building. it was a 3 stories building, with 4 apartments each floor. Kaya lived in the 3rd apartment of the 3rd floor. They climbed the rickety stairs and arrived at the 3rd door of the 3rd floor. They knocked. No answer. They knocked again. No answer, and then...

"OI BYAKUYA IS THAT YOU JAGOFF? GET YOUR SKINNY ASS IN HERE YOU FUCKING SLUTBAG! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR-" Kaya's loud voice yelled thru the door and was interrupted by the next door neighbor "Hey shut the fuck up will ya!".

Renji and Rukia, who stood stunned while Kaya was yelling her head off, took advantage of the silence and tried to open the door.

It was locked.

"Hey fool its Rukia and Renji, open up!" Rukia called, trying not to think what might have happened if it really was Byakuya who knocked and not them.

"Oh smoking gaywad, the door is locked, that fucking bastard!" was Kaya's reply.

Rukia and Renji looked at each other and then Renji said "So why wont you UN-lock the door dumbass". there was a silence for a few seconds.

"I cant. Come thru the window, its open." Kaya said in a rather quiet voice so that Renji and Rukia had to press their ears to the door to hear her properly.

"Thru the window what the hell?" Renji blurted but Kaya didn't answer.

Renji started suggesting that they could blast the door open but Rukia had already climbed on the roof. The window was indeed open and they jumped in thru it. It was a tiny place consisting of one room and a bathroom. In the middle of the room was a small low round table. in one corner was a small cabinet, and in another a green futon. On the futon laid Kaya motionless and six (thou they could see only 4) narrow beams of light attached to her midsection.

"Err... what the hell?" asked Renji.

"Shut the fuck up and release me! I need to pee!" Kaya yelled.

Rukia and Renji had to put both their reiatsu to break the bakudo that they both could bet their lives on was created by Byakuya. The moment the kido was broken, Kaya leaped to her feet spitting curses and run to the bathroom.

"K-Kaya?" Rukia mumbled as they heard the sound of dripping water "What happened-" but an angry shout stopped her mid sentence.

"Shut your face and never mention this shit again!".

Both Renji and Rukia grinned and laughed silently, imagining Kaya going red like the raising sun.

After a while Renji asked "jeez Kai, how long it takes to pee, and from the sound of it ill really think you pee standing".

Rukia and Renji snorted with laughter. They had a recurring joke that Kaya was actually a boy.

"Shut your pee hole monkey-boy! And don't call me Kai! People might actually think I'm a boy." Kaya said, flashing the toilet.

Renji snorted "Does it matter? You never really give a damn what people think. And anyway I still haven't seen any proof you are a girl - ouch!" Rukia punched him on the head.

"And you never will Renji." Kaya said, exiting the bathroom "You will have to take my word for it. And Rukia's of course" she added winking at Rukia.

"eeeeehh!" Renji's mouth almost reached the floor.

"Get a grip you fool." Rukia said and sighed.

Kaya sat down near the table still laughing and pulled a pack of crisps from underneath it opened it, and started munching.

When Rukia and Renji joined her at the small table she said "You know I wouldn't interfere with you and Rukia.".

Renji flushed slightly and stared at the ceiling.

Rukia grinned "I'm not so sure... I've seen how you look at Renji lately...".

At this Renji flushed even more and Kaya said with a swagger "Oh p-ha-lease... Renji is not my type.".

Renji retorted "Oh yeah, well your not exactly my type either, KAI." rolling his tongue out at Kaya.

Kaya made to swallow a mouthful of crisps and was about to say something back when Rukia said "Is nii-sama your type, Kaya?".

On hearing that Kaya started coughing as pieces of crisps got stuck in her throat. Renji hurried to thump her on the back as Rukia jumped to the cabinet to get a glass which she filled with water from the bathroom.

coughing and retching, Kaya tried to clear her throat and gulped some water.

"Blahh.. Shit that was... Painful." she croaked.

They were silent for a moment and then Rukia asked seriously "So what do you think about nii-sama?".

Kaya frowned and said "Well, he is a stuck up, law-keeping maniac, and he tried to kill me 3 times today! First by shame on the crappy training ground, second by suffocation in the fagging forest and third by ruptured bladder!" .

Renji sniggered "Well the first was your fault for trying to do that lame kido. you know your no good at it so why try? I don't...".

Kaya snorted "hmff and you are just a lousy lieutenant. I'm gonna to be a captain so I must know some kido...".

Rukia and Renji looked at each other. Since they met Kaya, she always said she was going to be stronger and become a captain. Why she wanted to get stronger, they never managed to find out. It might have been because she came from the 80th rukongai, where the strong live and the weak die. But she wasn't there anymore. What is her true goal?

It was Rukia who spoke then "Suffocation in the forest? Its not as bad as it sounds does it?" she asked, a frown on her face.

Kaya laid sideways with one foot propped against the matted floor, and rested her elbow on the floor as well and her chin on her hand.

"Nah" she said offhandedly "He just used his reiatsu to shut me up i guess...".

Renji grinned and said "The captain managed to shut you up? Perhaps you do fit together." Renji and Rukia both laughed at that.

"Only in your wet dreams Renji." Kaya said, going slightly red as the two of them kept laughing.

When they relaxed Kaya asked, "So how do you manage? I mean he doesn't know about you two f-"

"Who-ho-oh-keyyy!. No he doesn't know and we hope to keep it that way Kaya! And besides its not only that! Its a very complicated thing!" Renji blurted red faced.

"I dunno Renji, we will have to tell him sooner or later..." said Rukia looking sadly out of the window.

"Yeah better later then sooner." Renji said.

"You are such a fucking dick-less cowered Renji." Kaya said quietly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Renji stood up looking at Kaya furiously, but Rukia tugged at his hand and said "Renji calm down!" and added after he sat back down "I hate keeping secrets from my brother...".

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D


	5. A bad way to start the day

I own NOTHING. Kubo Tite made Bleach. Some other ideas from other manga and anime were used.

Wanted: A beta reader. You dont have to be professional. I just need a second eye to go thru my story. English is only my second language.

I dont know japanese. I look up cool names in the internet ;D

**chapter 5 - a bad way to start the day**

Next morning the captain of squad 6 arrived at his office early as usual. His mind was calm as always, even at the sight of the horde of paperwork that invaded his desk overnight. The events of last day did not unsettle him in any way. He pushed the memory of his first meeting with Otori Kaya to the back of his mind, altho he did not intend to forget it. He was going, as he told her yesterday, to give her a chance to start again, but she will have to pay for her insolance.

By 8:15 it was clear to him that the foolish girl did not take his generous offer. There was no sign of her. He extended his awareness to a wider radius but did not sense her mind blowing reiatsu. He made a mental note to tell her to keep her reiatsu down while walking around seireitei. By 8:30 he began to worry that maybe she hadn't recovered yet from the bakudo he cast on her yesterday. He dismissed this thought quickly since he clearly felt the thin string of energy connected to him break yesterday around 7. he knew it was around the time Rukia finished her duty so he assumed she complied to his request and went to visit the brat.

He also felt Renji's reiatsu along with Rukia's when he broke the bakudo. Keeping the bakudo on the girl was not as hard as one might think, considering the great distance between them after it was cast. Her poor ability in controlling reiatsu made it embarrassingly easy to keep the bakudo up. She did resist the restraining kidou at first, but ended up wasting her energy on futile attempts to get free. From the corner of his eye Byakuya saw Renji sneaks nervous glances at him. He wondered if the girl told Renji and Rukia what happened yesterday and came to the conclusion that she was too proud to admit such shameful defeat.

Kaya tried to get up early that day and show up on time, thinking that the training ground would be empty at that time. She failed however, completely. First, the alarm clock failed to wake her up, something that happened far too often. Second, she wasted a considerable amount of time at the toilet.

_'Damn crisps must be off date again.'_ she thought miserably after 15 minutes.

Then on her way to the 6th squad she thought she felt someone stalking her. Of course her reiatsu sensing ability was somewhat none existing, but her senses told her she had a second shadow. The stalker hid himself well, she could barely hear his footsteps, which meant a lot since her hearing was excellent. As she run down the empty ally she wondered if she should waste time confronting the stalker. Before she could reach a decision a huge thing jumped at her, aiming a punch to her face. Anyone else caught by that surprise attack probably would have been knocked out, with some teeth flying. However she dodged instinctively. When she widened the gap between herself and the attacker she realized that he wasn't the one stalking her, since someone as big as this could not possibly tread so lightly. A second later the giant stepped in for another punch, and Kaya back-stepped to stay out of his range. As she did she heard the second attacker move in from behind her, and from the whistling air she knew he carried a weapon. Kaya glanced backward just in time to see a sheathed zanpakto aimed at her back. She flipped backward above the second attacker. In the seconds it took her to land gracefully behind the armed attacker she looked carefully at the two people. The first was a very tall (probably 2 meters) and muscled guy with waist-long black hair and dark thin eyes. He wore a dark red headband and matching fingerless gloves. His zanpakto hanged on his hip from the sash and a strip of red ribbon trailed from the pommel.

The other one was a woman. She was taller then Kaya by about a head and had her pink hair fastened high with a hair-clip, although some loose strands of hair fell on her face. She wore short shihakusho that only went a little below her waist, and knee high pinkish-white boots. her eyes were blue, and like her accomplice surveyed Kaya with smug expression. The sheathed zanpakto in her hands was at least 1.5 meters long and she had a sort of pink scarf tied to her sash.

_'I've seen them before!' _Kaya thought, and with a flare of anger she remembered seeing them among the laughing crowd yesterday. But before she could do anything her senses sent thundering warnings to her. _'another one?'_ she thought desperately as she heard the evasive steps again closing in on her. She turned around just as she heard a tiny clink of metal against metal and the unmistakable whistle of a swinging sword. But the alley was empty. After a second that felt like hours she felt the pain. Again her instincts kicked in automatically. Reacting to the pain, she side stepped to the left and strained her eyes and ears to find the third attacker.

"Impressive" said an entirely-unimpressed voice.

Where she stood a seconds earlier Kaya saw the attacker materialize from thin air. His slightly blood-stained blade protruded from a spring mechanism on his wrist. It looked like a double-edged tanto. The third newcomer was slightly shorter then the woman with the pink hair and had a thin built. his face was covered below his eyes by a thin dark fabric mask and he had spiky silver hair and dark eyes that, unlike his comrades', looked bored and tired.

_'H__e must be from the stealth force. Did he come to arrest me? What did I do now?'_ Kaya thought. Rukia told her about the secret mobile corps whose jobs went from conveying top secret messages to assassinating renegade shinigami. She never actually saw one of the onmitsukido but the person in front of her radiated a strong aura of ninjaness.

"Whatcha talking about jackass? I didn't dodge in time." she asked the white haired guy.

"You could react in time to my stealth attack. Its a shallow scratch, I wouldn't even call it an injury." he said in a bored voice.

_'He has a point'._ Kaya thought, _'If_ _I had dodged a moment later his blade would have slipped between my ribs.'_.

The woman sniggered and stepped closer. Kaya tensed, ready for the next attack.

"Dumb luck I call it." she said dismissively "A trash like you is not worthy of being a shinigami, let alone being thought by a captain." and with that the three of them attacked.

The giant came first. He aimed a powerful punch at Kaya. She dodged by placing her palm on his hand and jumping above it. Then the woman swiped downward with her sheathed zanpakto and yelled:

"You are pathetic! Go back to the rat-hole you came from!".

Kaya side-steeped the katana and after it hit the ground stepped on it and kicked her opponent hard in the face. she felt a huge satisfaction at hearing the thud as her foot hit the stupid pink-haired head. She almost forgot the ninja guy. He sneaked behind her and stabbed with his hidden blade. Kaya managed to dodge but only because he got careless after succeeding in sneaking up to her a second time. She caught his hand with both of hers, turned around and swung him over her shoulder. She heard the heavy footsteps of the big one and turned to face him when she felt a shocking pain on her head.

_'The pink bitch!'_ Kaya thought as stars and blood obscured her vision. She stumbled but did not fall. She looked to see the woman swinging her sheathed zanpakto triumphantly and saying:

"Whats with that look rat? You didn't think that little poke could finish me off did you?".

Kaya knew it was a false taunt. The woman had a bruise on her right cheek and a thin trail of blood dripped from her right nostril and the corner of her mouth. She didn't have time to retort back because of the kick that hit her ribs. Only with great effort Kaya did not bend over in pain. She tried to regain her stance but received a punch to the kidney which sent her to her knee. The giant raised his hand to drop a hammer punch on her head when Kaya felt her rage reach boiling point. She swiped a kick to the back of the knee and toppled the giant man, dropping a heel into his stomach. Then turned around to catch the ninja's feet which kicked at her from behind and kicked his chin. As the ninja flew backward Kaya went back to the still lying giant, sat on his chest and started raining punches on his face. She stopped only when she heard the woman's weapon swing toward her head and jumped high into the air. The jump was to high tho, and it gave her opponents time to recover and surround her. When she landed she felt a sharp pain in her ribs, probably fractured from the giant's kick.

_'Shit.'_ she thought as her head throbbed painfully _'Why now?'_ she also became aware of the blood trickling down her face as her vision started to fade. The three closed in on her. She saw a flash of steel as the woman started drawing her zanpakto. The ninja pointed his tanto at her and the giant pulled his fist backward charging his punch. Kaya clenched her teeth as they drew near and grabbed her zanpakto, but then she heard a voice:

"Extend my shadow, Kogarasumaru".

The three froze. Kaya stood still as well not sure what happened. She tried to move and found out she could.

"Damn Akamaru how dare you?" the giant spat shaking with rage and the effort to throw off whatever it was that held him.

Kaya looked around and saw a young man, cant be much older then her, about the same height as the ninja or shorter as far as she could tell because he was shielding his face from the sun with a dark blue umbrella. As he walked toward the group Kaya noticed that he had a very thin and fragile looking body.

"What are you doing? You are going to be late." he said in a dull voice.

Kaya moved out from the circle of attackers and watched the newcomer, hand still on her zanpakto. Then she noticed that the three where covered in what looked like thin lines of...

shadows? The shadows were wrapped around their hands and legs, restraining their movements.

"Its not very manly, you know? To attack a girl three on one." the kid said to the giant.

"And its stupid to be jealous of someone because she got the captain you wanted." he said to the woman.

"And... oh well I guess attacking from behind is what you do best..." he finished, talking to the ninja.

Now that he was closer Kaya noticed that the kid had dark red hair that fell on his face and almost completely obscured his sunken, pale eyes.

"Release us you little freak!" the woman snarled.

The boy blinked lazily and said in the same dull voice "You should just ask nicely, you know?" and the three were free from the shadows.

Only then Kaya noticed that the umbrella had a katana's hilt which meant it was his zanpakto. She looked down quickly and managed to see the ends of the thin shadows retreating into the boy's shadow.

_'What the fuck?'_ she thought.

The giant spat on the floor "tsk, lets go" he said and the three disappeared.

"Hey wait! I'm not done with you, you dicksneezers!" Kaya yelled angrily, but they were already gone.

Kaya rounded on the boy and said furiously:

"Oi! Who the fuck asked you to butt in? And who the freaking hell are you?".

The boy looked at her with his odd, colorless, pale eyes and said in his dull voice:

"I was just passing by when I saw these three causing troubles. Actually I saw only two since Kohaku was invisible, you know. I was surprised when he appeared, you know? He usually don't take part in Shigure's fooling around, you know? Maybe it was because of Tadashi, I think he fancies her, you know? Hmm I don't suppose you do tho, you just met them. Come to think of it, it was probably Tadashi's idea..." and he trailed off.

Kaya stared at him, not sure if it was because of his dull tone, the over-use of "you know", his totally weird appearance or the fact that he was walking around with an open umbrella at this sunny day but the kid radiated a strong feeling of wacko-ness.

"Who the flying crap are you?" she asked again.

"Well its kind of rude to ask someone his name without giving him yours, you know?" he said dully.

Kaya scratched her ear and said:

"Otori Kaya, and if you say the words 'you know' one more time my brain will melt!".

The kid stared at her and said:

"I'm Akamaru Shoji, and I don't think that's possible, you know? Oh my bad..".

Kaya's head gave a particularly painful throb. She grabbed it with both her hands and sighed in pain. And then she remembered what time it was.

"Oh fucking assgoblin! I need to get to squad 6! And don't you need to be somewhere?" as she spoke she started running and didn't hear his reply.

"Yeah I suppose, but captain Kurotsuchi doesn't really care if I'm late, you know...".

As she ran to the Byakuya's office Kaya tried to conceal her reiatsu as Renji suggested last night. She didn't see why it had offended Byakuya so much but tried to anyway. She failed spectacularly. She was still angry at the uncalled for attack from the trio and at the weird kid butting in and her head still felt as tho a bunch of rhinos decided to step-dance on her head.

The cracked rib sent sharp jolts of pain with every breath she took. As a result her reiatsu flowed freely and angrily around her in waves. She wasn't entirely surprised to see some squad members starring at her at the entrance. She was, however, surprised to see Byakuya standing there.

_'Hes not waiting for me is he? I mean he probably has better things to do then wait for me to show up. and what the fucking sashimi are they looking at?'_ Kaya thought as she skidded to a halt in front of Byakuya. She tried to gently massage her aching side but it was too painful so she scratched her ear.

"Heya Byakuya! You aren't waiting for me are you?" she asked and smiled weakly, suddenly aware that her face was covered in blood and that her shihakusho was ripped at the side and soaked in blood. The wound at her ribs widened and bled while she ran and was now gently dripping blood on the floor. Byakuya looked at her, his face as indifferent as ever, and said not looking away:

"Don't you people have work to do? I can easily find something to occupy you if you have too much leisure time.".

At once all the squad members mumbled apologies and vanished from sight.

"What happened to you?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh great" Kaya sighed in relief "Your not fucking mad that I'm late.".

"What makes you say what?"

Kaya flinched and said:

"Ah well... You didn't ask why I'm so damn late so er..." she finished faintly.

Byakuya looked at her for a moment before saying:

"I was hoping to hear the _reason_ you are late and look as tho you stumbled onto the 11th squad's training ground.".

"What? oh err... Well... Would you like to hear what really happened? Or you want me to make some crap up?" she asked brightly.

Byakuya stared at the girl. Did she try to crack a joke?

"I think if I made something up it will be more convincing. And less fucking _embarrassing_..." .

The last four words she mumbled quietly to herself but Byakuya heard her. He didn't say anything and kept his eyes fixed on hers. Kaya averted her eyes and started talking very fast:

"Well the gaywad alarm clock didn't go off and then I had a little freaking digesting problem, if you know what I mean, and then on my way here I was ambushed by three shitbags so I had to kick their sorry asses into oblivion and then this weird guy with a flapping _umbrella_ showed up and started talking nonsense and saying 'you know' after every fucking other word and well err.. Here I am!" she finished lamely.

She did her best to stop the curses flying out every other word like Rukia and Renji advised yesterday, but some of them still managed to slip.

Byakuya scanned the injures and was impressed against his will. If she really got out with those injures after being attacked by 3 people then maybe she really had some talent. That or she was lying. Why would someone want to attack a girl? And three of them...

"How did you escape?" he asked, trying to catch her off guard.

"Escape?" the girl asked "They ran with their smoking tails between their legs! Ha!" she crossed her hands angrily and added: "I could have probably finish them faster if I had used my zanpakto but..." she trailed off.

"Do you know them? What squads they are from?" Byakuya asked.

"Nope, never seen them before. Anyway who cares! Lets start training for fucking sake!" she said firing up.

Byakuya looked at the puddle of blood at the girl's feet and said: "I think It would be wiser that you go to the 4th squad so they can fix you up before you start skipping around.".

Kaya scratched her ear and said "Huh? I don't need fixing up! I'm fine lets start!".

Byakuya began to tire from this conversation and said coldly: "Its not you that I'm concerned about but the squad's building. I don't want you splattering blood all over the place.".

The girl scowled at him and said: "Fine fine I'll be right back." and disappeared to the nearest toilet.

Byakuya waited outside, wondering what on earth she was doing, and hoping he would not have to _drag_ her all the way to the 4th squad. After five minutes she got out. Her hair was wet and and the cloth near the wound in her belly was dump. But it was not bleeding anymore, and her face was clean.

She gave him a cocky smile and said "Happy now? Can we start? While I'm still fucking young.".

Byakuya didn't say anything and started walking to the training grounds. As he heard her hurrying to catch up to him he asked "How did you tend to your wounds?" he doubted she used medical kidou with her poor skills.

"Oh emm... Retsu san gave me a quick-working medicine and some paste to heal minor wounds, and my wounds always heal pretty fast." she said quickly as she trotted up to his side.

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and lengthened his passes slightly.

"Unohana gave you medical supply?" he asked slightly puzzled, he wondered about the connection that seemed to exist between the 4th squad's captain and his new subordinate.

"Yeah. It was on my second week at the academy, after I've been sent to the her squad for treatment almost every fucking day." she said lightly.

_'This girl seem to attract troubles.' _Byakuya thought.

After a minute silent he said: "Are you sure you don't want to move into the barracks? That way it will be easier for you to get here on time, and you wont get distracted on your way by innocent bystanders.".

"What? No fucking way! It wasn't my damn fault I was attacked! I didn't start this shit! And I told you, I'm not living in that stinking pig-hole!" Kaya retorted angrily.

_'Not that your place is any better.'_ Byakuya thought. He was shocked to see her place. He had no idea people could live in such a small and dirty places.

"Its not that bad. Rukia sleeps in the barracks, you could ask her." he said.

"What? Yes I- err I mean yeah ill ask..." the girl replied and looked away.

She almost revealed the fact that she knew Rukia was sleeping at the barracks. Squad 6 barracks to be more precise. Renji's room if you wanted to be even more accurate. Byakuya didn't say anything on her last comment, tho he had a very good idea what she almost said. He knew very well that Rukia spent her nights with his lieutenant. When thinking about it he referred to her as "sleeping in the barracks" because he wasn't sure how he felt about it. One morning he went to the squad very early because he couldn't get sleep and saw her leaving the 6th squad's barracks, where Renji lived. Prior to that she spent more evenings out then usual, saying she was meeting "Renji and some others.". He thought it was pretty stupid of them to be having their meetings in his squad, especially since they thought to hide it from him. He thought it was even more stupid to confine their "secret" to the Otori girl who seem to have a mouth as big as Komamura's bankai. Then it occurred to him that she probably just walked in on them, with her habit of charging into places.

"I know." He wasn't sure why he said it, or why even to her.

"Huh?" Kaya said, distracted.

He didn't say anything, wondering if he really wanted to get into this conversation, and with this girl out of all people. He decided that the answer to both those questions was "_absolutely no_". after a few seconds silence she spoke again:

"Hey Byakuya... can we er... train somewhere else? I mean..." she stopped and scratched her ear, her face slightly red "A place with no people around?".

He stopped and looked back at her.

"A place with no people around? Why? Are you hoping to avoid further humiliating yourself? If thats the case, fear not. I do not believe you can conjure anything as pathetic as what you did yesterday." he said, not sure why he was satisfied to see the girl react angrily.

"Wha? Tha-thats not it! I- I just- shit- I- don't like it when when... when so many people look at me fighting, thats all! And don't ever mention that crap again!" she yelled at him red faced and reiatsu streaming out. Some doors opened to see what all the commotion was about. But before Byakuya could tell them to clear out, the girl rounded at one of the faces popping out of a near door.

"And what the gaying fungus are you gawking at you nasty pile of- mnmnmnn!" before she could finish Byakuya put a hand on her mouth and told the watchers to go back to their business.

Kaya pushed his hand and said, still red faced, "So is there a fucking privet place to train here?" in a very irritated voice.

"I might be mistaken, but it sounds to me like you are saying your poor performance yesterday was due to the fact that there were people watching you?" Byakuya said in a quiet voice.

"Ha! well then your hearin's quite good, Byakuya." the girl said boastfully.

"We can go to a more privet place, but I expect to be astounded by some extraordinary skills. And I do not want to hear you call me so casually like that again." he said, drawing slightly closer to her.

"Well then you'll just have to close your damn ears! And don't worry, your gonna be fucking astounded! By the taste of the dirt! And, don't forget I'm going to make you eat some things you said yesterday!".

Byakuya looked at her for a minute, deciding that this girl will get her punishment during their training, and then said after turning his back to her "You talk very high. I expect you to stand by your words, or you shall be the one doing the eating. And you have a lot to chew." and with that he flash stepped away.

He used a very slow and short flash steps, taking into account the fact that she probably cant even do a single flash step and will have to run and jump all the way to the top of the buildings he was passing. He was surprised then, to see her keeping up about 50 meters behind him. He stopped so suddenly that she bumped into him and fell on her behind. He noticed that any trace of the gracefulness she displayed yesterday during the spar was gone. When out of fight she was as clumsy as a hippo. But thats not why he stopped.

"You can do flash step?" he asked as she got up cursing furiously.

"Well duh! How the hell d'you think I got here?" she said angrily. despite her casual words, she panted slightly. It was obvious she wasn't very adept at flash stepping for long distances. Had her answer was not cheeky, Byakuya might have considered taking her with his flash steps like yesterday. However he decided to let her sweat her rage out. He continued the flesh steps without a word and heard her cursing as he started again without warning.

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D

NOTES:

Shihakusho means garment of dead souls. Its the shinigami uniform.

Tanto is a small knife

Kogarasu Maru means "little crow". Shoji's zanpakto. looks like an umbrella in its sealed form.


	6. Lightning strikes and thunder roars!

I own NOTHING. Kubo Tite made Bleach. Some other ideas from other manga and anime were used.

Wanted: A beta reader. You dont have to be professional. I just need a second eye to go thru my story. English is only my second language.

I dont know japanese. I look up cool names in the internet ;D

**Chapter 6 – Lightning strikes and thunder roars! privet training**

They were standing in the middle of a rocky field at the edge of a huge manor.

The ground was flat and even, with a few blades of grass popping here and there, and a single cherry tree at the far end.

"Wow.. What is this place?" Kaya asked, panting from the effort of keeping up with Byakuya's flesh steps.

"Its the Kuchiki clan's training ground of course." Byakuya said walking ahead to open a space between them.

When he was 20 meters away from her he turned around and said "Now come. Or perhaps you need some time to catch your breath?" with the faintest amount of taunt in his voice.

It worked. The girl drew her zanpakto holding it backward like yesterday and rushed at him. Just like yesterday he dodged it, but noticed that it was better aimed. He also noticed she held the wakizashi in her right hand this time. Her next blow, another slash also missed, but he had to put a little more effort to avoid the blade. Her kicks also seemed more accurate, not the rush, reckless blows of yesterday. After he blocked a punch with his hand, she drew back, did a somersault, and attacked with her left hand again. Expecting another punch and preparing to block it, Byakuya was surprised to see a flash of steel. She switched hands. He dodged it and aimed a kick at her feet. She didn't expect it and toppled sideways, but recovered quickly lending on her right hand and flipping gracefully back to her feet. She twirled the short weapon in her hand so that the blade was now upward, her fingers handling the weapon with artistic mastery.

"Ambidextrous? Feel free to be satisfied. You have impressed me even if only slightly." Byakuya said.

"Ha! Ill be satisfied after your face hit the fucking floor!" Kaya yelled at him.

He starred at her, almost smiling, and said "Then I'm afraid you will die unsatisfied.".

He started to find this girl slightly amusing. She actually thought she was equal to him. No, she thought she was better then him. It would be fun, to bring her crushing back to reality.

When she started toward him he raised his hand and pointed at her.

"Hado 4 byakurai." he said and a thin ray of blue energy shot from his finger.

She gasped in surprised but manage to dodge. He aimed a few more beams at her and she dodged them all, but only narrowly. She tried to get close to him but he didn't let her, pushing her back with his kido. When a ray almost hit her leg she jumped back and stood still. He stopped his fire, ready to start again should she make a move forward. But she didn't. Instead she returned the zanpakto to her right hand. she then raised her right hand, holding the wakizashi downward, and reached with her left hand behind her and retrieving the sheath holding it close to her chest with with middle and index finger pointing up, as if in pray.

"Jump between, Hiraishin!" she said.

A lightning exploded around her making a cloud of dust raise from the ground. When the dust cleared Byakuya saw her crouching with one hand on the ground, the other holding her shikai. It was smaller then the wakizashi. It was a blade covering her knuckles and extending into a short knife at the bottom, like a trench knife. But that was not all. Her hands were covered in gloves now. Dark blue gloves that extended almost to her elbow and were lined with pale yellow markings. The left glove was fingerless except the middle and index fingers. He heard a faint crackle of lightning as she charged at him with her zanpakto. He shot another thin ray of energy at her. She didn't dodge it this time, but instead raised her zanpakto and blocked it. When she got close enough to him he saw electricity emanating from the blade. He evaded her attack and prepared to counter attack when he saw her free hand reaching to him, as tho to catch him. He jumped back to avoid her. Her zanpakto's powers were yet unknown to him, so regardless of her ability he should stay on guard. When he looked up he saw her looking slightly frustrated. He also noticed that the blade was no longer crackling with lightning.

"You didn't really think you could grab me did you?" he taunted her, hoping to lure her into revealing her zanpakto's secrets.

Her frustration changed into a sly smile.

"Maybe I did. you'll just have ta find out." she said and attacked again.

And again the blade crackled. He heard it as it passed near his ear. A second later he was surprised to feel a sharp pain in his ear and the worm dribble of blood on his neck. He stopped and touched his ear, and withdrawing his hand he saw blood. But it was impossible. He dodged her blade completely. He did it narrowly, to tease her, but he absolutely avoided it.

"Whats the matter? Surprised to see that your blood is the same color as everyone else's?" it was her turn to taunt.

He didn't answer, but flash stepped to the front of a small building that stood near the training field and put his haori and scarf on the wooden boards outside it and returned to his waiting opponent. She seemed highly satisfied about hitting him, tho he still wasn't sure how she did it. He underestimated his enemy, as pathetic is she was, and got hit as a result. It will not happen again.

"Memorize that feeling you had when you hit me." he said to her, griping the hilt of his zanpakto "You will never feel it again." and with that drew his weapon and charged at her.

There was a slight surprise in her eyes, that was instantly turned into the focused look of an experienced fighter, looking for openings in his opponent's guard. He did not attack with full force of course, neither with full speed. At first she managed to avoid his attacks in that graceful manner she displayed when attacking, And even succeeded in retaliating here and there. Every time their blades met he felt faint current running thru his sword. After a while her moves slowed down, and he managed to cut her here and there. She tried to grab him again once or twice, and withdrew quickly after every failed attempt, and every time he noticed the crackle disappearing. He made sure to keep her blade away from his body, because he started to suspect its cutting edge extended beyond the steel thru the lightning covering it. His suspicions were confirmed when he knocked her back and the blade was only an inch or two from the ground, but a shallow slash appeared on the ground as if the blade went thru it. He was beginning to wonder about the nature of the grabs, and if it had anything to do with the two-fingered glove. A shikai had no unnecessary features. The right glove was obviously to protect her from the lightning emitting from the steel she held otherwise bare handed. The left glove had something to do with touch, probably even the minimal touch is enough for it to work, as only two fingers were covered. Just as this thought crossed his mind he felt a small tap on the back of his left hand. He backed away from her quickly, cursing his lightheadedness.

She charged at him and he raised his sword to defend, but then, she disappeared. She didn't move fast, she just disappeared. It was as simple as that. And an instant later she was near him, just like that. She didn't move closer to him, he would have seen her, felt her move. But she was there. Just like she simply disappeared a second earlier, she was simply there now, aiming a stab at his abdomen. He noticed the blade did not crackle. With one hand he caught her wrist, and as he thought, there was no lightning. But then it happened again, she disappeared. He didn't feel her tug her hand free, she just vanished from his grip. He looked up and saw her standing at the same place where she released her zanpakto. He dismissed the idea that it was an illusion, due to the fact that she bore all the cuts he inflicted on her and that it wasn't her style to use such cheap tricks. And then as he looked at her panting slightly his eyes were drown to her left glove. the markings were glowing slightly. He also noticed that the markings on the left glove were different from the markings on the right glove. On the left were round curved lines wheres on the right the lines were sharp and broken.

The girl frowned a little when she saw his gaze drift to her left hand and then she disappeared again. This time Byakuya was ready for her. When she appeared on his left he sent his hand to grab her again, this time her left hand. But before he could catch here she was gone again. And as he guessed she reappeared back at the same spot she released her shikai.

She looked surprised that he anticipated her moves.

"You can transfer yourself to places marked by your left hand. Space and time warping, very impressive for a brat like you. But it will not work on me again." he said calmly.

She looked at him with anger in her eyes. probably because he figured out her zanpakto's ability so quickly.

"Don't call me that." she said very quietly.

"Hmm? What did you say?" he asked tilting his head slightly to one side.

"Don't call me brat!" she yelled and disappeared.

When next she appeared, she slashed immediately with her zanpakto and was highly satisfied to hear a ripping sound.

_'Wait, a ripping sound?'_ she thought. What she cut was not Byakuya's hand as she thought. What fell to the ground silently was only his glove.

_'Shit.'_ she thought as she heard him move behind her but it was too late to evade.

"I thought I just told you it will not work." his cold voice said from behind her as she felt sharp pain in her back as he slashed her.

She rounded on him, sending a reverse heel kick at his head, but he blocked it easily because she was exhausted. He attacked with his sword again, this time aiming at her right hand. As she rolled in the air to avoid his blade he heard the crackle again. When their blades clashed he felt the electric current flowing into his sword stronger then ever. The girl looked tired but also angry.

She probably channeled whatever reiatsu she has left into this attack. As their blades locked and the girl struggled to push him back, her eyes full of determination, Byakuya wondered how much control she actually had over her powers.

"You are at your limit. There is no shame in admitting defeat. The difference in power between us is something you do not seem to comprehend." he said.

"You talk too much, Byakuya. The sky is the limit for me, and beside, I'm still standing.." the girl replied weakly.

Byakuya pushed slightly, and she crouched a little, refusing to back away. She was shaking from the effort of holding her zanpakto against what felt like a bear and keeping the flow of reiatsu into the blade.

With a quick and effortless motion Byakuya pushed her zanpakto away from him and slashed at her right hand. It was a shallow cut, not deep enough to cut the skin, only to rip the glove. A yell of pain escaped Kaya's lips as the electric current ran thru her body. She knelt on the ground, panting and shaking, still recovering from the shocking pain she felt a second before.

"If you fly too high, your wings will burn and you will crash down to the ground." she heard Byakuya's voice say.

She gritted her teeth and spat "So what? Ill just have to fly up again.".

As she tried to get up she saw his blade in front of her face.

"Thats enough. I have seen more then necessary to determine that you have no talent at all." he said in a cold voice.

"What the fuck did you say?" Kaya said, her anger raising again. Now that she stopped moving, she became aware again of the pounding pain in her head from the blow she got earlier.

"I am not going to repeat myself. I will go tomorrow to the head captain and tell him you are not up to the challenge. You will probably be sent back to the academy or better, to Rukongai, where you belong." Byakuya said.

The girl in front of him positively radiated waves of rage. She knocked his blade aside with hers and got up clumsily, clutching her head.

"Fuck you! I'm not going back! I don't have talent? How can you tell from just one shitting fight!" she yelled at him.

"Mind your tone, brat. Until tomorrow I am still your captain." he said, and his blade rested on her neck "And compared to the other candidates to captaincy you are nothing but a bad joke. Each of them is a prodigy and at least one of them is expected to pass the captains trial within a few years.". Kaya flinched slightly when his sword touched her, but when he finished talking she asked:

"Whats prodigy?" scratching her ear.

"What?" Byakuya blurted, surprised, but regained himself quickly "A prodigy is word used to describe a person, especially a child or young person, with extraordinary talent or ability. Hitsugaya Toshiro is a prodigy. he is the youngest of the captains within the gotei 13 in the entire history of Soul Society.".

"I have talent! Look I managed to injure you!" she said pointing at his bloodstained ear "Give me a few weeks and ill chop off your head!".

Byakuya starred at the girl for a few seconds, astounded, wondering if she really failed to notice that he was holding back.

_'Nonetheless she is rather amusing.' _he thought.

"Ill arrange you to meet the other candidates today. Maybe then you will understand what I am trying to say." he said finally.

"I'm not going to give up, jackass, if thats your plan. You're stuck with me until I become a captain!" the girl said, crossing her hands.

"I have no aspiration to dissipate an eternity in your company." Byakuya said coldly and sheathed his sword.

"Oh yeah! Well I... What?" she splattered.

Byakuya sighed and said:

"Alright, show me some kido.".

"What? Do I have to? Whats wrong with just dueling?" she said quickly her face slightly red.

"You already showed your inability in that. Now lets see how you can handle kido, brat." he replied.

"Grrr fine!" she snapped.

She hated being called brat. It was how _he_ used to call her.

She raised her left hand, open palmed and said "Hado 31 shakkaho!".

A small puff of red smoke shot from Her hand. Her face was bright red now.

"Cmon! shakkaho!" she said angrily, and again some red smoke trailed from her palm.

"31 is shakkaho right?" she said finally, turning to Byakuya, who stared at her dumbfounded.

"Indeed." he said when at last he found his voice. He was slightly surprised that it didn't work.

Unlike yesterday she didn't confuse the numbers. He thought it had something to do with her poor reiatsu control. "Say the incantation." he added.

She turned away from him, maybe trying to remember the incantation. Finally she raised her hand again and mumbled:

"mmm mask of flesh... creating something... winged bear... something something named inferno... see to the south... hmmm shakkaho?". This time there wasn't even a wisp of smoke.

She looked at him, her face glowing red and said, "I er... cant remember the incantation...".

Byakuya found himself again struck dumb. Before he could recover, the girl covered her right hand which still held the released zanpakto with her left hand and said "Ha! you dropped your guard!" then she raised her zanpakto and aimed a punch at him.

"Raikiri!" she shouted and bright lightning engulfed her right hand, crackling loudly.

The lighting was now clearly visible, crackling as blue bolts sparked from it. Instinctively Byakuya drew his sword and aimed at her wrist to deflect her punch. But his sword did not reach her hand this time. Instead it met a resisting reiatsu in the form of lightning, which almost deflected his sword. Finally he side stepped and the girl was flying forward carried by her momentum.

_'This is dangerous.'_ he thought as her hand sunk elbow deep into the ground and a small crater was created as a result. He noticed that the hole he ripped earlier in her right glove was gone. It appear that she can reform the shikai. However her reiatsu was very low now, and she was sweating. As Byakuya considered her she seemed angry with herself for missing with that last attack. He arrived at the conclusion that she just might be worth his time.

_'She lacks discipline and control, but she is not entirely without talent.'_. he was not of course going to tell her that, he found her struggle to prove herself rather amusing.

"Wait for me near that cherry tree." he said and flesh stepped away.

Kaya shouted curses at him, but he was to far away to hear them. As she got to the tree she sealed her zanpakto and returned it to its sheath. She sighed and sat by the tree massaging her head.

"God fucking damnit, that was whooping lousy..." she said, disgruntled.

She picked her zanpakto again and looked at it, disappointment in her eyes.

"You could at least pretend to help." She said speaking to the short sword in her hand.

The sword of course did not answer back. It gleamed in the warm sun, looking as innocent as a sword, a tool meant for killing, could look.

"You are not gonna stand in the way to my dream, you asshole. Even if I have to get there on my own." She said quietly, gazing at the blue sky and returning the blade to its scabbard.

A minute later Byakuya was back. He had a scroll and a rope in his hand. Kaya eyed the rope in his hand and asked suspiciously "What are those?".

"This is a rope and this is a scroll of basic kido and their incantations." he said simply.

"Alright a scroll, but whats the danging rope for?" she asked, she had a very bad feeling about that.

"Get up." he said shortly.

A few minutes later Kaya found herself tied upside-down by her legs from the cherry tree, her head 30 centimeters from the ground. Her hands were also tied behind her back.

"WHAT THE FLYING CRAP IS THAT!" she yelled, her head pounding from the blood rushing down.

Byakuya didn't answer but put the scroll under her head, open at the "shakkaho" and placed two stones to prevent it from being blown by the wind.

"I am going to arrange a meeting with the other candidates. I expect you memorize that incantation until I return." he said as he got up.

"Say what! What kind of a fucking teaching method is that?" she asked angrily.

"You will remain tied until you can recount the incantation fluently." he said and took her zanpakto and the small pouch from her obi.

"Wha? Hey give it back!" she yelled at him.

"You wont need them." he said, and flash stepped away.

"FUCK YOU KUCHIKI BYAKUYA!" she yelled at the empty field.

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D

NOTES:

Obi is the sash in the shinigami uniform.

Wakizashi is a short katana.

Hiraishin means "flying thunder god" or "lightning rod". Kaya's zanpakto. The shikai looks kinda like Asuma's weapons (from naruto).

Raikiri means "lightning cutter".


	7. Meeting the candidates, again!

I own NOTHING. Kubo Tite made Bleach. Some other ideas from other manga and anime were used.

Wanted: A beta reader. You dont have to be professional. I just need a second eye to go thru my story. English is only my second language.

I dont know japanese. I look up cool names in the internet ;D

+*&^ shikaboo If you are reading this please contact me (pm or something)

**chapter 7 - meeting the candidates, again?**

Half an hour later Kaya was still to be found hanged upside-down from the cherry tree.

"God fucking damnit, I hate you Byakuya."Kaya mumbled. Her head hurt. Her whole body hurt from all the beating she got today.

"I don't remember seeing my name in the incantation.". Byakuya returned holding her zanpakto and pouch.

"Let me down." Kaya said hoarsely. Her head was hurting to much to yell. And her throat was dry from shouting curses.

Byakuya considered for a second and then drew his sword and cut the rope tying her legs to the tree.

"Ouch fuck!" she yelled as she hit the ground head first and landed face down. "What the fuck was that for, dickwad!".

She tried to get up but found it difficult because her hands were still tied behind her back.

"From now on every word you say and every action you take will have its consequences. Whether good or bad is up to you, so I suggest you tread carefully." Kaya heard him say, as he knelt close to her head. She gasped in surprise when she felt the cold steel of a blade behind her ear.

"Eye for an eye, as they say." he whispered in her ear. He smiled to himself as she went stiff, as tho expecting him to cut off her ear. Ignoring the temptation, he used her zanpakto to cut the rope around her wrists. He got up and waited for her to do the same. As she did he noticed she seemed slightly shaken. He looked at the scroll she was suppose to memorize.

"Are you telling me that after half an hour you still cannot recount the incantation? Maybe you should have spent less time cursing your head off." he said.

She didn't look at him, which annoyed him greatly. Didn't she have the faintest amount of manners?

"I got a problem reading long crap like that, OK?" she mumbled, scratching her ear, which turned bright red.

"You cant read?" Byakuya asked amazed.

"Of course I can freaking read!" she yelled, rounding on him "I just got some difficulties that's all! Can I have Hiraishin back dammit?".

"You have difficulties with many things such as waking up on time, speaking politely and controlling your own powers." he said holding out her zanpakto.

"I don't have any such problems! Especially with my power." she tried to take her zanpakto but he didn't let go. Instead he pulled her close to him and said quietly:

"Do you deny the fact that you failed to show up on time two days in a row? Or that you got struck by your own thunder? Or that you failed to show me even the faintest respect, not to talk about constantly dropping my honorific title.".

Kaya gritted her teeth but had nothing smart to say. She bit the inside of her lip in frustration and tightened the grip on her zanpakto.

"You said respect has to be earned. You are right. But the one who need to earn it is you. I have nothing to prove, especially to a brat like you." Byakuya said releasing her sword.

"Fine just don't call me that!" the girl snapped, placing the sword back in her obi.

Byakuya pretended to not hear her last words. He pointed at the building where he left his haori earlier and said:

"There's a bath in there, go clean yourself and get ready to meet the other candidates.".

Byakuya waited outside as she entered the bathroom. She looked around and was amazed to see that it was bigger then it looked from outside. The water in the big sunken pool were steaming and there where white towels and clean uniform for her to wear. She hesitated, starring into the deep pool in front of her. She jumped when she heard Byakuya's voice.

"I cant hear the water splashing. You do not have much time. Do I need to get in and help you undress?".

"Hell no! That would be sexual harassment!" Kaya said, glad that he couldn't see her flushing horribly.

"Unlikely. The other candidates bath with their masters after training." his voice answered.

Kaya felt her face grow hot and didn't answer. She decided it was better not to tell him that she couldn't swim.

_'That would probably make him come in and try to drown me.'_ she thought desperately.

Finally she undressed and got in carefully, staying close to the edge of the pool, where it was shallow, altho the water still got to her neck. She took some time to clean herself, always with one hand on the bank to keep her from drifting away. When she turned around she was surprised to see Byakuya watching her.

"WHAT THE FUCK BYAKUYA?" she gagged as she swallowed some hot water.

"It took you forever so I thought you might have drowned. Hurry up, I do not have all day.".

"Get - the fuck - out!" she splattered, spitting the hot water. She turned around so that he wont see her flush, tho she suspected her crimson ears might give her away.

_'How long has he been there? I hope he didn't see anything. Fucking pervert!'_ she thought _'not that there's much to see anyways'_. She was rather flat. She didn't really care about it because she thought that having a huge breast like that Rangiku can be a hindrance. As these thought passed her mind, she failed to hear the rustle of cloths and the gentle splash of water. As a result she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Byakuya's voice close to her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly leaning against the same edge she did, about a meter away from her. Thankfully he bended his knees so that they were at the same height, also hiding something that should not be displayed in public.

"N-nothing! Don't get so close Byakuya!" she splattered and tried to get away from him, hugging herself with her hands. He caught her by the arm and she slipped, and held her up.

"Wha- let go!" she said frantically.

"Ill tell you what I am thinking about. I think you should stop using my first name. people might get the wrong impression, you see?" he said.

Kaya looked back at him. His tone was usual and he wasn't flushing even a bit. In fact his face was as blank as always.

_'How can he be so calm in a situation like that?'_ Kaya thought. She could feel her face boiling red, and not from the hot water, _'Maybe he's gay...'_.

"Wrong impression huh? I don't know about others but I'm getting some very fucking wrong impression here!" she said, tugging her hand away and thanking the heavens that he let go.

"I wanted to be sure to get your attention." he said offhandedly.

"Full attention my ass" Kaya said angrily "Wait a second! Did you plan to do this from the start?".

Byakuya stared at her for a long time before saying:

"Obviously. Did you not notice that I am already clean?" he pointed at his ear. It was not bloody anymore.

She gaped at him. He got a little closer to her and she backed away still hugging herself.

"So, did I make myself clear?" he asked.

When her back hit the other edge of the pool she said: "Painfully clear! Now can you _stop_ that?".

"Are you embarrassed?" he asked quietly getting closer still.

"Yeah.." she mumbled quietly not daring to look away from his face.

He now placed his hands on the pool's edge at both sides of her head.

"Good. Remember what I said earlier about consequences. I think we are even, for now.".

After a moment he got away from her and got out of the pool.

"What the hell! Say something before you go out!" Kaya splattered.

"Get ready. The captains and their disciples will be here shortly." he said, taking a towel and drying himself.

when he got out fully clothed, he saw that Kyoraku was already there with his disciple. She was a young woman with pink hair and blue eyes. She had short shihakusho and knee length pink socks. She wore her ludicrously long zanpakto on here back with a pink strap holding it.

Byakuya disliked her the most out of all the other candidates, not that he was suppose to have any such feelings toward them. He didn't like the looks she gave him, nor the way she sometimes almost smeared herself on the captain of squad 8 much to the dismay of his lieutenant. She even once fluttered her eyelids at him. Byakuya definitely didn't like her.

"Ah! Kuchiki! It seems we are early." said the tall captain as Byakuya drew near them.

"So it would seem." Byakuya replied, not sparing a glance at the woman.

"Captain Kuchiki." she said bowing low.

Before any of them could say another word they heard a shout.

"Oi its you!" Kaya finally finished dressing and got out to join her captain. She pointed angrily at the pink-haired woman.

"Hmm? Soga chan do you know her?" Kyoraku asked wondering, placing a hand around her shoulders.

"Never seen her in my life captain Kyoraku" she said in a sweet voice.

Byakuya surpassed an urge to throw up. He turned to his pupil, praying to all the gods and devils in existence that the silly girl is not about to make a fool of herself and of him in front of the other captains.

"That's enough." he said quietly.

"Wha? She is one of the bastards that attacked me this morning!" Kaya bellowed putting a hand on her zanpakto.

They looked at each other for a minute, and then Kaya seemed to calm down. She let go of her zanpakto anyway.

"My my, you must be Otori Kaya chan. I heard you are a lively one." Kyoraku said in his chuckle-like voice.

Kaya crossed her hands and said:

"And you must be Shun- ah I mean captain Kyoraku" she added after a glance at Byakuya "I heard you are womanizer." Kaya said in an uncharacteristically polite tone.

The three looked at her slightly gasping and she added:

"So you've been taking baths together huh?" with a sly smile on her face.

"What? How dare you you little-" the pink haired Soga screamed red faced. Kyoraku let out a barking laugher.

"Ha ha you shouldn't believe everything you hear Otori chan, And if I'm not mistaken the others are here." he said and looked around.

A weak tingle of reiatsu in the air was the only announcement for the captains' arrival.

The most prominent figure was that of Komamura Sajin, captain of squad 7. The wolfish captain was accompanied by a tall man with long black hair. Kaya immediately recognized him as another one of her attackers. Next to them appeared the white haired captain of squad 13, Ukitake Jushiro, along with his candidate. He was slightly shorter then Byakuya, with tanned skin and had a long silky chocolate brown hair which was held up behind his head with what looked to be a pair of chopsticks. He didn't seem to carry zanpakto. Next appeared the short captain of squad 2, Soifon, accompanied by the third attacker, the silver haired ninja. Last appeared the weird boy, Shoji, with the blue umbrella but he was alone.

_'No fucking way...' _Kaya thought as she looked at the four people she met this morning.

"Good we are all here except... Where is captain Kurotsuchi?" said Ukitake, smiling at all the attenders.

"He said he will come, even if grudgingly." Byakuya said, looking questioningly at Shoji.

Shoji did a little cough and said in his dull voice:

"Captain Kurotsuchi decided that he doesn't have time for this kind of nonsense and wished you all a painful death for disturbing him." he frowned slightly, as if trying to remember the exact wording his captain used "He also said that if you are having trouble finding a gruesome enough method of dieing he is more then willing to help you.".

When he finished all the people present looked at him with their mouths opened.

"Well, that's... nice of him." Ukitake said, laughing weakly.

"If you don't mind captain Kuchiki, we will get on with the introduction. I also have better things to do." said soifon.

Before anyone else could talk Kaya stepped forward.

"No need to introduce anyone except for you." she said, pointing at the disciple of Ukitake, "The others I've met this morning as they bade me good day." there was a little sly smile on her face.

Komamura, Soifon and Ukitake looked confused, but Kaya continued.

"And you didn't seem to think it was important enough to bring your zanpakto with you huh, chopsticks?".

The tanned man looked slightly confused and said: "I don't know what you are so angry about, but I am Hajime Junichi of squad 13, student of Ukitake sensei. I do happen to carry my zanpakto." he shook his right sleeve slightly and a katana came sliding from it.

_'What the crap?'_ Kaya thought _'How did it fit in his sleeve?'_.

Komamura seem to inflate a little when he said "What do you mean you met the others, little one?".

"These three" Kaya said, pointing at the ones that ambushed her, "attacked me this morning and then ran away like shitty cowards!".

"I don't know what she's talking about captain." the tall man said serenely and lowered his eyes.

"Yeah, why would we want to attack you?" the pink haired woman called Soga asked in contempt as she took a small step toward Kaya.

"I don't know, you skedaddled after you ate my foot so I didn't have time to ask what the slurping sunshine do you want from me." Kaya muttered angrily thru clenched teeth, also taking a step closer.

"You have some serious hallucinations, shrimp." Soga muttered back. They were practically nose to nose now, glaring at each other with revulsion.

"Oh really?" Kaya snapped angrily, grabbing Soga by the neck of the shihakusho "Then how about we go at it right now? Lets see how brave you lamefucks are when its one on one!".

The moment Kaya touched her kimono, Soga's hand flew to the zanpakto swinging on her back. The tall black haired man and the ninja also made slight movements with their hands toward their weapons.

"What are you doing?" An angry whisper and a hand stopped her own from drawing her zanpakto.

Kaya look sideways and realized that it was Byakuya, she also noticed that Kyoraku also prevented his own student from drawing her sword.

"Enough! What is the meaning of this shameful behavior?" Komamura said, half growling, his fur rippling angrily. He shot a disapproving glare to his student, which dropped his hand at once.

"Maybe we should continue with the introduction." Ukitake said with an appeasing smile.

Byakuya gave Kaya a warning look, and she stepped away from Soga, raising her hands in the air to show that she accepted the "cease fire".

"Sorry, _captain_." she said, almost spitting the last word.

"Right..." Ukitake said, looking worriedly at Kaya, "Junichi kun had already introduced himself so..." He looked questioningly at Komamura and his student.

Komamura twitched his ears and nodded at his apprentice.

"Hayate Shigure, from squad 7. Nice to make your acquaintance." the tall black haired guy said politely and bowed his head a bit.

"Go on." Soifon said impatiently and pushed the ninja with her shoulder.

"Kohaku of squad 2." he said quietly.

_'Wow you sure talk a lot.'_ Kaya thought.

The pink haired Soga steped forward "I am Tadashi Soga and I train under captain Kyoraku. If any of us wanted to attack you, which we don't, we wouldn't need to 'gang up' on you. each of us can take you on with both hands tied behind our back." she said loftily.

Kaya clenched her fists in anger. Kyoraku put his hands on Soga's shoulders and said "Easy girl...".

"Bring it on, cooter. I'm ready whenever you are." Kaya said glaring at Soga.

"I am Akamaru Shoji of squad 12. I train with captain Kurotsuchi, I guess." Shoji said in his dull voice.

"Yeah I know that, you helped me this morning and introduced yourself!" Kaya said looking at Shoji, who shrugged.

Ukitake smiled at her and said pleasantly "Its your turn to introduce yourself.".

She was still fuming from the fact that the dirty bastards denied that they attacked her so she let her tongue run free.

"I'm Otori Kaya from the 80th rukongai and I'm gonna be a captain long before any of you jagoffs. Next time we fight I'm gonna beat the fucking daylight out of you." she said crossing her hands defiantly, "Oh and I guess captain Kuchiki will give me some tips..."

They all stared, amazed, at her for a minute and then Kyoraku said:

"That's the spirit, Otori chan! But you should try and get along with the others. Sometimes we will send our pupil to practice with other pupil, so you should all be best friends! We are after all one big happy family!" in his marry voice.

Soifon said:

"Right, well I better get going." she said looking awkwardly at Kyoraku, "Lets go." she added to Kohaku who nodded, and they both disappeared.

Before anyone else could move Kaya drew her sword and said:

"Okay who's my opponent?" looking around at the remaining candidates.

"Your opponent?" asked Komamura slowly "This is a mere introduction, we all have business to attend to. We shall be going as well." he nodded to Byakuya and left. Shigure lingered a little, giving Kaya what looked like an apologizing look, before following his master.

Then Ukitake and Junichi said their farewell and left as well and Kyoraku neared Byakuya and said quietly:

"We will be going too, but maybe tomorrow we should send the girls for a little spar, should be interesting huh Kuchiki?" he smiled devilishly and nudged Byakuya with his elbow.

"If you say so." Byakuya said turning away and rolling his eyes.

When the pink duo disappeared and only Shoji and his blue umbrella remained Kaya said loudly "Best friends my ass. Why didn't you support me Shoji?" but he just shrugged again.

Byakuya looked at Shoji and said: "Shouldn't you be going as well?".

"Not really, captain Kuchiki. Captain Kurotsuchi is pretty busy today, you know, and he told me that unless I grow another head or something of the sort not to come bother him." he said dully.

"You are going back to the scroll." Byakuya said looking reproachfully at Kaya.

"Oh damn... I thought we will go back to fighting..." Kaya said sadly.

"You have had more then enough fighting for one day. And I don't want to hear any complaints from you until you can show a reasonable kido" Byakuya replied, starting to walk.

Kaya mumbled quietly to her self and then Shoji said:

"kido? I can help you with that, if thats okay with captain Kuchiki.".

Byakuya looked at the short boy for a minute before saying "Do as you wish." and flash stepped back to his squad.

"Jee thanks Shoji, but its so freaking boring, you sure you don't have other things to do?" Kaya asked.

"Yes I'm sure, and how come you call me Shoji, we just met today, you know." the boy replied, slightly puzzled.

"I call everyone by their given names so don't get all exited. Beside we are friends now!" Kaya said happily and slapped Shoji's shoulder "Hurry up we should get to the squad before Byakuya starts bitching that we are wasting his oh so important time." and with that she flash-stepped away.

"Friends huh? You are a weird fella, you know, Otori." Shoji mumbled to himself as he too flash-stepped away.

Byakuya arrived at his office a few minutes before Kaya. Renji was not there, he went on a hollow extermination at the 7th rukongai with some green squad members. When she finally got there, Kaya was panting and sweating and clutching her side.

"There is an empty room three doors down the hall, you can use it." he said to her.

"Ya ya I get it, Byakuya, you've seen to much of me today." she replied.

He gave her a slightly scornful look and she added "What? There's nobody here. I'm not gonna call you captain when we are alone. Sorry, I don't do titles.".

A moment later the she realized what she said and flushed as Byakuya said:

"Watch your words brat, people might get the wrong impression.".

"What wrong impression?" said a dull voice as Shoji appeared.

"Nothing damnit! cmon I still got a fucking kido to learn!" Kaya said loudly and left the room, dragging Shoji after her.

"Its flutter not fungi, flutter of wings, you know you've been saying it wrong for the last 45 minutes." Shoji said patiently.

"flutter, fungi, foster whats the ass-banging difference! Anyway this shit is boring as hell." Kaya said irritatedly.

"Its another word, thats the difference. It wont work if you change the incantation, you know?".

They set in a dark room, Shoji set on the floor, with the umbrella closed beside him and Kaya lie on her belly occasionally glancing at the incantation written on the scroll in front of her by the light of a single candle.

"Maybe if I had more bloody light I could read properly." Kaya said.

"I told you I can't stand strong light. Beside this candle is more then enough to read a little scroll. I think the problem is your reading, you know?" Shoji said, leaning backward on one hand and looking at Kaya.

The shadows cast from the tiny flame made his face look even more sickly and his eyes looked like sunken pits.

"Oh so you say I cant read? is that it, you jackass?" she yelled and got to her hands and knees.

"I didn't say that. Can't you read?" Shoji said in his dull voice, seemingly oblivious to Kaya's raising temper.

"O-Of course I can!" Kaya splattered frantically, "Can't you read?".

In the past 45 minutes she succeeded in producing no more then a faint puffs of smoke, and her temper ran high.

"I can..." Shoji said slowly.

"Then lets see you read this dicksplat in this darkness! Go on!" She said and pushed the scroll at Shoji.

"But I already know the incantation." Shoji tried to protest as Kaya shoved the scroll into his face.

"Just read it goddammit!"

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!".

When he finished he raised his hand toward the open window and said:

"Hado 31 shakkaho!" and a ball of red reiatsu formed at the palm of his hand and shot out to sky.

"What, thats it?" Kaya said disappointed, her shoulders drooping.

"Well... Yes.." Shoji said in confusion which did not reflect in his face.

"Sounds easy enough..." She mumbled quietly.

"Hm?" He looked at her, tilting his head a bit.

"Oh nothing! Ill try now, if you don't mind." she said quickly.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado 31 shakkaho!" she aimed her hand at the open window.

A small ball of reiatsu the size of an egg, formed on her palm, but it didn't shot like Shoji's.

"What are you doing? Shot it!" Shoji exclaimed, showing a sign of life for the first time since they met.

"Shit how? why wont it go?" Kaya yelled staring at the tiny ball of reiatsu and unable to help herself from feeling slightly annoyed that it was much smaller then Shoji's.

"Just throw it! Before it explodes!" he picked his umbrella and opened it, hiding behind it.

And she did. The tiny red reiatsu ball flew in a wide arc outside the window. They heard a small explosion and a yell of pain.

_'Oops.'_ Kaya thought as she ran to the window. She looked out of the window and saw a small inner garden, usually used for short breaks by the squad members. It was a small lawn with two benches, plum tree and a birdbath. One of the benches was destroyed, probably by her lousy kido, and near it laid someone who looked as if he just fell off his bed. The young man wore a brown beanie that covered almost all of his vividly green hair. He got up and shouted:

"Hey whats the big idea bitch! Think its funny to attack me while I'm asleep? Huh? You wanna piece of me huh?".

Shoji came up to the window, shading his eyes with his hand.

"Your hat is on fire, you know?" he said pointing at the guy's head.

The guy yelled in dismay and took his smoking beanie off quickly revealing a mane of very messy green hair.

"Oi I know you, bastard! You are that slacker! I forgot your name..." Kaya said scratching her ear trying to remember.

"Slacker? Who are you calling slacker!" the green-haired yelled at her.

"Sakurai Ryo if you managed to get hit by that pathetic kido you probably had it coming." said a cold voice behind Kaya and Shoji.

"Oi! Byakuya don't come sneaking behind me!" Kaya exclaimed.

"I was not sneaking behind you. in fact my steps were very noisy. You were not paying attention." Byakuya replied.

"True..." Shoji said quietly, nodding "I heard him.".

"Say what?" She said irritably.

"What are you doing here Sakurai? You are suppose to be in the 7th rukongai with the other rookies." Byakuya said, ignoring Kaya and Shoji.

Ryo flinched and scratched his head vigorously, making his heair even messier.

"Well you see captain Kuchiki sir, they left without me so I thought ill just wait here for them to return.. ha ha.. They must have left earlier then I thought captain Kuchiki sir, so I missed them, I mean I wasn't late or anything!" he said very quickly.

Byakuya looked at him, not believing a word he heard.

"Knowing you, you probably overslept, and when you got here late, decided to take another nap, hoping to pass the day sleeping." he said.

"No no sir Kuchiki captain! Its not like that at all, really! you see I-" Ryo splattered again but Byakuya stopped him.

"I think I remember telling you not to show your preposterous hair in my presence. Your sloppy appearance is offending me".

Ryo's face went as green as his hair.

"Ah well I was sleep- I mean sitting here, captain sir, and then this dumbass" he pointed at Kaya "attacked me! So you see my hat got burned and-" but again Byakuya interrupted him.

"I'm considering transferring you to squad 4, Sakurai. There is no place for useless slackers in my squad."

Ryo's face went from green to white.

"But sir! Please ill do better I swear! I don't wanna clean toilets for the rest of my life! Captain Kuchiki I promise I wont slack off again-" he said quickly getting to his knees and bowing so low that his head hit the ground.

"Sakurai." Byakuya said.

The boy stopped gibbering and bowing and looked up at his captain, his eyes wet with tears.

"Get out of my sight." Byakuya finished.

"Yes sir captain Kuchiki ! Right away." and with a flash of green hair he was gone.

Byakuya turned away from the window and looked at the dark room.

"I see you have made some progress. However I would recommend you turn on the light, if you wish to read the incantation." he said.

"Its because of me, you see, I'm more comfortable in the dark, captain Kuchiki. And beside Otori san cant read so well so it really doesn't make any difference." Shoji said, withdrawing from the window.

Kaya turned on them and said angrily:

"Of course I can read jackass! And I told you not to call me Otori san! It sounds weird!".

"Otori chan?" Shoji offered, and then said "Hmm I don't think it would be appropriate you know..".

"just Kaya!" she splattered.

Byakuya left the room and went back to his office, still hearing their voices arguing.

"I call you Shoji, you call me Kaya!"

"But we just met today."

"So what!You are my friend so use my first name!"

"You use captain Kuchiki's first name, does that mean you..."

"Of course not you dummy! Using surnames is just weird that's all."

"People might get the wrong impression if you keep calling higher ups by their given names,

you know?".

* * *

_"Say, brat, what's your name?" he asked, scanning her skinny, dirty and bruised form._

_She starred up at him, half meter shorter then him, the fear on her face replaced with some sort of determination._

_"Does it matter?" she asked, frowning tenaciously._

_"I suppose not." he said grinning slightly, and flexing his fingers._

_She starred at his hands. The hands that a minute ago ended the lives of some thugs as easily as one clicks his fingers. She was probably next, and she was already tired after escaping from those same thugs that laid dead on the street around them, so there was no reason to run. Anyway if this was who she thought it was, she would never outrun him._

_"Your name is what people use to classify you. Its like a label on a bottle. But if no one knows who you are, then the label is meaningless. A bottle of unknown poison is just another bottle of sake to the ignorant." He said while taking something from his sleeve._

_"If you survive, we will meet again. Then you can tell me your name. Until then, hold onto this with your life. If we will meet again and you wont have it... Ill kill you." he said smiling wickedly and revealed an unusually long fangs._

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D


	8. The quiet before the storm

I own NOTHING. Kubo Tite made Bleach. Some other ideas from other manga and anime were used.

Wanted: A beta reader. You dont have to be professional. I just need a second eye to go thru my story. English is only my second language.

I dont know japanese. I look up cool names in the internet ;D

shikaboo if you are reading this please contact me.

**chapter 8 – The quiet before the storm**

Three days passed without any special events. Unless you are counting Kaya blowing up the empty room she and Shoji used to train kido, or burning a computer at the Research and Development Institute. She somehow managed to get away before Kurotsuchi finished shouting his head off that he will dissect her lungs, liver, heart and kidneys. Shoji told her she should stay away from the 12th squad until his captain found something interesting to pick his mind off her destroying his lab.

Kaya didn't run into any of the other candidates except Shoji, who still helped her training her kido. She didn't really miss them but she was burning with desire for revenge on the three who not only attacked her with no reason, but also denied it.

"You should just let it go, you know." Shoji said one afternoon after Kaya mentioned it during the lunch time.

"Let it go? I'm not letting it go for fucking sake! That pink bitch had the fucking nerve to say she could take me on one on one!" Kaya said seething with anger.

She took another handful of chocolate and rice candies, which served as her lunch, and chewed it angrily.

"I think what she actually said was: if any of us wanted t-" Shoji started, but Kaya stopped him abruptly.

"Yeah I remember what she said!" she said "My point is that I'm gonna wipe the floor with her sorry ass the next time I see her.".

Shoji took a bite from his umeboshi filled onigiri and surveyed Kaya with his sunken eyes.

"You really should eat something else beside candies, you know?" he said.

"I like candies and they are cheap. And you can eat them even after they go a little bad..." Kaya said "But don't change the subject!".

"You will have some serious bowel obstruction one day..." Shoji said, swallowing a mouthful of rice and plums and adding "life can be hard when Tadashi hates you, you should just avoid conflicts with her.".

"But why the crap does she hate me? I didn't do shit to her, yet. She picked on me and I'm not gonna fucking run away from her." Kaya said furiously.

"She probably hates you because you got captain Kuchiki as your master. I know she really wanted to be his apprentice, but he refused to take any at the time so she got to be captain Kyoraku's." Shoji said slowly.

His tone was now less dull then when they first met. Kaya suspected that during the last three days Shoji spoke more then during his entire life. She could see why people avoided him. He was simply too weird. Not only his pale skin and eyes or his red hair, or his weak and frail looking, not even his lack of fondness of strong light. It was probably the way he talks. He didn't have problem talking about anything, showing as much emotions as a toothbrush. He always talked in his normal tone, not embarrassed by unusual topics or fearing to talk about things he hadn't the slightest idea about. He reminded Kaya of Byakuya, the way his face didn't change even a bit when he talked, only that he was much more talkative then Byakuya. And he was much friendlier then her captain, who seemed to try to ignore her as much as he could during the past few days.

As she met Shoji more frequently he began showing signs of life. A small spark of emotion appeared on his thin face every now and then. Kaya thought that the poor kid was simply socially deprived.

Kaya let out a derisive laugh "Let me get this straight. Are you saying that Soga likes Byakuya? As in she would like to get laid by him?" she said starring at Shoji.

Shoji finished his onigiri and placed his empty bento aside.

"I'm not sure about getting laid, but she wouldn't say no to a kiss or even a hug, you know." he said thoughtfully.

Kaya made a disgusted noise and stared disbelieving at Shoji.

"That's gross! How do you know you that?" she asked.

"I heard her talking to Hayate the other day. They were hiding in the bushes near the place I was taking a nap." Shoji said shrugging.

"Ow that's disgusting! Are you saying she was doing Shigure, while telling him she wanted to do Byakuya?" Kaya said astonished.

"Hmm I think she said that Shigure was not up to captain Kuchiki's standard or something like that... And then they were making strange noises and-" Shoji said and Kaya stopped him.

"Okay I got the picture thanks." she said, making a revolted face, "Argh, grownups are so disgusting...".

"Anyway Tadashi hates you because captain Kuchiki rejected her but accepted you, you know." Shoji said shrugging again.

"I don't think he accepted me at all." Kaya said, also shrugging "The old geezer Genryusai probably forced him to take me. Say you spend an awful lot of time napping, isn't Mayuri training you at all?".

"Just once in a while... Mostly he injects me with some poison and lets me deal with it, you know... He says its a very important ability, to be able to resist various poisons and drugs..." Shoji said dully.

Kaya stared at Shoji and scratched he ear.

"That's just flipping sick." she said eventually.

"Not something that I wouldn't expect from the 12th squad captain." said a voice behind Kaya.

She turned around, hand on her zanpakto, and saw Byakuya standing watching the two of them.

"Break time is over, and Kurotsuchi says he wants his guinea pig back, Akamaru." he said, eying Shoji.

Shoji got up and took his bento.

"Then I better go back, captain Kuchiki." he said and bowed to Byakuya "See you later Kaya." he added looking at Kaya, and took off.

Kaya didn't get up. She rested her cheek on her hand and said "Great, now what I'm supposed to do?".

"Go back to your training of course." Byakuya said starting to walk back to his office.

"Hey Byakuya wait!" Kaya got up and yelled at him.

"I'm sick if this kido shit! Look I can do that fucking shakkaho now." she said and raised her hand.

"hado 31 shakkaho!".

The ball of red reiatsu missed Byakuya by at least 2 meters and hit the wall.

Byakuya turned around and looked at the crater on the wall where the kido hit.

"Oops.." Kaya said quietly "I missed".

"Are you going to pay for the damage your ludicrous kido caused?" Byakuya said quietly.

"Of course not. Its your squad so you should pay for fixing it. And I'm your apprentice so that means I'm your responsibility." Kaya said with a sly grin, "Besides I barely have enough money to pay the rent..."

"Mind your mouth little brat. Its not too late for me to abandon this irritating mentorship." Byakuya said.

"Yeah, yeah what ever you say Byakuya. What I'm trying to say is that you've been avoiding me the last few days. Time for some real training!" Kaya said angrily.

She drew her zanpakto saying "Jump between, Hiraishin" And with the trench knife in her hand she lunged at him yelling "You are wide open!".

He blocked her zanpakto with his own and pointed with his index finger between her eyes.

"hado 4" he said. Kaya startled and closed her eyes, expecting a piercing pain to shoot thru her head, but nothing happened.

"You are the one who's wide open. That attack was pathetic and reckless. Withdraw your sword, if you can call that thing a sword." Byakuya said.

Kaya opened her eyes. She felt angry and humiliated. And she wasn't going to let this go.

"You can call that dancing pink honeybee if you like, but I'm not withdrawing anything. We are going to fight right now!" she said angrily and trying to push his sword away.

When she failed she jumped back and said "Raikiri!" and aimed a punch at his zanpakto. The pale yellow markings on her right glove glowed and blue electricity surged around her hand and zanpakto.

Byakuya knew this attack was potentially dangerous so he braced himself, and with a strong swing of his sword, knocked the zanpakto out of her hand.

Thinking that the attack would stop with that, Byakuya lowered his sword but was surprised to see the lightning still surging around her hand. She aimed another punch at him, and he raised his hand pointing at her.

"Byakurai." he said, aiming at her right hand.

She opened her hand to block the ray of reiatsu almost instinctively, and looked as surprised as Byakuya felt when for a second it seemed to work. Byakuya remembered how she blocked his byakurai three days ago with her electrified zanpakto, but bare handed?

_'It would seem that the lightning is generated from the glove and not from the knife.'_ he thought.

But a second later the blue ray of his reiatsu broke thru. Drops of blood splattered from her injured right hand and a cry of pain escaped her mouth as she fell to her knees. Byakuya knew it wasn't from his attack. That injury was shallow. It was from the powerful current that escaped thru the hole in the glove and surged thru her body.

"That is the second time you got hit by your own thunder. You should be more careful when using that attack." He said, looking down at her.

He sheathed his sword and walked away.

"Oi I'm not done yet!" Kaya said loudly and got up.

* * *

_"Careful, you might hurt yourself." He said mockingly, looking down at her._

_She just tried using the new technique she learned but it backfired. Again. Her whole body ached from the shock and the tips of her fingers were slightly numb. She picked up her fallen weapon with her bare left hand and looked at the palm of her right hand, which was covered with dark blue glove._

_She concentrated all of her reiatsu into her right palm, squeezing every last bit of energy she had in her body, until the faint yellow marks on the glove started glowing._

_As bright blue lightning started dancing in her palm, she felt her head starting to spin and her vision blured._

_"You should be careful when you use that technique, it leaves you vulnerable." He sneered and kicked her hand aside, ignoring the mass of energy around it._

* * *

"Whats all this noise about?" said a voice.

Kaya looked around and saw a short boy with spiky white silver hair looking slightly annoyed.

"None of your assbanging business shorty, get lost!" Kaya said and turned back to Byakuya, who looked at the "intruder".

And then she turned back to the silver haired boy, who's face were red, and then back to Byakuya, and back to the boy.

"Shorty? How dare you! Its captain Hitsugaya!" the short boy said angrily.

Only then Kaya made the connection. The boy was wearing the same white garment above the normal shinigami uniform, like Byakuya.

_'Come to think about it, I think all the captains I saw wore this thing...'_ she thought, looking at the fuming boy.

"Hitsugaya? Hey you must be the piggy Byakuya told me about." Kaya said finally.

"Piggy?" Hitsugaya splattered, looking at Byakuya.

"Prodigy, you fool, not piggy." Byakuya said, slightly annoyed at the poor courtesy his protege showed the young captain, as well as himself.

"Right sorry prodigy." Kaya said, not looking even slightly abashed as she went to pick up her zanpakto.

"Nothing interesting here, Hitsugaya. Just a foul-mouthed brat with too much spare energy." Byakuya said.

"I see.. I was on my way to ask if you already read the report from the rukongai special patrol and felt some bursts of reiatsu and thought... Oh well.." Hitsugaya said.

"No, I have not finished reading the report." Byakuya said.

"I see... Well ill be off." Hitsugaya said and turned away.

"Hey shorty! Whats-your-name come and fight me!" Kaya shouted after him, waving the zanpakto in her left hand.

Hitsugaya turned around angrily and shouted back at her "Its Hitsugaya Toshiro you idiot! And I'm a captain! I don't have time, nor do I want to fight you!".

"Oh yeah? Well I heard you are a prodigy, Toshiro! You are suppose to be pretty good... If you are afraid to fight me that's okay.. I'm gonna be captain soon.." Kaya said with a swagger.

"Captain..? Kuchiki is that your protege?" Hitsugaya asked, unable to believe that the honorable Kuchiki would take someone so... uncivilized like this girl as his apprentice.

"Yes" Byakuya said, almost mournfully "Want her? I'm more then willing to give her away.".

"What? I'm not gonna be apprenticed by that shorty, and I'm not yours to give away in the first place!" Kaya said loudly.

Hitsugaya forced his face into a calm expression and said "No thanks. I already got a silly woman I need to look after, I don't need another one".

"Oi captain who are you calling silly woman?" said annoyed girlish voice.

Matsumoto appeared behind her captain and looked scornfully at him.

"You of course, and why are you following me?" Hitsugaya grunted.

"I'm not following you. You didn't return after the break was over, so I went looking for you." said Matsumoto.

Kaya remembered her as the one who laughed the hardest during her first fight against Byakuya. She lunged at her aiming a punch with the zanpakto in her left hand. But a second before she reached her target, Kaya felt a tug at the collar of her uniform. She looked around and saw Byakuya holding her suspended in mid air.

"That's enough." he said.

"Hey whats with you, jumping on people, Otori chan?" Matsumoto asked, looking offended.

"I've got a fucking score to settle with you!" Kaya said angrily waving her zanpakto.

"Hmm really?" Matsumoto said, looking confused.

"I think you got a score to settle with half of soul society." Hitsugaya said dully "Lets go Matsumoto.".

And they both disappeared.

"Let me down Byakuya!" Kaya said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Byakuya said, still holding her in the air.

She disappeared, then reappeared at the mark she left where her zanpakto fell earlier.

"Why didn't you let me fight them?" she said still angry.

"It would have been highly embarrassing for me if you were to make a fool of yourself." Byakuya said turning to look at her.

"Say what? Now we are going to fight! I have done nothing but repeat those stupid incantations for the past 3 days. I'm sick of this, I want some action!" Kaya said irritably.

Byakuya starred at her for a long moment. It would seem that this girl had way to much steam stored up, and had to release some of it. However he didn't have time to play with her now. The report from the 80th rukongai patrol team just returned. There was something very troubling about the report. It says that a lot of the citizens that were asked regarding the recent killing mentioned something about an asura, or something like that.

"I don't have time now, I have to read some reports about a red demon in the 80th rukongai. Go to the 4th squad to fix your hand, and if ill finish until you return, we will have a little spar." he said.

The girl stared at him in with a strange expression. It was shock combined with... fear?

"Niiro Ashura?" she said very quietly.

"What did you say?" Byakuya said, slightly surprised. He seemed to recall seeing the words "Niiro Ashura" in the report, but didn't have time to fully read it.

"Nothing, ill go to the 4th squad." she said quickly and disappeared.

Byakuya stayed after she disappeared, slightly confused, wondering what was that about.

_'It cant be __him__**.**__ I must have heard wrong... Or I'm imagining things... there must be lots of red demons.__'_ Kaya thought franticly as she made her way to the 4th squad.

_'I mean, its been more then 3 months... He must have forgotten... Or decided to leave me alone. And even if it is him, he will never find me here... He will never make it into the seireitei...' _her trail of thoughts continued.

"Eh excuse me can I help you?" a weak voice asked.

"Huh?" Kaya said looking up.

She got to the 4th squad without noticing, and looking at her questioningly was the 7th seat of squad 4, Yamada Hanataro.

"Oh its you Kaya san. I haven't seen you here in a while." Hanataro said in his stupid voice.

"Yeah so what, you missed me Hanataro? Wheres Retsu san?" Kaya asked.

"Er" Hanataro started but before he could continued Kaya talked loudly again.

"Go and tell her I'm here. And hurry up wimp! I don't have all day!" she said punching Hanataro on the shoulder.

"Err bu-but hmm y-you see, err captain Unohana is b-busy now." Hanataro wailed trying to get away from Kaya.

"Just go and call her you dumbshit!" Kaya said aiming a kick at Hanataro's leg.

"P-please d-don't do that Kaya san! If you n-need healing again, I c-can d-do that, t-there's no need t-to bother captain Unohana-" Hanataro chocked, tears in his eyes.

"Will you stop whimpering you stu-" Kaya started yelling at him and kicked his leg again, making him trip over his face.

"Now now, while it is good to be energetic, please remain quiet and refrain from hitting squad members inside the hospital, Kaya." said a cheery voice.

Kaya looked up and saw Unohana looking at her and Hanataro, smiling.

"Retsu san!" Kaya said loudly and happily.

Its been a while since she had a chance to talk to the 4th squad captain. When she was at the academy, Kaya was sent to the 4th squad for medical treatment almost every other day. But now that she graduated, she didn't have a chance to go visit the 4th squad, and whenever she happened to glimpse her favorite captain, Kaya noticed she was in a hurry. She concluded that as the head of the medical and supply division, the captain of squad 4 didn't have much spare time.

"_please remain quiet, Kaya._" Unohana said in that intimidating manner that scared the living daylight out of anyone who heard it.

"Err yes ma'am" Kaya said quietly.

"Off you go, 7th seat Yamada." Unohana dismissed Hanataro.

Hanataro jumped to his feet, bowed to his captain, said "Yes ma'am." and scampered away.

"You seem to be in a good shape, Kaya. What brings you here?" Unohana asked Kaya after Hanataro disappeared.

"Well I injured my hand." Kaya said, showing Unohana her palm which stopped bleeding. "And it interferes with my shikai, so I thought Ill ask you to fix me up before I fight Byakuya again.".

"You should show more respect to captain Kuchiki. It won't do to start your master-pupil relationship in such a bad manner." Unohana said gently, taking Kaya's hand in her own.

Kaya made a sour face and said "He treats me like trash.".

"I'm sure you treat him just as badly, if not worse. Don't forget that he is the head of one of the 4 great noble families, and your captain. These are only 2 of the many reasons I can give you to respect him. Try it, I promise life will be much easier that way." Unohana said kindy.

While she talked she examined Kaya's bloody palm. She wiped the blood gently with a clean cloth she produced from her sleeve and revealed a closed and half recovered wound.

"It seem there is not much for me to do, as usual." She said gently and smiled at Kaya.

"I guess not." Kaya said and smiled back, "But I got to have some excuse to come visit you, right?".

"I told you that you don't have to get yourself hurt just to have come and see me. I can always make some time for you." Unohana said with such a gentle sincerity, that Kaya felt tears form in the corners of her eyes.

"Cheers Retsu san. I really appreciate it." Kaya said flexing her fingers and smiling at Unohana.

"Good day Kaya, and don't forget to behave yourself." Unohana smiled at the young girl.

Kaya smiled shyly and scratched her ear.

"Ill try" she said sheepishly, and left the 4th squad.

Kaya made her way back to squad 6 in a much better mood then when she left her squad. Talking with Unohana usually had that effect on her.

It was thanks to Unohana that Kaya entered the academy. And even tho Kaya didn't know that, it was also Unohana who suggested that Kaya graduate early and be assigned under captain Kuchiki Byakuya. In the academy, Kaya passed her time cursing anyone who looked at her, fighting anyone who answered her, and skipping classes to visit the 4th squad. It was only a matter of time before someone really got hurt. Kuchiki seemed the best choice because the alternatives were Zaraki Kenpachi and Hitsugaya Toshiro. It was decided that captain Hitsugaya was still too young and growing in power himself, to take a student. As for captain Zaraki, it has been agreed by all the people present at the room, which included Yamamoto Genryusai, Unohana Retsu and 3 of Kaya's instructors from the academy, that if Zaraki Kenpachi would mentor the girl, it would mean certain death.

And so the only one left was Kuchiki Byakuya, who happened to be the complete opposite of the girl in every possible way.

"Opposites attract." concluded the head-captain.

Of course none of these things were told to the captain of squad 6. In fact, the only people who knew the true reasons that the cheeky, unrefined, discourteous Otori Kaya was to be taught by the secluded, law abiding, noble Kuchiki Byakuya, were the captains of squads 1 and 4.

As she skipped cheerfully from rooftop to rooftop Kaya glimpsed a flash of pink on the ground, and a second later found her way blocked by the pink haired Tadashi Soga.

"Outta my motherfucking way, Soga." Kaya said stopping in front of the person she hated most of all at the moment.

"Look at you, thinking you are all high and mighty. What makes you think you can use my first name you little squirt?" Soga said in a snooty voice.

"What makes you think you can just block my fucking way like that, bitch?" Kaya said, trying to sound careless. She didn't want to get angry again.

"How dare you talk to me like that you filthy rat! I cant understand why captain Kuchiki agreed to teach you. You are unworthy of his grace. And you shame us, the other candidates, by thinking you are on our level." Soga bellowed at Kaya.

"Say what? Get out of my way, I've got a noble ass waiting to be kicked. Unless you want to be kicked instead?" Kaya said starting to walk on but Soga grabbed her shoulder and leaned in so that they were almost nose to nose.

"Don't you dare talk about captain Kuchiki like that you shrimp, You don't deserve to breath the same air as him." Soga said in a quiet voice "You don't seem to get the message so ill tell you very clearly. You are out of your league".

Before Soga finished talking Kaya noticed, to late, that the blade of a long zanpakto was now resting on her throat. Most of the blade was still in the sheath, which was still hanging on Soga's shoulder. With one slash, Soga could slit her throat.

Kaya's instincts kicked in. In an instant she drew her zanpakto and backed away by kicking Soga in the stomach, gracefully avoiding the blade.

"Jump between, Hiraishin!" Kaya said quickly.

As her shikai formed, she did a back cartwheel, placing a mark on the roof.

Soga looked up, enraged, at Kaya and drew the zanpakto halfway out of the sheath.

"Tear the ground below my feet, Haouryuu!" she said.

The sheath was gone now. The katana Soga held now was 2 meters long. Its blade was wider then that of a normal katana and it had spikes coming out of the blunt side. The texture of the blade also changed, it now resembled a bone more then steel. The hilt of the zanpakto was also unusually long, Kaya noticed as Soga held the sword with both hands.

She held the sword above her head and slammed it down forcefully, shouting "Tempenchii!"

The ground was torn under Kaya's legs. She jumped instinctively to the next building and saw that the one she stood on a second earlier has lost half of its roof. But there was no time to rest. Soga was coming at her with another attack. Kaya dodged the blade by side stepping it and intended to kick her opponent but she was hit by the shock wave of the attack. She fell sideways and saw the blade coming from the side. She rolled backward, landing gracefully on the wrecked roof.

_'Some sort of shock wave attack...'_ Kaya thought as Soga regained her balance _'Probably useless in the air.'._

When the next attack came Kaya jumped high and landed in mid air.

"Look at all the mass you've done!" Kaya yelled tauntingly at Soga "Its no good if you cant hit me!".

Soga looked up at Kaya, her face contorted with rage. And then she smiled wickedly.

"Burn the sky above my head!" she said and slashed the zanpakto upward.

"Are you st-" Kaya began, but the rest of her words were swallowed by a roaring flaming reiatsu.

_'What the fuck? Two shikai?'_ Kaya thought as she fell.

She managed to topple over and land on her feet. She looked up at Soga, who had a wide smirk on her face.

She noticed that the zanpakto changed color. It was now red instead of pearly white.

"Color changing zanpakto? Suits you." Kaya said quietly, her anger building up.

"What did you say squirt? I couldn't hear you from down on the ground." Soga said smugly.

"I said that you are a big fucking bitch!" Kaya yelled, her ears pulsing in rage, the last attack ignited her anger.

She then pointed her open palm at Soga's legs and said "hado 31 shakkaho!".

The ball of red reiatsu hit the ground two meters away from its target and exploded, causing a lot of smoke and dust to engulf Kaya.

"What are you aiming at you stupid rat! Tempenchii!" Soga shouted and slashed with her zanpakto, causing a vertical wave of fire to shot from the blade.

"Your back." said a small voice behind Soga.

And Kaya put all her strength and slashed at Soga's back.

Soga cried out loudly as the blood splashed from her wound. She stabbed her sword into the ground and leaned on it, looking at Kaya who stood behind her.

"But, how? You were there..." Soga said, slightly whimpering.

She looked at the place where the smoke was clearing now.

"Why didn't I hit you!" Soga cried.

"Ill tell you why" Kaya said, her eyes red with rage. The place she was a few seconds ago was pulverized and scorched. Had she got hit by that last attack, she would have probably got seriously hurt. That attack was meant to hurt, to kill. She managed to get away by _jumping_ to the mark she left earlier on the other roof.

Kaya raised her right hand, gripping her zanpakto tightly and letting the reiatsu flow into her hand.

"Its because you are out of your league." Kaya said in a quiet deadly tone.

Her blood boiled in rage. Everything around her was gone except for her enemy, her prey. Nothing mattered besides capturing and killing, erasing the existence of that bothersome thorn in her side.

Blue lightning covered her hand now, emitting sparks and crackling dangerously.

"Raikiri!" Kaya said raising her hand and lunged at the pink haired woman that stood frozen in shock clutching her zanpakto.

Then Kaya felt a hand close on her left elbow. Instinctively she turned around and aimed her right fist at whoever it was that grabbed her. Kaya expected her hand to rip thru flesh and bones and feel hot blood splatter her skin. But her hand stopped in mid air. In fact it stopped an inch from an open palm which emitted high density spiritual energy. Kaya looked up and thru the blood dazed screen that covered her vision she recognized the person who stopped her.

It was Byakuya.

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D

NOTES:

Umeboshi is pickled plum.

Onigiri is rice ball :P

Bento is a Japanese lunch box.

Haouryuu is some variation of "Tyrannosaurus Rex". Soga's zanpakto. Odachi in its sealed form.

Tempenchii means "natural disaster" or "cataclysm".


	9. The demon outside and the demon within

I own NOTHING. Kubo Tite made Bleach. Some other ideas from other manga and anime were used.

Wanted: A beta reader. You dont have to be professional. I just need a second eye to go thru my story. English is only my second language.

I dont know japanese. I look up cool names in the internet ;D

shikaboo if you are reading this please contact me.

**Chapter 9 – The demon outside and the demon within**

_...locals refuse or unable to give clear details. It was hard to convince most of them to even talk about the recent deaths. It sounds like something that everyone knows about but are too afraid to mention aloud. In the rare occasions we managed to get people to talk, a few words repeated themselves. 'ashura' and 'demon' were the most prominent. We even heard someone mention 'niiro ashura'. We are unsure however if its a person, an object, a hollow or even a local fairy tale._

_When inspecting the places where the murders occurred we noticed one __remarkable__ thing in common to all the scenes. There were no traces of reiatsu what so ever. We scanned the entire area around the place and could trace no abnormal reiatsu at all. When we checked with the patrol teams that were at the areas at the time, no team could report sensing any abnormal reiatsu during the time of the patrol. _

_To conclude the report, the only certain fact we have is that the killer is using a sharp weapon. No attack pattern discovered and no specific time for killing. _

_We are staying in the rukongai to continue investigate._

_End of report from 80__th__ rukongai special patrol team._

Byakuya finished reading the report and placed it on the desk. He frowned slightly. The report was pretty long yet all it seemed to say is that the team have in fact discovered absolutely nothing about the killings after two days of investigation.

_'The killer is using a sharp weapon'_ Byakuya thought angrily _'_G_ood thing your training haven't been wasted.'_.

As for the "ashura" Byakuya didn't think too much about it. The common people tended to come up with fancy stories for every event that they couldn't explain or understand. Giving form and name to things they didn't know and couldn't see gave the simple minded mob an illusion that they knew more then they actually did.

He wondered if he should replace the officers he sent to the special patrol team. He wasn't sure if to send a more capable person, or someone he didn't want to see like that sloppy good-for-nothing Sakurai.

As he thought of useless shinigami in his squad he began to wonder where the havoc-wrecking protege of him was. It shouldn't take someone who could use flash steps such a long time to go to the 4th squad and come back, especially since she had the annoying tendency to travel in straight lines, regardless of buildings that stood in her way. The healing itself shouldn't take long as well, it was a minor injury after all.

Then he felt a sharp shock of reiatsu. It wasn't the strength of the reiatsu that startled him. It was the fact that this reiatsu felt at the same time both familiar and alien. He concentrated for a moment on the reiatsu and realized that it belonged to none other then his one and only havoc-wrecking protege. However it was strangely distorted, deformed. He was so alarmed by the sheer wickedness he sensed, that a second later he flesh stepped out of the window, another second and he saw a flash of blue lightning on the roof of one of the big storehouses. The roof of a storehouse nearby has been demolished. Less then three seconds after he left his office he caught the girl's elbow and stopped the Raikiri that otherwise would have punctured his lung. He concentrated a massive amount of reiatsu into the palm of his hand to stop the strike, slightly taken aback by the killing intent behind it. The thing that looked up at him was not his havoc-wrecking protege. It was a blood-thirsty creature with red eyes. The eyes weren't bloodshot or had blood spilled on them. The iris was blood red.

"Leave." Byakuya said to the now crying Soga.

"Oh my god, captain Kuchiki! Thanks heaven you are here, this freak attacked me out of nowhere and I think she was trying to kill me an-" Soga cried in a slimy voice.

"I'm not going to repeat myself." Byakuya said not looking at Soga.

Soga jumped to her feet, sealed he zanpakto and hurried away.

"You are not getting away!" the girl screamed, spitting in rage, her voice strangely hoarse.

She tried to kick him but he blocked. Her electrified right hand was stuck to his, and the other he held tightly.

"Let go! I'm gonna fucking kill her!" the thing in Byakuya's hands screamed again.

"Calm down." he said quietly.

"I'm gonna kill the fucking bitch! I'm gonna slice her to tiny pieces and stew them in her blood!" the girl croaked and trashed.

Byakuya released her left elbow and drew his sword, infusing it with his reiatsu to increase its cutting edge, and quickly slashed a wide hole in her right glove. He expected to see her fall to her knees again, stunned by the lightning energy, but she didn't. Instead the blue lightning crackled even stronger and now it covered her whole body. She grabbed his blade with her free left hand and a strong current run thru it. Byakuya was surprised to feel the lightning coursing from the blade to his hand, jolting his entire body. The sword vibrated painfully in his hand, making it feel like he closed his hand on a handful of thorns.

He released her right hand and punched her hard, making her spit blood. A second later he felt a sharp pain in his stomach that told him she took advantage of him releasing her zanpakto-holding hand to stab him. Ignoring the pain from the powerful current, he caught her wrist, twisted it mercilessly until she released the blade and let it fall to the ground. He then punched her in the face again and she was sent flying backward. The electric current stopped but his body still tingled from the thundering reiatsu.

Only then he felt the twisted reiatsu subsiding, to be replaced by the normal reiatsu the girl emitted.

The girl was lying motionless on her back, blood gushing out of her nose.

_'Perhaps I overdid it?' _Byakuya thought as he picked up her zanpakto after sheathing his own and stepped closer to the seemingly unconscious body.

He immediately disregarded that thought as he carefully touched his stomach where she stabbed him and suppressed a grunt of pain.

As he got closer he saw that her eyes where open and she was glaring angrily up at the sky. He noticed that her eyes returned to their normal green color.

"She tried to kill me." Kaya said quietly, averting her eyes to Byakuya who was now towering above her.

"What was that reiatsu?" Byakuya asked in his usual tone.

He had never felt anything like it. It was such a dense and powerful reiatsu, maybe even captain level. What made Byakuya shiver was not the immensity of it but the sheer wickedness of it. He was reminded of Kurosaki Ichigo transforming sporadically into a hollow, but it was completely different. This reiatsu definitely belonged to a shinigami. However he never met a shinigami with such a heinous reiatsu. The only person he could think to compare it to was the captain of squad 11. But even the barbaric Zaraki Kenpachi could not match the malevolence of it. Zaraki liked fighting, and nothing else. If he decided that his opponent was too weak to satisfy his hunger for battle he usually got bored and let the poor soul walk away. This vile spiritual pressure gave off nothing less then blood lust. It came from someone who was willing to cut anyone and anything for the sake of seeing the flesh being reaped apart, the bones shattered, the blood splattering the ground.

"She tried to kill me Byakuya!" Kaya yelled, sitting up and raising her still gloved right hand, only to find it empty.

She didn't even notice that she dropped her zanpakto. The hand seemed unharmed, which amazed Byakuya since he was sure that he broke the wrist when he twisted it, even the slash he made was gone. He also noticed that despite the fact that her cloths were burned and torn, the girl sustained no visual injury.

"I asked you a question." Byakuya said.

"Fuck it she started! She attacked me and she did all the damage!" Kaya said still yelling.

She wiped the blood from her nose and jumped to her feet.

"Don't raise your voice with me, brat, and answer my question." Byakuya said coldly.

"What the flying shit are you talking about?" Kaya said still shouting, and starting to get really frustrated.

"You used some strange reiatsu and almost killed Tadashi." Byakuya said, eying her closely.

"Say what? I used my own freaking reiatsu! And she was the one who tried to fucking kill me! I was only defending myself goddammit!" Kaya said loudly clenching her fists.

"It didn't look very defensively from where I was looking. You were completely out of control, brat." Byakuya said slightly angry now.

Kaya flinched a little. She was reminded the way _he _always called her "brat".

"Will you stop calling me that? And I don't know where you've been looking from but I was _not_ out of control." Kaya snapped at Byakuya, forcing herself to calm down.

"I don't know where you learned self defense, but that" Byakuya said and pointed at his belly "was _not _self defense.".

Kaya looked where he pointed. There was a hole in his uniform and thru it she could see a rather deep and still bleeding, wound.

She stared at the wound, not saying anything. Byakuya thought she looked fairly surprised. When she finally looked up at him there was a strange questioning in her eyes. He held up her bloodstained zanpakto in front of her face.

She stared at the small bloody blade with wide eyes. There was something close to fear on her face. She didn't say anything. Just then a shadow fell on them both.

"Say, where did he go?" said Zaraki Kenpachi who towered over Byakuya, with Yachiru on his shoulder.

"Neh neh who were you fighting Byakun?" the tiny lieutenant twittered.

"What do you want?" Byakuya asked not looking at the captain of squad 11.

"Eh? Are you deaf? Or are you just stupid? I asked where did he go? The guy you were fighting a few minutes ago." Zaraki said.

"I wasn't fighting anyone. It would seem that your observing ability is even worse then I thought." Byakuya said.

"What did you say? I felt some interesting reiatsu over here and this place is wrecked! I was hoping to find a strong opponent but no one's here but you and that insect." Zaraki said glancing at Kaya who looked at him angrily.

Byakuya was not in the mood for the vulgar captain's pointless jabbering so he said, pointing in the direction of the nearest gate out of seireitei, "He ran that way, saying something about the 57th rukongai. He is tall with long blue hair and long ears. You cant miss him, that is if you can catch up to him...".

"Go go ken-chan!" Yachiru squealed pointing in the direction Byakuya did.

With a wicked smirk the giant captain took off.

"Long ears?" Kaya said quietly after Zaraki disappeared.

She made to snatch her zanpakto from Byakuya's hand but he moved it out of her reach.

"That will keep him busy for a while." Byakuya said and turned away "Lets go.".

"Go where?" Kaya asked, but Byakuya was already gone.

The reason Byakuya decided to go somewhere else was because Zaraki wasn't the only one who was drawn to the battle scene. People were starting to gather at the bottom of the two wrecked storehouses, but they didn't worry Byakuya. He wanted to get away from the other captains who lurked nearby. Unohana, Ukitake and Hitsugaya all were probably alerted by the twisted reiatsu, just like the barbarian and himself. He was glad that they did not interfere but still wanted to be sure to be out of their earshot when the girl finally explain what happened. He intended to get an explanation, one way or another. And if he had to get that explanation the other way, he preferred doing it in a place where people would not interrupt, especially the other captains. He could think of only one place.

He came to a halt at the front gate of the Kuchiki family manor. He heard the girl also halting behind him and started walking toward the gate.

The gate opened when he approached and 4 guards stood bowing at the sides. Servants approached but he told them he did not want to be interrupted and dismissed them. He looked back to see if the girl was still following him and saw her starring around with her mouth slightly open. He led her thru the entering grounds past the Koi filled lake, long corridors and gardens, wondering if they should go to his own room. He dismissed that thought immediately. He _did not_ want that brat in his own privet bedroom.

So he took her to one of the many unused rooms. He mentioned her to sit, and after closing the door and lighting some candles did the same.

When he sat she asked "So, what is this place?".

Byakuya blinked and starred at her.

"My home, of course." he said.

"Say what? All this is yours?" Kaya gasped.

Byakuya didn't say anything and kept looking at her, wondering if she was playing stupid.

"Pretty big." Kaya said after a moment's silent.

"How observant." Byakuya said, a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"I mean big as in fucking enormous" Kaya sniggered "looks expensive.".

"It is." Byakuya said, hoping she would get the hint and wont go berserk and ruin the place.

Not that he had problem paying for fixing the place, he just didn't want his privet sanctuary to be damaged. The thought of this brat running amok in the halls of his honorable family made his throat dry.

"I didn't know you were _that_ rich, Byakuya." Kaya said with a lopsided smile.

He starred at her, wondering if she was trying to tease him.

"As head of one of the four great noble clans it means that I am one of the richest people in soul society." Byakuya said rather dully "You probably know that as my disciple, as well as a sentient being.".

"Well, I knew you were rich... But hmm, well not that rich." Kaya said scratching her ear.

"Sometimes your obtuseness knows no bound." Byakuya said dryly fighting an urge to roll his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well you-" Kaya said, but stopped and, making a sour face, said "Whats ab-too-sness?".

Unable to fight the powerful urge anymore, Byakuya yielded and let his eyes roll.

"It means you are stupid." he said sighing, cursing the annoying brat for affecting him in a way that no one did in many years.

"Say what"? Kaya blurted, leaning forward angrily.

"Alright that's enough stalling. I want to know what happened to you back at there." Byakuya said, ignoring her sulky glare.

"I told you what happened." Kaya said quietly, not looking at him "Soga attacked me and I defended myself. Not my fault she is weaker then me...".

"That is not what I meant." Byakuya said quietly.

The girl was definitely _not_ stronger then Tadashi Soga, who was probably the second strongest among the candidates, surpassed only by Hajime Junichi who was a very rare prodigy. A genius among geniuses. The power that brat used to defeat Tadashi was far beyond her capability.

She didn't answer, but kept looking everywhere but at him.

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes.

"I want to know how you radiated such a vile reiatsu, because it was not your own. For a while you lost your mind and preformed feats far beyond your ability." Byakuya said quietly, choosing his words carefully.

He tried to take another approach, one that wouldn't make the girl feel she was being accused of something.

"Your eyes turned red." he added after she didn't say anything but kept looking away.

When these words left his mouth something sort of clicked into place in his head. The reports about the red demon. Hadn't the girl said the name mentioned in the reports? She came from the 80th rukongai. A mysterious spiritual pressure that disappears and leaves no traces...

"Do you want your zanpakto back?" Byakuya said, discarding the plan to get answers from her in a nice way seeing that she didn't respond at all. Once again he held the tiny blade up in front of her.

Instantly she made to grab it, as Byakuya hoped she would. He swiped it away from her reach and grabbed her still gloved hand, twisted it slightly until she lost her balance and sent her falling on her back. He swiftly shifted his position and was now sitting straddled on her chest, crushing her lungs. He grabbed both her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head.

"Oi what the fuck?" Kaya chocked, trying to wriggle away from him.

"I don't appreciate being ignored." Byakuya said.

"Well I don't appreciate being pinned down between someone's legs!" Kaya said weakly, gasping for air.

"What happened to you back there?" Byakuya said, ignoring her protests.

The girl struggled to push him with her legs and tried to pull her hands free. "Get off! Don't touch me!" She groaned desperately, shaking her head frantically from side to side.

"Enough!" He said sharply, gripping her throat to stop her frenzied movements.

The moment his fingers touched her neck she froze, her eyes bright, starring at him in stunned terror.

"I am not going to hurt you." He said quietly, unable to shake off the feeling that she was looking, not at him, but at someone else.

He became aware that she was shaking violently underneath him. He relaxed his grip on her throat and noticed that the skin under his fingers was rough and coarse, as tho it have been injured and healed many times. He released her neck completely and the shaking stopped, altho the fear did not entirely disappeared from her eyes.

He lifted his weight off her a bit so she can breath properly, but he did not release her hands.

She took a deep breath, her body still a little tensed but she did not struggle anymore. She looked up at him with such a sad round eyes that for the first time since they met he saw not a lawless rascal but a pitiful innocent child who's existence until now has been a cruel and miserable mimicry of life.

_"Well, you don't know if she is innocent..." _said a voice in his head.

"Tell me what happened?" He said as gently as he could without feeling undignified.

"Well I didn't get to fight for 3 days" She said suddenly, sounding like her usual self "and you were ignoring me which pissed me off, and that pinky started bitching on me and then I got real angry so I guess I just had to let out some of my anger...".

It sounded as tho she was trying to convince herself and not just him. It made sense tho. This girl was a walking, talking cluster of energy. The fact that almost anything made her angry, on top of him not allowing her to fight, and the teasing from that smarmy Tadashi probably turned this girl into a very sensitive bomb, waiting to be ignited with the smallest spark.

However, It did not explain where the chillingly murderous reiatsu came from, or why her eyes turned red.

"Does your eyes usually change color when you let out some of your anger?" Byakuya asked.

"How the hell should I know, I didn't even notice. I mean how the smacking fag am I suppose to know if my eyes change color?" the girl said, a slight panic in her voice.

"I think" Byakuya said quietly, pressing his weight on her again "that there is something you are not telling me.".

Kaya shook her head, a distressed look on her face.

"Have you ever heard about niiro ashura?" Byakuya said, leaning closer to her.

The girl stopped squirming, her eyes wide. She was sweating now, and her hands were shaking.

"I don't know if you heard, but there has been a large number of deaths in the 80th rukongai" Byakuya said quietly, watching her face closely.

"Bloody murders, very brutal, the victim's body completely mutilated-" he continued but she stopped him.

"I don't know anything about him! I haven't been there for more then three jacking months, how should I know whats going on there for fucking sake?" the girl said, almost pleadingly.

Byakuya blinked. There was a clear panic in her voice, and it was obvious to him that she was trying to hide something. But that was not what staggered him. She said "him". He didn't remember saying that niiro ashura was a person. He wasn't even sure it was a person.

_'She knows something.' _Byakuya thought _'But there is no way I'm getting anything sensible out of her like this'._

He decided to let it drop for now, and turned to the problem of her angry management. Maybe it wasn't such a smart idea to keep her shut in a room for three days, training in kido, in which she obviously had zero talent. Someone like her had to waste their energy to avoid built up tension.

The truth is he hoped that she would give up this training and exempt him from the tedious job of teaching her. He thought about the other candidates, and wondered why couldn't he get someone like them. They showed great respect to their captains, following orders obediently, and even developing a somewhat close relationship with their mentors.

True, not all of them were like Kyoraku and Tadashi, which probably shared more then baths (to the great dismay of Kyoraku's lieutenant). But Komamura seem to try (and partly succeed) in passing on his serious and honorable personality to Shigure. Soifon was treating her disciple slightly better then her lieutenant, which is something. And Ukitake's student was practically living with him, since the white haired captain was ill most of the time. Even Akamaru seemed to respect his captain. It was rather hard to tell since the red haired boy was usually very quiet near Kurotsuchi, as was most of his squad. The secret to working under the 12th squad's captain and staying in one piece was apparently to do your job quietly and effectively. It was strange and slightly disturbing to Byakuya that his protege befriended Kurotsuchi's. It wasn't that he had anything against the boy. He was just weird. Byakuya didn't think that having the dreadful Kurotsuchi as his captain was Akamaru's fault, but still, Byakuya tried not to associate himself with anyone from squad 12.

Then it occurred to Byakuya that the fact was that he knew absolutely nothing on his protege, and It seemed that the girl knew even less about him. He didn't expected (or wanted) to be best friend with her, but if they are going to be a master and disciple, they should cool things between them, and get to know each other. After all, if this brat was to become a captain one day, she had a long way ahead of her.

First he had to find out what that strange reiatsu was. And unfortunately there was only one person who might be able to help him with that.

Byakuya got off Kaya and stood up. He waited for her to do the same and noticed that she was still slightly shaking. He handed her the zanpakto, and she took it hesitantly. She reverted it to its sealed form and replaced it in her obi.

"You are dismissed for today, we shall continue this conversation at another time.".

* * *

He was hungry. Again. He could not remember being so hungry, even after he broke that cursed seal... He had to find prey soon, but he had to be careful with the shinigami sniffing around. It wouldn't do to attract more attention to himself.

A lone man crossed the dark alleyway. He was walking fast, looking around, probably trying to get home quickly. He had a small amount of spiritual power. Barely noticeable.

His need was so great, and he could practically smell the fear from the man. This pitiful game will have to do for now. His desire became much more frequent, more demanding ever since... Ever since he lost his most precious... The katana in his obi screamed in yearning, reflecting his aching greed, his lust for blood.

He longed to reap, to slice. To taste the worm blood of his victim.

He drew his sword and felt the euphoria that washed over him every time before a kill.

He licked his lips and then his unusually sharp canines. A millennia can pass, but the thrill of the kill will always be the same.

He pounced, fast and silent like a shadow, slashing at his victim's throat. But he was so excited that he missed and hit slightly lower then intended, leaving his prey still breathing.

The man screamed in horror and pain as blood spurted from the base of his neck.

He didn't care, he continued to hack and slash his prey, drenching his sword with his blood.

Ah the beautiful blood. Smeared now on the walls of the alleyway. Pooling at his feet. It sprayed on his face, drops of worm red blood. He savored it, the joy of killing. His head spun, dizzy from the pleasure of extinguishing life, draining the blood out of the living vessel. What a bliss, never had he felt so alive then in the presence of death. He was so drunk with his rapture that he almost didn't notice the nearing reiatsu of the bothersome shinigami.

When he did notice they were in the alley. There were four of them, and they saw him. But it was too dark for them to actually see his face. The only thing that could give him away was his glowing red eyes.

"Hey what the fuck?" said one of the shinigami.

He could kill them of course. Just as easily as he killed that man. But it would be troublesome if any more shinigami started swarming this place. So he retreated. Blending in the shadows to escape.

"Hey wait you!" another shinigami yelled.

He knew this place very well so navigating thru the cramped buildings wasn't hard for him. And the shinigami could not sense his reiatsu. After they lose sight of him, they wont be able to track him down. There was a spring to his steps as he ran from shadow to shadow. His mind was still in frenzy from the hunt. He was almost delirious.

His mind will clear soon from the bloodlust, but only for a short while. It felt as tho the madness came back faster every time, hitting him harder and harder.

He gripped the hilt of his weapon, feeling like he was clinging to his own sanity. If only it was as easy as closing your hand...

He had to find it. Had to.

* * *

Byakuya walked down the corridor of the research and development institute, wishing that he was almost anywhere but here. Every now and then a deformed squad member passed him, bowing and hurrying on their way.

Byakuya loathed this place, just as much as he hated the man who ran it. He wanted to finish his business here as fast as possible and get out.

The 12th squad's captain didn't scare Byakuya in any way, he was just revolting.

He finally found the twisted captain in a big lab, full of computers and large tubes.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, to what do I own the pleasure?" said the unpleasant voice of Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Kurotsuchi looked up from the computer to stare with his orange eyes at the captain of squad 6.

"Akamaru has been helping my disciple in the last 3 days. My honor dictates that I repay you for his assistance." Byakuya said.

"Oh!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed, getting up and stepping closer to Byakuya "So you have finally come to pay for the equipment your fiendish girl destroyed?".

Byakuya didn't like Kurotsuchi referring to her as "his girl" but kept a calm demeanor.

"The research and development institute is one of the more financially supported organization in the seireitei, I find it hard to believe it would need my assistance in replacing damaged equipment." Byakuya replied dryly.

"Then what can you possibly have that would interest me?" said Kurotsuchi, slightly losing interest.

"A test sample" Byakuya said.

"Oh!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed again, starring at Byakuya with ravenous eyes "Have you come to offer yourself as a test subject?".

Byakuya suppressed his feeling of disgust at the revolting look the other captain gave him. Did he really want to do it?

"Not me. My disciple" he said simply.

"Hmm?" Kurotsuchi looked disappointed "What interest is that _vermin_ to me?".

Byakuya hesitated, wondering how much he should tell Kurotsuchi. But after all if Kurotsuchi will examine the girl's reiatsu he will find out eventually, and it was him that was suppose to give Byakuya the answers he sought.

"Have you felt a... An ominous reiatsu this afternoon?" Byakuya asked carefully.

"I might have... I wasn't really paying attention, it was probably that barbaric Zaraki Kenpachi again..." Kurotsuchi said offhandedly.  
"No it was not." Byakuya said quietly, giving the other captain a meaningful look.

Kurotsuchi starred at Byakuya for a long moment.

"Impossible.." Kurotsuchi said finally.

"True, that is why I want you to check her reiatsu." Byakuya said.

"How interesting." Kurotsuchi said smiling his wide wicked smile.

"Ill send her here tomorrow morning. You can do whatever needs to be done to get the reiatsu sample. There is only one condition." Byakuya said, turning to leave.

"Oh and whats that?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"She will leave this facility in the exact same condition that she came in." Byakuya said slowly and very clearly.

"Hmm that might make it a little complicate." Kurotsuchi said sadly.

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D

NOTES:

Ashura (or Asura) means "fighting demon".

Niiro means "red".


	10. Anger is a signal, and one worth

I own NOTHING. Kubo Tite made Bleach. Some other ideas from other manga and anime were used.

Wanted: A beta reader. You dont have to be professional. I just need a second eye to go thru my story. English is only my second language.

I dont know japanese. I look up cool names in the internet ;D

shikaboo if you are reading this please contact me.

dina thanks for sticking with me :D

**Chapter 10 – Anger is a signal, and one worth listening to **

"No!" Kaya said resolutely, crossing her hands.

"What do you mean 'no'?" said Kurotsuchi.

"I mean no! As in no fucking way I'm wearing that perverted crap!" Kaya yelled.

"Perverted? You foolish imp! This device is to monitor your reiatsu! How dare you relate my ingeniousness to such an idiotic simplicity!" Kurotsuchi shouted outraged.

The "device" in question was in his hand. It was a black collar with metal spikes.

Kaya looked at it with disgust, her face slightly pink. She arrived at Byakuya's office only half an hour late today and she even knocked before she entered. So why on earth did he send her here?

_"Go to the research and development institute and do whatever Kurotsuchi Mayuri tells you to do. The faster you finish there the faster you could leave that place." _was what Byakuya said.

_'That fucking bastard.'_ Kaya thought.

"Captain, are you testing weird things again?" said a familiar dull voice.

Shoji entered the lab, his umbrella hanged on his back.

"Akamaru you seem to be very chatty the last few days, maybe I should reconstruct your vocal box so that you can say nothing except 'yes sir'." Kurotsuchi snapped at his apprentice.

"No sir that wont be necessary, you know." Shoji said in his toneless voice.

"Then shut up and get this silly monkey to wear the transmitter! I don't have all day to waste." Kurotsuchi said and shoved the collar into Akamaru's hands.

Shoji looked at Kaya and said "Its okay you know. It really is just for reading reiatsu patterns. It wont do anything funny like poke you in the eye or spray you with jello.".

He tried to smile reassuringly at her, but it looked more like a spasm or a tick. It was all he could do for now. His face wasn't used to forming expressions. But Kaya appreciated the gesture.

"Isn't there any other way to do this?" she asked after taking the collar and eying it suspiciously.

"I could transplant a transmitter into your body, which would give a far better results, but Kuchiki Byakuya asked that you wont be permanently modified so..." Kurotsuchi trailed off.

"Well that's fucking nice of him" Kaya mumbled angrily as she put the collar around her neck.

"What are you whispering there?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"I said that you are a twisted freak!" she said loudly.

"Oh is that all? Well if you have nothing intelligent to say then enter that room, you too Akamaru." Kurotsuchi said sitting behind a big computer and pointing at a heavy metal door to the left of the room.

"Whats in there?" Kaya asked as Shoji went to the door.

"A test subject doesn't need to ask questions. Now get in!" Kurotsuchi barked.

"Its my training room. Its where I usually train when I have nothing else to do, you know..." Shoji said and typed a password on the console beside the door.

The door opened and Shoji entered. Kaya followed, slightly reluctant. When she entered the door closed behind her.

They were in a very big dimly lit room. The room was full of all sort of contraptions from simple wooden logs to wide pipes, metal poles, spiked pillars, ropes, and metal rings dangled from the wall by metal chains. There were some places where what looks like canons protruded from the wall.

It looked like kindergarten from hell.

"Errr you train _here_ Shoji?" Kaya said slightly dazed after looking around.

"Yeah, watch from the spikes they are poisonous." Shoji said walking to the center of the room and turning around to look at her.

"Enough chit chat you vermins." came Kurotsuchi's voice came from a speaker on wall "Akamaru, you know what to do.".

"Yeah I know." Shoji said, he looked slightly sad.

"Wait, what am _I _suppose to do?" Kaya asked.

"Stay alive" Kurotsuchi's sly voice said.

Shoji raised his hand and said "Hado 31 shakkaho.".

Kaya gasped in surprise and jumped sideways to avoid the red ball of reiatsu that flew towards her.

"What the fuck Shoji?" she yelled.

"You don't have time to yell, you know. Hado 33 sokatsui." Shoji said and a burst of blue flame-like energy exploded from his hand.

Kaya jumped away from the wave of blue reiatsu and landed on one of the wooden poles and looked angrily at Shoji.

"I don't want to hurt you." she said.

"I don't want to hurt you either so you better move quickly." Shoji said.

He shot another blast of blue reiatsu and Kaya jumped high into the air, grabbed one of the rings and swung herself at Shoji, aiming a drop kick at him. He avoided by jumping backward and she landed, and aimed another kick at his stomach, which hit, sending him flying backward.

"Oi are you okay?" Kaya asked after Shoji slowly got up to his feet.

"Who do you think you are talking to, of course he is okay. Now enough playing around Akamaru or Ill give you a pair of eels for an ears!" Kurotsuchi's angry voice sounded.

"Yes sir." Shoji said, sighing deeply "Sorry Kaya.".

He drew his zanpakto out of the umbrella and launched an attack. Kaya drew her own zanpakto and blocked him. They exchanged a few blows and Kaya had to admit that despite his slender body, with his pale skin and eyes, he was very good. In terms of raw power she could overpower him, but he was very adept at using the zanpakto. It surprised Kaya since she thought Shoji to be something of a bookworm, concentrating on kido.

And he knew the layout of the room. Kaya had to look around as they moved about the room, to avoid obstacles while Shoji moved confidently and even using the contraptions to his advantage. He once used a kido to topple a spiked pole on her, she only just managed to avoid it. He even used one of the U shaped metal pipes to channel one of his kido and hit her from behind. He was indeed a witty fighter but Kaya was faster then him. She had to use it to here advantage. She tried to confuse him, attacking from different directions, but he saw thru her feints. She even tried to use her kido, but to poor results. Her aiming was still abysmal, and half the times the kido didn't work at all.

Fifteen minuets later they still at it, each carrying a few hits (Kaya more since she got some kido blasts).

"You should release your zanpakto, you know." Shoji said, a touch of concern in his voice.

"Say what? Maybe you should release your zanpakto!" Kaya replied slightly annoyed.

"Well I was kinda hoping to avoid it, you know." Shoji said quietly, glancing at the door "I suggest you stay out of the shadows.".

With that he took his umbrella off his back with his left hand. He was now holding the umbrella in left hand and the blade in his right hand.

"Extend my shadow, Kogarasumaru." he said, leaning the umbrella against his shoulder.

Kaya remembered the day she met Shoji and how his shadows entangled her three attackers. She backed away quickly, holding her zanpakto and saying "Jump between, Hiraishin!".

She was now a good fifty meters away from him. She started to move toward him, jumping from log to loge. She placed a mark on one of the loges and when she was close enough to him she lunged, aiming a kick at him. He tried to block with the umbrella but she kicked it away. She threw a punch with her left hand and he doubled over.

And then she felt the thin ropes creep up her legs. Kaya looked down and saw thin strings of shadow wrapping around her legs, holding her in place. She tried to move her legs but it was like they turned into stone.

"Sorry, I won." Shoji said sadly.

"Oh yeah?" Kaya said angrily "Well think again.".

And she _jumped_ to the mark she left on the log. Shoji stared at the place where she disappeared for a moment and then at her. But she didn't give him time to recover. She lunged at him, this time aiming her right bladed-fist at him. He dodged but only just. There was a bleeding gash on his right arm. He staggered and jumped to the log she just left.

_'No way!' _Kaya thought desperately _'Did he already figure out my jumping?'._

She felt her legs freeze again.

"Fucking assgoblin." she mumbled, looking down.

Her legs were again wrapped in shadows. But she didn't see his shadow connected to her. She looked at him and realized that he was too far away to stretch his own shadow this far.

"Behind you." Shoji said, pointing.

She looked back on the floor behind her and saw a thin line of shadow coming from...

"The umbrella?" she splattered "C'mon that's cheating!".

"My zanpakto is part of me, so its natural that I can manipulate its shadow as well." Shoji said shrugging.

Kaya put her hand inside the little pouch tied to her obi and withdrew it, holding three shuriken.

Shoji starred at her, and then she threw the shuriken at him. One hit the base of the log he was standing on and the other two missed, hitting the wall with loud echos.

"Hmm?" Shoji said looking at the two missed shuriken.

"Where are you looking at?" Kaya asked from right bellow him.

Shoji looked down and saw Kaya aiming an upper slash at him, but it was to late to move.

For a second, while Kaya was still suspended in mid air, drops of blood flew into the air from Shoji's chest. But then they disappeared. And in front of Kaya, propped up on the log was Shoji's blue umbrella.

"What the fuck?" Kaya mumbled as she landed.

The second she landed she felt the shadows binding her legs and hands, rooting her in place.

"I can manipulate the shadows so good that I can deceive my enemy into not seeing that I switch places with my umbrella. As for your switching technique, I'm guessing that you can switch to places your hands touch. This was the only log you actually touched with your hand. I thought it was weird, and then you threw those shuriken. At first it seemed a pointless move. But then you popped up where the shuriken hit..." Shoji trailed away shrugging again.

"Damn Shoji, you are not half bad..." she said quietly.

"Thanks. You are not bad either... You are just a bit too reckless, you know?" he said, sealing his zanpakto and releasing her from the shadows.

"Hey Mayuri! Did you get your samples? Or did I move too fast for your computer?" Kaya shouted at the room.

"You snotty little fiend, how dare you talk to me like that? Ill make you-" Kurotsuchi's angry voice yelled at her but she interrupted him.

"Yeah yeah, this is fun and all, but I really should get going." Kaya said eager to start her _real_ training with Byakuya.

"Don't be ridiculous, test subjects don't just leave whenever they want!" Kurotsuchi barked.

"Well, if Ill see one of those test subjects Ill be sure to tell them that... See ya later Shoji. Oh and sorry for the door." Kaya said hurriedly, waving at Shoji.

"What door?" he asked confusedly, waving back at her.

"Raikiri!" She called and channeled her reiatsu into her right hand.

* * *

It was past eleven when the peaceful silence in the 6th squad's corridors was disturbed by the raging reiatsu of a very angry Kaya stampeding her way to the captain's office.

Most squad members knew by now to just disappear whenever the cheeky hot-headed new recruit was charging thru. None of them understood how their strict and honorable captain allowed such a disobedient rascal to remain in his squad, not to mention as his personal trainee.

There were however some surprised faces popping up here and there. The reason was because a few feet behind the seething youth walked, quiet calmly and slightly smiling, the captain of squad 13.

When they reached the captain's office Ukitake hurried up and got to the door before Kaya could.

"Ill go first Otori kun, if you don't mind?" Ukitake said with a smile.

"Knock yourself out." Kaya mumbled angrily.

"Did you say something?" Ukitake asked after he knocked on the door and waited for answer.

"I said just open the goddamned door!" Kaya said loudly and charged at the door.

Just before she reached the handle, the door swung open. Kaya, still in the charging momentum, lost her balance and crashed spectacularly into the office's floor.

Groaning silently she looked up and saw Byakuya standing by the opened door. He side-stepped just in time to avoid being tackled by his clumsy disciple.

"What are you looking at?" Kaya grunted, getting quickly to her feet,

"A demented delinquent who most unfortunately happens to be my subordinate." Byakuya said in his usual tone.

"Oh yeah?" Kaya yelled back at him automatically but then paused, trying to figure out what exactly he called her.

"Well I don't know what demented dilin-thing means" she said finally "but I'm _not_ your subordinate.".

Ukitake seemed to feel that its best to stir the conversation away from the dangerous water it seemed to head into, because he stepped forward and said cheerfully "Good morning Kuchiki! How are you?".

Byakuya stared at his senior and said "Considering _your _feeble health, I doubt you came all this way to inquire about my well being, captain Ukitake.".

_'Its amazing how he manage to be so rude while speaking so politely.' _Ukitakethought to himself, amused.

"Well I was passing by the 12th squad when I heard an explosion. To make long tale short I had to extricate Otori Kun from a very angry Kurotsuchi. Something about destroying research facilities..." Ukitake said brightly.

Byakuya didn't say anything for a minute and just starred at his brat of an apprentice, who surprisingly had nothing to say. She was looking away from him, her hands crossed.

He turned to Ukitake and said coldly "In the future, do not over-exert yourself over that brat. You will find such endeavors to be pointless and probably a waste of your delicate health.".

Ukitake's joyful demeanor faltered for a brief second. He wasn't sure who was suppose to be more offended, himself or the girl.

"Nonsense! Escorting a spirited young lady is no effort for me!" he said gleefully "Well Ill be on my way! Good day to you!" and left.

Byakuya looked after the white haired captain for a minute before closing the door. He was starting to get annoyed by other people shoving their noses into his business especially when it concerned his annoying apprentice. Wherever they walked captains seemed to pop up as tho worried that if they wont keep an eye on him he will murder the girl.

"Look, it wasn't my fault!" the girl said suddenly.

Byakuya didn't say anything but walked over to his desk.

"That asshole Mayuri locked me up in a freaking room full of killing machines!" Kaya said almost hysterically "So I blasted my way out! And then that weirdo Nemu appeared and went berserk, saying something about intruders in the institute! So I had to defend myself! I had no choice! So I might have knocked down a few computers..." Kaya trailed off, noticing that Byakuya wasn't listening. He was leaning against his desk, staring at the window.

"I don't recall asking what happened." he said when he noticed that she was looking at him angrily.

Kaya gaped at him for a second before saying "I- well... you had an accusing look and... err..".

"I wast even looking at you." he replied.

Kaya opened her mouth instinctively to reply but found she had nothing to say. She was already angry about the morning's events, and just about had enough of him giving her the cold shoulder. That on top of the indignity of having to be "rescued" by the sickly captain rendered her speechless.

"Why the flying eggplant did you send me there?" she blurted angrily when she finally found her voice.

Byakuya thought he heard the faintest trace of hurt in her voice, but her expression was the same as always, insolent obstinacy.

"That was your first punishment. Ill set you more once I think of something bad enough." he said.

"Pu-punishment?" Kaya splattered, clenching her fists and taking a step closer to Byakuya "What for? And what do you mean more?".

"Your boundless insubordination has resulted in more punishments then you can count with your fingers." Byakuya said, also taking a step toward her.

His voice wasn't threatening, it was serene as always. His posture wasn't menacing, his body relaxed. Despite his lack of any visible hostility, Kaya couldn't help but tense up. She had more then enough experience dealing with dangerous people in the harsh rokungai she grew up in. she survived only because she has developed an almost uncanny ability to sense danger. That ability, combined with her remarkably sharp ears and her small and agile stature practically saved her life.

The problem was that her sensitive danger alerts got a little jammed during the months she spent at the academy. At first she was very cautious and kept to herself, but after realizing that most of her fellow students never had a real fight in their life, others barely knew how to hold a katana and none of them were interested in ending her life she begun to loosen up. They all grew up relatively peacefully, never had to struggle for their life. Her skills were clearly way above theirs, and she didn't hesitate to show it. This unavoidably attracted unfriendly attention from her classmates, and even from other classes. They quickly learned that they had no chance to win one on one so they ganged up on her, but even so they were nothing but exercise for her. They didn't have any wish to kill her, they were petty bullies, so she enjoyed the sport. The problem was that usually she was the one being punished since by the time a teacher got there, the other guys were on the floor. She hated those punishments, she found them unjust and humiliating.

She stood there glaring up at Byakuya for a long time. He seemed to be waiting for her to replay.

"I..." she started but didn't know how to continue, arguing never helped in the academy and she didn't think Byakuya would be any less strict then her previous teachers.

"Look if its about yesterday I told you I didn't start it either." Kaya said, scratching her ear.

"If it will make you feel better, then no, its not about yesterday." Byakuya said, a slight sneer in his voice.

The girl didn't seem like it made her feel better, but Byakuya couldn't care less. He wanted to spar with her again today and try to make her repeat whatever she did yesterday, and try to figure out what exactly happened.

He had a feeling that if he could push her enough she would do it again. He had no doubt that his disciple could not fight on equal ground with Tadashi Soga, not to mention win. His only explanation was that somehow, when pushed to the corner, the girl released some hidden ability. But it seemed that she had no control over it. Whether she was aware of her power or not, he wasn't sure.

Byakuya started walking to the door. When he moved Kaya tensed up, as tho expecting an attack.

_'A little edgy today hm?' _he thought.

"Come" he said not looking at her as he opened the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked defensively.

"Why cant you just follow orders instead of wasting my time asking pointless questions?" he asked looking back at her.

"I want to know where we are going, and if you think I'm wasting your time, you should just explain instead of asking pointless questions yourself." Kaya said, crossing her hands defiantly.

Byakuya stared at her, stunned by her boldness. Why was he standing it? He ought to slice her throat for insulting him again and again.

"I see no reason to explain my orders to you, and furthermore I expect you, as my subordinate, to follow them without questions." Byakuya said sternly.

That's how he regarded all of his squad members, and the other captains were no different from him. The gotei 13 is a military force and as such had a clear and indisputable hierarchy. Any shinigami had to obey orders given by his superiors or suffer the consequences. The girl didn't seem to grasp this simple fact yet.

He started walking again without looking back. Shortly he heard a hurried footsteps as the girl tried to catch up to him, as he knew she would.

"So while we are walking you can tell me where are we going," she said, popping next to him "and why aren't we just flash stepping out of the window?".

"Because we are not uncivilized monkeys." Byakuya said, ignoring the first question.

She once tried to enter his office thru the window but was blasted away with a kido and had to go all around thru the "slower way" which was used by everybody else.

"Monkeys or not, its still faster then just walking. And you lecture _me _about wasting time." Kaya muttered angrily to herself.

"What did you say?" Byakuya asked, not catching the last part.

"I said that you are a fucking pain in the ass who's wasting _my _frigging time!" the girl bellowed angrily.

They were outside, and good thing they were because if they weren't she had no room to evade his attack. Before she finished talking his blade was coming her way. She jumped and landed smoothly in what she now realized was the squad's training grounds.

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D


	11. Lessons of pain

I own NOTHING. Kubo Tite made Bleach. Some other ideas from other manga and anime were used.

Wanted: A beta reader. You dont have to be professional. I just need a second eye to go thru my story. English is only my second language.

I dont know japanese. I look up cool names in the internet ;D

**Chapter 11 – Lessons of pain**

_She was bleeding badly. Her sight was blurred from fatigue as well as blood dripping into her eyes. Her cloths were soaked in blood and sweat and stuck to her body. He almost killed her this time, she was lucky to still be able to stand, not to mention walk. She somehow managed to hobble to her usual place. Her sanctuary. _

_It was a lone tree standing on the edge of a short cliff near the mountains outside the populated area of the 80th rukongai. _

_He never came here, he didn't like the open air or the bright sunlight. The cramped buildings and dark dirty alleys were his sanctuary, his escape from prying eyes._

_She always came here to rest and recover, sometimes sitting under the tree, sometimes nesting on its branches. She didn't know the name of the tree but she liked it. It provided her with shelter and didn't demand fees. It didn't shout and tried to kick her away when she neared it. It didn't try to kill her, just because she was small and vulnerable. The cliff also had a lot of healing herbs growing around it that she sometimes used. It was like the tree waited for her to come, to sit in its shade._

_She leaned her aching back against the trunk and slid down. She fell asleep before reaching the ground._

* * *

Kaya blinked, trying to get the sand out of her eyes. She just rolled on the sandy floor of the training ground to avoid Byakuya's kido. Her lungs seared as she breathed heavily. Her legs shook slightly from the effort. Her hands felt heavy.

_'Fuck I'm completely out of shape.'_ she thought angrily.

She didn't have a real challenge in the academy. Her reactions were slow, her stamina quickly depleted. She got hit more then dozen times. If she were back at the rukongai, she would have been dead.

Her opponent, on the other hand was completely unharmed. He stood looking as tho the battle just began, after overpowering her almost effortlessly.

Kaya bit her lip in frustration. During their previous battles she could somehow keep up with him. She managed to dodge almost every attack and even managed to land a hit. But now it was all she could do to catch her breath between his assaults.

_'Could it be that he was going easy on me?' _she thought desperately.

The sand prevented her from placing marks to which she could _jump_, and she was unsuccessful in landing a hand on him. Her only option was the shuriken. She usually tried to avoid using it, and kept it as a last resort.

She drew three shuriken from her pouch and hurled them at Byakuya. He deflected them and they landed in the sand around him. The second the shuriken stopped moving she disappeared, reappearing behind Byakuya, her blade ready to attack. But it never reached its target.

Kaya knew something was wrong the moment she _jumped_. Her _jumps_ were instantaneous so she had no way to stop or go back.

A mind-numbing pain shot thru her right hand. She looked and saw Byakuya's blade piercing her shoulder, passing thru her skin bone and muscle and sticking out of her back.

The blade was stuck so deep that one might think that she ran straight at it. But Kaya knew what went wrong. The only explanation was that the blade was there before she _jumped._ Getting stuck into things was the risk she took every time she _jumped,_ thats why she always looked carefully before _jumping_.

She groaned in pain and sealed her shikai. The sealed zanpakto fell from her numb fingers. Her legs finally succumbed and she fell to her knees, unable to fully collapse due to the blade still stuck in her shoulder.

_'Am I going to die?'_ she thought dazedly as she looked up at Byakuya thru a mist of agony.

His face was expressionless, as always, as he looked down at her. She felt the icy grip of fear on her throat, something she didn't feel in a long time. Ever since she left _him_.

Amazing how two completely different people could give her the exact same feeling.

Her breath was now slow and shallow. Each breath seem to take eternity, and was accompanied by excruciating pain. She felt lightheaded, as tho it was a dream from which she would soon wake up.

_'Is this the face of my death? Well its not so bad, he is rather handsome..' _her thought trailed off as he raised his hand.

Just before she fainted she felt a rush of fury and ravenous rage that were so alien yet so familiar...

"Hado 33 so-" Byakuya was interrupted by an unwelcome guest.

"Oi Kuchiki, what do you think you're doing?" said a cold voice.

Byakuya lowered his hand and looked at the youngest captain standing next to his disciple.

"Teaching" Byakuya said, extracting his sword from the now limp body of his subordinate.

"I think lesson's over for today." Toshiro said, kneeling to check on Kaya, who lay motionless on the ground. She fainted, but was still alive.

Byakuya ignored the comment and sheathed his zanpakto. There wasn't much of a crowed this time. An eye-watering green ringlet caught his eye.

"Sakurai." Byakuya said, spotting the disheveled youth.

His appearance was as careless and sloppy as ever. His kimono was slightly untucked and his obi tied clumsy. On one leg he wore a tabi, while on the other only a sandal.

Sakurai Ryo hurried up to his captain's side, hastily shoving stubborn strands of stubborn hair into his brown beanie.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Sakurai said standing stiff, expecting to be scolded for one thing or another.

"Take the brat to the 4th squad. And tuck your kimono." Byakuya said coldly and walked away.

"Hey wait a moment Kuchiki!" Toshiro called after him "Take care of her will you?" he added to Ryo as he ran after the other captain.

Byakuya didn't hear Toshiro's call. He was slightly disappointed. The girl showed no sign of abnormal powers. He was a little rough with her, well more then a little. He hoped that by driving her to her limit she would reveal some sort of hidden potential. But nothing happened, at least until she fainted. A split second before her eyes closed, Byakuya thought he saw a flash of red in the green eyes. He also felt a tiny burst of different spiritual pressure but it was gone very quickly.

She seemed rather taken aback by her inferiority compared to him. Did she really think he was fighting seriously in their previous spars? He was reluctantly impressed that she lasted that long but...

"Oi Kuchiki!" an angry voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

He looked back over his shoulder and saw the white haired captain hurrying after him.

"What now?" Byakuya asked. He was annoyed by the younger captain stepping in and refused to be lectured by anyone, least of all by someone younger then himself.

"I suggest you take it easy on Otori. Students tend to learn better when they are conscious." Toshiro said rather coldly.

"Thats funny, I don't remember seeking your learned advice." Byakuya said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I don't think there's anything funny about it. Beating someone half to death is no way to teach anything." Toshiro said angrily.

"She was alive and breathing last time I checked." Byakuya said and started walking away again.

"And if you feel an urge to share your _vast_ knowledge you should do it with someone who's skills are lesser then yours.".

Toshiro stood there, paralyzed with fury and starring at Byakuya walking away. He knew it wasn't his place to criticize other captain. All captains had, after all, absolute authority over their subordinates, and no one, excluding perhaps the head captain, could question that power.

However the too frequent conflicts between Byakuya and Kaya worried Toshiro.

Most captains were very intrigued after hearing about Otori Kaya, and how she miraculously graduated from the academy in three months. It was just as intriguing to hear that she was to be one of the remarkably talented shinigami that were picked as candidates for the empty captains positions.

The most surprising part was that the head captain assigned her to captain Kuchiki, who until now has refused point blank to take any pupil at all.

From what Toshiro heard and saw, Otori was a terrible match to Kuchiki. She was loud and rude, refused to take orders, extremely hot headed and not too smart.

It was anyone's guess how she managed to stay as Kuchiki's student for almost a week, as the captain of squad 6 despised every one of the girl's traits.

The girl seemed to have an unfortunate talent in not only angering the cool-headed captain, but actually succeeding in making him show his anger.

Everyone knew that, at least on the surface, Kuchiki Byakuya was a serene and calm man. Even when provoked he never shows any sign of anger, and when insulted he reply in an arrogant offending manner.

"Well, she is still alive..." Toshiro sighed "But she is either stupid or brave to keep pushing her luck with Kuchiki like that...".

"She can be stupid and brave." said Rangiku, coming to stand beside her captain.

"I hope for her that she is not. Its a very dangerous combination." Toshiro said.

* * *

_She was running. Again. It felt like all she did lately was running. She gripped the new weapon in her hand very tightly, fearing that it might slip from her sweating fingers. Not that it did her much good, she barely knew how to use it. _

_It was very short. Even if she did knew how to use it what good it will do against a much longer katana, and in such a skilled, cruel hands._

_He was closing up on her. She could hear his steps, but only because she had excellent ears. Worse then that, she could feel his spiritual pressure._

_He didn't bother suppressing it as no one except her could sense it. The vast, chilling, gut-wrenching aura surrounded her, crushing her whole being. It was like drowning in thick dark mud._

_How could something so vile be human?_

_She tried to get to one of the roofs, jumping on a window to get there. Before she landed on the roof, she knew it was a mistake._

_He got there a split second before her, his sword drawn._

_A swift slash. Splatter of blood. Gruesome pain along her shoulder. And fear. Terrible fear washing over her, like a mighty tsunami, unstoppable, uncontrollable._

* * *

"No!" Kaya cried getting up so abruptly that the other person in the room dropped the glass he was drinking from and yelled in surprise.

Pain rushed from her right shoulder. It was so intense, Kaya felt dizzy and dropped back into the pillow, cursing loudly.

"Hey why are you shouting like that! You scared me!" said an annoyed voice that sounded familiar.

Kaya looked around, slightly confused and realized that she was in the 4th squad hospital. She knew it very well since she visited it so frequently. She also realized that her shoulder was bandaged. The last thing she noticed was a person with impossibly messy vivid green hair.

"Ryo? What the crap are you doing here?" Kaya asked.

"Don't call me like that! Do I look like your boyfriend or something? That casua-" Ryo splattered but was interrupted by Kaya.

"Stick a needle up your nose, Ryo, and get the flying shit out of here." she said and nodded at the broken shards on the floor "But clean this mess before you go.".

"I don't take orders from you, you little bitch, and-" Ryo screamed, his face red and his hair seemed to flare up around his head, like a bundle of hissing snakes. Before he could finish he was interrupted again.

This time by captain Unohana that entered the room, smiling as always.

"I'm happy to see that you feel better, Kaya, and I'm sure you are relived to see that your fellow squad member has recovered, Sakurai. But you must be quiet in the hospital." she said smiling widely at both of them.

"Yes ma'am" Kaya and Ryo mumbled together.

"Well good! Now I want to examine Kaya's shoulder so if you please, Sakurai." Unohana said and mentioned toward the door.

"Um, captain Unohana, please, I got orders from captain Kuchiki to stay here until she wakes up and tell her that he wish to speak with her." Ryo said nervously, squishing his brown beanie in his hands.

"Oh yeah? Well you can tell Byakuya that if he want to talk to me he can bring his royal ass here and-" Kaya said angrily but Unohana gave a small cough and Kaya stopped.

"Um.. I mean, fine ill come..." she said looking at the ceiling.

"You can go now, Sakurai." Unohana said kindly.

When Ryo left the room Kaya said abruptly "Retsu san, where is my zanpakto?".

"Captain Kuchiki has it." Unohana said.

"Say what? That dick-" Kaya gasped, dread all over her face.

"I am sure captain Kuchiki will take a very good care of your zanpakto until you recover." Unohana said in a soothing tone.

"I, I need it..." Kaya said quietly, a slight distress creeping into her voice.

Unohana didn't say anything but helped Kaya sit up again and started checking her shoulder.

"How long was I out?" Kaya asked, wincing as Unohana stretched her shoulder to test its movement.

"Couple of hours, Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia came to visit you but you weren't up yet." Unohana said "It was a very unfortunate injury, captain Kuchiki's sword cut straight thru your clavicle and scapula.".

"My what?" Kaya said, having no idea what Unohana was talking about.

"Your collar bone" Unohana said, putting a finger on the horizontal long bone just under Kaya's shoulder, "and your shoulder blade." she touched the flat bone on the back, "A very clean cut, however it seemed to start healing almost immediately...".

"Yeah... I... _jumped _without looking..." Kaya mumbled.

Unohana didn't say anything and continued to examine Kaya's shoulder.

After a while she said, "You ought to be more careful, Kaya".

"I just made a mistake, I usually look more carefully before I _jump._ He was just faster then me..." Kaya mumbled.

"That's not what I meant. Physical wounds can always be healed, and you seem to have a wonderfully fast regeneration rate. But if you wound someone's pride, it may not be so easy to mend. You didn't make such a good first impression, and its been getting worse since then. You should find a way to settle things with captain Kuchiki before its too late. Which would be a shame, as you can learn so much from him." Unohana said, finishing checking Kaya's shoulder.

Kaya didn't look at her. "I just want my zanpakto..." she said quietly.

She started to feel very vulnerable without her zanpakto. She always felt exposed, almost naked, without it.

Kaya looked out of the window. It was getting late, the sun was starting to set.

"You will have to stay here a couple of days, until your shoulder completely heals." Unohana said and walked over to the door "Use these days to rest and... think about what I said.".

Kaya set on the bed, looking out of the window at the darkening sky for what felt like hours.

Shoji came to visit that evening. He was looking quiet awkward, not sure what to say.

"I came to see how are you feeling." he said in his hollowed voice after a few minuets of quiet.

He tried to put on a worried expression, but failed miserably, which made Kaya laugh.

It was a very short laugh however, because laughing made her shoulder burn with pain.

"I see you are not gonna be out of here any time soon." Shoji said quietly, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Don't say that! I can't stand it, laying in bad all day, its boring as shit!" Kaya said, hoping more then ever that she had her zanpakto with her.

They didn't say anything for a while, Shoji not sure what to say, and Kaya in too much pain to talk about anything.

When Shoji left it was completely dark outside. Kaya wondered where Byakuya was keeping her zanpakto and if she had enough strength to try and sneak into his office and get it.

Just when she thought about threatening Hanataro and making him go get her zanpakto she heard footsteps outside her room.

* * *

Byakuya was siting in his office, thinking. Few hours ago he talked to Kurotsuchi Mayuri about the tests he did on his brat of a student. He was on his way back from the training grounds when the outlandish captain found him.

The test results showed clear residue of spiritual energy that did not belong to the girl. However nothing could be sampled from these remains as the source was not active during the test. The only way to scan the foreign reiatsu was at the time that the foreign spiritual energy appeared and could be sensed.

When Sakurai returned, reporting that the girl was in the care of squad 4, Byakuya sent him back to wait until she wake up and tell her that he wanted to talk to her.

Just when he was thinking that he should force the girl to wear one of Kurotsuchi's scanning devices all the time, someone knocked on the door.

It was Sakurai Ryo. He entered the room and stood stiffly.

"Captain Kuchiki!" he said, looking at the floor "Otori woke up and I delivered your message, sir.".

Byakuya waited to see if Sakurai is going to continue.

When he didn't Byakuya said "And?".

"S-sir?" Sakurai asked, confused, and lifted his gaze from the floor and was startled to see his captain looking straight at him.

"What did she say?" Byakuya asked slightly short tempered.

"Well, umm she said fine and she would come.. Captain." Sakurai said his voice trembling slightly.

Byakuya starred at Sakurai, slightly surprised.

"She said 'fine'?" he asked the trembling boy.

"Well umm..." Sakurai was actually shaking now.

"Sakurai, what did she say? And stop that whimpering, its pathetic." Byakuya asked slowly and clearly.

Sakurai told him exactly what the girl said.

Sakurai closed his eyes, expecting to be hit by lightning for repeating the spoiled girl's foul words about his captain.

"That sounds more like her..." Byakuya said, more to himself "You can go." he added to Sakurai and went back to his paperwork.

Finishing his paperwork Byakuya set back and looked at the corner of his desk where set the girl's zanpakto.

It had a yellow handle-wrap and dark blue sheath and its cross guard was in the shape of a five points pinwheel.

Byakuya wondered if he should take the sword with him when he visits the brat.

_Maybe I should take it, just to annoy her... No!_ Byakuya shook his head slightly. Why would he want to annoy her? He refused to sink into her stupid games, so why did he even think about that...

A while later, Byakuya was walking along the corridors of squad 4, the wakizashi in his hand. He was led by Yamada Hanataro, to the brat's room. He dismissed the 7th seat before entering.

As he closed (and locked) the door behind him he heard a groan.

"Ow don't tell me Ryo actually told you what I said..." his disciple said tiredly.

And then her eyes fell on her zanpakto.

"Hiraishin! Give it to me!" she said and tried to get up but it seemed that her shoulder was too painful to allow that. She gasped and groaned again as she failed to get up, Her face twisted in pain. He almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"Please?" she said quietly, despair showing on her face.

When he didn't answer, the girl groaned again and looked at the ceiling mumbling something to herself.

"What did you say?" he asked, a warning in his voice.

He stepped closer to her bed and was satisfied to see her tense.

"I said" the girl replied, gnashing her teeth "in other, very rude words, that I hope you will have a very painful and unproductive life.".

She glared at him with a weird, twisted smile.

"You are terribly mistaken if you think you can talk to me like that just because you are injured or because you are in the hospital." Byakuya said and jabbed the dark blue scabbard of the short zanpakto into the girl's bandaged shoulder.

She yelled in pain and tried to grab the zanpakto with her other hand but Byakuya caught her hand and pulled, so that the girl was now half laying on her injured shoulder.

She tried to pull her hand away, cursing loudly, but it only increased the strain on her shoulder and she stopped. She tried to get away from him, almost squirming, her face twisted in pain. She clenched her jaw but he could hear her choked sobs.

He let go. She lied back on the bad, breathing heavily, half moaning.

"Did I make myself clear?" Byakuya asked.

"Painfully clear." the girl groaned.

Byakuya recalled the last time she used that answer, in the bath near the Kuchiki training grounds.

"It would seem that pain is the only teacher you accept." he said.

The girl swallowed and looked at him, scowling.

"Not my fault you are a shitty teacher." she said quietly.

She stiffened again, expecting pain to follow her cheeky answer.

Byakuya starred at her for a minute, wondering if she was enjoying the pain. He had to admit that he did fail to teach the girl anything in the past few days. He didn't even try to guide her, but only thought of a way to get rid of her.

"No, its not." he said slowly.

The girl starred at him, disbelief on her face.

"Huh?" she said, obviously not expecting him to agree with her.

Byakuya took a deep breath and said:

"I can teach you if you have brain. I can guide you if you have talent. I can train you if you have dedication. But I cant make you grow up. I don't have time or will to teach you how to behave in civilized society. I don't need to earn your respect, y_ou _need to earn _mine_. You think you have what it takes to be a captain? Then invigorate me. If you can't, then we say farewell now.".

He lifted her zanpakto again and held it to her.

The girl looked at him. Her face was blank, and she seem to be in deep thoughts.

"You wont get rid of me that easily." she said finally "You are my captain.".

She grabbed her zanpakto and there was a flaming determination in her eyes when she looked at him.

"Ill see you when you recover, then." Byakuya said and released her zanpakto.

He turned to leave when she said: "Tomorrow then, captain.".

He stopped and looked back at her, but she was busy examining her weapon.

He opened the door when she talked again.

"Hey Byakuya? What invigorate means?".

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D


	12. Don't kill my dream

I own NOTHING. Kubo Tite made Bleach. Some other ideas from other manga and anime were used.

Wanted: A beta reader. You dont have to be professional. I just need a second eye to go thru my story. English is only my second language.

I dont know japanese. I look up cool names in the internet ;D

**Chapter 12 – Don't kill my dream**

Byakuya didn't expect the girl to recover before next week. Captain Unohana was a very skilled healer indeed, but even with her healing it would take the muscles and bones time to completely recover.

Which is why he was, to say the least, astonished to see her waiting in his office next morning.

She was sitting in his chair, and leaned backward so that the chair stood on two legs while her legs rested on his desk. Her hands behind her head, she was chowing what looked like one of his brushes.

He was so surprised to see her fully recovered after less then 24 hours that he didn't even feel angry at her disregard for his working space.

"Oh Byakuya. I mean captain. What's up?" she said, removing her legs and letting the chair fall back on all four with a thud.

She got up and put the brush on the desk, smiling weakly.

"Sorry about that, but I saw you have hundreds so I'm sure you'll be fine." she said, walking away from is desk.

"What are you doing here?" he said when finally he found his voice "You are suppose to be in the hospital.".

"Well I got up really early so that Retsu san could release me quickly. She checked and said that everything's fine and I can go." Kaya said and rolled her right shoulder to show that its completely functional.

When Byakuya didn't say anything her shoulders drooped and she frowned.

"Are you mad about the brush?" she asked carefully.

"No. I am just surprised that you recovered so fast." he said, frowning as well.

"Well, thats okay." she said, putting her hands on her waist and smirking "It will be easier for me to _invigorate_ you if you keep underestimating me.".

Byakuya watched her carefully, looking for any sign of suppressed pain, or stiff movement, anything that would suggest that she was indeed injured, quiet severely, yesterday. But he saw nothing. It seem she was completely fine.

"I asked Retsu san what invigorate means." she said, misinterpreting his silence.

"I see." he said, not paying attention to what she said.

"Hey Byakuya..?" Kaya said, noticing that Byakuya wasn't really paying attention.

"We will go to the training ground." he said at last.

"Hey can we go somewhere else?" Kaya said, slightly groaning.

"Why? Because you cant use your teleporting on sand?" Byakuya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Its _jumping_! And no, I just.. err don't like it thats all, too many people..." she said, going slightly red and scratching her ear.

"A shinigami should be able to fight anywhere." he said, turning to leave.

"Oh yeah?" she said, mischief in her voice "Then lets fight here!".

Before he had time to answer, she released her zanpakto. The office was illuminated by the blue lightning of her release. He turned around and saw her pushing the pile of paperwork off his desk with her left hand, which was glowing.

The room was full of flying papers, there was no way to tell which one she marked, as he was sure that she did. Using the desk to gain height, charged with a jump spin hook kick at his face. He dodged and made to catch her leg but she already wriggled away from him.

Then she disappeared and reappeared instantly to his left, slashing with her zanpakto. He quickly drew his own weapon and blocked her. She retreated swiftly and aimed a low kick at his shins. He dodge it, and as he did she switched the weapon to her left hand.

"Raikiri!" she yelled as the blue lightning covered her right hand.

She charged again, attacking with her right crackling hand, and when she missed continued the spinning motion of the attack with the blade in her left hand. The lightning disappeared from her right hand when she missed. She sent another kick at him, which he blocked, and then disappeared again.

The moment she disappeared he released his own zanpakto, sending the hundreds of tiny blades flying around himself. She reappeared and jumped on his desk. The veil of what seemed like cherry petals surrounded him so she had no chance to land and attack. She returned the blade to her right hand and drew three shuriken with her left hand and threw them at him. Senbonzakura's veil of blades deflected the shuriken and sent them flying safely away. Then the blades spread out all around Byakuya, creating a faint glittering mist around him.

Kaya bit her lip, still standing on the desk. Byakuya was standing in the middle of the fallen papers. The papers spread out for about 1.5 meters from him and so did his blade fragments. The blades were too close to each other that there was no way she could _jump_ between them.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to _jump_?" Byakuya asked when he saw her hesitate.

He was pretty sure that she would not _jump. _As far as he knew she could only use two marks at a time, and since he saw her _jumping _to two different spots, he assumed that she could not use another mark. He noticed during their last spar that she used the shuriken not as weapons, as one might think, but as portable marks. However, what she did this time was just a lousy feint, which no doubt meant to draw his attention as well as his flying blades from the marks she left on the papers.

"Don't underestimate me!" she growled raising her l hand, her palm open.

The jagged lines on her right glove were glowing bright yellow, and a fine, almost invisible, blue bolt of lightning surged along her hand.

"Hado 31 shakkaho!" she yelled shooting her reiatsu at Byakuya.

He was positively surprised that it worked. Thru the pink mist of his zanpakto he saw the small red ball of reiatsu takes form in her palm, blue lightning crackling around it.

Byakuya braced himself to block the kido with his blades, but that was unnecessary.

The crackling ball passed by him, missing by more then a meter, and hit the wall, going thru it and exploding in the corridor.

"What the hell?" a shrill voice made both Kaya and Byakuya jump and look at the hole in the wall, as if just now realizing that they were still in the office.

Renji's face appeared in the hole, looking disheveled and angry.

"What was that?" he yelled.

"Hey Renji." Kaya said scratching her ear.

Renji's head disappeared from the hole and then the door opened, reveling the whole Renji.

"Don't "Hey Renji" me! Ca- captain wha-" Renji splattered, trying to digest the scene in front of him.

Kaya, which was supposed to be in the hospital, was standing on his captain's desk holding her released zanpakto. His captain was standing in the middle of the room, his zanpakto also released, and scattered on the floor all around him was what seemed to be today's paperwork.

Strangely enough what bothered Renji the most was the papers on the floor, dreading that he will have to clean it up.

"Ca-ca-captain wha-what are you doing?" Renji asked helplessly, almost crying from distress.

His captain turned around and sealing his zanpakto put it back in its sheath.

"Hm, we were on our way to the training ground." Byakuya said blankly. He walked to the door and Kaya jumped off the desk, also sealing her zanpakto and followed him.

When he walked by Renji, who was gaping at both of them, Byakuya said, "Oh and Renji? Clean up this mess will you?".

"Yeah Renji clean up this mess will ya?" Kaya said grinning, staying behind a few seconds after Byakuya left.

"I'm gonna kill you you half-witted punk!" Renji snarled thru gritted teeth.

* * *

As the days passed, things seemed to settle down between Kaya and Byakuya. At least, Kaya didn't need to visit the 4th squad again.

They spared every day, sometime in the squad's training grounds, sometimes in the Kuchiki's training grounds, and sometimes outside of the seireitei, in the wild areas of the rukongai.

One day they even stumbled upon a hollow which Kaya disposed off. It was a very weak hollow so Byakuya let her fight it alone. She was very proud of herself after beating the hollow and Byakuya only barely stopped himself from commenting that the hollow was weaker then the Koi swimming in his pool.

It seem she did make some progress. She arrived on time almost everyday, but Byakuya suspected that it was only because if she got to the office after he did, she had to wait for him to finish some of his immeasurably dull duties such as paperwork, handing missions and tasks to his subordinates, paperwork, reviewing with Renji the progress of the new squad members and some more paperwork.

"Where the flipping hell all this paperwork comes from?" Kaya bellowed one day, mentioning at the fresh piles of papers that appeared everyday on Byakuya and Renji's desks.

"Squad 1, probably." Byakuya answered distractedly, while reading another one of the endless papers.

"No! What I meant is how come there's new ones every day? There's not _that_much going on to fill a mountain of papers _every_ day, is there?" Kaya asked incredulously.

"Clearly, there is." he replied dully "Still want to be a captain?".

"Of course! Its my dream and nothing, not even a sneaking pile of papers, will stop me from achieving it!" she said, firing up and jumping on his desk, accidentally pushing some papers off it. "Did I make myself clear?" she asked no one in particular, raising her fist and staring out of the window with fire in her eyes.

"Painfully..." Byakuya sighed and pushed her of his desk before she could scatter more of his paperwork.

She almost stopped cursing, when talking to Byakuya at least, letting loose a curse here and there, and was almost polite when addressing him. She called him captain, sometimes, and stopped drawing her sword on him when something he said made her angry, which happened quiet a lot.

To his great annoyance she was starting to talk like him, without of course his well learned aristocratic and calm manners.

"There is no shame in admitting you got your ass kicked. The difference in our abilities is something you don't seem to comprehend, Ryo." Byakuya heard her say to Sakurai after wrestling him to the ground after he cursed her for kicking him of a bench on which he was sleeping.

One time he rescued her before she got into a fight with some 11th squad members.

"How can a little brat like you be the cause of so many troubles?" he asked her after the 11th squad members left.

"Great achievements often attract envious and resentful feelings! And stop calling me brat, my name is Kaya, you should know that as my captain, as well as a sentient being." she said with a haughty smile.

It seemed to him that she was trying him. Trying to see what things he would allow her to do, and what thing he did not tolerate. Trying to measure how cheeky she could get without being punished. Trying to see how much troubles she could manage in one day.

At least her skills in combat improved. After observing her fights over couple of days, Byakuya came to a conclusion that the girl's problem wasn't her ability, or inability. Indeed her reiatsu seem to grow alarmingly fast, bit by bit, every day.

It was the fact that she was a highly inconsistent fighter and person. At first he thought that maybe it was because she was in her period. He knew that women's mood could change during that time. However when more then a week passed and she was still as impulsive and unpredictable as ever, he had to conclude that it was simply her nature.

That nature meant that she could be quiet and well mannered one moment and a moment later burst out spitting and cursing at some idiocy someone said. It also meant that her fighting ability and style changed every day, and sometimes more then once a day. Sometimes she was as skillful as some of the lieutenants, calculatingly dodging his attacks and even managing to lend some hits on him. Other times she was so reckless and rush that he was finding it difficult avoiding hitting her fatally.

"Why" he said on one of those many occasions that the girl found herself sprawled on the ground from exhaustion, "Why do you want to be a captain?".

Most people who became shinigami, naturally, aimed to get stronger. They would hope to get the rank of a seated officer, and sometimes they would even fantasize of becoming a lieutenant. Very few would even dream, with sober mind, to become a captain.

Yet here stood before him, wobbly legs and covered head to toe with sand sweat and blood, Otori Kaya who declared at least once a day to no one in particular that she would become a captain. She wasn't entirely without talent but she was so young, reckless, short tempered, unpredictable and annoying. On top of that she attracted troubles anywhere she went. The result was a catastrophic walking disaster. The thought of someone like that in such an influential position sent shivers down Byakuya's body.

"I told you its my dream!" the girl said energetically, miraculously recovering from her fatigue.

"I mean beside that foolish hallucination." Byakuya sighed "To be perfectly honest you are not that brilliant. What made you leave that hole in the rukongai and come all the way to the seireitei to try and become top ranked shinigami?".

She looked at him, her face serious like he never saw her before. There was a blazing tenacity in her eyes that almost made him recoil. But then she lowered her eyes, gloom taking over her features.

"If you are weak, you need to hide. You need to stay away from the strong ones." she said quietly, her shoulders drooping, she looked at the zanpakto in her gloved hand. "You cant go where ever you want, you cant do whatever you wish. You are limited by the strong, chained by your weakness. You are only allowed to dream of things that can never be reached.".

Byakuya starred at her. It was the first time he heard her talk like that. There was such a daunting helplessness in her voice that made her almost unrecognizable.

"So if you get strong you can break those limits." she continued, looking up to the sky "You can grow wings and soar away from the chains of weakness. You can be free." there was a weak, hopeless smile on her face when she finished.

"Dreams" he said and she looked back at him "are useless lies people tell themselves when reality is too harsh to face.".

"Say what?" she said angrily "How can you say that? Everyone have dreams, they help us get over hardships and gives us purpose. You don't know what its like when the only thing that keeps you alive is a dream, that maybe tomorrow will be better!".

"And is tomorrow better? If you just sit and hope will it make any difference? Dreams make you blind, and when you think you achieve your goal you wake up and realize that reality has nothing to do with your dream." he was getting angry. He couldn't stand this kind of lightheadedness, it could clouds one's judgment and lead you to death in the battlefield.

He noticed that she was shaking. Her fists were clenched, her muscles and veins popped. Her face was slightly red and her teeth were bare. Angry waves of reiatsu surged from her, making her hair stand.

"That's." she growled, sparks of lightning flying around her "Not." the ground under her feet sunk, breaking from the pressure "TRUE!" her eyes turned red and an enormous amount of spiritual energy exploded from her. A wave of ridiculously strong and foul spiritual pressure covered the entire Kuchiki training ground, sending dust, sand and rocks flying away.

The twisted reiatsu disappeared so fast that Byakuya wondered if he imagined it. The wind settled down and he lowered his hands, which were shielding his head, and looked for his disciple. She was standing exactly in the same spot, panting heavily, with her zanpakto in her hand, sealed. He himself was pushed away by the force of the blast. His hand were bleeding as well as some other parts of his body, his cloths torn in numerous places. He raised his own reiatsu as a shield in the last second, so most of the wounds were shallow, but he was still surprised from the amount of damage she inflicted on him.

"Sorry." she mumbled when he drew near.

"I find that hard to believe." he replied coldly.

"Well fine I'm not sorry!" she said fuming "Serves you right for looking down on my ambition!".

"Ambition is fine, but I wont have you walking around with your head in the clouds, dreaming your childish fantasy." he said, anger sneaking into his voice again.

"The clouds? That's what bothering you? That I look at the sky?" she said, annoyed.

"You know perfectly well that its not." he said harshly.

"Then what?" she yelled, spreading her arms to the sides in question "You said ambition is fine, whats the difference between ambition and dream?".

Byakuya took a deep breath before answering. "Ambition is wanting to accomplish something and having the motivation to do it, it is the drive to do what is necessary to get your goal. Dreams are visions of what you want to accomplish, you visualize your goal, and thats it. You see only the goal and nothing around it, not the way to get it or what consequences it might have.".

She looked at him defiantly "I'm here. I got here only because of my dream. And I'm taking this bullshit from you every fucking day just because I want to make my dream come true!".

"Watch your mouth, brat." He said warningly.

"No you watch your mouth!" She yelled, her anger rising again, "You think you are better then everyone just because you were born in a golden basket! Anything you have and take for granted, is like a life's fortune for people where I come from! Do you think its obvious that people sleep in a bed? Well guess what, if you are lucky enough to get yourself something better then wooden board to sleep on in my rukongai you will probably wake up with a knife in your throat! You don't know anything! You don't have a dream because you are leaving in one! A bird is not happy because it has wings, its the only way it knows how to live.".

"This conversation is pointless." he said, suspecting that if they keep talking he might actually kill her. "Renji is going to the world of the living tomorrow with the rookies, you will go with him.".

"Say what?" she blurted "Why do I have to go with the rookies?".

One of the good things about her rapidly changing mood was that it was easy to change topics even when her anger was raging.

"Because thats what I told you to do." he said, bracing himself for another foolish argument.

"Are you also coming?" she asked.

"Of course not, I have much more important things to do." he said, sneering slightly.

"So you are just trying to get rid of me. Again." she said sourly.

"How perceptive. And here I thought you were stupid." he said, rolling his eyes and starting to walk away toward the bathing house near the training ground.

"Hey wait! Captain" she yelled after him.

He stopped and looked back, raising an eyebrow. She only called him captain when she thought she might get something from it.

"Hey captain, could I use your bath? I mean I am kinda dirty and..." she said smiling hopefully and scratching her ear.

"Absolutely no." he said at once, remembering the last time she used the bath a few days ago and somehow drifted away to the deep part of the pool. He hurried to the place after feeling a surge of her reiatsu and after watching for a minute and realizing that she couldn't swim and was about to drown, he had to pull her out, to her great embarrassment. After spiting all the water she swallowed she punched him and yelled at him for starring at her intimate parts. He received another punch for dismissing such ridiculous accusation and assuring her that there is nothing to see even if he tried to look.

"You have a shower in your... Residence, use it." he said, refusing to call that place home.

"Yeah but it doesn't have hot water!" she said and hurried to close the distance between them.

"I already offered that you move to the barracks. Its free, it has hot water and its bigger then the trash can you are living in now." he said tiredly, hoping that she would just leave him alone. Dealing with her was so tiring.

"You forgot to mention that you get to see your stupid squad members every fucking hour of the day." she added grumpily.

Renji and Rukia also tried to convince her to move into the barracks, they couldn't understand how she could live in such a tiny inconvenient place, in one of the dirtiest corners of seireitei. Renji however said that if she moves into the barracks she is never to go even near his room.

"I am not having you drown yourself again and then hit me for helping you, not to mention those preposterous accusations..." he trailed off.

"You were starring at my boobs!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Nonsense." he said shortly, wondering why was he even answering her and not ordering her to leave him be.

"You said they were small!" she retorted.

"I most certainly did no such thing." he said and started walking to the bath.

"Yes you did." she said following him.

"No I did not."

"You did."

"Did not."

"Did."

"I did _not!_"

"Yes you did, captain Kuchiki, and your face is red." she said smiling broadly.

This caught him off guard.

"I did- what? No its-" this was getting ridiculous. Okay maybe he did stare. But not at her chest. He was generally astounded by her state of malnutrition. She was so skinny and her skin was stretched over her bones and the only thing that prevented her from looking like a skin covered skeleton was her well built muscles. Her collar bones, ribs and pelvis were sticking out quiet alarmingly. Her belly was only a bit sunken thanks to the well refined abdomen muscles. Her overall physical state looked pretty much abysmal. How could her body maintain her never stopping activity?

"Ha! You said you did! So now you owe me a bath as a compensation." she said, looking very proud of herself for outwitting him.

His face _was_ growing hot, from remembering the absurd situation in which he was being clobbered by a naked girl less then half his size after saving her life.

"Very well." he said finally, "But do not drown yourself again since I wont be helping you this time. And don't repeat these despicable lies again".

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D


	13. The brat, the cat and the hot chocolate

I own NOTHING. Kubo Tite made Bleach. Some other ideas from other manga and anime were used.

Wanted: A beta reader. You dont have to be professional. I just need a second eye to go thru my story. English is only my second language.

I dont know japanese. I look up cool names in the internet ;D

**Chapter 13 – The brat, the cat and the hot chocolate**

When Byakuya sent his apprentice to the human world he did it to have some peace and quiet. Since she joined his squad he spent most of his time training her, arguing with her and getting her out of troubles.

The arguing part was the most tiresome. If at first she just blurted nonsense, as time passed her arguments became more... Well phrased. Most of them were still utter foolishness but even those she managed to present in a witty way.

_'Well at least if nothing else I succeeded in teaching her how to have a sensible conversation.'_ he thought.

But when he got to his office next day and thought a little on the meaning of sending the girl to the human world he realized how stupid it was.

Renji was taking the rookies to Karakura town. The place wasn't only a concentrated spiritual place but also the home to... _The cursed cat monster._ Ahm, Shihoin Yoruichi that is.

Byakuya shuddered at the thought of the brat and Yoruichi meeting and comparing notes on the things that ticks him off.

He shook himself. What are the chances that they will meet Yoruichi? And even if by a ridiculous chance they will meet her, Yoruichi doesn't know who the brat is. She probably doesn't even know that he have an apprentice. Does she?

_'Damn cat monster knows everything about anything.'_ he thought irritably_ 'Oh well, if Renji has any sense in his head he wont let the two meet.'._

* * *

It so happened that Renji did have the sense to take a route that would not get even close to the Urahara Shop or to the school in which Ichigo was. He just wanted to give the rookies a brief try at tackling hollows in the human world and preforming konso. Everything was going perfectly fine.

Except that after ten minutes Kaya disappeared. The last time Renji saw her was when he was explaining about the different ways to finish a hollow and she interrupted him. He told her to shut up and not interfere. It was probably then that she took off.

_'Oh crap, I'm dead.'_ Renji thought miserably.

* * *

"Wow this place is... great" Kaya mumbled to herself as she jumped from roof to street lamp, surveying the busy street below her.

"Its like the rukongai just without the mortal danger." she smiled.

She tried to recall her life before she died and got to soul society, but couldn't remember anything. It all seemed blur, like a dream. The more she tried to remember the more blur it got. But she couldn't have been in the rukongai for more then five years... maybe seven...

Whoops! On the roof on which she was trying to land was sitting a cat. A black cat. But who cares, she is a spirit, she will just go thru the cat... Won't she? But how come the cat was looking straight at her.

All this thinking happened in Kaya's head in a split second while in midair just before landing, or to be more precise crashing into the cat.

Kaya and the cat rolled on the roof. There was a hissing sound and a male voice said "Hey aren't you looking where you jump?".

Kaya stumbled to her feet saying "Fucking crap why did you leave your cat here!" and then she froze.

First of all she was supposed to go thru the cat, so why did she bump into it?

Second she was supposed to be invisible, so how could someone see her?

And third she and the cat were the only ones on the roof, so who the hell was talking to her?

"Over here dummy!" the voice said again.

Kaya looked down and saw that the cat was looking straight at her again and this time it was talking.

"What kind of an half-assed shinigami are you?" it asked, the fur on its back standing.

"You" Kaya said, pointing at the cat "you are a cat!"

"What gave me away? The ears or the whiskers?" the cat said sarcastically.

"And you talk!" Kaya exclaimed, too amazed to hear the sarcasm.

"You don't miss a thing do you?" the cat snored.

"And you can see and touch me!" Kaya continued.

"Yeah alright get over yourself!" the cat said, spitting angrily.

"Jeez relax! Not every day I bump into a talking cat that can see spirits." Kaya said scratching her ear.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the cat asked, sitting and licking its paw.

"I'm Otori Kaya!" Kaya bellowed raising her fist and making a flashy pose "I'm gonna be a captain!".

"Uh-huh" the cat said uninterestedly "and what are you doing here?".

"Well, I came with Renji, he's also a shinigami like me, and some rookies, from soul society, thats the spirit world, but it was boring as hell with them so I decided to do some exploring-" Kaya said but stopped when she noticed that the cat wasn't listening but instead was cleaning itself.

"Hey are you listening you lousy piece of flea bag!" Kaya yelled.

"Lousy piece of what?" the cat stopped cleaning itself and glared at Kaya.

"Blah whatever!" Kaya said angrily "Just fuck off, its beneath me to talk to stray cats, even if they can see me."

"What did you say?" the cat asked quietly.

"I said that you are a filthy dung bomb and you should listen when I introduce myself instead of licking your balls!" Kaya yelled.

"Licking my- are you looking for a fight?" the cat hissed, drawing its claws and arching its back, his fur rippling.

"Begone, my blade is not meant for the likes of you!" Kaya said smugly.

They looked at each other for a moment.

"What?" the cat said tilting its head to one side, surprised.

"Er.. I was being very cool right know.. and you kinda ruined it.." Kaya said in a chocked voice.

The cat laughed derisively, rolling on its back.

"Whats so funny?" Kaya asked quietly.

"Ha ha ha! Oh..." the cat stopped laughing and tried to catch its breath "Nothing you just remind me of someone I know, when he was a kid..."

"But... You are a cat..." Kaya said confused.

"You said you are with Renji? So does that mean you are from squad 6?" the cat asked, ignoring the last declaration.

"Yes but how do you know that? And how do you know Renji? You are just a cat!" Kaya asked, getting more confused every moment.

"I know a lot of things..." the cat said proudly, "So you lost Renji and now you are wondering around aimlessly?".

"I did no such thing! I'm here to have some fun!" Kaya said loudly.

"Oh really..." the cat said grinning, as much as a cat can grin "Then come with me, if you can catch up..".

"Are you challenging me?" Kaya asked bewildered "Know your place you lowly cat!", but before she finished, the cat was gone.

It used flash step! What the hell? Kaya hurried to catch up with it.

"Waaait!" Kaya yelled after the cat, struggling to keep up with the speed "Do you have a name? Or should I call you meow?".

"Yoruichi is fine." the cat called back.

"Yoruichi? Hey wait!" Kaya said. The name sounded familiar to her...

Kaya put up a great effort and closed up to the cat, she tried to catch it but only managed to grab the tail. The cat made an earsplitting meow, turned around and slashed ferociously at Kaya's face. Kaya managed to instinctively back off, thanks to all of Byakuya's surprise attack whenever she managed to really piss him off. The cat was very fast, however, and Kaya lost some strands of hair.

"Never touch my beautiful tail!" the cat growled angrily.

"Cease this nonsense its just a flipping tail" Kaya said breathlessly, the cat was so fast!

"Do you have a death wish you little punk?" the cat hissed menacingly, and it almost seemed that it towered over Kaya.

"Nothing in particularly." Kaya said backing off "But, Yoruichi have you ever been to soul society? I think I heard your name somewhere...".

"I might have been there, once or twice..." Yoruichi said evasively. "Come on I don't have all day you know.".

And they were off again.

* * *

"Oh no where can she be?" Renji growled in frustration.

He was on his way to Ichigo's school after looking for that moron Kaya all morning. Even with the help of the rookies he didn't find even a clue as to where she could have gone. He cursed her for finally learning to hide her reiatsu.

When he arrived at the school he looked for Ichigo's class. He peered thru the window and saw the orange haired substitute shinigami as well as Rukia in a middle of a lesson.

_'Oh great'_ he thought as he tried to catch Rukia's eye. He wasn't in his gigai so no one could see him except for Ichigo's friends but still he didn't want to make a fuss.

Finally he caught her attention and when she cast a questioning look at him he pointed at her and at Ichigo and then outside the window.

Rukia starred at him for a minute and then picked her pan, aimed, and threw it at Ichigo's head.

"Aarrghh!" Ichigo yelled in surprise as the pan hit his head so hard that he smashed his head against the table.

"Oh no! Teacher it seems Ichigo is badly hurt! I will take him to the nurse!" Rukia said in her fake voice smiling widely at the teacher.

She then grabbed Ichigo and dragged him out of the room.

"Hm did she just throw a pan at Kurosaki?" mumbled one of the student.

"Don't be stupid! Rukia chan would never do such a thing." answered another.

"Ouch that was cruel..." said one of the rookies who for some reason climbed up the window to see what his senpai was looking at.

"What are you doing here! I told you to hide!" Renji snarled and pushed him down.

They both landed on the ground.

"Whats the point? No one can see us?" he said grumpily, massing his wild green hair.

"Don't argue with me Sakurai and go hide with the others! This place has an unusual large number of people who _can_ see us!" Renji said and kicked Ryo in the direction of the other rookies.

"Renji? What are you doing here?" Ichigo and Rukia appeared.

"Oh just a little practice with some rookies..." Renji answered Ichigo.

"What happened Renji?" Rukia asked when she noticed that Renji looked very stressed.

"Err.. have you seen Kaya?" Renji asked in what he evidently thought was a matter of fact tone.

"Why would I see her? I've been in the human world during the last couple of days." Rukia said eying Renji suspiciously

"Well, she came with me today, to the human world, and..." Renji trailed off.

"You lost her." Rukia said sharply.

"NO!" Renji yelled frantically "I didn't lose her! I'm just not 100% sure where she is right now.".

"In other words you lost her." Rukia said, smirking.

"Who's Kaya?" Ichigo interrupted.

"Remember I told you about nii-sama having a student?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah..." Ichigo said slowly "The belligerent trouble-maker?"

"That's right. Her name is Otori Kaya and apparently" Rukia said rounding on Renji "Renji just set he loose on the human world.".

"Oh come on she can't be that bad." Ichigo said frowning "If Byakuya can stand her she can't be that much trouble...".

Rukia and Renji gave him dark looks.

"Oh you have no idea, Ichigo." Rukia said darkly, "Give her an afternoon and she could destroy this town.".

"Well actually" Renji said apologetically "I lost her few hours ago, and if nothing happened until now...".

"What?" Ichigo blurted "Then what if something happened to her?".

"We would have see or hear or feel if something happened to that crazy moron!" Renji said defensively.

As these words left Renji's mouth they all felt a faint surge of spiritual pressure from far away.

"Oh no." Renji mumbled, staring at the direction of the reiatsu.

Rukia took out her chappy soul candy and Ichigo took out his substitute shinigami tag.

Five minutes later they where at Urahara Shop. There was a trail of smoke coming out of the shop and the red haired Jinta was laying on the ground, looking as if he just got burned.

"Oi mister hat and clogs!" Ichigo called as Rukia went to check on Jinta.

"Kurosaki san! Abarai san! Kuchiki san!" Urahara Kisuke came out of the shop, his hat smoking.

"She just left." Kisuke said smiling.

"What? Who?" Renji asked confused.

"The hurricane girl." Kisuke said laughing faintly and fanning himself with his folding fan "She left with Yoruichi san.".

"Oh well then she won't get into troubles." Ichigo said relieved.

"OH NO!" Renji spluttered.

"Do you know where did they go?" Rukia asked.

"No idea." Kisuke said bowing apologetically "But I must say I was surprised to meet Otori san.".

"What do you mean?" Renji asked, almost crying in frustration.

"Well I heard of course about your brother" Kisuke inclined his head toward Rukia "having a disciple. However, I wasn't prepared for this".

"I don't think anyone can be prepared to Kaya." Rukia said.

"Well I think Yoruichi san is... She seemed delighted when she found out..." Kisuke said mysteriously, only his eyes visible as he held the fan in front of his face.

"Yeah thats what I'm afraid of." Renji said.

* * *

"Wow Byakuya really did that?" Kaya exclaimed following Yoruichi into the candy shop.

"Oh he sure did..." Yoruichi said, smiling devilishly "Okay next challenge. How many lollipops you think you can grab before that old lady leaves the shop?" she pointed at the old lady that was now paying for her candy.

"Errr.. I dunno..." Kay mumbled "More then you!" she added when she saw Yoruichi's evil smirk.

"Ready? Go!" Yoruichi said.

And they were off. Darting across the shop, snatching candies from the shelves and even from people's hands.

They spent the afternoon wondering around Karakura town, grabbing candies, snacks and all sort of food from any shop that caught their eyes. Everywhere they went, Yoruichi challenged Kaya to some sort of game, and after they finished (with Yoruichi winning every time...) they sat and ate their spoils while Yoruichi told Kaya stories about Byakuya's childhood, which Kaya found very interesting.

"Well how many you got?" Yoruichi asked 30 seconds later after they left the shop, rolling and laughing at the faces of the people in the shop as candies started flying around the room.

"Hmm" Kaya said breathlessly and spread her hands to show her haul.

"Hmm 1, 2, 4, 6.. thats not a lollipop!" Yoruichi picked a lemon flavored gum on a stick.

"Ah well close enough?" Kaya said hopefully.

"Nope." Yoruichi said and threw the candy away "Anyway, a total of 15. Very disappointing! I thought you could do better." she emptied her pockets.

A small pile of lollipops fell to the ground. There wasn't even need to count.

"Fucking assgoblin, I lost again... How are you doing that?" Kaya grunted, sitting on the floor and picking a lollipop.

"They don't call me Goddess of Flash for nothing." Yoruichi boasted.

"Showoff.." Kaya mumbled, putting the lollipop in her mouth.

Yoruichi smiled and looked away. She tried to sense if Ichigo and the others were still on their trail. But she couldn't sense anything. They were being followed since they left Urahara Shop. But Yoruichi challenged Kaya to a game of tag every time their pursuers got a little to close. Its been so long since she had so much fun. And this was Byakuya bo's disciple, the opportunity was too good to miss. Yoruichi's eyes positively sparkled when the girl said she was Byakuya's student. And the girl seemed so eager too when she found out that she, Yoruichi, and Byakuya used to hang out when they were younger. It didn't look like she noticed that they were being followed at all, and didn't seem to care much about losing Renji. But it was getting dark now and they couldn't keep with their mischief campaign today.

"Lets find a nice place to spend the night." Yoruichi said looking down on the girl that was sitting on the ground with 3 lollipops in her mouth.

"Hmm" the girl looked up questioningly.

"We can continue tomorrow." Yoruichi said kneeling beside her.

The girl took the lollipops out of her mouth with difficulty and said "Hey maybe I should go back now...".

"No don't be stupid!" Yoruichi said happily, slapping her shoulder "Just imagine what would happen if you don't come back by tomorrow.".

"Hmm a lot of troubles, terrified Renji and supremely pissed off Byakuya?" Kaya tried.

"Exactly!" Yoruichi cheered.

"I'm not sure if its a good idea..." Kaya said, her common sense finally kicking in after a whole day of dormant. She was having fun with Yoruichi, and for the first time in a while, her stomach was full, but still, she wondered if it was worth getting into troubles...

Then she remembered Byakuya sending her away when she annoyed him...

"Oh come on!" Yoruichi said slily "Ill tell you why Byakuya doesn't touch sweets anymore...".

* * *

Renji was dragging his feet to his and his captain's office that evening. He wasn't sure how to tell his captain that he lost Kaya. He walked as slowly as possible, stopping in every toilet on the way and even offered to help a squad member carry some paperwork. But eventually he found himself in front of the office door. After standing there for a whole minute, he took a deep breath, knocked and entered.

His captain was sitting at his desk, drinking something, and seemed to wait for Renji to open the door.

"You lost her." Byakuya said calmly. It wasn't a question. It was a fact.

"Aaahhhhhh!" Renji exclaimed in shock "How did you know?".

"You got back much later then you were suppose to, you were standing outside the door for a while now, you have a guilty face and" Byakuya said simply, putting the cup down "I don't see her scampering around.".

"Captain I'm so sorry, I just took my eyes off her for five seconds and she was gone!" Renji cried.

"I see." Byakuya said quietly. The truth was that his insides were burning. He spent most of his day imagining what might happen if the brat and the cat monster would meet.

He stood up and turned to the door.

"Captain? Where are you going?" Renji flinched.

"To find her of course. Before she destroys the Karakura town, or worse before someone finds out she is missing." Byakuya said _'Or even worse then that before she bumps into Yoruichi.'._

"Hmm captain?" Renji said quietly, only partly relieved that his captain was taking the news so well "She is with Yoruichi.".

* * *

He found them, after searching into the night. He followed the trail of wrecked traffic lights and flooded public toilets until he picked the faintest sense of reiatsu of his least favorite Shihoin.

He found her sitting on a balcony drinking something.

"Yoruichi." he said as he landed quietly on the balcony's edge.

"Byakuya bo! I was looking for you!" Yoruichi said cheerfully toasting with her cup. Byakuya noticed that it was hot chocolate she was drinking.

"Fancy that, I was looking for you as well." he said sarcastically.

"What a small world!" Yoruichi teased.

When he didn't say anything she offered him her cup.

"Want some?" she asked grinning.

"Never." he said coldly.

Yoruichi giggled and drank some of the hot liquid. "It wont affect you. You have taken much larger doze and stayed up." she pointed at the inside of the room. Byakuya could see a small figure sprawled awkwardly on a couch, clearly in deep sleep.

"Not very bright is she? She drank it right after I told her about your little chocolate experience." Yoruichi said impishly.

"What were you planing to do?" Byakuya asked, frowning "Don't tell me you are into molesting little girls now?".

"Molesting? Ha ha ha!" Yoruichi laughed derisively "No I was actually waiting for her to fall asleep so I can take her cloths off. Then I was going to go look for you and watch your face go red when you find her.".

There was no doubt in his mind that Yoruichi would have carry out her plan if he got there a little later.

Yoruichi got up and gave him her cup, then she turned and got into the room. Byakuya threw the cup off the balcony and followed her.

"Well since I'm here and your plan has failed Ill take her and be gone." he said.

"Oh don't be like that." Yoruichi said disappointed, "How about a game of tag before you leave?"

"No." he said but before he could say anything else Yoruichi grabbed the girl and a pillow and darted to the window.

He moved to block her path but she threw the pillow at him.

"Way of the Shihoin, secret technique." she said.

Byakuya braced himself for what ever she was going to do.

"Feather screen escape!" and the room was filled with feathers. When the feathers were cleared she was gone. Escaped thru the window.

"Yoruichi!" he hissed angrily and followed.

Five minutes later they were running along rooftops, jumping from roof to roof, like stray cats in an endless chase.

"Bring back the old times eh, Byakuya bo?" Yoruichi called at him.

He didn't answer. He was very angry now. Even with the brat's extra weight she could still outrun him.

_'Damn cat monster.'_ he thought angrily. True the brat didn't weigh that much, but still...

The girl was deeply asleep, she would awake only in about half an hour. He knew since Yoruichi used that drug on him countless times in the past. On its own, the powder was harmless. Mix it with sugar, and it became a very strong and sleep inducing sedative. When she wakes up, the girl will be dizzy for hours.

"Come on Byakuya bo! You will have to do better then that if you want to get her back! I thought you liked her!" Yoruichi teased.

He wasn't ready for that, his legs tumbled and he fell. He broke his fall with his hand and looked up angrily at Yoruichi. She stopped running and looked back at him, grinning maliciously.

"You thought wrong." he said quietly.

"Oh cooome onnn." she said exasperatedly "Why else would you suffer such a big mouthed troublemaker?".

"I've been asking myself that question every day." Byakuya said dully.

"Byaku-bo and Kaya sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Yoruichi chanted in a sing song voice and laughed.

"How very mature. Just put her down and go away." Byakuya said, feeling his face go red.

"But we are having so much fun!" she called and started running again.

In a second he was in front of her, blocking her way. She smirked and ran the other way, so he chased her again. Just when he thought he might catch her she crouched low and slide underneath him. He turned around quickly and came face to face to face with...

Yoruichi's breast.

Before he had time to respond he felt a heel in his stomach. He staggered back, breathless.

"I thought we were playing tag." he said grumpily, his face hot.

"We can change the rules a bit... We are not kids anymore." Yoruichi said laughing.

"Oh really? Well, you had me fooled."

The girl on Yoruichi's shoulder was starting to stir.

"Well it seems like our sleeping beauty is waking up sooner then I expected." Yoruichi said and laid the girl down, "Game over for tonight Byakuya bo. Then again it may just begin for you." she smirked.

"Hm I don't know what you are talking about, Yoruichi."

"Oh come on admit it! You agreed to take this girl because she reminds you of me!" she laughed and disappeared.

"Preposterous." he mumbled, altho Yoruichi was too far to hear him.

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D


	14. Lost and delirious

I own NOTHING. Kubo Tite made Bleach. Some other ideas from other manga and anime were used.

Wanted: A beta reader. You dont have to be professional. I just need a second eye to go thru my story. English is only my second language.

I dont know japanese. I look up cool names in the internet ;D

I used Senbonzakura as seen in the anime filler "zanpakto unknown tales".

**Chapter 14 - Lost and Delirious**

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, sliding open the door of the closet in which she was sleeping.

"What?" Ichigo bellowed jumping from his homework, rubbing his eye.

"Did you feel it?" Rukia asked, starring out of the window.

"No, what was I suppose to feel?" Ichigo asked annoyed and starred at his substitute tag. It was quiet.

"I think... I felt nii-sama's spiritual pressure..." Rukia said quietly.

"Huh? Byakuya?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"How many other brothers do I have? Of course Byakuya!" Rukia said snappishly.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming? I mean why would Byakuya come to the human world?" Ichigo said scratching his head with a pencil.

"Probably because Renji didn't find Kaya... Nii-sama came to look for her..." Rukia said thoughtfully.

"Emm Rukia? This is Byakuya we are talking about. Somehow I don't see him running to look for his lost subordinates, especially since according to what you told me about this Kaya I'm sure Byakuya would be more then happy to get rid of her." Ichigo said, going back to his homework.

"Ichigo don't talk about nii-sama like that! He takes his duty very seriously, and he wont sit and do nothing while one of his squad members got lost and can possibly be in danger!" Rukia said angrily, kicking Kon, who was trying to crawl into her closet, at Ichigo's face.

"He hates her!" Ichigo bellowed, peeling Kon of his face and throwing him at the wall, "And danger my ass! She is with Yoruichi! They are probably playing 'lets destroy Karakura town and piss off Byakuya on the way' while laughing their heads off!".

They starred at each other for a minute, their faces blank.

"Maybe we should go check things out." Ichigo said.

* * *

Byakuya took the girl back to the flat in which he found Yoruichi earlier. He thought it best to wait until the effect of the drug wears off completely before returning to soul society. He also wanted to keep an eye on her until she sobers up. He didn't want to think what chaos she could conjure when she wakes up, still tipsy from the drug, not to mention the damage she would inflict on herself.

He set her down on the couch and took the empty mug that was on the table. He put it in the sink and noticed a pot of hot chocolate on the stove. _'Better get rid of it.' _he thought as he poured the whole content of the pot into the sink as well.

He started pacing along the room, wondering what he should do. He stopped pacing abruptly and sat down on the floor, his sword in his lap. He would meditate until the havoc wrecking girl would wake up. Come to think of it, she might not wake up at all until morning, and she wont even remember that she was being drugged.

"_I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you, master." _the voice of his zanpakto echoed in his mind.

"I don't remember asking your opinion, Senbonzakura." he replied.

_"You came to see me..." _the spirit pointed out.

"I am merely trying to clear my mind." he said coldly, realizing that he was indeed in his inner world.

_"Your mind is clear as ever, master, which brings the question why are you not leaving the pesky girl in the mess she has foolishly brought upon herself?" _the masked warrior said politely.

"You suggest I just leave her to wake up and wonder around drunkenly in a place she have never been to before?" Byakuya asked, knowing that the spirit's thoughts were exactly as he said.

_"Precisely." _the spirit said, clearly happy that his master was getting the idea so quickly _"It maybe a good opportunity to rid yourself of that nuisance of a girl."_.

"What is it to you?" Byakuya inquired, surprised at the spirit's clear dislike for the girl.

The masked samurai never before displayed such animosity to anyone, he usually regarded most people as unworthy of his attention, much like his master. Some people he regarded with restrained respect, like Kurosaki Ichigo, whom his master fought against more then once.

From what the spirit told him, Byakuya learned that whenever two shinigami fought, the spirits sleeping in their swords also engaged each other. They weren't exactly fighting, like their shinigami masters, and they weren't exactly talking. They were... "brushing against each other" as Senbonzakura said when he tried to explain to his master the exact nature of this kind of encounter.

_"I just cant stand that obnoxious spirit of her." _Senbonzakura hissed angrily.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked even more surprised. Usually his spirit described his opponents as "weak", "insignificant", "boring" and rarely "strong" or "interesting". Obnoxious was new.

_"Its hard to explain." _the spirit said slowly.

"Do try. I find your unusual interest in the girl quiet disturbing." Byakuya said coldly.

_"If something should disturb you, master, its **your** unusual interest in the girl." _the spirit said again in that annoyingly polite tone.

"Nonsense." Byakuya said at once, "She is my disciple so its my duty to observe her growth. That's the only interest I have in her.".

_"Oh master" _Senbonzakura said almost pitifully _"you can lie to her, but you were staring at her-"._

"You are changing the subject." Byakuya interrupted his insolent zanpakto.

_"I was under the impression that we were discussing your foolish apprentice?"_ the spirit said offended.

"We were discussing her spirit that you seem to highly dislike." Byakuya said angrily.

_"Well fine." _Senbonzakura said, annoyed that he couldn't discuss the topic that seemed to be on his master's mind too much lately, _"He is just unbearable, and I'm not talking about the fact that he is annoying and can't keep his mouth shut."._

"He? The manifestation of her zanpakto is a male?" Byakuya asked amazed.

_"Well yes... The flying thunder god**, **as he calls himself... does it matter?" _the spirit wondered.

"Not really... it just makes sense that males will have male spirits and females will have female spirits..." Byakuya said slowly.

_"Making sense is not something this girl seem to excel in... Anyway Hiraishin just feels wrong... Its like he is... Out of place.." _the spirit trailed off.

"Out of place? You yourself are not making much sense today." Byakuya said frowning.

_"How can I explain it to you... Lets say that you are standing in the human world in a place full of people, and the humans can see you, wearing your shihakusho. They would know immediately that you are different, because you don't look like them, but they wont know why you are different because they have never seen a shinigami, and they cant even sense spiritual pressure."._

"I think I understand what you are trying to say." Byakuya said slowly.

_"I have never met a spirit like that..." _Senbonzakura continued, _"Each spirit looks and feels different, but... this one is different in a different way."._

Byakuya didn't say anything. He thought for a while about the occasional bursts of alien spiritual pressure coming from the girl and wondered if it had anything to do with her "different" spirit.

_"I am sure there is a connection" _the spirit said, reading his master's thoughts _"I am not sure how or why, but there is definitely something wrong with that girl's spirit"._

"Yooo..." a drowsy voice put an end to the shinigami-zanpakto conversation.

Byakuya got up and went to the couch in which his subordinate was sleeping. Her eyes were half open and she looked around dazedly, her head drooping heavily.

She noticed him and stood up shakily on the couch. While standing on the couch their eyes were at the same level.

"Yo... uichi?" she asked in a slow, heavy voice.

"Try again." he said, observing her closely.

She leaned toward him and he had to catch her before she fell off the couch. She squinted at him, their faces only few centimeters apart, and raised her hand. Byakuya's hands were busy preventing her from falling so he couldn't grab her hand, but she only grabbed one of the bangs that fell on his face. She pulled gently.

"Bya...ya?" she said faintly, her voice barely more then a whisper.

"Correct." he said, pushing her off and hoping she would let go of his hair.

Thankfully she did, and was now standing wobbling on the couch supported by his hands, which were on her waist.

She stood there starring, her eyes focusing on his face with difficulty, and her mouth was slightly open.

"Bya...? Were you... always... this handsome?" she said slowly tilting her head to one side.

"Probably." he said, frowning and letting go of her waist, hoping she wont remember anything in the morning.

_"You just touched her waist master, nothing improper compared to what you've been thru.." _Senbonzakura said patiently.

_'Be quiet you damn ghost.' _Byakuya thought angrily.

"Lets... Play tag!" the girl said tiredly.

"No." he said instantly trying to ignore the spirit of his zanpakto that was now listing a number of things a man can do to a drugged girl.

"You... Are... It!" she said and pushed him weakly. She then jumped off the couch, crashed spectacularly on the floor, got up, wobbled drunkenly for a second and fell on her back.

Byakuya sat on the now empty couch and massaged his temples.

"Byaaaa.." the girl cried from the floor, "Your... S'pose to... Chase meee...".

"We are not going to play tag." he said and looked up.

He was surprised to see her crouching on the table, leaning close to him. Her eyes were wide open now, but still unfocused.

"Pssst." she whispered, putting a hand near her mouth "Wanna hear a secret?".

"No." he said and leaned back to get away from her.

"I'm actually a spirit from soul society!" she whispered loudly and leaned closer to him, putting a hand on his knee for support "And I can walk thru walls!".

"Really?" he said, leaning back so far that he was almost swallowed by the couch.

"Yeah Ill show you!" she said excitedly.

She jumped off him. Stood on the edge of the table and bended her knees, putting her hands in front of her as tho she was going to jump head first into a pool.

"No, don't!" he said, but too late.

There was a dull thud when her head hit the wall.

"Ouch.." she mumbled from the floor.

"Maybe this wall is made of cats... Cuz I cant go thru cats..." she mumbled when he peeled her off the floor.

"Yes of course." he said as he laid her on the couch and sat near her to examine her head. There was a small bump where she hit the wall. He parted her hair to see if there is anything more life threatening than that when her hands caught one of his.

"Bya... that tickles..." she said, sounding tired again.

She brought his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles. Startled, he tried to pull his hand away, but she held it tightly. She pulled herself up until her head and torso were in his lap.

"Don't you have... a dream?" she said faintly, her eyes closing, "Where are your...wings...?". And she fell asleep.

Byakuya felt his face grow hot for the who knows what time tonight. He didn't want to stay in this awkward position all night, but he also didn't want to wake her up.

* * *

"Are you seeing what I see?" Rukia asked, amazed.

"Well only if you see Byakuya sleeping with a little girl in his lap." Ichigo said, also shocked.

It was past midnight when they finally found Byakuya. But they were not prepared to the sight in front of them.

They expected to find the two, maybe Yoruichi as well, engaged in a fight, or maybe the aftermath of such fight.

Rukia did not expect to look thru a window and see her brother sitting on a couch, seemingly asleep, and Kaya coddling on his knees.

"Eh... is that Kaya?" Ichigo asked after a long and embarrassed silence.

"Well... yes..." Rukia said slowly, still having difficulty believing what she saw.

"She looks pretty young... Altho you can never tell with you people from soul society" Ichigo mused.

"I think... Actually I'm pretty sure she is not much older then you..." Rukia said thoughtfully.

"Wow that would practically make her a baby compared to Byakuya... Lets see... If you are around 100 years old, and Byakuya is your older brother, that would probably make him around 200... If Kaya is 15 then it means..." Ichigo muttered, making calculations in his head.

"What on earth are you on about?" Rukia wondered.

"Well then there's nothing for us to do here unless you want to call the social services..." Ichigo said abruptly.

"Social services?" Rukia asked frowning at Ichigo.

"Yeah to report about a statutory rape." he said and jumped off the balcony to the street below.

"Ichigo you idiot!" Rukia said landing beside Ichigo and kicking him "How dare you suggest that my brother would do such a-".

"Stop it damnit! It was a joke! Just a goddamned joke!" Ichigo yelled and tried to protect himself from the barrage of kicks Rukia was raining on him.

* * *

It was a very long night for Byakuya. Long and highly embaressing. The girl woke up a few times and wondered around the room drunkenly.

She complained that it was too hot and almost took off her cloths and tried to take a bath in the sink before Byakuya stopped her.

She said something about a lollipop and turned over the whole room looking for it. She declared she was going to the well to sell some flying mice before smashing into the door and falling asleep again.

She woke up later and pulled him to the floor, tagging on his hakama, demanding to know if he really thinks she looks like a cat. When he pushed her off after assuring her that he did not think she looked like a cat, she lay on her back with her hands to the sides and said shyly "Okay but be gentle...". He pushed himself quickly of the floor, much to the amusement of his zanpakto, and pulled his hakama back up.

He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he woke up when he felt a small tag on his garments. He opened his eyes and saw a faint glow illuminating the dark sky which meant that the sun was about to rise. He looked down at the small hand that was pulling his cloths, and noticed that its owner was up. Her eyes were partly open and she gazed groggily at him. She looked very tired and exhausted. She screw her face as tho trying to remember something. She didn't seem to register the position they were in. He was lying on his back along the couch and she, on top of him, her legs wrapped tightly around one of his. He couldn't quiet remember how they got into this awkward position and wasn't sure he wanted to. Just when he thought she might go back to sleep she spoke.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" she mumbled faintly.

"It depends on what you mean?" he said carefully, not sure if the drug's effects wore off or not.

"A lollipop, mice," she said, thinking hard, "an unpleasant meeting with the floor and the wall... Something about cats... and... and..." her face went red.

She looked down at him, finally realizing where she was and who she was talking to, released his leg and fell off the couch.

Byakuya got up, rolling his eyes, and stretched.

"Get up, if we leave now we might get some hours of sleep before the day starts." he said, not looking at her. He was quiet surprised that she remembered that much.

"W-wait!" she spluttered, getting up, "What happened? I mean, did I do something... errrr" she struggled to find a fitting word.

"Inappropriate?" he offered.

"Yes that it! Inappropriate!".

"Assuming you do not see running away from Renji and causing mayhem with Yoruichi as inappropriate?"

"Hmm yeah." she said smiling apologetically. She didn't really think she could get away unpunished after all the fun she had yesterday.

"No".

"Huh? What do you mean no?" she asked.

"You seem to remember quite a lot of what happened so I see no reason to summarize it for you." he said quietly.

She noticed that he didn't look at her all this time, and looking down on herself she realized why. Her kimono was half open. Not revealing anything except a protruding collarbone, but still improperly tucked.

"Why are you looking away like that?" she asked, stuffing the kimono back into her obi, "You've already seen me naked. Twice!".

"I have no desire to make it thrice..." he said dully.

"Why? Are you gay?" she said, looking at him with amazement.

"What?" he looked at her, astounded that she actually said what she did.

"You know, gay? As in a guy who likes to fuck other guys?" She said, surprised that he didn't know what gay mean.

"I know what a gay is. I was merely wondering how you arrived at such faulty conclusion about me." he said irritably.

"I didn't make it up." Kaya shrugged, "Almost half the times I'm in the toilet there are girls talking about you. I heard more then one of your fans complaining that you are probably gay, which is why you don't have a girlfriend..."

"My... Fans?" Byakuya muttered, massaging his temple.

"Yeah!" She grinned, "Rowdy lot, I think even you will get a hard on when you'll hear their fantasies about you." then her face fell, "Grownups are so disgusting.".

"I assure you that I do not find men attracting, so you can get this ridiculous thought out of your head. As for not wanting to see you naked again, the abysmal state your body is in is... Disturbing.".

"Say what? My body is in top shape!" She said and flexed her arm.

"No, you are too skinny." He sighed.

"Well thanks, you are not bad looking either." she replied brightly.

"I am serious. I don't know what you are eating, if indeed you are eating, but you need to have a balanced diet if you want to function properly." he said, pushing away the concern that sneaked into his mind "Or at least keep your bones inside your body.".

She looked at him for a minute, a weird surprised look on her face.

"Wow Byakuya... I... I Didn't know you cared..." she said sheepishly, smiling half a smile.

"I don't!" he said immediately, before she could get the wrong idea "As I said, your performance would improve if you eat properly.".

"You know..." she said suddenly in a business like tone "You can be real charming when you want to.".

"I have not the slightest idea what you mean by that." he said, cursing his ears for turning red.

"You came searching for me when I didn't return, you looked after me all night while I was delirious and you didn't try to take advantage of me even once." she grinned "And you seem to be very concerned about my well being...".

"Don't ever make me waste my time looking for you again and know your place, brat." he said coldly.

"Jee you don't have to be so gay..." she mumbled grumpily.

Before he could stop himself he grabbed the girl by the collar of her shihakusho and pulled her close to him, slightly lifting her so that she was forced to look at him.

"I. Am. Not. Gay." He hissed menacingly, gaining huge satisfaction when she flinched as their bodies collided.

"Nope, I don't think you are." She said, wincing, "Unless thats your zanpakto under your pants.".

He let go of her immediately. He didn't even noticed that his nether region was uncomfortably stiff. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Oh come on, you just spent the night with a girl wrapped around your leg, only a gay wouldn't get a boner..." the girl said, looking very amused.

He couldn't help but get annoyed at the casualness she was handling that embarrassing situation.

"You do not seem to be disturbed by the night events..." he said nonchalantly, completely opposite to the nervousness he felt inside. If anyone ever finds out what happened tonight... The foul rumors that would fly...

She looked away, scratching her ear, a weird expression on her face. I was a mixture of sadness, regret and a sort of submissive consent.

"I've already seen a dick." she said indifferently, shrugging.

For the first time, Byakuya felt sorry for the girl. But why was he surprised? There is no way a small, underfed girl could survive in the 80th rukongai long enough to learn how to use a sword. She probably had a patron of some sort, a strong ruffian, that protected her from the other scoundrels. In return for a payment of course.

His compassion probably leaked to his face because when she looked back at him she startled.

"Hey don't look at me like that!" She exclaimed loudly, a look of revulsion twisting her face "I said I've seen a dick, not that I was a whore! Did you think I... Oh my god! Grownups are so disgusting!".

"You said you have seen a man's penis, and you talk about intercourse in such a casual way, so I thought-" he started, not sure how to finish, and was glad when she interrupted him.

"No, stop, I don't wanna hear what you thought!" She bellowed angrily, "Get yourself a girlfriend and go get laid. I'm sure it won't be difficult for you so just stay away from me you filthy hypocrite!".

"What?" He blurted, his eyes widening in shock. How dare she talk to him like that?

"Look, it was very noble of you not to have your way with me tonight, but it won't work between us. I understand that, even if you deny it, you are a man, and you have needs, and you get uncomfortable with a girl hanging around you all day, and you are probably sick of masturbating, but we are not meant for each other. Don't get me wrong, I think you look very attractive but you are not my type. I'm pretty sure that I'm also not your type. You are a noble and I'm a nobody. I talk a lot, you don't talk at all. You are too old for me, no offense. Plus you hate me from the core of your soul." She said very quickly, stopping to breath only when she finished talking.

Byakuya tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, starring at the girl in disbelief. Could she still be under the effect of the drug? No way... It only last for couple of hours...

"You... Got it all wrong." he said blankly, fully aware of the idiocy of such words.

"Which part?" She asked, screwing her face at him.

"Do you really think that I am attracted to you?" He said, blinking at her.

"Well, you are a guy. I'm a girl. I don't know if attracted is the right word... But you see" she said wisely "there are hormones in the body that make people need sex, and I'm pretty sure I'm correct in saying that you didn't get off in a very long time, so you have an accumulation of unfulfilled desire. Seeing as you don't hang around females too much it didn't bother you until now, but now that I'm here-"

"Alright thats enough!" he said sharply "I am being lectured about carnal knowledge by a silly brat who didn't even have her puberty yet...".

_"And you seem to be enjoying yourself..." _Senbonzakura pointed out.

"Say what?" she blurted and was about to keep talking when he poked her painfully between the eyes.

"I said thats enough. You are giving me a headache." he said glumly.

Her shoulders drooped and she made a sour face as she rubbed her brow.

"Wheres my zanpakto?" she said after finally noticing that it was not with her.

Byakuya mentioned his head toward the counter near the sink on which he placed both their zanpakto earlier.

She went over to the counter and looked down at the two swords. She didn't immediately picked her own but kept looking at the two weapons. She tilted her head to one side and made a little "hmm" of thinking. She then raised her hand and tried to pick up Senbonzakura.

Before her fingers touched the white scabbard a hand closed around her wrist. She looked up and saw Byakuya looking down at her, frowning angrily.

"I have no intention to take it, I just want to compare it with Hiraishin." she said indignantly.

Her politeness stung his ears. He let go of her wrist, picked his zanpakto and unsheathed it, holding it in front of him.

"Compare then.".

She took her own zanpakto and unsheathed it as well, holding it next to his.

"Your zanpakto is too long." she said after looking up and down the sword in his hand.

"Don't be a fool, its normal length. Yours is too short." he said.

The girl frowned. It seem she just now realized that her zanpakto was less then half the length of his.

"Can you converse with your zanpakto?" Byakuya asked suddenly, remembering his earlier conversation with Senbonzakura.

"What?" she asked distractedly, still studying the two zanpakto.

"Can you talk to the spirit of your zanpakto?" he asked clearly, "Can you talk to Hiraishin?".

"Ah yeah sure." she said evasively and sheathed her weapon.

"You can't." he said, slightly disappointed.

"Yes I can!" she said angrily, "I just don't want to thats all!".

"You don't want to?" he repeated, frowning.

The girl looked away sourly, and scratched her ear.

"He's annoying. I don't like talking to him.".

This surprised him. Senbonzakura not liking the girl's zanpakto is one thing, but the girl to not like her own zanpakto is something completely different. The fact that both his zanpakto and the girl described him as "annoying" was also very suspicious.

Byakuya let go of the subject because he felt that soon he will be too tired to have a sensible conversation, especially since his partner wasn't making much sense herself.

He opened the Senkaimon and, grabbing the girl around the waist and hoisting her over his shoulder, stepped thru the open gate into the dark Dangai.

Once inside he begun running along the dark, seemingly endless tunnel.

"Oi!" the girl shouted angrily "Why aren't we using those butterfly thingies?".

"Because I don't have any Jigokucho with me." Byakuya answered.

"Yes I can see that! I was merely wondering why you didn't feel the necessity to bring some with you!" she yelled sarcastically.

"It seem you have a lot of energy, would you like to run on your own?" he asked.

"Ah maybe next time." she said and fell silent.

She knew perfectly well that right now he was running faster then she ever did in her life. She heard stories in the academy about young shinigami who lost their hell butterfly in the Dangai and were never seen again. She was sure half of them were bullshit, cooked up by the teachers, to scare young students into obedience. But now when she was actually in the Dangai she had no doubt that someone could get stuck in it forever.

The truth was that Byakuya didn't take any Jigokuchi with him was that he didn't want any more people to know that his foolish subordinate got lost in the human world, and more importantly that he himself, captain in the Gotei 13, had to go to bring her back.

* * *

_He pushed her down easily with one hand, his ravenous red eyes wide with excitement. With a swift motion he removed the filthy rags that were her cloths and a moment later his top half clothing joined hers on the floor._

_She tried to resist, but her limbs were frozen in fear. She felt her heart sink to her belly, which grew uncomfortably worm._

_His hand twitched as they moved over her naked form, to her neck, which he could encircle entirely with only one of his hands. She could feel his fingers strained as they closed on her neck, obviously fighting the urge to crash her throat as it was so adept at. As gently as could someone like him, he tilted her head back, baring her neck to him._

_They were both sweating. She from fear, him from wild excitement, as well as sheer effort to contain his murderous thrill. He was so much bigger then her, and probably more then twice her weight, that pinning her down was no effort for him at all. Of course, his close proximity and the heavy reiatsu he radiated were more then enough to stop her from running... _

_As she swallowed she felt his fingers tighten momentarily and he let out a sharp gasp. His hand moved to her hair, closing painfully on her filthy, matted brown strands._

_He lowered his face to her neck, panting hungrily against her skin. For a moment he just hovered there, his teeth bared, slightly touching the side of her throat, breathing heavily in an attempt to fight his brutal instincts..._

"No!" Kaya cried as she was snapped out of her dream.

She was sitting upright, her hand massaging the side of her neck.

_'Morning already?' _she wondered as she looked at the window to see the sun shining brightly.

She laid back starring up at the ceiling, taking long deep breaths.

_'He can't find me here. He will never be able to get into the seireitei without being noticed...' _she reassured herself.

"Why do I keep having these fucking dreams..." she muttered.

* * *

"Morning Renji!" she said brightly and continued on her way.

"Don't "morning" me you punk! I'm gonna kill you! You know how much troubles you put me into?" Renji barked at her.

"Troubles?" she wondered, turning to face the seething Renji "Did Byakuya scold you?".

"Wha?" Renji staggered at her concern "No he didn't.".

"Did he punish you?" she asked, still with that worried look.

"No."

"Hit you?"

"No."

"Yelled at you?"

"No..."

"Kicked you out of his office?"

"No!"

"Insulted you?"

"No goddammit!"

"Suggested you go kill yourself?"

"NO of course not!" Renji yelled now red faced.

"Then congratulation Renji, you are not in trouble!" Kaya said smiling cheerfully "In fact I think Byakuya is rather fond of you. In a professional way of course, 'cause I know for a fact that he is _not_ gay.".

"What the? You idiot, stop with the- with that nonsense!" Renji bellowed.

"I think the term you meant is "bullshit", Renji. You should be true to yourself." she said calmly.

"Enough with the smooth talking you moron! And you can't go to the captain's office, he is in an important meeting.".

"A meeting?" Kaya asked, sounding thoroughly bewildered.

"Yes a meeting! What, do you think the world turns around you? Captain has other things he need to do beside babysitting you." Renji said scornfully.

"Yeah what ever. Don't you have things you need to be doing? Instead of shouting at me?".

"Of course I do-" Renji stammered, confused that she gave up the argument so quickly.

"Then be on your way, young Renji, and may the force be with you." Kaya said and bowed mockingly.

She left Renji, who was standing with his mouth open, and continued her way to the 6th squad.

Yesterday Yoruichi showed her screen that humans use to watch "movies" using a flat discs that were fed into the machine. The movie was called "star wars" or something like that and was about a shinigami like human with glowing swords that drew power from what they called "the force". Kaya enjoyed the movie and was amazed to see some humans who looked like the weirdos from squad 12. There was even a princes that looked disturbingly like Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Arriving at the corridor that led to Byakuya's office, Kaya noticed that there was someone standing outside the office. Getting closer, Kaya was repulsed to recognize the person as Tadashi Soga.

The pink haired Soga stood with her back against the wall and leaning slightly forward on her zanpakto, which she held in front of her. The zanpakto was touching the ground but was still long enough that it reached almost to Soga's chin.

_'That sword is almost as tall as I am.' _Kaya thought resentfully.

"Oh what are you doing here?" Soga asked, smiling maliciously "The trash disposal unit is at squad 4."

The Kaya from few weeks ago, before she joined squad 6, would have lashed out, cursing and spitting, and drawing her sword. But after hanging around Kuchiki Byakuya for a while, Kaya learned that a well chosen refined words could hurt worse then the most foul word and the sharpest sword. So she smiled too, resisting the urge to yell and draw her zanpakto.

"Yes I know, they were looking for their pink duster so I told them I think I saw it leaning against the wall near Byakuya's office and Ill go and make sure." Kaya said kindly.

Soga's face twisted in rage, "What did you say, you lowly rukon filth?".

"Oh I'm sorry did I stater?" Kaya said, still smiling "Or maybe you didn't hear me? If thats the case I suggest you take your head out of your ass. That way you won't only hear better, but you will also notice that this is my squad. So actually the question that needs to be asked is what are _you_ doing here?".

Soga looked at Kaya furiously, her eyes wide, gripping her zanpakto very tightly.

"One day you will pay for all your insults, you little beast. And when that day comes-" Soga whispered thru clenched teeth, but stopped when Kaya walked by her to the office's door.

"Be sure to give me a head on, I wouldn't want to miss a training with my captain.".

She opened the door before Soga could string another word.

Inside she saw Soga's captain, Kyoraku Shunsui, sitting across from her own captain. The pink covered captain was sitting slightly lopsided, a small glass of what was undoubtedly sake in his hand. He stopped talking just when Kaya entered the office. Byakuya was sitting stiffly in his chair, looking supremely annoyed, and a bottle of sake stood in the middle of his desk. When he saw Kaya opening the door he looked almost happy to see her. Almost.

"Kaya chan!" Kyoraku bellowed happily.

"You can't go in!" Soga came after Kaya and grabbed her by the apper arm.

"If you don't remove your hand I will have to spray your guts across the wall, and I'm afraid my captain wont be happy If you make such a mess in his office." Kaya said forcing herself to keep smiling.

"I'd love to see you try." Soga hissed coldly, tightening her grip.

"Now now girls its too early in the morning to be shooting sparks at each other!" Kyoraku said merrily and got up "Close the door won't you, Soga chan?".

Soga let go of Kaya and closed the door.

"An important meeting eh?" Kaya said, eying the bottle of sake.

"Captain Kyoraku, captain Kuchiki, I'm so sorry for the interruption but I did try to stop her and-" Soga started.

"That's alright Soga chan, me and Byakuya were just talking about you as a matter of fact." Kyoraku said and placed an over-friendly hand around Soga's shoulders.

"Hmm me, captain?" Soga said, looking shyly at Byakuya and blushing.

Kaya made a small noise of disgust, but no one heard her. One look on Byakuya's face told her that the noise she made reflected perfectly what he felt.

"You and Kaya chan!" Kyoraku said happily, "I've been thinking you two should get together and spend some quality time! You know do some girls stuff! Have fun!".

There was a stunned silence in the room. Kyoraku coughed.

"Ahm after you train a bit of course." he said, imitating a serious voice.

"Wh-what?" Soga broke the silent, almost shrieking "Captain why do I have to train with-with _her_?".

"Yeah captain sake, if you want to get rid of your student just do it yourself." Kaya said resentfully, feeling the fake smile peeling off her face.

"How dare you talk to my captain like that!" Soga hissed, gripping the handle of her sword.

"Life is either a daring adventure or nothing at all."Kaya said dramatically.

"That's enough." Byakuya opened his mouth for the first time. He got up and picked the bottle of sake off his desk.

"Thank you Kyoraku, I will think about that offer. I think its best you leave now before your lieutenant comes and ridiculously accuse you of drinking while on duty." Byakuya said and handed the bottle to Kyoraku.

"Right you are Kuchiki." Kyoraku said tipsily and turned to his protege "Lets go Soga chan, we might get some free time before Nanao chan finds us.".

Byakuya closed the door after them and turned to look at Kaya.

"Sometimes it is better to keep your mouth closed and let people think you are a fool than to open it and remove all doubt." he said.

"You welcome, for saving you from that drunken old geezer." she said sourly.

"I don't like it when you are being a smartass, especially in front of other captains. Someone might think I thought you that." he said coldly.

"Well I did learn it from you." Kaya said innocently, "Did you say smartass?".

"I certainly do not talk like that." Byakuya said "And I could not find a more suitable word."

"If you don't talk like that, why would anyone think it was you who taught me to talk like that." she said, crossing her hands, "And you could say impertinent, or impudent.".

"As you are under my guidance, anything you learn obviously comes from me." he replied "And I wanted a word that would have a strong effect.".

"So according to you, if I learn to fly, it will be because of you?" she said smirking "And you could just say smartaleck, making a strong impression while keeping your mouth clear of such vulgarity.".

This time Byakuya was silent for a minute before answering.

"You couldn't learn how to fly even if you had a thousand years." he frowned, and went over to sit in his chair "And I grow tired of this witless conversation.".

"It happens to you a lot lately, maybe you should see a doctor."

"Sit." he said sharply.

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D

NOTES:

Hakama is the pants shinigami wears.

Dangai means "parsing world". A dimension between the human world and soul society.

Jigokuchi means "hell butterfly". Used by shinigami to travel between soul society and the human world without going thru the Dangai.


	15. Chasing the thunder

I own NOTHING. Kubo Tite made Bleach. Some other ideas from other manga and anime were used.

Wanted: A beta reader. You dont have to be professional. I just need a second eye to go thru my story. English is only my second language.

I dont know japanese. I look up cool names in the internet ;D

* dina thanks for reading and reviewing my story :D why wont you sign up instead of being an eternal anonymous reader?

** there is a sketch of Kaya in my profile so drop a visit if you wanna know how I imagin her (as much as my unskilled drawing can express it) xD

**Chapter 15 – Chasing the thunder**

… fly, it will be because of you?"

_"Master, I'm in"._

_'What?' _Byakuya wondered, hearing Senbonzakura's voice.

_"You wanted me to talk with that zanpakto, remember master?"_

_'Of course I remember, it was an hour ago. But how come you are going to talk to him now?' _Byakuya wondered.

..while keeping your mouth clear of such vulgarity.".

_"It would seem that your vocal argument is somehow enough to bring your inner worlds together, master, like when you are physically fighting." _the spirit said wisely.

_'So now what? Do we need to fight to maintain the connection?' _he asked the zanpakto.

_"No unless you really want to, master. Just stay near her and keep talking.". _

"You couldn't learn how to fly even if you had a thousand years." he frowned, and went over to sit in his chair "And I grow tired of this witless conversation.".

"It happens to you a lot lately, maybe you should see a doctor."

"Sit." he said sharply.

* * *

_Somewhere deep in the shallows of nowhere..._

Senbonzakura was walking, for lack of a better word, along the endless lanes, for lack of a better word, of the immaterial world that was somewhere, yet nowhere near the edge of every shinigami inner world.

We shall use the thoroughly inappropriate words such as 'walking' and 'lane' to describe to the none spiritual being the happening inside this impossible yet perfectly sensible plane of existence. The reader should understand that these descriptions are nothing more then metaphors used to describe the happenings in the event of a zanpakto spirit meeting another in terms that make sense to someone who is not a zanpakto spirit.

It must be made clear that when communicating with their shinigami masters, the spirits of the zanpakto adept the form of their master's material speech and behavior to make conversing with said master possible.

The spirits of the zanpakto do speak, feel and think, however not in the same sense that we do.

He could not see what he was looking for, but he definitely sensed it. Somewhere close by. Watching.

"Show yourself, Hiraishin." Senbonzakura said loudly. His voice echoed in the vast path that starched around him, reverberating off walls that were not there.

"Well if it isn't Sakura. What happened, did your world collapse and now you are looking for a shelter in mine?" said a shrewd voice.

"That's not possible, and even if it was, I would rather fade into oblivion than seek shelter with the likes of you. And don't call me Sakura. Is remembering my name to hard for you?".

"Ouch you hurt my feeling. Your name is just too long to waste my breath on thats all. So why is it that you are talking to me? I must say its refreshing, usually I end up talking to myself whenever we meet." the unseen spirit said, his voice so full of confidence it made you want to kick something.

"I wish to speak with you." Senbonzakura said calmly.

"No you don't. You wish to crush me under your foot like you always do whenever your master and my foolish wielder are fighting. If you can call it a fighting..." there was a hint of resent in his voice when he said the last words.

"That's no way to talk about your master." Senbonzakura said coldly. He didn't like the girl but still he believed that there has to be a mutual respect between a shinigami and his zanpakto.

"My master...?" Hiraishin said quietly, "I don't have a master."

There was a moment silence before Senbonzakura spoke again.

"Otori Kaya is your master." he said quietly.

"No!" Hiraishin shouted, his voice thundering like a storm.

They were silent again. Senbonzakura could almost feel the clouds of a storm that were the manifestation of the zanpakto's rage.

"Have you ever seen a lightning, Sakura?" Hiraishin asked but didn't wait for an answer, "It strikes in a flash. And then its gone, leaving nothing but ruin. Its unpredictable, unstoppable, uncontrollable. You can try to use it but you can never tame it, sooner or later you will get fried. I don't have a master, I am free. And one day, I will grow tired of losing to you thanks to my pathetic wielder's inability. When that day comes, I will fry her along with you and your master.".

The air vibrated, a low inaudible humming shook Senbonzakura's body. He sensed danger. It was only a matter of time before the storm would break out, violent, wild and unrestrained. He stood there, his whole being strained in preparation for an unexpected assault.

"Soooo what did you want to talk about?" Hiraishin said brightly. The humming stopped. The storm have stopped as suddenly as it started.

"I wanted to ask" Senbonzakura said, breathing freely again "why are you so different from other zanpakto?".

"Well I'm one of a kind, the one and only original Flying Thunder God!" Hiraishin declared loudly.

"I meant, where are you channeling your power from and how?" Senbonzakura asked. He only now realized that whenever he felt those powerful and foreign surges they weren't coming from the zanpakto. The zanpakto was not the source of the reiatsu but it was definitely being used as a mean of connection between the girl and the unknown twisted source.

"You think you are so smart Sakura. Even if I did answer that question, you still wont understand." Hiraishin said darkly.

"Understand what?" Senbonzakura snapped angrily.

"Understand what it means to be... nobody. Someone who have everything cant understand what it means to have nothing.".

"No one has everything. You are making no sense and then you get angry that no one understands you. I can tell that you are feeling resentment toward your master. Maybe its because she doesn't understand you. Maybe its because you don't understand her. You need to talk if you want to understand each other. Then you can help and support each other and achieve whatever it is you want to achieve.".

"She won't come. She wouldn't come to see me anymore." Hiraishin said happily.

"Why not?".

"She is scared of me." a whisper came as an answer.

"Don't make me laugh, I've never heard of a shinigami being afraid of his zanpakto. And anyway the girl is so stupid that she is not afraid of anyone." Senbonzakura sneered.

"True, true..." Hiraishin said quietly, "Can you laugh Sakura?".

The zanpakto's mood changed so rapidly that Senbonzakura was having trouble keeping himself calm.

"Of course I can laugh, its a simple matter of using the right muscles." he said, taking deep breaths to relax. If he didn't need to get some answers from the damned zanpakto he would have lost his patience long ago.

"Lets hear." Hiraishin said in an eager childish voice.

"No! Why do you think your master is afraid of you?".

"I don't have a master!" Hiraishin bellowed, still in the childish voice.

"Otori Kaya then! Why is she-" Senbonzakura started but was stopped by another change of mood.

"Just Kaya. You know she hates it when people call her Otori." Hiraishin whispered secretly.

"Why is Kaya afraid of you?" Senbonzakura asked slowly, wishing that he was almost anywhere, doing anything, but here.

"Did I say that?" Hiraishin asked in a surprise.

"Enough!" Senbonzakura said loudly.

"Jee I can hear you, Sakura, you don't have to shout..." Hiraishin said offended.

"I'm tired of your stupid games-".

"Why, because I'm winning?" Hiraishin asked happily.

"And I'm sick of your foolish attitude-".

"Which one?".

"So you are going to settle down and answer my questions or-".

"Or what?" the devious taunt rang loudly in the empty darkness.

Senbonzakura stood fuming, wondering what he should do now. He didn't want to attack the sneaky miscreant. He wasn't even sure he could, seeing that his and Hiraishin's masters were not actually fighting. Usually, he could only meet spirits from other zanpakto when his master was fighting against another shinigami. And assuming that he could initiate an attack, would it affect his master as well? Would it force him to fight the girl?

"Your master probably ordered you not to fight, and as a good puppy you obey, right Sakura?" Hiraishin jeered imperiously.

"Watch your mouth you filthy scum." Senbonzakura said quietly, feeling his temper taking hold of him.

"Ill tell you what! I'm gonna do you a favor Sakura! Since you made such an effort and dragged your royal ass here just to talk to me." Hiraishin said gleefully, "I'm gonna try to kill you!".

Senbonzakura braced himself for an attack, but it didn't come. Yet.

"And how is that a favor?" he asked carefully.

"Well..." Hiraishin said seriously, pretending to think hard, "We have a problem here. My godly senses tells me that there's nothing you would like to do more now then run your blade thru my eyeball. Funnily enough I feel the same way!" he finished happily.

"I'm not sure I'm following your logic." Senbonzakura said sarcastically.

"Well thats because it does not exist... Stay with me pal, its really simple!" Hiraishin said brightly, "We both really want to fight! The problem is, we can't fight, unless your master and my wielder engage in a battle! You cant attack me before your master attacks my wielder. I can't attack you before my wielder attacks your master. Therefore we have a problem since I would like to thank you for this wonderful chat by giving you a chance to fight me, but I can't because it would seem that your master and my wielder are not going to fight anytime soon.".

"And?" Senbonzakura said angrily, wondering if there is a point to all this babbling.

"Luckily I've got a solution!" Hiraishin declared victoriously.

...

"Which is?" Senbonzakura asked after Hiraishin didn't continue.

"Oh, would you like to hear?" Hiraishin asked surprised.

...

"I'm not so sure anymore." Senbonzakura said tiredly.

"You have to hear it, Sakura, its brilliant!" Hiraishin said eagerly.

"Fine! Lets hear."

"I am going to make my wielder attack your master!" Hiraishin said excitedly.

* * *

Kaya sat on the chair that Kyoraku evacuated a minute ago, and looked at her captain. He didn't look very angry, she had seen him angrier, so she felt it was okay to talk.

"What were you and Shunsui talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing of much importance." Byakuya answered.

"Just drinking and telling rude jokes?" she asked, grinning.

He frowned, then made an impatient "hmph".

"I don't drink. Drinking is for common people who prefer to drown their problems in sake instead of facing them and try to find an intelligent way to solve them." he said calmly. "And I certainly don't tell rude jokes." he added under his breath.

"What then?" she said, half laughing, "I find it hard to believe that you would agree to such a time wasting activity, unless there was something really important.".

"He asked when I will be sending you to train with Tadashi." he said and was glad to see the smile vanish from her face.

"What?" she blurted, starring at him with wide eyes, "I thought it was a joke!".

"So did I, but apparently Kyoraku is serious. For a change...".

"I... Don't... Want... to train with _her_." she said thru gritted teeth.

Byakuya starred at her. Suddenly she looked very angry, much angrier then was reasonable for the situation. Her fists were clenched and her hands were shaking. She bit her lip and stared furiously at the desk. A faint wave of wicked spiritual pressure gashed out of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. He tried to make contact with Senbonzakura but there was no answer. He wondered if the sudden rage that took over the girl was somehow the result of the unusual meeting between their zanpakto. Then he wondered if she was even aware of such meeting at all.

Then suddenly she relaxed. She exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. When she opened them she looked normal again.

"I don't want to train with her." she said again, this time much more calmly.

"I wasn't going to send you anyway." he said and, noticing that he was gripping the hilt of his zanpakto, relaxed his hand.

"Oh really?" she asked curiously, "Why not?".

"Because, it would be infinitely stupid to send you to fight Tadashi as there is a gaping difference in skills between you, and I abhor stupidity." he said casually.

The girl didn't answer at once but frowned at the desk and mouthed something that sounded like "abhawr?", but she didn't ask what it means.

"You don't think... I can beat Soga." she said slowly, looking up at him.

"To be perfectly honest, no." he said coldly, wondering if she would get angry again.

But she didn't. She put a hand on his desk and leaned closer to him, looking more annoyed then angry.

"You know, you should learn how to give someone credit." she said reproachfully.

"What?" he said, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"I'm not going to repeat myself." she said pompously, "I've improved a great deal since we started, yet all you do is keep bitching about how stupid and weak I am!" she stood up and looked at him angrily.

He was going to say something but she continued.

"You didn't like the way I talk, so I changed, I learned from you. So now you say I'm being a smartass? You say I have no talent, yet I've managed to give Renji the slip. You say I'm weak, but every time we fight my speed increase and I manage to hit you more. You think I'm stupid but I learn really fast, and if you wont pay attention, one day you will blink and Ill be wearing that haori.".

Byakuya didn't say anything but looked at her calmly. Their eyes were locked. The hilt of his zanpakto was in his hand again, because when she stood up she took out her weapon and stuck it in the desk, and was now gripping it tightly. She didn't seem to notice it tho. When a minute passed and the girl kept breathing heavily from anger, still apparently unaware of the zanpakto in her hand, he looked down on the short zanpakto. She also looked down. When she laid her eyes on the weapon she immediately wrenched it off the desk, looking stunned.

* * *

"Ah well, didn't work..." Hiraishin said, disappointed.

Senbonzakura sensed faintly what happened in the material world and was unpleasantly surprised to see the impossible threat almost come true.

"How did you do that?" he asked amazed and angry.

"Divine intervention." Hiraishin replied mysteriously, "Wanna try again?".

"No! What are you playing at?".

"Sugoroku, wanna join?" Hiraishin said enthusiastically.

"Arrg stop that!" Senbonzakura said furiously.

"Okay we can play shogi if you don't like sugoroku...".

"I said stop.".

"Oo I know! I know! We can play tag!".

* * *

"Are you going to say something or you just leaving me to dry?" she said impatiently.

"I am waiting to hear a reasonable explanation.".

"Well then Ill leave since I have no aspiration to dissipate an eternity in your company." she said, standing up again.

Byakuya starred at her, shocked. He wasn't amazed at her insolence as much as at the fact that she could recite his words from weeks ago. The exact same words. Words that were far above her less then mediocre vocabulary.

"Annoying isn't it?" she said pointedly, noticing his surprise.

"Not as annoying as discovering that you have an excellent memory and instead of using it to learn kido you use it to imitate me for the sole purpose of antagonizing me." he said coldly.

"Well, its the only way to make you recognize me." she said and shrugged.

"Do you have any other talents that I should know about?" he asked pointedly.

"Hmm..." she hummed, thinking.

"Changing the color of your eyes for example?".

"Errr no..." she said evasively.

"Sit."

"Hmm.." she looked at him slightly worried.

"Now.".

"No.".

"What?".

"I said." in a split second she was on his desk, crouching so that their faces were very close.

She smirked, a hint of red flashed across her eyes.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, you lose.".

A second later, she was gone.

* * *

An hour later, Byakuya couldn't believe that he was _still_ chasing the foolish brat. It became clear that she knew the way around. No one could maneuver so smoothly across the rooftops and the narrow alleyways in an unknown territory. She dashed almost effortlessly, wriggling away gracefully whenever he got close enough to catch her. He was undoubtedly faster then her, but she kept taking sharp turns and diving thru building's windows which slowed him down greatly. She also preformed outstanding acrobatic tricks to slip from his grasp. Whats more, her zanpakto was released and she used her _jumping_ ability so proficiently that she managed to disappear from his sight and reappear at great distance.

He was furious. Never in his life did he hate Yoruichi more then he did now. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Yoruichi who gave the brat this silly idea. This pointless chase reminded him of the countless times the cat monster stole his hair tie and made him chase her. The stupid girl didn't take anything from him, he could just stop chasing her and go back to his office and wait for her to get bored, but his pride didn't allow him to let her escape him.

_"Your damn pride will one day be the undoing of us both, master."_ said a grumpy voice.

_'Senbonzakura? When did you come back?' _Byakuya thought, surprised. He was sure that his zanpakto was still engaging with the girl's.

_"I departed from Hiraishin about an hour ago... When you started chasing the girl..." _the spirit replied carelessly, _"What do you mean come back? I never left. How can I?"._

_'I called and you did not answer.'._

_"That's weird..." _the spirit mused.

_'Never mind, did you find anything?' _Byakuya thought impatiently.

_"I've found many things, master. The most obvious I think is that I really hate that loathsome creature."._

_'Anything of importance?' _Byakuya scolded his zanpakto.

_"Master if you think its hard to get a sensible answer from the girl, think again. Compared to that annoying zanpakto of her she is about as sensible as any sane person." _the spirit complained.

_'So you failed.' _Byakuya thought.

_"That's not what I said." _the spirit said indignantly.

It took Senbonzakura about ten minutes to recount his conversation with the other spirit and explain what his findings were, and when he finished his master was standing still on one of the tallest rooftops of the seiretei, thinking hard.

_'You do realize that what you said is impossible?' _he thought, pondering everything the spirit told him.

_"Master, before you met that girl I thought that a lot of things were impossible. I recently found out that most of them **are** possible." _the spirit said wisely.

_'Such as?'._

_"Well, I never thought Ill see you getting exited over a female again. I was starting to worry you might become an ascetic."._

_'Senbonzakura.'._

_"Yes master?"._

_'Don't you think you are being a little too bold?' _a hint of anger flared in Byakuya's mind.

_"Just as bold as necessary, master." _Senbonzakura said kindly.

Byakuya didn't have a chance to reply. Something hit him hard in the back of the head. The blow was so powerful that the a wave of pain crossed thru his head, like a burning spear penetrating his skull, leaving him temporarily blinded.

He turned around, blinking to clear his vision, and saw the brat smirking at him, less then two meters away. She held the little knife that was her shikai in her left hand, in a glove that was no longer fingerless.

"Whats the matter? Need to catch your breath?" she mocked, her voice strangely deeper then usual.

Her eyes were no longer green but red.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly, fixing his gray eyes on the red ones which glowed faintly.

"Does it matter? I'm like a lightning, flashes bright then fades away. But where I walk there will always be..." she raised her right hand to the sky, the marking on the glove glowing brightly, "Destruction.".

A loud thunder boomed, shaking the air, making the eardrums vibrate painfully. Byakuya looked up and saw black clouds gathering above them, and as he looked a hole swirled opened in the middle of the storm and a huge, bright bolt of lightning came thru that hole and hit the building on which they were standing, followed by an earsplitting thunder.

* * *

Its been months since he started looking. The 80th rukongai was huge plus he wasn't in his right mind most of the time so it took him so long, but it was now clear to him that what he was looking for was _not_ here. A while ago he thought he felt something, but the sensation was so faint that he thought he imagined it. He was starting to be delirious lately due to the lack of prey. He had to keep a low profile since the shinigami started investigating his work after so long. But he sensed it again. He was not imagining. But it was still so faint... His head started to pound. He took a sip from his bottle of sake. At least when he was drunk he almost forgot how hungry he was. He knocked on the old and crumbling table to signal the barman to give him another bottle.

When the barman returned with his slightly chipped bottle of sake the door to the little, filthy bar opened.

He knew without looking that two shinigami entered the bar. He knew it from their reiatsu, as well as the fact that it didn't sound like they were bare footed. But worse of all, he smelled them. He could almost taste them.

"P-p-please! I don't want any troubles here." the pitiful looking barman whimpered.

"Relax old man we just want a fucking drink thats all." one of the shinigami said.

"He wasn't talking to you, shinigami." he said, his voice croaked and rough from the sake.

"Huh, you got some problem?" the shinigami said and stepped closer.

He was sitting in a dark corner and couldn't be seen from the entrance. When the shinigami drew close enough to see him they stopped dead.

"Check out those fancy cloths, Homura." said one of them, scanning his garments.

His cloths were indeed rather extravagant for the 80th rukongai, and he was even wearing sandals. But probably the weirdest thing about him was that he was wearing sunglasses in such a dark room.

"It doesn't seem like you are from around here, bro." said the same shinigami.

"Arashi!" said the shinigami named Homura and pointed at the zanpakto that was stuck in the stranger's obi.

Both shinigami drew their zanpakto.

"You will come with us to questioning." said Homura.

"Oh really?" he said and stood up grinning widely.

"Oh no please..." the barman pleaded again and crouched under the counter.

"Don't worry Ill clean after me... There wont be a single drop of blood on the floor after I finish..." he said.

He was almost two meters height, dwarfing the two shinigami in front of him.

"Don't worry Homura, I don't feel any spiritual pressure from him." said Arashi boastfully.

"Yeah, don't worry Homura" he said mockingly as he drew his own zanpakto which was shrieking in excitement, reflecting its master's thrill of joy at the opportunity to sate his dreadful hunger at last, "this will be over before you know it, I'm too hungry to play with you.".

Half an hour later he set out of the bar. He took off his sunglasses after weeks of wearing them, feeling thoroughly satisfied. He didn't have such a glorious feast since... Well since _then._

"I once had a sparrow, alight upon my shoulder.  
From my plate it fed, growing bolder.  
Now that its gone, my plate is stark.  
When the fog will clear, on a journey I embark..."

He chanted quietly. He knew it wasn't very smart to kill two shinigami, the barman was insignificent, but he couldn't help himself, the incurable craving was tearing his insides to shreds for weeks, sending him over the edge of sanity. And anyway, its about time he looked outside the 80th rukongai. He felt his target in the general direction of the inner rukongai. He will find it. That goal was the thin rope of reason that he used every day to pull himself out of the bottomless pits of madness...

* * *

The first thing Kaya felt was nausea. She rolled to the side and emptied the content of her stomach. Groaning and spitting, she tried to sit up but her body objected. It felt stiff and heavy, like it always felt after recovering from a tough beating or after a very intense exercise. She tried opening her eyes but it only made her head spin. From the sound of rattling leaves and chirping of birds as well as the feel of the grassy ground she knew she was in a forest. Something sticky was covering most of her body and the stench of blood and something burned lingered in her nose. She threw up again, coughing and splattering. She managed to lift herself on her hands and knees, her head felt heavy but it was clearing up now.

She heard something. Someone moving nearby. She tensed and tried to open her eyes, only to close them after the world started spinning again. She set back on her heels, trying to reach for her zanpakto. It wasn't there, so she felt her right hand with her left. Her fingers touched torn and slightly damp thin fabric. Her shikai was released.

"Let me see your eyes." said a cold voice.

She startled, realizing that with both her gloves torn and her knife gone her shikai was useless. She heard a chink of metal, a sword being drawn, and tried to get up but a hand on her shoulder pushed her down on her back. A knee sunk into her belly and another hand grabbed her hair and pinned her to the ground. Then she felt the cold edge of a sword on her throat.

She groaned in pain but didn't dare to move. Both her hands were free but she doubted she could do anything in her condition before the blade would sink into her throat. Cold fear was spreading thru her body, holding her much more efficiently then the heavy weight on her stomach or the hand in her hair.

"Your eyes." the voice said again.

This time Kaya sighed in relief and her body relaxed when she recognized the voice.

Byakuya didn't seem to appreciate the gesture and tightened the grip on her hair.

"Okay okay, jeez.." she croaked faintly.

She tried to open her eyes again, slowly this time. She opened them to a crack and blinked a few times. Her vision was blurry but it wasn't spinning anymore, so she opened her eyes completely.

If she didn't know it was Byakuya she probably wouldn't have recognized him.

Trails of blood covered his face, neck, hands and almost every other part of him. His shihakusho, haori and scarf were ripped and burned and hanged on his body in bloodstained shreds. It took her a second to realize what was wrong with his hair. The white kenseikan was gone, broken pieces of it were stuck in his hair. Disheveled damp hair fell on his face, not entirely unflattering. She couldn't help but blush, feeling rather stupid, as his gray eyes bored into her.

When he didn't seem to find anything suspicions in her eyes, Byakuya removed his sword and released her hair, but he did not get off her.

"Err whats up?" she croaked innocently as she tried to remember where were they and how they got here.

The last thing she remembered clearly was being in his office and getting scold for memorizing his lines instead of the kido incantations. Then she remembered a feeling of great vindictiveness, that had nothing to do with what she felt at the moment, wash over her senses. And then... Well, nothing that made sense. It was like she fell asleep. She remembered she felt a stream of random emotions and feelings banging loudly against her consciousness. Shifting images that made no sense ran in and out of her mind, disappearing before she could focus on one of them. Then a feeling of great euphoria flooded her whole being, drowning all the meaningless pictures, sounds and feelings in an unexplainable cheerfulness. The wonderful bliss was so deep that it made everything else insignificant. That jubilation made anything within reach, and if something was out of reach, it simply didn't exist. When that feeling was gone, it left such a gaping chasm that it was impossible to imagine what was there to fill that abyss. The bottomless empty pit was so vast and terrible, it was hard to believe that, now after it was gone, such a great bliss ever existed in it's stead.

Remembering that feeling, or rather the lose of that feeling, brought tears to Kaya's eyes. The sense of lose was so painful that it hurt more then the knee that was still pressing into her belly.

"What happened?" she sobbed quietly.

Byakuya was probably surprised to see her crying, because his expression softened a little.

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"Remember what?" she asked looking at him, "Did I do that to you?".

Sometimes during their training she ended up injuring him without clearly remembering how she did it. Sometimes she looked around the place they where fighting, to find it wrecked and destroyed without remembering when did it happen. But never something like that. She never managed to inflict so much damage at once. She looked at her hand and noticed that she too was covered in blood and healed burns and cuts.

He got off her and picked her up. He then turned her around and pointed at a thick column of black smoke. She looked and saw that they were in the forest under the Sokyoku hill. The smoke was coming from a gap between two towers of the Senzaikyu.

_'Thats weird... I'm pretty sure there's suppose to be another building in the middle.' _she thought as she looked at the wide gap between the towers.

"Oh..." she said as realization hit her, "You mean... I did that?" she said slowly.

He didn't say anything but looked down at her.

"Oh come on! I know I'm strong, but not that strong." she said incredulous, waving a hand at him.

"Exactly." he said.

Now that they were standing she could see clearly how badly injured they both were. Unable to find anything to say, Kaya looked at her left hand. She just now realized that the left glove, which was usually fingerless except for the middle and index fingers, was no longer fingerless. It was ripped and burned in many places, but it was undoubtedly a full glove. She placed her right hand over her left and tried to fix it. The moment her hands touched sparks flew out of the place where her hands made contact. A moment later the short zanpakto and its sheath laid in her hands.

"I think we need to talk." he said.

"Yeah I guess..." she said, not looking at him.

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D

NOTES:

Sugoroku is a Japanese board game similar to snakes and ladders.

Shogi is Japanese chess.


	16. What the storm brings with it

I own NOTHING. Kubo Tite made Bleach. Some other ideas from other manga and anime were used.

Wanted: A beta reader. You dont have to be professional. I just need a second eye to go thru my story. English is only my second language.

I dont know japanese. I look up cool names in the internet ;D

* Dear dina - I would love to read your stories! But of you dont feel like it you dont have to post them yet (I signed up to about a year ago, and only now I actually publish my story. I told myself "If there is at least one person who would like to keep reading my story I would go on." :D I never thought I'd actually go that far with the story.). and I would also love to see your drawings! about Kaya resembeling Tatsuki, well I realy like Tatsuki's hair style, so It was my model for Kaya's. I tried to make it less standing up then Tatsuki and more falling-on-the-face sort of hair.

**Chapter 16 – What the storm brings with it**

Kaya was sitting sloppily near a short round table in one of the many rooms in the Kuchiki manor. On the table in front of her was a plate of the weirdest cookies she has ever seen. They were in the shape of what looked like cloud, with thin hands and legs. It also had a face and what might have been a hat. When asked what were they, Byakuya said they are taiyaki, and returned to making tea.

After consulting with her grumbling stomach she decided to try one.

"Hmm they are not bad." she said and took another one.

He didn't say anything or look at her, but continued on brewing his favorite tea.

"Wow I didn't know you could make tea." she said with her mouth full of yet another cookie.

"It doesn't require much wisdom, even you could make tea." he replied coldly.

"Well yeah.. But I thought you had servants who makes your tea." she said, swallowing.

"I do but I didn't want to alarm them with our sorry appearance." he said annoyed.

He placed two cups full of hot tea on the table and sat neatly. He noticed that all the cookies were gone. A pile that was suppose to be enough for at least five people, not to mention one skinny little girl, disappeared in less then three minutes.

"What?" she asked innocently after he gave her a dark look, "I thought you didn't like sweets?".

"And what gave you that idea?" he asked frowning at her.

"Err.. A little cat whispered to me?" she said quietly, smiling apologetically.

"We will talk about your little venture in the human world later." he said reproachfully.

"Why? We are already talking about it!" she said. She preferred to get scold for her mischiefs with Yoruichi then about whatever happened today.

"I wouldn't be so keen if I were you." he said sharply.

"No.. You probably would have been very miserable if you were me..." she said bitterly.

They looked at each other. She took a sip from the tea, and only with great difficulty didn't spit it out.

"You don't have sugar do you?" she asked carefully.

"You will not be going back to the human world any time soon." he said, ignoring her question.

"Say what? Why not? I didn't even get to see anything, or fight any hollow-".

"You might have if you stayed with Renji. I think you have seen enough of the human world." he said, probably remembering all the places that bore her signature of destruction he have seen when he looked for her.

"What did Yoruichi tell you?" he asked before she could say anything.

"A lot of things, she talks a lot you know." she said airily.

He didn't say anything but kept looking at her sternly.

"Oh you mean about you? Nothing really..." she said offhandedly, "Until I told her that I'm your student that is...".

His eyes narrowed warningly.

"Oh come on just that she used to beat you in tag and stuff... She insisted that most things are inappropriate for my innocent ears or something like that...".

She stopped, surprised to see a faint blush on Byakuya's cheeks. He drank his tea and didn't look at her.

Yoruichi didn't say exactly what happened after she gave Byakuya the hot chocolate with the secret drug that made him lightheaded and delirious, only that they 'had fun'. After a little lecture, Kaya thought she knew what 'had fun' meant, she just couldn't imagine the person sitting sternly in front of her in that situation. Especially with someone like Yoruichi.

"She said..." Kaya started, wondering if she should say that, "She said you used to smile.".

He didn't say anything, and kept looking at the empty plate.

"She said you used to laugh and curse and play. You used to dare..." she trailed off, not sure what else to say. The person Yoruichi described was so different from the one sitting in front of her that she couldn't believe they where the same one.

"You should just forget everything Yoruichi told you about me. It belongs to the past and is meaningless now." Byakuya said quietly, still not looking at her.

"But why? What happened?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"I grew up." he said simply, fixing his gray eyes on her green ones.

They looked at each other for a while, not saying a word. Kaya thought she saw a flicker of sadness in his face, but even if she did, it was now buried under his cold gaze.

"Well." she said finally "Growing up sucks.".

And again she thought she saw a shadow of emotion on his face that disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Was it pity? Or maybe remorse?

"Truer words were never spoken." he said sadly and looked away again.

She looked at him in surprise, not expecting him to agree with her, or to show such a rare display of emotions. It seems that talking about Yoruichi made him sad.

_'Or maybe its the past that makes him sad...' _she thought.

She couldn't stand seeing him like that. It was just wrong, he was suppose to be a cocky heartless bastard. She couldn't bare feeling sorry for him. She had to get him out of this crappy mood.

He looked back at her and noticed that she was starring at him, smiling faintly.

He didn't like that devilish smile.

"What?" he asked after she didn't say anything but kept looking at him with this strange, curious look.

"Oh nothing..." she said in a fake casual tone, and looked away scratching her ear.

"Not saying the first thing that comes to your mind? How unusual..." he said, searching her face.

"Well... Yoruichi advised that I wont talk about that..." she said quietly.

"Since when did you start listening to advises?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well I tried starting long ago, its just that a good advise never came." she said grinning.

"Here is a good advise. Talk now about what Yoruichi said and never do it again.".

"Okay okay... You see... As hard as I tried I just couldn't picture to myself a teenager you with a ponytail." she said screwing her face.

Byakuya looked at her, his eyebrows twitching.

"I should have expected nothing else from Yoruichi. Digging the damned hairband from its grave just to rub it in my face." he said quietly, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Well if there is something else that might cause you to lose sleep I suggest you spill it now." he said in his normal voice.

"Err.." she said thinking.

"No? Then we shall move on to the next subject." he said before she had time to think.

"Wait!" she said, alarmed that they were finally going to talk about the second thing in the world that she didn't want to talk about.

He frowned at her, clearly annoyed.

"Perhaps you didn't get the hint, but I don't care what Yoruichi told you about me as long as you don't mention it to anyone else. And I forbid you to talk to her ever again." he said.

"I'm... hungry!" she blurted.

He starred at her, surprised, obviously not expecting such a lame excuse.

"I fail to see how that have anything to do with me." he said coldly.

"Well I use such a large amount of spiritual energy, so I get hungry. And if I don't eat well I cant replenish my energy, then my diet is unbalanced and my performances drop." she said smartly "Or something like that...".

"If that what bothers you then rest assured that we are not going to fight. Just to talk." he said surveying her closely.

"Hmm yeah great..." she said quietly, her shoulders drooping, preferring to be fighting instead of talking.

"We have known each other for almost a month now." he started.

"Three weeks and two days!" she pointed out.

"The longest twenty three days in my life, I must add." he continued, giving her a scornful look, "And yet I have delayed discussing this topic with you for too long.".

"Well can't you delay it a bit longer?" she asked hopefully, feeling pretty sure she knew what he was referring to.

"No." he said sharply, making her recoil, "I thought maybe if I give you some time, you would talk willingly. You did not, and I see no reason to delay any more. You might not realize it but both of us almost died today.".

She didn't say anything but looked at the table. Before coming to his house, they went to have a look at the place where the building used to be. The smoke was coming from a hole in the ground. Quiet literally a hole the size of a building opened up between the two slightly sooty buildings.

"But we didn't..." she said quietly.

"If I was even slightly slower, we would have." he said.

Slowly, without looking at him, she picked her zanpakto and placed it on the table in front of her.

"I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to ask." he said, eying the short weapon.

"When was the last time you communed with your zanpakto?" he asked.

"Um couple of months ago..." she said quietly, also looking at the zanpakto.

"Can you be more specific?".

"Before..." she sighed, she really didn't want to remember that now, "Just before I left the rukongai...".

"You could use your shikai before you got to the seireitei?" he asked, slightly impressed.

"Sort of... I couldn't _jump_ before.".

"So you learned how to use the time and space jumping the last time you talked to your zanpakto?".

"Not exactly... He didn't want to teach me...".

"They never do...".

"He didn't... He didn't want me to leave... Hiraishin...". She muttered.

"He didn't want you to leave the rukongai?" Byakuya asked confused.

"He got angry... And we didn't talk since... That technique," she looked at her left palm, "Its not perfect.".

"Was that when your eyes started changing colors? When Hiraishin got angry?" he asked quietly.

She looked at him, measuring how much to tell.

"Yes." she lowered her eyes again.

"So you _can_ tell when they change?".

"I can feel it... Sometimes... Its like I black out for a while... I feel anger and frustration, but they are not mine. Something was lost..." she said faintly, rubbing her eyes.

"Where did you get that zanpakto?" he said abruptly.

She starred at him with a puzzled look.

"Where? It came from... Me. Why?" she said confused.

"Something is affecting that zanpakto... Giving it direct and indirect control over you." he said thoughtfully.

"Huh?" she gaped at him.

"Indirect control as in changing your temperament, disrupting your control over spiritual energy and speeding up your natural regeneration. Direct control as in making you lose control of your body, drastically increasing your fighting abilities and erasing some of your memory." he explained.

"Can a zanpakto really do that? Is that even possible?" she asked incredulously.

"If it is it will definitely make sense out of you." he said tiredly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't know what you think of yourself, but after almost a month in your company the only thing I can be certain of about you is that there is nothing certain about you. I can always be sure that you will find the easiest way to make as much troubles as you can, but I can never tell whats going to happen next with you around. Your mood changes, your speech changes, your fighting style and level changes. Everything about you keep changing.".

"My hair doesn't change..." she said, smiling dully, "Are you saying that this is all because of Hiraishin?".

"I don't see any other explanation.".

"But..." she frowned, "Hiraishin is not like that... I mean he is annoying but... He is not... Crazy or something...".

"According to Senbonzakura, talking to him is like talking to fifteen different people, three animals and two plants. All at once.".

"Senbonzakura..? You mean your zanpakto?" she said laughing, "Well at least one of you have a sense of humor...".

And then she frowned again.

"Wait. Did you say Senbonzakura talked with Hiraishin?" she asked, scratching her ear.

"In a matter of speaking..." he said, sure that she understood that zanpakto did not sit and talk over tea.

"Did he... Say anything..?" she asked carefully, looking worried.

"He said a lot of things, most of them hardly make any sense."

"I mean... About me?" she asked quietly, fearing that the babbling zanpakto said something about her that he shouldn't have.

"Nothing specific... Except expressing a deep dislike for you... Hmm.." he said thinking hard, "He said you don't come to talk to him because you are afraid of him.".

Disbelief and shock filled Kaya's mind. So that's what he thought? It's been months since she talked with the spirit of her zanpakto. Ever since she escaped from the rukongai using the technique she forced him to teach her. He wasn't pleased with her leaving the place and she was angry at him in return for not cooperating with her. But it was a long time ago. Many times she thought about going to talk to him again. But every time she stopped, fearing that if she made contact with her zanpakto _he_ might sense it somehow. She feared the strange, unclear connection her zanpakto had with _him_.

"I need to talk to him." she said abruptly, putting a hand on her zanpakto. After hearing Byakuya's analysis, it suddenly made sense. She couldn't of course tell him that because he didn't know half the story. And she wanted it to stay that way.

"I don't think you can right now. He probably exhausted himself after that extravagant display of power." he said.

"Yeah... Creating a fucking thunder storm in the middle of the summer..." she muttered.

"I was referring to the fact that he directly controlled you for almost an hour. From what I can tell, if we use the changing of your eyes color as a sign that he intervene, until now he could only manipulate you for a few minutes, in cases of indirect manipulation, or for a few seconds in cases of direct manipulation.".

Kaya scratched her head, trying to grasp the situation. Byakuya was smart, he already knew too much about her. Even if he found out few seemingly meaningless strings he could fit them together to get the full picture.

"I.. I need to know... What did he say..?" she groaned, feeling very tired all of a sudden.

She looked at him imploringly.

"Ill have to ask Senbonzakura." he said, also looking tired altho it was only afternoon.

"Can't you... Ask him now..?" she yawned.

"I need to go back to the office." he said getting up.

"Yeah.. Guess I wasted... enough of your... time..." she said sleepily, her head drooping.

"You can stay here. Just don't make a mess." he said as he watched her leaning completely on the table and falling asleep.

* * *

"Captain where have you been?" Renji asked when Byakuya entered the office.

"Here and there." Byakuya answered shortly.

Renji looked around and then at his captain.

"Lost your tail?" he asked when he realized that Kaya was missing.

"Left it somewhere." another short answer.

"Um.. Somewhere near the Senzaikyu?" Renji asked carefully.

"That's funny, it feels like you are trying to accuse me of something, Renji." Byakuya said, eying his lieutenant.

"No! Of course not! I was just... I heard people say they have seen you and Kaya running all over the seireitei around the time that thing happened at the Senzaikyu, and thought maybe Kaya blew something up again..." Renji spluttered.

"We were practicing flash steps, and didn't go anywhere near the senzaikyu. Do you really believe that brat can do so much damage? It was probably some failed experiment of squad 12." Byakuya said and picked a paper from the pile on his desk and started to read it.

"Oh wait captain there's a report from the rukongai special patrol team." Renji said, placing the report on Byakuya's desk, "And she can be very destructive when she puts her mind into it...".

Byakuya sighed and took the report instead. These reports were given high priority even tho none of them had any new information until now. The reports did state that there seem to be a decrease in the number of deaths since the beginning of the investigation, but aside from that nothing significant. It was pointed out that, altho it was not confirmed, it appeared that all victims were people who possessed spiritual energy. In one of the reports some shinigami almost had a glimpse of the killer. They stumbled upon a scene with a dying person and saw the shadow of someone carrying a sword escaping at the sight of them. The witnessing shinigami stated that the person had faintly glowing red eyes, but more importantly they could not sense any spiritual pressure coming from him. Even when scanning the area with reiatsu detecting devices from squad 12 no traces of his spiritual energy could be picked.

Someone with no spiritual power, carrying a zanpakto and killing people with spiritual power, then disappearing without leaving a trace. This investigation was going nowhere.

Could the killer be using a time and space manipulation to allude capture? Could someone hide his reiatsu so well that it escaped detection even by the reiatsu detecting machines? Could someone have a rage seizures that caused his eyes to turn red and send him on a mindless rampage?

_'I know someone who can do all these things.' _Byakuya thought bitterly.

He closed his eyes going in his mind over all the reports from the special patrol, and also all the things he knew about his apprentice. He should just report what he knows about her to the head captain, let someone else deal with her. This girl was nothing but troubles...

_'Is it possible that she is using her jumping technique to get to the 80__th__ rukongai and back without anyone noticing? Probably not, it would take days to go all the way to the end of soul society and back, even with her limited time and space jumping. That technique is incomplete, it cant send her very far...'._

He thought about yesterday when he was chasing her. That technique was very complete back then. The glove covered all the fingers and didn't have the limit of only two marks. Every time he was about to catch her, she disappeared, and every time to a different place.

_'Maybe it still has the limit of two marks, but now it can remove previous marks, allowing her a seemingly unlimited marks. Or maybe it doesn't need marks now that its complete...'. _He frowned. When she tried to fix the damaged glove it didn't work... So maybe the technique is only complete when she is under the zanpakto's control.

_'Sometimes she arrives late in the morning... maybe she spends the nights in the rukongai... killing random people...'._

_Master, before you met that girl I thought that a lot of things were impossible. I recently found out that most of them are possible._

He remembered what the spirit had told him. He had to admit that there was truth in those words. Every time he thought he had her figured out, she pulled some new idiocy out of her sleeve.

_'But the report said that it was a tall man. A male. Even if they didn't see the person clearly, one can usually tell from the built if someone was a male or a female.'._

"Captain!" Renji's shout rang in Byakuya's ears.

He opened his eyes and saw that Renji was looking at him slightly worried, probably called him a few times. There was a member of the secret remote unit, the information transmission branch of the stealth force, kneeling in the middle of the office.

"An urgent report from the 80th rukongai special patrol team." said the masked messenger when Byakuya looked at him.

"I just received it, nothing very urgent about it." Byakuya said indicating the report on his desk.

"Yes captain Kuchiki, that report is from few days ago, it arrived by hell butterfly so its not up to date." the messenger said.

"I am aware of that." Byakuya said coldly, _'Lowly messenger, who does he think he is talking to?'._

"An urgent report just came in using an instant transmission, captain Kuchiki." the messenger said importantly.

"Well lets hear it." Byakuya said, wondering what could be that urgent.

"Yakizo Arashi and Tadao Homura from squad 10 were found dead 15 minutes ago. They were part of the 80th rukongai special patrol team that inspected the west part of the rukongai along with members from squad 6." the messenger said clearly.

"What?" Renji yelled, slamming a fist on his desk.

"Any eye witnesses?" Byakuya asked calmly.

"No sir, they were found in a pub, the owner was also found dead. The pub was empty when the team arrived, except for the bodies." the messenger said quickly.

"Its broad daylight goddammit! How come no one saw anything?" Renji said loudly, hitting the desk again.

"I'm afraid thats all the information we have right now, if anything new is found, you as well as the other captains will be notified at once." the messenger said formally and disappeared.

"Dammit what the hell is going on out there!" Renji snarled.

"Calm down Renji, getting worked out wont get you anywhere." Byakuya said calmly.

"Two shinigami are dead. You don't seem very surprised about that report." Renji said angrily.

"It was only a matter of time before the patrol engaged with that mysterious ashura. However I didn't expect him to be able to kill two members of the team..." Byakuya said slowly.

* * *

When he got back home that day, Byakuya felt drained. The incident in the morning had tired him, and the news about the dead shinigami had shaken everyone. It was suggested that some lieutenants be sent to the 80th rukongai as a reinforcement.

He changed from his shinigami uniform and removed the kensaiken and set in front of his favorite garden, watching his favorite tree, and drinking, well not his favorite, but a good tea. It was sakurayu, tea made from pickled cherry blossoms. One cup was in his hands, and another sat beside him. He did not intend to drink it. He always made two cups. One for himself and one for...

"For me? Wow thanks!" a loud voice interrupted his thoughts.

Before he could say or do anything, the annoying rascal who was his protege snatched the cup and sat sloppily beside him.

"Hey there's a leaf in my drink." she said and picked the pickled cherry blossom from her cup and threw it away, "Aww salty." she added after sipping the tea.

He had completely forgot that she was still here. He wondered why didn't she just go home when she woke up.

"It supposed to be." he said, clenching his jaw.

"Really?" she said amazed, "Hey there's a leaf in your cup as well." she added after looking in his cup.

Byakuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What an absurd scene this must look to anyone who might be watching. Kuchiki Byakuya, in a rich yukata, sitting gracefully on his knees in an almost ceremonial way and that lawless toddler sitting on her behind like a street punk, with her pitiful attire, watching a beautiful garden and drinking tea.

_"Not just any tea, master..." _Senbonzakura pointed out, illustrating a picture of the symbolism of sakurayu in his master's mind.

_'Yes, thank you, senbonzakura. I am well aware of that.' _came Byakuya's irritated response.

"Why can't you sit seiza, like a proper... lady?" He asked, greatly disturbed by her informal manners.

"Cuz I'm not a "proper lady"." She shrugged, "Hey Byakuya, What did you do to your hair?" She asked after eying him closely.

"Go home." he said quietly.

"What? But I didn't eat!" she spluttered.

"Then go home and eat." he said coldly.

"But you said I can stay for dinner!" she bellowed.

"I did no such thing." he said sharply.

"You said I can stay, if I don't make a mess. And I didn't make a mess! So that means I can stay." she said victoriously.

"No it does not." he said.

"Why not?" she said, clearly disappointed that he did not appreciate the efforts she made in order to not make a "mess".

Byakuya exhaled slowly.

"Because I do not wish to see you any more then I have to." he said slowly.

"Then you can close your eyes." she suggested kindly, "You do that half the time anyway...".

_'What will it take to make her go away?' _ he thought.

_"A good spanking?" _offered Senbonzakura.

_'Be quiet, dealing with one baby is troublesome enough.' _Byakuya scolded his zanpakto.

"Oh come on don't be cheap! I heard Sajin took Shigure to a barbecue the other day. Don't tell me _you_ can't afford to feed a scrawny little girl." she said snorting in disbelief.

"It is not a matter of wasting my fortune on you, as I do it every time you destroy something by paying for the damage, which mind you, happens quiet a frequently. And I don't think you deserve a treat after yesterday." he said scornfully.

"So... You are going to go back on your words..." she said quietly.

"What?" he said confused.

"You said I can stay... And now you are kicking me out... I thought you were a man of your word, captain..." she said sadly, looking at the floor.

Byakuya rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Will you leave after you eat?" he asked.

"Yahoo!" she yelled happily and jumped to her feet, throwing, accidentally or not, the cup in her hand.

In a blink of an eye he tripped her and pinned her to the ground with one hand.

"I asked if you will leave?" he said quietly.

"Yes Ill leave" she said breathlessly, "I swear on... On my pride as your student." she grinned.

He rolled his eyes and let go of her.

"I think Ill go have a bath before dinner." she said brightly and skipped away.

"Make yourself at home.." he said waspishly after she was gone.

* * *

Rukia made her way to the Kuchiki mansion from her squad's building. She just handed over her report which stated that nothing new was going on in the human world. She stayed for tea with her captain and his student, Hajime Junichi. Ukitake told Rukia about what happened in soul society during her absence, especially about her brother and his own student.

"It seems like they are having fun." Ukitake said happily.

Rukia could hardly believe her brother would call any of what Ukitake had described fun but didn't say anything. The picture of her brother with Kaya sleeping in his lap refused to leave her mind.

_'Maybe he is having fun...'_ Rukia thought.

"You have to be joking, sensei." Junichi said, half smiling half frowning, "I'm pretty sure captain Kuchiki would be having more fun swallowing shards of glass then babysitting that Otori girl.".

"Ah Junichi kun..." Ukitake sighed, "When you will live as long as I did you will discover that not everything is as it appear." he smiled knowingly to himself.

"Of course sensei." Junichi smiled politely.

Ukitake also told her about what happened with the special patrol team. She was just as shocked as everyone else to hear about the deaths of two shinigami.

When she arrived home it was already time for dinner. She opened the door to the dining room.

"I'm ho-" she started but froze as she saw Byakuya sitting near the table, accompanied by none other then Kaya.

"-ome?" she finished faintly, starring at the weird scene.

Kaya was eating very fast, taking anything in reach into her mouth. Byakuya seemed like he already finished and altho his face was expressionless Rukia could tell that he was extremely annoyed.

"Rukia, I didn't know you were back already." Byakuya said calmly.

"Oi Ukia!" Kaya tried to say with her mouth full of food.

"I thought you were staying in the human world until next week." Byakuya said frowning.

"Yeah.. Emm captain Ukitake called for me, so I emm... Finished early.." Rukia lied.

She went back early because it was very quiet in the human world, and also because she wanted to talk to her brother. She was slightly worried about him and wanted to ask how he and Kaya were doing. She knew most people would think it was none of her business how the captain of squad 6 handled his lawless protege, but Byakuya was after all her brother, and Kaya was her friend. She couldn't help but worry what happened when these two completely different people were together. And she had to get that picture out of her head...

"Come on Rukia have a sit!" Kaya said after she swallowed.

Rukia starred and saw her brother shooting Kaya an angry look.

"I mean, err I'm sure that's what Byakuya was about to say. Its his house you know." Kaya said smiling faintly, and stuffing more food into her mouth.

Rukia sat and eyed Kaya as Byakuya sent for more food. Most of the plates were empty.

Kaya caught Rukia starring at the clean kimono she was wearing.

"Oh yeah I borrowed one of your kimono since I didn't have anything to wear. Byakuya said it was fine and he'll get you a new one." Kaya said between bites.

Rukia looked questioningly at her brother but he looked away, clearly not intending to explain what happened to Kaya's cloths.

There was a moment silence, in which Kaya kept eating. Rukia decided to change the subject.

"Captain Ukitake told me about the shinigami that were killed in the 80th rukongai." Rukia said looking at her brother. She knew that about dozen shinigami from each squad were sent to form the special patrol team, and wondered if the ones who died were from her brother's squad.

When the words left Rukia's mouth Kaya gagged and spat all the food she had in her mouth.

"What?" she gasped looking at Rukia with wide eyes.

Rukia and Byakuya starred at Kaya in amazement. Her overreaction surprised them both.

"When did that happen?" she asked, worried.

"Around midday." Byakuya said calmly, looking at her closely.

"Today? Why didn't you say anything?" Kaya splattered.

"It have nothing to do with you, does it?" Byakuya said, more asking then making a statement.

"Of course not." Kaya said, taken aback.

For some reason it didn't seem to Rukia that her brother believed that. He eyed Kaya with a strange look on his face.

Rukia was surprised at her brother's reaction. There was no way Kaya had anything to do with those mysterious killings in the rukongai. What was going on between those two?

Back in the human world she had prepared all the questions she wanted to ask her brother. But now she knew she wouldn't dare bring any of them up.

"Oh look I made a mess!" Kaya said looking at the slimy lump she just regurgitated "That means I have to go. See ya tomorrow!".

She leaped to her feet and scurried away, pointedly avoiding Byakuya's eyes.

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D

NOTES:

Sakurayu is a Japanese beverage created by mixing pickled cherry blossoms with boiled water. It is usually served in weddings as cherry blossoms represents beginning.

Yukata means "bath clothes". It is a Japanese garment, a casual summer kimono that is not necessarily limited to after-bath wear.

Seiza means "proper sitting". It is the traditional formal way of sitting in Japan, where one sits with his legs folded underneath his thighs while the buttocks rests on the heels. Stepping into and out of seizais mindfully performed. There are codified traditional methods of entering and exiting the sitting position depending on occasion and type of clothing worn. Kaya, of course, never bothers with such etiquettes and simply sits on her bum, with her legs wherever is comfortable and usually slightly separated, which is considered improper for women.

^Sorry for the jabbering, just a little tidbit about Kaya^


	17. Predator's Instincts

I own NOTHING. Kubo Tite made Bleach. Some other ideas from other manga and anime were used.

Wanted: A beta reader. You dont have to be professional. I just need a second eye to go thru my story. English is only my second language.

I dont know japanese. I look up cool names in the internet ;D

* dear dina - thanks for reading my story :D Cant wait till you join the club.

**Chapter 17 – Predator's Instincts**

"Great... Just great..." Kaya mumbled as she laid on her futon and starred up at the ceiling.

"Two shinigami dead... Byakuya asking questions... My damn zanpakto is being a complete bitch... Having secret meetings with Senbonzakura... And I'm talking to myself..." She muttered, placing both hands behind her head.

"Well at least you are not hungry..." she sighed as she rubbed her stomach which was full to the point of bursting for the first time as far as she could remember...

_There was someone under her tree... The tree that was her shelter, her escape... She went to sleep between its branches and when she woke up, she saw someone sitting where she was sitting sometimes..._

_She looked down from between the branches, examining the trespasser. It seem that the he didn't notice her yet..._

_"Its okay, you can come down.." said a gentle voice._

_Kaya startled and almost lost her grip on the branch. It was a woman. And she knew Kaya was there... Should she try to escape?_

_There was something in the voice that made Kaya feel very awkward. It was such a soft and lenient voice... So different then the shouting and growling she was used to in the rukongai._

_The woman got up and walked a few meters away from the tree, sitting again, looking straight at Kaya._

_Kaya didn't move, she recognized the woman's garments as the uniform worn by shinigami..._

_Shinigami were scum... Vile bullies... _

_A smell drifted slowly into her nose. A smell so delicious it made her mouth watery. She looked down and saw that where the woman was sitting... Was now laying a big, round, steaming dumpling._

_She swallowed, starring at the dumpling with ravenous eyes. She licked her lips absentmindedly, glancing at the shinigami, who didn't move._

_Her stomach rumbled as she sniffed hungrily, trying to taste the dumpling from afar._

"_Its a trap..." the voice of her soul companion rang in her head._

_'But... She could have just killed me or kidnap me while I was asleep...' She thought._

_"Shinigami are devious bastards..." he warned again._

_'How would you know...' she replied irritably._

_Without waiting for the spirit to reply she let go of the branch and landed softly on the ground. She Grabbed the dumpling and swiftly climbed up the tree._

_She looked back at the shinigami, her heart beating painfully fast. She didn't move an inch... And she was now smiling at Kaya._

_Without taking her eyes off the shinigami Kaya stuffed the dumpling into her mouth. Tears welled in her eyes as she swallowed the delightfully soft dough and the heavenly tasty meat. Before she noticed, her mouth was empty, except for a large amount of saliva, ready for the next dish._

_Her stomach roared in protest, like a baby monster, demanding more food..._

_Half an hour later, Kaya was sitting, or to be more precise, crouching on the tips of her feet ready to flee at the slightest sign of danger, about a meter away from the smiling shinigami._

_The shinigami was holding out her hand, another dumpling in her open palm. Until now, she would just place the dumplings on the ground and Kaya would pick them up and retreat quickly._

_"I'm not going to bite you." the shinigami said, making Kaya jump and climb up the tree again._

_When she got to the top of the tree, it wasn't a tree anymore. She looked around the dark room, looking for him. She could sense him. She could hear his eager gasps._

_A strong hand closed on her neck as another pulled her tattered cloths off her skinny body._

_As her heart beat rapidly in her throat, fear was spreading in her body, melting her insides and freezing her skin._

_Sharp fangs dug into her shoulder, tearing her skin..._

"No!" She bolted upright, clutching her shoulder.

Kaya starred at the wall of her dingy room trying to catch her breath, her shivering body covered in cold sweat. She yanked her hand off her shoulder, cursing quietly.

"Just a stupid dream..." she muttered, running a hand in her hair, "Just a stupid, fucking dream...".

She laid back, taking slow deep breaths, forcing her pulse to slow down.

"Why!" She exclaimed in frustration "Why do I keep having those stupid dreams?".

* * *

"Heads up slowpoke!".

Just before her foot touched the blue umbrella it closed and a blade almost chopped her leg off. She managed to swirl in midair to dodge the blade at the cost of crashing face down to the ground.

Next morning Kaya spotted Shoji on her way to the 6th squad. To be more accurate she spotted Shoji's umbrella. So she jumped on him, trying to knock him down. She did it at least 3 times a week. On the first times she got him. But then he learned to expect her attack. Usually without his umbrella Shoji would be practically blind in broad daylight, but Kaya gave him goggleses with dark lenses so he could use them during fights without the fear that they would slip off. From what Kaya could tell Shoji was very happy with his present (his face didn't really know what to do) because since then he wore them all the time, sometimes adjusting them unnecessarily and smiling sheepishly to himself.

"Good morning." he said returning his blade to the umbrella.

"Morning.." Kaya mumbled, peeling herself off the ground.

"You know maybe if you didn't shout before you attack it would work better..." Shoji said offering his hand to help her stand up.

"Yeah yeah... I just think its fair to give you a little advantage thats all..." she said grumpily.

"You still think you are stronger then me?" he asked in his dull tone.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure." She said in a swagger and they started walking.

"Then how come I won every fight we had until now?" he asked.

"Because..." she said thinking hard, "Well because I don't want to hurt you..." she elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Oh I see..." Shoji said with dull sarcasm, rubbing his side.

"Oh please, why are you taking that from her?" said an arrogant voice.

Leaning against a wall was Hajime Junichi. He starred at them with a thin smile, his hands crossed in his lap.

"Hajime san?" Shoji said starring at Junichi.

"If you had spent less time with your head in the clouds you might have been a little stronger, Akamaru." Junichi said sharply.

Shoji shrugged and didn't say anything.

"And letting that..." Junichi eyed Kaya with a look of disdain, "Kid push you around. You are pathetic. Do you think this is a game?".

Shoji still didn't say anything, but Kaya stepped forward.

"Hey what the smoking fart is your problem?" She said aggressively.

"Do you know who we are?" Junichi asked sneering.

"What?" Kaya starred at him.

"We are the future captains of the Gotei 13. Do you know what that means? It means we are strong. Very strong. So strong you can't even begin to imagine how strong we are. Do you think that every shinigami who trains long enough will be a captain one day? No, of course not. We are spending our time training and honing our skills so that we might reach the level of ultimate power. The level of a captain. Or at least we are supposed to." He said and gave Shoji a disgusted look.

"Is there a point to all this stupidity?" Kaya snarled and took another step toward Junichi.

"The point is that you are wasting your time, playing "I wanna be a captain" and you" he looked at Shoji "need to wake up, or you will be left behind with the rest of the trash." he nodded at Kaya.

"You fucking-" Kaya growled and pulled her right fist back, intending to punch Junichi with all her might but someone stopped her.

She looked and saw Shoji holding her hand, preventing her from punching Junichi.

"I'm sorry Hajime san, but I already told you, I'm looking for my own path." Shoji said quietly.

"We are all walking the same path." Junichi said.

Shoji shook his head. "We have the same goal, but the paths we take are different.".

"Well it seems to me like you took a wrong turn on your path since it led you to fooling around with a weak amateur." Junichi sneered with another glance at Kaya.

"You know... One of the best things about being ambidextrous..." she said before any of them could say anything else.

A moment later Kaya's left fist hit Junichi's face with such force that it sent him flying backward.

"Is that I can punch just as hard with my left hand." She said smugly and wrenched her right hand from Shoji's grip.

All around people started to back away from them, some of them pointing at Kaya and mumbling something that sounded like "trouble maker". Even Shoji starred at Kaya with amazement.

"What?" Kaya asked giving Shoji a what-did-I-do look, "He's right about one thing, you have to stop taking shit from people Shoji.".

Junichi got to his feet holding a hand to his bleeding nose. He glared at Kaya with such ferocity that his normally handsome face turned into the face of a snarling beast.

"Whats wrong? If you plan on being a captain you can't get yourself knocked out by a punch from a trash like me, now can you?" Kaya said arrogantly and grinned.

For a moment Junichi didn't move, but it seemed like he was muttering something.

"Sorry can't hear you." Kaya said crossing her arms.

"Watch out!" Shoji said suddenly and pushed her out of the way.

He did it just in time. A moment later Junichi raised an outstretched arm with the palm facing flat toward where Kaya and Shoji stood, gripping it with his other hand and yelling "Hado 88 Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!".

A gigantic beam of electric spiritual energy shot from his hand, missing Kaya and Shoji by an inch. It hit a nearby wall and caused an enormous explosion, reducing the wall to a pile of rabble and sending chunks of rock flying around.

"What do you think you are doing Hajime san?" Shoji called at Junichi after he and Kaya scrambled to their feet.

"Stay out of this Akamaru. This kid thinks she is such a big shot, lets see how she manage." Junichi said grinning viciously.

"Yeah stay out of this Shoji." Kaya said as she walked by him toward Junichi.

She looked at the ruins left by the explosion, and turned back to Junichi, raising her eyebrows.

"And they say I'm a walking disaster." she smirked and drew her zanpakto, "It seems that under that pretty face hides a vicious monster.".

"You can't judge a book by its cover." Junichi said and raised two fingers, "Hado 6 Kaze o Saku.".

A flat rotating disc of reiatsu formed at the tips of Junichi's fingers. With a swift movement he threw the disc at Kaya.

"Jump between, Hiraishin!" Kaya yelled, grabbing the scabbard as well.

Nothing happened. A split second later she flattened herself to the ground to avoid the flying reiatsu disc. It swished menacingly above her, cutting the air and zooming away.

She starred at the zanpakto in her hand, unable to understand why it didn't work. It never happened before.

She didn't have time to sit, another disc zoomed toward her. She leaped to the side, and quickly dodged yet another disc of rotating reiatsu. She had to jump and swirl to dodge the barrage of discs Junichi was sending at her. She jumped to the top of one of the walls and tried using her shikai again.

"Jump between, Hiraishin!" she called but again nothing happened, whats more she couldn't feel anything from her zanpakto. She could just as well be holding a normal wakizashi.

"Son of a bitch." she cursed angrily and pushed the sheath back to her obi.

_'I need to get close to him somehow.' _she thought as she dodged another disc.

She jumped above a disc of reiatsu and tried to run toward Junichi, but he only grinned and created another disc with his other hand. He was now shooting the discs in pairs, making it impossible for her to get close.

She just side stepped to avoid one of the disks when he raised his hand and said "Bakudo 4 Hainawa!".

She was in middle of dodging another disc and couldn't escape in time as a rope of crackling yellow energy caught her around the waist and wrapped around her arms.

"Oh look, you might be able to hit me now." she said, struggling against her bonds.

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" Junichi chanted as he slowly walked toward her, "Bakudo 61 Rikujokoro!".

As he pointed with his index finger at her, six flat wide beams of light closed against her middle stopping her every movement. The strength of the combined restraining spells overwhelmed her, it felt like she was being crushed by tones of water. It felt so different then the kido Byakuya used on her, probably because he never used the incantations, because he never used more then one at a time, or because she never made him so angry.

"You need to say the incantation to work out your kido? That's pretty lame won't you say?" She said grinning at him despite her terrible position.

"You can't use kido even with the incantations, I think thats what one would call lame. The incantations greatly increase the effectiveness of a kido while also stabilizing your flow of energy into the technique which ensure a smoothly produced kido. Discarding the incantations is for when the user is in a tight spot and wishes to catch his opponent off guard to gain an advantage. There is no reason for me to need such advantage over someone like you." Junichi said with a superior smirk, his face and voice calm again.

He was now less then five meters away from her, and raised his hand with his palm flat, facing her.

"From this distance this kido would probably kill you with the incantation, so I'm gonna drop it for you." he said with a thin smile, "Hado 88 Hiryu-".

Before he could finish an umbrella blocked his view. He flinched in surprise and canceled the kido, lowering his hand. Shoji was standing behind him leaning his open umbrella on one of Junichi's shoulders and the blade of his zanpakto on the other.

"I can't let you do that." Shoji said in a cold quiet voice.

There was such an uncharacteristic menace in Shoji's voice that for a moment she didn't believe it was Shoji who spoke.

Shoji was the type of guy who takes whatever people say to him with little to no care. He received insults, threats, orders and even falls accusations without ever responding or defending himself. Whenever Kaya was arguing with someone he usually just looked at the ground and didn't say anything.

"Let her go, Hajime san." Shoji said in his usual toneless voice.

The restraining energy that held Kaya in place disappeared and Shoji took off his umbrella and replaced his zanpakto into it. The moment Shoji's blade left his shoulder, Junichi shook the sleeve of his right hand. In an instant the hilt of a zanpakto was in his left hand, ready to be drawn.

Kaya prepared to charge and so did Shoji, but someone else reached Junichi before any of them could move.

"Whoops" Said captain Ukitake, catching Junichi's zanpakto by its sheath before it could be drawn, "Your zanpakto almost slid out off your sleeve, I told you its a bad place to put it, Junichi kun.".

"Sensei!" Junichi blurted in surprise.

"What a mess!" Ukitake said, looking around, "Lucky no one was here to get hurt."

He smiled at Kaya and Shoji, putting a hand on Junichi's head.

"Its his fault!" Kaya yelled, pointing at Junichi.

"Filthy liar, it was you who attacked me." Junichi said, crossing his hands.

"Ah well if you guys wanna practice with each other just say, I can easily arrange it with Byakuya, just don't be doing it on the street." Ukitake said smiling kindly, "Oh and speaking of Byakuya." he lowered his voice and gave Kaya a meaningful look.

"I think you should hurry up to your squad, I walked by him on the way here and he didn't look like he was in a good mood. Not that he's ever in a good mood..." he gave her a wink and ruffled Junichi's hair.

"Lets go Junichi kun." he said.

Junichi made a sour face but followed his captain as he walked away.

"What a fucking, lying cocksucker." Kaya spat angrily after they left.

"You punched him first, you know..." Shoji said quietly.

"Yeah but he was the one who started by saying all this crap about you!" she said annoyed.

Shoji shrugged.

"Arrrg grow a pair Shoji..." Kaya said hopelessly.

"A pear?" he asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Never mind, I need to go. Before Byakuya will change from bad mood to snobbishly-ignoring-Kaya mood. See ya later Sho!".

She made her way to the 6th squad on the roofs and walls instead on the streets. She was growing tired of stupid idiots pointing at her or shuffling away from her as if she had something contagious. And anyway, it was faster then taking all the pointless turns. She knew Byakuya would be angry with her if he knew she had taken this faster rout, just like he didn't approve of her entering thru windows, but she didn't care. She was in a foul mood herself. She was tired and the sudden and untimely "malfunction" of her zanpakto caused her to preform miserably against Junichi. It was the first time she fought against him, and it wasn't very awe inspiring.

She heard from both Byakuya and Shoji that Junichi was the strongest of the candidates to captaincy and was eager to fight him to see what he's got.

_'And he didn't even use his zanpakto...' _she thought bitterly.

"Oi Otori! You are in big troubles this time!" called a familiar voice.

Kaya stopped. Without realizing she had arrived at her squad. The one talking was Sakurai Ryo. He was carrying some boxes and looking at her with satisfied grin, his beanie sitting sloppily on his head, not entirely covering his shockingly green hair.

"Say what? You are the one who's gonna be in troubles if Byakuya will see you with that disaster you call a hair." she said eying Ryo.

He dropped the boxes and pulled his hat further down his head, pushing stray bangs of messy green into it.

"You just can't start the morning without blowing something up, can you?" he said wrinkling his nose.

"You can't blame me for the state of your hair. Maybe if you tried combing it once in a while..." she said.

"I'm not talking about that!" Ryo yelled angrily, "That explosion a while ago!".

"What explosion?" she asked innocently.

"Oh please! Half of soul society must have seen it! Captain Kuchiki looked like he was ready to kill someone, and by someone I mean you." he said exasperatedly.

"That... Wasn't me.." she said defensively.

"Yeah right." he snorted as he picked up the boxes he dropped, "And I have cherries growing in my hair.".

"Hey thats not entirely improbable!" she called after him as he started walking away with his boxes.

"Eat glass." he said without turning or stopping.

"Drop dead!" she called and made her way to Byakuya's office.

"I didn't do it!" she declared loudly as she entered the office.

Only Renji starred at her after that announcement. Byakuya just kept on going thru his paperwork.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Renji bellowed.

Kaya scanned her cloths and touched her face and hair, looking for blood or dirt.

"Err nothing?" she said after she didn't find anything.

"Do you even care that you are giving the squad bad name with your stupid mischiefs!" Renji yelled furiously pointing at her with his brush.

"Huh?" Kaya tilted her head in confusion.

"Don't you "huh?" me you idiot! By now everyone in the seireitei knows your name and how you look and more importantly which squad you're from! When you go around doing whatever you want like some street punk you are trashing the whole squad's reputation! Especially the captain's!" Renji growled, spitting from fury.

"Well at least I'm famous..." she said quietly, scratching her head.

"More like infamous!" Renji spat.

"Renji." Byakuya spoke for the first time, not looking up from his work "Leave the chastising to me.".

"Yeah Renji, in other words, take a hike." Kaya said grinning at Renji.

"Bu-But captain?!" Renji spluttered.

"Actually I think ill be taking a hike." Byakuya said, putting down his paperwork, "As will you." he added, giving Kaya a sharp look.

"You will?" Renji said in surprise at the same time Kaya said "We will?" equally surprised.

Without another word, the captain got up and Kaya had no choice but to follow him as he left the office.

"Where are we going?" she asked his back.

No answer. She didn't really expect him to answer. Sometimes when he was angry with her, he simply ignored her.

"Look it wasn't me. Really! I mean I was there, yeah... But I didn't cause that explosion! It was Junichi!" she said angrily.

"I know it wasn't you." Byakuya said quietly.

"Huh?" Kaya starred at him in confusion.

"As I find it hard to believe that you are capable of producing such a destructive kido, the only way it could have been you is if you used your zanpakto. But you can't use your shikai can you?" he said giving her a quick glance over his shoulder.

"What?! How did you know?" she asked in disbelief, _'Damn him and his brain!'._

"Some techniques takes a great toll on the zanpakto, and using them renders the shikai unusable for a while. My guess is that the thunder storm you produced yesterday falls under that category. You should ask Renji about his Higa Zekko." he said.

"That's stupid... Why would anyone use something like that? Its like kicking so hard that your leg breaks." She grunted.

After getting no reply she frowned and quickened her pace so that she was walking next to her captain.

"So if you know it wasn't me... Why did you say you were going to chastise me?" She asked carefully.

Byakuya stopped walking after hearing those words. He stopped so suddenly that Kaya kept walking a few steps before realizing her companion has stopped. She looked questioningly at him and he returned an amazed frown. The expression of such a sincere bewilderment was so different from the usually cold and uncaring mask he displayed that Kaya was slightly taken aback.

"What?" she asked in alarm.

"I have long ago lost count of all your wrongdoings and have decided to chastise you whenever I think of a proper way to punish you." he said calmly looking down at her.

"Say what?!" She blurted starring at him in disbelief, "So basically what your saying is that from now on you are going to sporadically punish me whenever you feel like it?".

Byakuya looked down at her for a while before answering.

"I suppose you could say that..." he said carelessly and shrugged.

Kaya's head tilted automatically in surprise, her eyes wide, finding it difficult to digest that replay.

Failing to find anything smart to say, she straightened and frowned at him.

"Did you just shrug?" she asked absentmindedly.

Apart from making a small impatient "hmph" Byakuya ignored her and started walking again.

_'Asshole.'_ she thought grumpily and followed.

"Hey Byakuya! Is Junichi really that strong?" She asked after a while.

"What do you mean by "that strong"?" He asked uninterested.

"Jushiro was smiling stupidly as usual but he was slightly out of breath when he arrived and stopped mine and Junichi's fight. And you told me once that he is the closest to becoming a captain." she said thoughtfully.

Byakuya didn't answer but kept walking, frowning slightly.

"Byakuya?" Kaya said when he didn't reply.

"Stop calling me by my first name. I am your captain so you should address me as "Captain Kuchiki"." he said calmly.

"You are avoiding my question, _captain_." she said without the faintest bit of respect.

"You want people to respect you but you don't respect those who deserve it." he replied.

"I'm... trying to... respect..." she said sourly and looked away.

"You are failing miserably."

They didn't say anything for a while. Kaya observed their surrounding and tried to figure out where they were going.

"So how about Shoji? Compared to the others?" She asked after she couldn't stand the silent anymore.

"If I had to rank him.." Byakuya said, sighing, "He would be somewhere between the strongest and the weakest.".

"Huh? That doesn't make sense!" she retorted annoyed.

"Akamaru Shoji is very talented and has a very sharp mind. However it seem that he didnt make much progress since he was picked as a candidate. He was definitely the strongest when they all started, but now..." Byakuya said thoughtfully.

"Maybe he needs a little motivation?" Kaya suggested.

"Motivation?"

"Yeah." she said giving him a shrewd look, "You know, when someone tells you "you can do it!" and gives you praise when you achieve something. Somehow I don't think Mayuri is a very supportive mentor... Reminds me of someone I know...".

"If you can't push yourself without someone to support you, maybe you are not up to the job." He said coldly.

"Then whats the point of this stupid mentoring if all you captains do is scratch your balls as we struggle to achieve results?!" she yelled angrily.

Byakuya opened his mouth to scold his insolent subordinate when someone called his name.

"Ahoy Byakuya! You really came! I thought for sure it was a joke!" Kyoraku Shunsui called and waved at them.

They both stopped, starring at the flashy captain making his way toward them. All around people were smiling faintly, probably used to their captain's loud presence, as now Kaya knew where they were. Squad 8 barracks.

"Don't be silly. Captain Kuchiki doesn't have a sense of humor." Kaya said, forcing herself to smile. She didn't like where this was going.

Byakuya eyed her warningly and she bit back another disrespectful comment. She knew that being rude would only lead her to more troubles.

"Where is Tadashi?" Byakuya inquired after seeing that Kyoraku was alone.

"She is in the training ground. I thought Ill make it a surprise for her." Kyoraku said with a wide smile.

"Of course... Go with captain Kyoraku and-" Byakuya said to Kaya but he was interrupted by Kyoraku who elbowed him playfully.

"What are you talking about Kuchiki? You are coming too! I've prepared a place for us to sit and dri- Ahh I mean watch our precious girls train!" Kyoraku said cheerfully and hooked his hand around Byakuya's arm and pulled him with him.

"I thought you abhor stupidity." Kaya hissed thru her teeth as she followed the two captains.

"It... Seemed like a good idea..." Byakuya said quietly, the look on his face clearly showing that he no longer thought it a "good idea".

* * *

"Captain Kyoraku! Captain Kuchiki!" Soga squealed in delight as she saw her captain coming back, accompanied by none other then the man of her dreams, Kuchiki Byakuya. Did her captain bring Byakuya to watch her train? Maybe after he saw her skills, the adorable noble would decide to ask Shunsui to switch apprentices with him. After so long he finally noticed her and-

"Hey bitch, I'm her too." said another, far less welcome, voice.

Behind the perfect figure of Kuchiki Byakuya, followed the damned shrimp who dared steal the dreamy man from Soga.

"You." Soga said in disgust, giving Kaya a very dirty look.

Kaya gave Soga an equally repulsed look and clenched her fists.

"Wow wow!" Kyoraku said hurriedly and let go of Byakuya so that he could stand behind his student, "Withdraw your claws girls! You will just be having a friendly spar!".

"You can only have a friendly spar with a friend." Kaya snarled, raising her fists.

For some reason Kyoraku gave Kaya a weird smile as he wrapped his hands around Soga, who blushed.

"So use this opportunity to make friends hmm?" he said and nudged Soga with his chin.

Soga said nothing but kept glaring at Kaya.

"Don't worry, if things get out of hands, there are two captains here to stop the fight before you get hurt too badly." Kaya heard Byakuya say quietly, so that his words could only be heard by her.

"Ha! You mean before she will get hurt too badly." Kaya said quietly as she stepped forward to face her opponent.

"I meant exactly what I said. Don't forget, you cant use your shikai." Byakuya said coldly as he stepped toward the place Kyoraku has prepared for them in the shadows of a plum tree.

Kaya gasped, remembering that her shikai was useless, as Kyoraku gave Soga a final squeeze and said quietly "Go easy on her, Soga chan.".

Soga and Kaya stood alone, looking at each other with loathing eyes, clearly each wishing the other a very painful death.

Soga moved first. She swung her zanpakto from over her shoulder, still in its scabbard, and charged at Kaya. She swiped the long weapon in a wide arc aiming at Kaya's head. Kaya ducked and sent a low kick at Soga's shins. To Kaya's surprise the kick was stopped by the hilt of the zanpakto which Soga slammed into the ground. Backing away from Kaya, Soga held the still sheathed zanpakto in a wide stance, like a spear.

It didn't seem like she was going to draw her blade at all.

_'Not my problem.' _Kaya thought as she drew her wakizashi and held it with the tip pointing down. Then she moved. Closing the gap between them in an instant and attacking with the blade in her right hand.

Soga blocked with her weapon and pushed, forcing Kaya to jump back to keep her balance. A moment later Kaya had to jump and flip to narrowly avoid another swing of the zanpakto. Landing and crouching low, Kaya put her palms on the ground and kicked hard with both legs to stop the next powerful downward swing from the long weapon. The impact sent painful jolts thru Kaya's legs but it also gave her an opening. With her hands still on the ground, Kaya bended her knees and kicked again with all her might, pushing hard against the ground. She was satisfied to feel Soga's chin collide with her feet. Straightening up, she saw Soga sitting on the ground a few meters away, rubbing her chin.

"Damn shrimp." Soga grimaced.

"How long are you going to sit there and cry?" Kaya sneered, "If you are trying to earn some sympathy from Byakuya, I suggest you relinquish such foolish dreams." she added quietly.

"Don't get cocky! You think you are so good because Akamaru lets you play with him? Think again!" Soga bellowed and grabbed her fallen weapon.

She got up and thrust her weapon swiftly at Kaya. Kaya dodged by side stepping but had to dodge again as Soga kept relentlessly barraging her with quick thrusts. Rolling to the side Kaya hoped to use the opening that the thrusting movement created at the user's sides and punched at Soga's ear. However her fist never made contact. The hard hilt of Soga's zanpakto slammed into Kaya's stomach, sending all the air out of her lungs. Kaya fell painfully on her back, struggling to breath.

"How long are you going to sit there and cry?" came Soga's taunting voice.

Kaya jumped to her feet just as the sheathed weapon landed where her head was a second ago. The hit smashed the ground, sending pieces of rocks flying.

She had to jump again as a swing was aimed at her knees, and then duck quickly as another was aimed at her head. The third swing came from above. Kaya side stepped it and when it hit the ground stepped on the long weapon. The wakizashi in her left hand Kaya slashed at her opponent's face while balancing herself on the scabbard.

Soga backed away slightly, pulling her zanpakto. The sheath stayed in place as a few inches of the blade were drawn.

"Tear the ground below my feet, Haouryuu!" Soga called and released her zanpakto.

Kaya had to jump off the zanpakto, not only because of the ground that exploded where the weapon touched it, but also because the back of the blade became covered with sharp bone-like spikes.

"Tempenchii!" Soga called as she slammed the ground again with her zanpakto.

As Kaya landed, columns of rocks raised quickly from the ground near the zanpakto and all the way toward her. As she jumped to the side to avoid the raising earth, Soga hit the ground again, shattering it. Kaya moved quickly as the ground all around her shook and cracked.

"Oi Soga chan! Mind the lovely plum trees!" Kyoraku called and pointed at the trees along the wall that surrounded the training grounds. The cracks in the ground almost reached the trees.

"Sorry captain!" Soga called sweetly and lowered her weapon, halting the cracks advancement.

A shadow fell on Soga. She looked up and saw Kaya aiming a drop kick at her. She tried to raise her weapon to block, but wasn't fast enough. Kaya's hill hit Soga's head with crashing force, sending her face first to the ground.

"That was easy, who needs a shikai when there's plums." Kaya said boastfully.

Soga struggled shakily to her feet, leaning on her zanpakto.

"Iwaba Hakasho." she whispered and, grabbing the zanpakto with both hands, thrust the weapon into the ground.

The ground shook again and Kaya felt like they were raising. A wide platform separated from the ground and raised up, lifted by a huge pillar of rock. Now Kaya and Soga were standing on the raised platform of earth that towered about 100 meters above the ground.

Feeling something grabbing her hills, Kaya looked down and saw that the ground as tho melted and crawled around her shins, and hardened as it wrapped her feet making it impossible for her to move.

"Wha-" Kaya struggled against her bonds as a sharp pain pierced her chest, right in the middle.

The long spiked blade of Soga's zanpakto protruded from Kaya's body, the sword almost halfway buried in her chest.

Pain flooded Kaya's body as she gasped, every breath excruciating. Her body felt as tho it was split in half, the pain like a hot wire pressing against her skin. Blood raised in her throat and she tried to cough it out, but the agony was so unbearable that she had to spit it weakly.

"Oops, seem like I overestimated you. Oh well, I'm sure Byakuya wont be sorry to get rid of you." Soga's cocky voice vibrated slowly in Kaya's ears.

Kaya tightened her grip on the short zanpakto that was still in her hand as darkness covered her vision.

Soga watched gleefully as the body that was speared on her zanpakto went still and limp. She was slightly puzzled when it didn't drop, and that even the short zanpakto remained clutched in her hand.

And then she felt it.

For the second time, she felt such a malicious and ravenous reiatsu, so terrifying that cold sweat covered her body in an instant. Spiritual energy in the shape of blue lightnings surrounded Kaya's body. The short zanpakto changed into its released form as the dark blue gloves covered her hands completely.

"Ahhh... You cant even hold one day without me? And against that pathetic vermin." A tired, hoarse voice came from Kaya's mouth as she raised her right hand to the sword still stuck in her chest.

With a swift and effortless movement she broke the long sword, crushing the broken shards in her bare palm.

Soga staggered back, holding her broken zanpakto and, starring in horror as the thing in front of her opened its hand and let the tiny fragments that used to be the blade of her zanpakto fall to the ground. The girl then looked up at Soga, her eyes glowing red, her face twisted in a maniacal grin.

She lifted her left hand and, resting it on her right wrist, pointed with two fingers at Soga.

"And here I was thinking to take the day off." the girl croaked as a thin spike of highly compressed energy shot from the tips of her fingers, darting toward Soga.

"Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing." said a calm voice from behind her.

Not looking back, she watched as Kyoraku appeared a few meters away from where Soga was standing an instant ago, carrying said Soga in his arms.

The cold edge of a blade rested on her neck. All the crackling reiatsu that surrounded her a second ago was compressed into that deadly spike, leaving her exposed.

"You are just like Sakura, think you are so smart." she said and turned her head to the side, revealing one red eye to Byakuya.

As the words left her mouth, her eyelids closed slowly and then opened abruptly, her eyes green again.

Kaya touched her chest, oblivious to the blade resting on her neck, where she was wounded less then a minute ago. The skin was whole and uninjured altho there was a hole in her garments. She sighed and gave Byakuya a worried look after noticing his drawn weapon. His face remained blank as he removed his sword from her neck.

"What was _that_?" Kyoraku asked in astonishment, starring at Kaya.

"Monster." Soga whispered, shivering in her captain's arms, "She's a monster.".

"It was..." Byakuya said slowly, clearly at lose for what to say.

"My split personality." Kaya said loudly.

"Your what?" Kyoraku asked in disbelief.

"I have a split personality. The other one is usually quiet, but he pops up when I'm about to die." Kaya said and glared at Soga who shrunk in fear. Despite her loud comments she was dead tired. Sweat was dripping gently from the sides of her face and her eyelids felt heavy.

They all stood there in silent, except for Soga's occasional whimper.

"I think we should leave." Byakuya broke the silence.

Kyoraku gave Byakuya a disappointed look but nodded. He looked back to Kaya with a faint smile.

"Yeah well, see ya." She said hurriedly and flash stepped away.

The captain of squad 6 grunted impatiently and flesh stepped after her.

* * *

_The sickening sound of snapping bone echoed in the small room._

_"Seems this one doesn't know either..." he said disapointedly, releasing the man's head which he just twisted._

_The man fell to the floor with a thud, his disfigured body sprawled awkwardly on the ground._

_"As the fallen cover the ground, the heaven tears unbound._

_Singing chorus of despair, for deft ears left unaware._

_The end is sweet, mourn the living._

_Death welcomes all, but life is unforgiving." he chanted quietly._

_Kaya eyed the dead man, feeling revulsion raise in her stomach. She swallowed, unable to take her eyes off the mangled body._

_A sharp slap broke her trance._

_"What's with that face?" he growled and slapped her again, "We're doing this because of you. If you are going to space out when we find this Oni Koshiro bastard, then I'm not gonna waste my time. If you can't kill him then all of this is fucking pointless!"._

_He spat angrily and turned away from her, kicking the lifeless body. The head smashed with a disgusting wet noise against the stone wall, leaving a trail of blood as it slid to the floor._

_"I can kill Koshiro!" she exclaimed._

_He looked back at her over his shoulder with disdain, his red eyes locking on her green ones._

_"You cant kill anything." he hissed and stepped on the dead man's head, "You get cold feet just from looking at me killing someone."._

_"That's because you are... Not just killing them... You... You do horrible things to them before you finish them off..." She muttered, struggling to find words. _

_His glare burned her eyes, but she dared not look away. She could sense his temper raising, like an angry snake, hissing and spitting in warning._

_"I see..." he said quietly kneeling on one leg in front of her, "So you think I should just ask them nicely? Invite them for a drink and request the location of their boss? Maybe I should just ask if they could arrange an apointment for me?"._

_"N-no.." She said weakly, her body starting to shake._

_"Then what, my dear brat, will you have me do?" He hissed, placing a hand on the back of her head and pulling her close so that their foreheads touched._

_"I... I don't... I don't know..." she stammered._

_With a swift movement he straightened up and, raising his leg, bashed her face against his knee. The force of the hit knocked her back against the wall. She moaned in pain and doubled over, clutching her bleeding face._

_"These fuckers hit you and used you for their enjoyment. They made your life a living nightmare. Now that you are stronger then them, you should do the same to them. Why should they die quickly? Don't you want to hurt them? Don't you want to see them squirming in pain? Don't you want to hear them pleading for mercy? They are weak trash with less then zero spiritual power. They have no right to exist anymore. Their only purpose is to serve as your stepping stones." he said and tilted her head back by the hair so that she was looking at him._

_She winced, expecting another blow, but he cupped her cheek gently and leaned in to lick the blood on her face._

_"You are forgetting..." He whispered, his tongue leaving a trail on her nose "That you are not the prey anymore..."._

_He licked her blood hungrily, breathing heavily. His other hand traveled absentmindedly to her neck._

_"You are the predator..." He muttered, squeezing her neck slightly._

_"You must kill those who are weaker then you to survive..."..._

"Stop." A voice called as a hand closed on her shoulder.

"No!" she cried out in alarm, shaking the hand off and trying to get away from her pursuer.

"I said stop!" He said angrily as Kaya felt his hand close on her neck this time.

"Don't!" she protested, almost hysterically.

In front of her stood Byakuya, withdrawing his hand from her neck, looking almost as alarmed as her.

"Byakuya..?" She sighed in relief, her body relaxing.

She was not in the rukongai. She was not with _him_. She was only day-dreaming. More like day-nightmaring...

It seemed like she blacked out for a minute during the fight with Soga, because she didn't remember what happened after she got stabbed and the next thing she did remember was a dull pain in her chest and Byakuya's blade on her neck. She felt drained, as tho she has been thru a whole week of exhausting training with little or no sleep.

"Who did you think it was?" Byakuya asked impatiently.

She staggered, shaking her head to clear her vision, and blinked tiredly at Byakuya.

"Nobody..." She mumbled, fighting to keep her eyes from closing, "What happened... Back there..?".

"I was hoping you would tell me..." He said, frowning.

"I...I..." She mumbled, clutching her head.

A wave of exhaustion washed over her. Her knees gave in and she collapsed.

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D

NOTES:

Hado 6 Kaze o Saku does not exist. I made it up. Kaze o Saku means "wind splitting".

Higa Zekko means "Bite of a Broken Baboon's Fang".

Iwaba means "rocky area" or "rock wall".

Hakasho means "graveyard".

Iwaba Hakasho will mean "rocky graveyard" for my story. Its one of Haouryuu's special earth abilities. It raises a plateau at the designated area, and allowing the user a certain amount of control over the raised soil.

Note about Kaya's eating habits:

As Kaya has very limited financial resources which goes mostly to the rent, she ends up buying leftovers of cheap snacks that are expired and cannot be sold. The shopkeepers sell those leftovers "under the table" in a price that even Kaya can afford. Unfortunately, those snacks are less then healthy even before they expire, resulting in a very poor nourishment for the energetic Kaya.

^Sorry for the jabbering, just a little tidbit about Kaya^


	18. Dubious dealings at dusk

I own NOTHING. Kubo Tite made Bleach. Some other ideas from other manga and anime were used.

Wanted: A beta reader. You dont have to be professional. I just need a second eye to go thru my story. English is only my second language.

I dont know japanese. I look up cool names in the internet ;D

* dear dina - I created Soga as one of the main antagonists, so im glad that you hate her as much as Kaya does xD I know that as the author im not supposed to hate my characters, but I cant help but feel that im soiling my keyboard whenever I write about Soga... xD

**Chapter 18 – Dubious dealings at dusk**

"Hey over here! You overgrown pinhead..." Junichi called, muttering the last three words quietly.

He waved at the tall candidate who entered the bar and looked around, searching the ones he was supposed to meet.

Shigure Hayate made his way toward the table at the corner in which set Junichi and Soga, already sipping their drinks.

"You could have waited for me.." Shigure said grumpily.

"You could have showed up in time, Hayate." Junichi snapped back.

Shigure chowed his lip and didn't reply. He looked at Soga who was uncharacteristically quiet. She looked deep in thought.

"Tadashi san?" he said, giving her a concerned look.

"What took you so long?" She asked impatiently.

"I had to do something for captain Komamura..." Shigure said apologetically.

"Whatever... We are here to talk about a very annoying problem." Junichi said.

"Otori..." Soga hissed angrily.

"Exactly." Junichi nodded in agreement, "She has to go.".

"Go?" Shigure asked.

"Disappear." Junichi said sharply.

Shigure gave Junichi a confused look.

"Retire." Junichi said short temperately.

"I'm.." Shigure mumbled hesitantly.

"Die, you idiot!" Junichi snarled.

Shigure frowned but didn't say anything.

"It's not going to be that easy.." Soga said quietly.

"Why not?" Junichi sneered "I had a brief fight with her today. She is trash, nothing but talk.".

"She has some... Hidden power... When we fought today..." Soga mused.

"I thought I felt something from your squad today!" Shigure said suddenly.

"I also felt something... Something familiar happened a few weeks ago, and yesterday when the tower near the senzaikyu got pulverized..." Junichi said, eying Soga "But it didn't feel anything like Otori...".

"Its her." Soga persisted, "I was there. Three weeks ago, and today. That bitch can somehow change her reiatsu..." she shivered.

"But that's impossible." Shigure said.

"I told you, I was there!" Soga said angrily.

She leaned close to the table and motioned them to do the same.

"I stabbed her, right in the middle of the chest. For a second it seemed like she passed out or died but then, something happened. Her reiatsu changed, it became much stronger and... Scarier..".

"Wha-" Shigure started, looking worried at the frightened look on Soga's face.

"Shh." Junichi hissed at him, not taking his eyes off Soga.

"And then she just broke Haouryuu! In its released earth form! With her bare hand!" Soga shrieked angrily.

Junichi let out a snore and starred at Soga with disbelief. Soga's zanpakto had the unique ability to change its released form and element. Soga was most adept at using the earth form, meaning that it was her most powerful weapon. A weak trash like Otori couldn't possibly brake its blade with bare hands...

"And that's not all!" Soga continued, "Her wound closed immediately!".

"What?" Shigure exclaimed again.

"Are you sure you weren't day-dreaming?" Junichi asked in a waspish tone.

Soga looked at him angrily and drew her zanpakto, making them both flinch in surprise. She placed it on the table with a bang so that both of them could see its broken blade, less then half of it still intact.

"Are you sure Kuchiki didn't break it?" Junichi asked slowly, his fingers carefully examining the broken zanpakto, "Kuchiki was there I assume, he is never too far away from Otori. When he saw you impaling his dear protege he might have got angry... Ukitake sensei say that Kuchiki cares a lot about that little bastard...".

"Oh please Hajime, your sensei needs to get his brain ventilated... When was the lest time he took a stroll outside?" Soga snorted, sitting up straight, "Have you ever seen them together? They always argue and snipe at each other... They try to kill each other at least once every three days... Beside, Byakuya could never like someone like that dirty bitch...".

"I think someone's jealous..." Junichi smirked.

"Fuck you, asshole." Soga hissed.

"Aww someone's cranky today." Junichi continued his smirking.

"Hajime san, please stop it." Shigure said, looking at Junichi sternly.

"Fine... I think that regardless of the supposed secret love that exist, or not, between these two it will be wise to get Otori away from Kuchiki if we want to... Get rid of her..." Junichi said in a business-like tone.

"Are we going to gang up on her again?" Shigure asked, frowning. He did not approve of such unfair tactics and actually felt kind of guilty after that first encounter.

"If Tadashi is right, and that girl have some secret power, we will have to make sure to finish the job in one go. It wouldn't do if she walks away after we killed her..." Junichi said coldly.

"Is that really necessary?" Shigure asked weakly.

Both Soga and Junichi gave him dark looks.

"Okay, Ill make it simple for you. How many available captain positions are there right now?" Junichi said waspishly, eying Shigure menacingly.

"Three?" Shigure said.

"That's right, and how many candidates are there right now?" Junichi continued.

"Well there are the three of us and Akamaru san... And Kohaku san..." Shigure started counting.

"There are six of us." Junichi cut him impatiently, "_Six._ Do you understand what that means?".

Shigure looked at Junichi worriedly and shook his head slowly.

"It means three of us will not be making it to captaincy." Soga sighed before Junichi could give his angry retort.

"Oh... Right..." Shigure said lowering his eyes.

"The more there are of you, the less chances you have of making a captain..." Junichi said, leaning back in his chair and stretching.

"You are not including yourself in that statement..." Shigure said slowly.

"Nope. There could be hundred of you and it wouldn't make a difference for me..." Junichi said loftily.

They were quiet for a minute. Each in his own mind.

"Well we will tell you when we think of a plan..." Junichi said in a tone that clearly meant its time for Shigure to leave, "In the meantime... I think it would be wise if we are not seen together too often...".

"Right..." Shigure said and stood up, "Good night, Tadashi san, Hajime san.".

As he left, Junichi looked after him with a sneer.

"How did an idiot like that made it to the candidates?" Junichi asked with disdain.

"If Otori made it... You don't have to be that smart to get the job..." Soga said.

"Bah..." Junichi said bitterly, "And I used to think it would be me, you and Akamaru...".

"Guess you were wrong. Embarrassed? That you made such a humane mistake?". Soga asked grinning at him.

"I" Junichi shot at her "Do not make mistakes.".

"You are so full of yourself... Lucky for you, you also look good." She replied drily.

"Lucky for me? Lucky for you, you mean? Where are you sleeping tonight by the way?" Junichi asked offhandedly.

"My place..." She said and got up to leave.

"Alone?" he asked pointedly.

"Yes. Wanna join?" She asked, smiling seductively over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah, why not?" He said, also smiling, "Just make sure you wash the hidden place.".

"I always do, you asshole." She replied, still smiling and left the bar.

She made her way home as she noticed a familiar reiatsu nearing her. She didn't dare believe it was him until she saw his silhouette walking toward her in the darkening street.

"Captain Kuchiki!" She exclaimed, her hurt jumping.

"I have a request." Byakuya said without any kind of greeting.

Soga's heart leaped to her throat, beating painfully in excitement as the charming man in front of her looked around, as if checking for eavesdroppers.

"Of course, captain Kuchiki." She said in delight.

_'Screw you Hajime, I'm taking a Kuchiki home tonight!' _she thought. It was the first time that the engaging captain had actually come to speak to her. He was probably taken by her charm today when he saved her from his beastly protege. So he came looking for her at this late hour, to...

"Stay away from my disciple." Came his monotonous voice, scooping Soga from her daydreaming.

"W-What?" She stammered.

"Do not challenge her. Do not speak to her. Do not even look at her. Am I making myself clear?" He said eying her.

"I-I.. W... Bu-" Soga blurted incoherently, almost melting from the intensity of his gaze.

"I trust you can deliver this message to the others?" He said coldly, and without waiting for a reply, walked away.

* * *

"Captain Kuchiki." Unohana said and smiled at her junior colleague.

"Captain Unohana, I appreciate you finding some time to meet me." Byakuya said honorably.

"Of course. If I could guess, I'd say that your visit today has something to do with Kaya?" Unohana asked.

"You would guess correctly." Byakuya said blankly.

Unohana didn't say anything but smiled gently at him, indicating that he should go on.

"You know her better then anyone else and if there is a person in this world that she actually respects, its you." He said slowly.

They were silent for a minute, in which Byakuya searched the elder captain for some kind of reaction.

"You are not saying anything.." he said.

"You didn't ask anything." she said and sipped her tea.

"I wonder if my assumptions are true." he said, also taking a sip.

"I certainly know her longer then most in the seireitei, but I wouldn't say that I know her the best. As for our relationship... Its based on trust. Gaining her confidence wasn't easy at all." she said.

"So how did you get it?" he sighed, "And why? If it was a such difficult task, why waste your time? I'm sure that an expedition to the 80th rukongai is not something you do every day.".

"I felt sorry for her, a small child in the cruel blood stained rukongai..." she trailed off.

"I am sure that there are a lot of poor souls in the rukongai, yet this is the first time you rescued one of them. You must have seen something different about her." He said questioningly.

"It seem like you are getting closer to what you actually wanted to ask me." Unohana said and smiled "You can ask me whatever you wish, I shell not tell Kaya about this conversation. I can't promise however that Ill be able to answer.".

"The girl have some hidden powers." Byakuya said, skipping straight to his real question, "Like a reiatsu that belongs to someone else. Her zanpakto is a strange one, it is capable of doing things no other zanpakto can. Sometimes... Sometimes it seems like she is being possessed by some madness... And her eyes turn red. Do you know something about that?".

Unohana looked at him for a long time before answering.

"When Kaya was in the academy, almost every other day she and some other students were sent to my squad for medical treatment. Her teachers said that not a day passed without her getting into a brawl. The strange thing was that it was always her against more then one person, but even more peculiar then that is the fact that while the other students were in bad shape, sometimes even life threatening state, Kaya never needed any medical attention. You could see from the state of her cloths that she did not escape any damage, but it seem that by the time she arrived at my squad, all her injuries were almost or completely healed.".

"That is... Interesting... But I already noticed that she heals faster then most people..." Byakuya said, slightly disappointed, "You said that you are not the one who knows her best. Do you know who might be the one?".

"I have a guess... But its nothing but that, so I do not wish to discuss it." Unohana said slowly.

"Do you think she has anything to do with that Niiro Ashura?" he asked bluntly.

"I think... That you should ask Kaya about that..." she said gently.

Byakuya sighed and leaned back in his chair. A faint prickling sensation in the back of his head, a sign from a bakudo he preformed earlier, told him that the brat was awake at last.

"I intend to ask... But not her..." Byakuya said, drinking the remains of his tea and getting up.

"Thank you captain Unohana." he said and turned to leave.

"Captain Kuchiki." Unohana called when he was almost at the door, "There is a lot more to Kaya then what is on the surface. You might have to excavate in order to find the hidden treasure you seek, but be careful not damage the den in which lays the treasure.".

* * *

He entered the tiny dirty room thru the window. He did not like committing such unseemly deed but he did not want anyone to see him here, especially during such a late hour. Awkward questions could be raised.

One quick look told him that she was not there. As the door to the bathroom was closed he assumed that she was taking a shower.

As he waited for her to finish he strolled around the dark room, trying not to chock from the foul smell that carried in from a nearby pub. On the floor near the cabinet was an empty pack of some sort of snack. The drawer was open so he had a look inside.

It was full of snacks and sweets and many things that people could eat, but hardly consider food. There was a small trash bin near the cabinet full of empty bags of sweets and snacks.

_'Is that all she eats? No wonder she looks like that...' _he mused, picking the empty bag of the floor and noticing, before putting it in the bin, that the expiration date was more then a month ago.

Just when he thought that he couldn't take the terrible smell anymore, and considered buying the offending bar just so he could shut it down, the bathroom door snapped open. A small figure jumped at him, carrying a very short katana. Instinctively he grabbed the hand holding the wakizashi, and using the girl's momentum from the ferocious jump, slammed her into the wall, pinning both her hands above her head.

"Byakuya?" the girl exclaimed in surprise as the light from the bathroom lit his face.

"Who did..." He started to reply as he noticed that the only thing that covered her skinny body was a not-so-clean towel.

"You are starring again." She pointed out.

"No I am not." Byakuya said blankly.

Just as these words left his mouth the towel slipped off her and fell to the floor. Byakuya felt the tips of his ears growing hot, but more importantly a very different part of him growing hard.

He averted his eyes from her, which despite his protests were indeed starring at her naked form. Again he was shocked to see the poor state of her body. And again he was surprised that, aside from the infinitesimal protrusion of her breast, the only indication that the person in front of him was indeed a female was the absence of a certain member that awkwardly enough was causing him a great deal of discomfort at the moment.

"Are you going to take off your cloths? Cause if not, Ill be happy if you release me." She said, grinning as his face grew hot.

Byakuya closed his eyes and gave himself a mental slap. What was he thinking? He didn't have the slightest bit of affection toward the annoying brat, who knocked his peacefully mundane life off its dull and careless course.

"Let go of your zanpakto." He said after he felt his face and ears cooling down.

"I am being pressed, naked, against a wall by a horny old bastard. I think Ill keep my zanpakto." She said boldly, glaring up at him.

_'Did she just call me...?' _he thought furiously.

"Then I am afraid that we have a problem." he said quietly, returning a glare which held but a friction of his wrath.

"No. You have a problem." she said and without warning, kicked him with both legs.

Had he not release her hand (the one without the zanpakto of course) and blocked her kick he might have lost the ability to reproduce. His forearm protested painfully from the impact, but he didn't want to imagine how much pain he would have been in had her legs reached their intended destination. With a swift movement he caught one of her legs and with his other hand caught her free hand which aimed a punch at his ear. Before she could think to use her now free zanpakto-holding hand, he lifted her, quiet effortlessly and slammed her into the floor, knocking the air out of her lungs.

He caught her wrists again, but other then that tried not to lean on her too much in order to prevent even more embarrassment to himself. The result was that her legs were free and somehow she managed to fold one of them to her chest and send another kick, this time at his face. He managed to sway a little to the side and dodge the kick, but ended up with her leg over his arm and his face, too close for comfort to her intimate area.

"Stop!" He said angrily, closing his eyes but not daring to release the grip on her wrists.

"No!" She exclaimed, struggling to get away from him, "I told you, I'm not gonna be the subject of your sexual frustration!".

"What?" He blurted, his eyes opening abruptly, starring at her in amazement, "Alright this stupidity ends right now. I don't like you. I don't find you attractive. I don't have any wish to take you to my bed, and even if by some sort of insanity I did, I assure you that any protest on your behalf would have been meaningless. I am going to release you now and you will put away your zanpakto and go put some cloths on you. You are not going to argue and you will do exactly as I say.".

He fixed his gray eyes on hers, waiting for a response. She said nothing and kept glaring up at him, tightening the grip on her weapon.

"I am not going to do anything of sexual nature to you. I promise." He said gently and slightly loosened his grip on her.

"Why not?" She ask abruptly.

"What?" He exclaimed, taken aback by her straight-forwardness.

"Yoruichi said that since your wife died, fifty years ago, you probably didn't take any lover. She explained the hormones thing, and how you are probably nose deep in sexual frustration. I don't know anything about sex except what goes where..." She said offhandedly.

"That is none of Yoruichi's business." he said, averting his eyes from her, "She had no right to tell you something like that.".

Now everything made sense... Yoruichi...

Anger flooded him. Damn Yoruichi, giving that brat stupid ideas. He felt exposed and vulnerable, as tho the brat could open his heart and see all of his pain... His frustration...

And oh he was frustrated. As much as he may deny, his needs were starting to catch up to him. Needs that he neglected for so long...

"She's worried about you..." the girl said quietly.

He heard a chink of metal and looked up to see that she let go off her zanpakto. He released her wrists and got off her, turning his back to her.

"No, she is just trying to make my life miserable." he replied coldly.

"The one who's making your life miserable is you, and you're doing a fantastic job." she said pointedly.

"Watch you're mouth, brat." he snapped angrily, "My personal life is none of your affairs.".

"What personal life? You don't have such a thing. Your whole life is being a shinigami. Unless you and Renji are having a secret affair, I'm sorry to inform you, my dear captain, that your life outside work does not exist.".

"Dress up." he said suddenly. He came here to do something, and that brat's babbling was starting to distract him from that task.

"Oh sure, change the subject just when I hit jackpot." She said grumpily

"Now."

"Emm yeah... There is a problem.." he heard her get up at walk to the cabinet.

"A problem?" he repeated, noticing a pile of black garments near the bathroom's door. Her shihakusho.

"I can wear the kimono I borrowed from Rukia for now but... Well... All my uniforms are trashed... I'm gonna need some new ones." she said sheepishly.

"You can wear this for now." He said, throwing her the uniform he picked up from the floor. It had a hole on the middle but that was irrelevant... Actually it might work for his advantage...

"But its torn..?" She protested.

"Just wear it." he said warningly.

He took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he was about to do. If his theory was in error... His rising temper pushed that concern aside.

He took a glanced over his shoulder after a minute and saw that she was almost done dressing up. Her back turned to him. He made sure that the reiatsu blocking bakudo he placed on her room was still working...

"Do you trust me?" He asked before he could stop himself, remembering what Unohana said..

"_..be careful not damage the den in which lays the treasure"..._

_"I think you should be more careful from the monster that sleeps in that den." _Senbonzakura said.

"Hmm that's a tricky one..." She said in mock thoughtfulness, "To be perfectly blunt, no.".

Before she could turn around he was behind her, his sword in his hand, holding her with his arm around her neck.

"Then there is no need for me to apologize." he said quietly and swiftly slipped his blade into her back, burring it almost to the hilt.

She gasped in surprise and pain and clutched his hand with both of hers, frantically trying to pull it off her throat. He held tightly, pinning her to him and pushing his zanpakto further in.

She chocked and gagged as blood spilled from her lips, trying desperately to break free, her breaths coming in short rattling gasps.

He closed his eyes, feeling sick about what he was doing. After a minute her trashing was lessening, he felt her limbs growing weaker... What if he was wrong?

Just as guilt was starting to take over him he finally felt it. Waves of wild reiatsu radiated from her, like gales of wind. The sensation of the vile spiritual energy from such close proximity was unnerving. It was like starring right into the mouth of a large, monstrous and starving beast.

Weak bolts of lightning crackled around them, sending faint prickling along his skin. One of her hands gripped the blade that was protruding from her chest. A low groan left her mouth as blood spilled from her palm, but she didn't release the blade.

"You will not break my blade as easily as you broke Tadashi's." He said quietly, masking the great relief he felt.

No answer. Another groan as the girl raised her other hand in the direction of her zanpakto, which laid on the floor few meters away from them. Her palm closed, as tho to grasp the weapon, but it was too far away.

"Shit..." An angry hiss came from her as she spat some more blood.

"Hiraishin." Byakuya said loudly.

No answer again. The crackling electricity around them intensified for a moment and she gripped his blade with both hands, trying desperately to break it. A moment later the lightnings were almost gone, occasionally a single bolt surged around them. Her body relaxed and she leaned against him, panting heavily.

"What?" She asked in a low growl, her voice slightly, yet unmistakeably, different.

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked, not daring to lessen his hold on her.

"You said my name, you know who I am." She, or rather he,hissed angrily.

The change in the voice, as well as the manner of speaking, assured Byakuya that it was indeed not the brat he was speaking to.

"Can she hear our conversation?" he asked.

"Who Kaya?" Hiraishin snorted in disgust, "No, she is too busy being dead right now. You just killed her, remember?".

Byakuya felt his heart missing a beat. He didn't say anything, unable to find his voice. Something like icy water slid down his throat, freezing his stomach and his intestines.

_"He is lying! She is not dead yet, master!" _Senbonzakura called, responding to his master's sudden agony.

"Ahh screw you, Sakura..." Hiraishin grunted, "If you won't release me, she will be dead soon.".

"You can hear my zanpakto?" Byakuya asked in surprise when his heart finally went back to its place.

"Obviously..." Hiraishin replied in a bored tone, "I can do so many extraordinary things and you are surprised by _that?"_

"How can you do all those "extraordinary things"?" Byakuya asked.

"That's because I'm extraordinary myself." Hiraishin declared boastfully.

Byakuya twisted his blade slightly, getting indecent pleasure as the arrogant tone changed into panic.

"Don't!" Hiraishin cried in alarm, coughing blood, "I...gahh...I'm... Over the limit... kahhh...".

"I didn't know you had limits." Byakuya said quietly.

"Kaya..." Hiraishin spat angrily, "Her body... Has limits." he coughed more blood, "She is, gahh.. Such a frail vessel... Wretched mongrel...".

"It seems that you resent her, yet you guard her life with such determination..." Byakuya mused.

"If she dies... I will cease to exist... I have to protect her... gahh.. Until..." Hiraishin's voice was growing weaker and weaker.

"Until what?" Byakuya inquired, twisting the blade ever so slightly.

"Ahhh! Stop! Ill tell you! We will talk again, after I recover... I like you, you seem serene on the surface but underneath you are ruthless... Just don't try doing this again... Can't promise Ill be able to save her before I regain my strength..." Hiraishin whispered between heavy breaths.

"How will I know that you have recovered?".

"Oh... Don't worry... Ill give you a sign... Haha..".

"Don't. I have enough troubles without you decimating buildings or trying to kill peoples.".

"Hm.. Your troubles... Are just beginning... Misery befalls... He who with demons strolls...". A painful elbow in Byakuya's side surprised him and he backed away clutching his aching side, withdrawing his blade from the girl's body.

"Wait!" he gasped, struggling to catch his breath, "What do you have to do with Niiro Ashura?".

The short figure turned around, fixing its red eyes on Byakuya's.

"Everything...".

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D


	19. Little white lies

I own NOTHING. Kubo Tite made Bleach. Some other ideas from other manga and anime were used.

Wanted: A beta reader. You dont have to be professional. I just need a second eye to go thru my story. English is only my second language.

I dont know japanese. I look up cool names in the internet ;D

Sorry its taken me so long to update. I was sick T.T

**Chapter 19 – Little white lies**

"Fucking assgoblin..." Kaya muttered as she got up, clutching her chest, just where earlier that day she got a sword thrust into her.

_'I must have fainted or something...'_ she thought, _'I remember wearing that dirty shihakusho again, and Byakuya was here...' _she looked around her faintly lit room, _'Still here.' _shecorrected herself as she noticed her captain sitting in the corner on his knees, his eyes closed.

"You don't have to sit like that _here_, you know... You can just sit on your ass and relax your legs." She said and followed her own advice, sprawling in front of him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, his gray gaze penetrating.

"I believe that would be improper." he said, a suppressed relief in his voice.

"And visiting a young lady in the middle of the night is what you would call proper?" she grinned at him.

He frowned sternly at her, but his expression softened after a second, his shoulders relaxing slightly.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, taken aback by the strange look he was giving her.

"I think that saying 'yes' would be exaggerating to the point of hallucinating." he said quietly.

"Say what?" She blurted and leaned closer to him, "What happened to you?"

Up close she could see in the dim light that he was pale, more then usual, and she could also see signs of worry on his face, which he hurried to cover with another frown as she was almost nose to nose with him.

"Sit properly!" he muttered angrily and poked her hard between the eyes.

She fell backward and cursed furiously. Sitting back up she rubbed her brow and gave him a sour look.

"Why did you attack me?" He asked, still in that quiet voice.

"What?" She exclaimed in surprise, did she lose control again and attacked Byakuya?

"When you got out of the bathroom...?" he added.

"Oh..." she relaxed, "Well... I heard someone moving here and didn't know who it was so...".

"But why didn't you stop when you realized it was me?" a hint of anger in his voice.

"I didn't know why you came... You were kinda angry in the morning... And its kinda fun to grapple with you..." she said slowly, the last bit very quietly, "Why didn't you knock? I didn't even hear the door open...".

"That's..." he said, looking away from her, "Because I did not use the door...".

Kaya starred at him with her mouth slightly open, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Did you-" she started but he cut across her.

"Don't." he said sharply, returning his penetrating gaze to her.

"I was-"

"I said don't."

"But I-"

"Just" he said a bit louder, leaning closer to her "Don't.".

"Okay!" she swayed backward, lifting her hands in surrender.

"Ill just remember that, next time I try to enter thru the window." She said very quickly before he could stop her.

"I did not want to be seen here. Which is why I let myself in using an unorthodox way." he said.

"Right..." she said, scratching her ear, "Its also why you're sitting in the corner?".

"How perceptive..." He sneered.

Kaya lowered her hand and looked at the sleeve of the kimono.

"Didn't I..." she frowned "Wear the torn shihakusho again..?".

She thought she remembered Byakuya telling her to wear the uniform, and even throwing it to her. Yet here she was, wearing the kimono she borrowed from Rukia and her uniform was still laying near the bathroom's door.

"No."

She looked at Byakuya, confused. Her fingers absentmindedly touched her chest where she was wounded by Soga. It felt as tho it happened quiet recently, and not hours ago.

"Didn't... Didn't you ask..." she mused quietly.

A familiar something echoing in her head...

_"Do you trust me?"_...

"What?!" She blurted in surprise.

Byakuya frowned at her, clearly annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

"I said, that I have told Tadashi to keep her distance from you for a while. It is too early for you to fight her. It was... A mistake to let you go against her, knowing that you can't even use your shikai." he stopped abruptly, as tho about to say more.

She leaned in, looking at him curiously. He was acting very strange...

"And...?" she asked when he didn't continue.

"And nothing." he said blankly.

"You were about to say something else." Kaya grinned at him.

"No, I wasn't." he said still in that blank tone.

"You were going to apologize!" she exclaimed, putting her hands on his knees and leaning close to him.

"You are fantasizing." he retorted and pushed her away with one finger on her forehead.

"Well yeah... I'm pretty sure you know that..." she said confusedly.

He gave her a cold look which made her shrink slightly.

"Didn't you say, just couple of days ago, that we are not meant for each other? I remember you saying that I am too old for you, among other insults..." he said quietly.

Kaya gaped at him, shocked.

"What?" she blurted, "My fantasy... Is being a captain...".

They both looked at each other with their mouths slightly open.

A minute passed... Confused thoughts crossed both of their minds...

"Oh my flying crap!" She yelled, pointing at him, "You thought... You thought that I... You thought my fantasy... Snapping fagbanging! You thought I was fantasizing about you?".

"I-" he started but she jumped to her feet and backed away from him.

"And me? You and me? Together in one bed? Naked? Screwing each other?" she babbled in perplexity.

"I-" he tried again when she stopped to take a breath.

"Argghh! Grownups are so disgusting!" she declared in revulsion.

Byakuya frowned confusedly and scratched his head.

"I... I thought Yoruichi.." He said slowly.

"Oh yeah she tried!" she snorted in disgust, "She thought I'm interested in you because I asked why you're always being such an ass. But after the sexual dissatisfaction part I explained that I do not desire you in any way or form.".

"Oh really?" he asked, his eyebrows twitching, "And what did she say?".

"Well..." she frowned and scratched her ear, "I don't think she believed me because then she said that our first nights will be unpleasant and frustrating, but it will get better eventually...".

He starred at her, noticing that during all the dirty talking she didn't blush even once.

"Yoruichi, your shamelessness is overwhelming..." he muttered.

"Argh.." she shuddered in disgust, shaking her head, "Having sex with you... I'm gonna have trouble sleeping after that...".

She set down again, and they were quiet for a minute, each looking the other way.

"So... Byakuya, if not for an unpleasant and frustrating night, why are you here?" Kaya asked eventually.

"I just... Came to see if you recovered from today's fight..." he said slowly, as if just now thinking about it.

"Did... Hiraishin come out again?" she asked quietly, touching the place where she was wounded again.

"No." he said abruptly.

"Are you sure...?" she said, eying him.

"Are you accusing me of fabrication?" he said in a low tone.

"Why are you lying?" she asked quietly.

"I am not." he said, still in that low tone, "Watch your next words, brat, my tolerance is growing short.".

She looked at him, opening her mouth slightly, but changing her mind and closing it. He was acting very strange tonight, but stretching his nerves is probably not a good idea.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" she eventually asked in a hurt tone.

"You have been nothing but a brat until now." he said coldly.

"So what? You've been nothing but a degrading, pompous asshole, but I don't call you that!" She exclaimed angrily, jabbing a finger at his chest.

"No, you call me casually by my first name." he said, grabbing her offending hand, "That is just as affronting.".

"Why?" She asked in amazement, trying to tug her hand free, "Its your name, why shouldn't I use it?".

"Because," He said and pulled her by her hand so that they were nose to nose again, "I am your senior in every possible way. Don't you think its obvious that you should treat me respectfully? Which includes addressing me by my honorific title. Mind you, I have many, so just pick one.".

"I have a suggestion." she said, leaning away from him, "You will stop calling me brat, and I will... try to remember to use your titles...".

"Fine, Otori." He said and let go of her hand.

"No!" She bellowed angrily, "Kaya! Call me Kaya!".

"I refuse." he said point blank.

"Fine, BYAKUYA!" she yelled angrily.

"Stop shouting, brat." he snapped.

He got to his feet, and as he did she jumped to hers, standing in a fighting stance.

"You wanna fight?!" she called, rising her fists.

"I will not deny that I'm having a strong yearning to hurt you right now..." he said and turned to the window.

* * *

"I refuse." he said at once.

"What?" Hitsugaya blurted, starring at Byakuya.

"Examination of dead bodies is hardly a task for someone of my echelon." Byakuya said coldly, not even looking up from his paperwork.

"These are the corpses of my squad members that died during the investigation in the rukongai." Hitsugaya hissed angrily, balling his fists.

"My sincere condolences but there are more important duties that require my attention." Byakuya said nonchalantly.

"Kuchiki, members from your squad and mine are working together now, investigating this mess in the rukongai. It could have just as easily been your squad members laying on that table waiting for the autopsy. The least of respect you could show them is to show your presence when we try to figure out who killed them." Hitsugaya said, obviously restraining himself from shouting.

Byakuya looked up finally, and gazed at the seething young captain in front of him.

"Brat!" he said loudly, not taking his eyes of Hitsugaya.

"Wha-?" Hitsugaya blurted as another voice yelled in response.

"What?! I told you not to call me that!" the brat that was his disciple jumped from where she was sitting, sleeping, against the wall behind his desk.

"Cease your babbling. You are going with captain Hitsugaya to the autopsy, and I want a full report." Byakuya said, not looking back at her as he spoke.

"What?!" Both the girl and the short captain blurted in surprise.

* * *

"Sooo... Where are we going?" Kaya asked a few minutes later as she and Hitsugaya made their way from squad 6.

"Squad 12..." Hitsugaya said disgruntled.

"Oh yeah... My favorite place..." she said, equally disgruntled, "What are we going to do there?".

"Autopsy...".

"Whats that?".

"Pathological examination of a dead body...".

"Say what?!" Kaya blurted, stopping in her tracks.

"I don't know if you heard, but there have been a lot of people getting killed in the 80th rukongai lately..." Hitsugaya said slowly.

"I've... Heard..." she said carefully as they started walking again.

"So we sent a team to investigate... Come to think of it, I think it was around the time you became Kuchiki's protege..." he said slowly.

"Oh really?" she wondered.

"And two members of the team were killed two days ago.".

"So... Why are we going to examine their bodies?".

"We will try to find some clues about who killed them... That Niiro Ashura is a slippery bastard...".

"What?" Kaya gasped and stopped again.

"The only thing that came up from the investigation until now is the name Niiro Ashura. Probably a nasty thug... There are a lot of dangerous goons hanging in those far rukongai...".

They arrived at the Research and Development Institute and headed to the autopsy room. In there were waiting some 12th squad members and...

"Shoji!" Kaya exclaimed in delight.

"Kaya? What are you doing here?" Shoji asked, adjusting the goggleses on his forehead.

"I'm autopsy-ing some bodies! What about you?" She replied.

"I'm here for the autopsy as well. You cant make a verb out of autopsy, you know?".

They gathered around two tables on which the bodies were laying covered with white sheets.

One of the 12th squad members handed Kaya and Hitsugaya boards with papers and brushes for writing, while another removed the sheets to reveal the bodies. Kaya flinched, expecting to see mangled and disfigured shapes, her heart was beating painfully in her throat.

The bodies in front of her could have been two sleeping peoples, if not for the awkward angle their necks were twisted, and some puncture marks here and there.

Another squad member turned on some screens in front of the group, which revealed various scenes, some of them splattered with blood, and some monitors displayed more dead bodies.

These were what she expected. Slashed, stabbed, broken limbs, guts sprawled, covered in blood.

Kaya took a deep breath and looked back at the two bodies in front of them.

"Are we sure... Its the same person that killed everyone?" Hitsugaya asked, looking carefully at the screens.

"Well we cant be sure, obviously, as there are no eye witnesses. However, look here." Shoji said, pointing at the neck of one of the bodies on the table.

"What?" Hitsugaya asked, looking.

"The neck is broken." Shoji said dully.

"You don't say..." Hitsugaya said, suppressing his irritation.

"All the others" Shoji continued, pointing at the bodies in the screens, "Have also died from a broken neck.".

"What?!" Hitsugaya blurted, starring at the screens, "Not from blood loss? Damage to vital organs?".

"No." Shoji said offhandedly, "These guys sustained heavy damage and many wounds that would eventually have caused them to die, but the cause of death in each and every case is broken spine.".

"What the hell..?" Hitsugaya muttered.

"The previous deaths were very brutal." Shoji continued, "Numerous wounds, most of them slashes, none are life threatening. The killer was taking his time. They were all found in a quiet, isolated places, the killer was actually planning his attacks. The shinigami were found in a pub, along with the barkeeper. Probably bumped into our killer and he just decided to kill them, resulting in a quick and almost bloodless scene. Stub wounds, aimed at vital organs, not playful slashes meant to toy with the victim." Shoji stopped to take a breath.

"Are you writing all this, Otori?" Hitsugaya snapped at Kaya, who was standing with her board held loosely in her hand and starred at the screens.

"Umm yeah sure." Kaya mumbled and scribbled some random letters on the paper.

"Also," Shoji continued, "On all the bodies, around the wounds, residues of salt.".

"Salt?" Hitsugaya blurted.

"Saliva." Shoji shrugged, "The killer seem to have a carving for blood, as most of the wounds are too shallow to be meant to kill, they were probably meant to draw blood." Shoji pointed at another screen which showed a map with dots, "A map of the 80th rukongai, the dots represent the reported deaths. Equal distances, the killer is moving systematically... Looking for something, moving in that sweeping pattern, scanning the area, stopping at a fixed rate, to relieve some sort of hunger for blood. Confident in his skills as his movement pattern didn't change after the arrival of the team. He didn't hesitate to kill two shinigami who stood in his way.".

"W-wait." Hitsugaya stammered, writing fast to keep up with Shoji's pace, "What do you mean by hunger for blood?".

"Who knows." Shoji shrugged, "A person with red eyes who constantly kills people. Red eyes are not a common sight, can be the result of an experiment, a kido, maybe even a curse... It would explain his hunger for blood... Niiro Ashura... Not really a name, a nickname given to a violent butcher by scared people...".

"How come." Hitsugaya said furiously, still writing, "He doesn't radiate spiritual pressure? Even an expertly hidden reiatsu would leave traces, and it can be felt, even if faintly. I refuse to believe that an ordinary person without any spiritual power did all that.".

"I don't think we are talking about an ordinary person..." Shoji said slowly, "What do you think, Kaya?".

"Huh?" Kaya gasped in surprise and looked at Shoji and Hitsugaya who were starring at her, "I don't know...".

"Hey Otori, aren't you from the 80th rukongai? Have you heard anything about Niiro Ashura while there?" Hitsugaya shot at her.

"No!" She exclaimed loudly.

Everyone in the room looked at her.

"Why is that _fiend_ making such noise in my lab? And more importantly why is that _fiend_ in my lab to begin with?".

Captain Kurotsuchi entered the room, starring annoyed at Kaya, who returned a dirty glare.

"I asked you a question, _fiend_. And where is your pretentious captain? I told him that I wont have you here if he is not around to keep an eye, or even better, a leash, on you." Kurotsuchi said eying her menacingly.

"Well, Captain Kuchiki decided that he doesn't have time for this kind of nonsense and wished you a painful death for disturbing him. He also sent me, in case you are having trouble finding a gruesome enough method of dieing." Kaya hissed, recounting, with slight adjustments, the words Shoji delivered from his captain on the day he and Kaya first met.

"How dare you talk to me like that?! Don't confuse me with Kuchiki who lets you talk to him however you want. How about I adjust your overworking mouth so that it could only be used to suck in liquid food?" Kurotsuchi yelled at her.

"Errr right! I think we are finished here!" Hitsugaya said quickly and shoved Kaya toward the door.

"But we didn't even start..." Shoji called after them.

As they walked along the corridors of the institute, Kaya fuming angrily, they heard arguing voices.

"Don't be stupid... How could he know..." a patronizing male voice sighed.

"I don't know! But how can you explain the timing?" a more hysteric female voice replied.

"Do I look like Akamaru? Who pulls crap out of his ass and explain its with his guessing?".

"He told us to stay away because he knows we are planning something.".

"He told _you _to stay away because you drove your zanpakto thru his brats chest."

The owners of the voices entered Kaya's and Hitsugaya's line of sight. It was Soga and Junichi.

Soga looked agitated while Junichi looked bored and annoyed. They stopped the moment they saw Kaya, who also stopped.

"The autopsy has just started, if thats why you are here for." Hitsugaya said, still walking.

"Thank you captain Hitsugaya." Junichi said courtly, bowing slightly and moving on without a second glance at Kaya.

Soga followed him, sending a dirty glare at Kaya.

"Hey chopsticks!" Kaya said, grabbing Junichi's shoulder as he passed by her, "Back off Shoji! If I hear you trash-talking about him one more time-".

"You'll do what?" Junichi said sharply, not turning to look at her.

"Ill tear your guts out and splay them all over the seireitei." She answered in a raspy voice.

Sudden anger boiled in her chest, clouding her vision for a split second. Her muscles tensed in wrath, ready to fulfill the words that just left her mouth.

"On your way, you two." a voice said as a hand pulled her away from Junichi.

Junichi and Soga walked away, without looking back at them.

"Seriously what is it with you?" Hitsugaya asked, looking at Kaya with worried look.

"What do you mean?" Kaya snapped angrily and started walking again.

"Why do you always have to quarrel with anyone who crosses your path?" he asked irritably.

"I don't... Those who cross my path quarrel with me..." she said, making a sour face.

"That's not funny. Your life will be much easier if you stop making enemies every day and start respecting your superiors." he said scornfully.

"I am being lectured by a kid..." she said, annoyed.

"I am not a kid!" he bellowed angrily, "Seriously, how can Kuchiki cope with you...".

"Hey, coping with me as not half as difficult as coping with him!" she exclaimed angrily.

They didn't say anything but kept walking for a few minutes until they arrived at the entrance to the Research and Development Institute. Hitsugaya stopped and turned to look at Kaya.

"Look, Otori-" He started but Kaya stopped him.  
"Its Kaya!" she bellowed angrily.

"Argg Kaya!" Hitsugaya hissed angrily, "I know Kuchiki can be a cold bastard sometimes-".

"You mean all the time?" she interrupted again.

"Most of the time." he sighed, "You should stop poking your finger into the dragon's eye. You might end up losing that finger. He is giving you a chance, so stop being a rowdy idiot and take it. I suppose his patience will end sooner or later, and when it will, you will be in big troubles.".

"Right..." Kaya said slowly.

"I need to go back to the autopsy. Ill give Kuchiki the report so don't worry. Just go back and stay out of troubles." He said and turned to go back into the institute.

"Okay, thanks Toshiro!" she said and started sprinting back to her squad.

"Its captain Hitsugaya!" he called angrily after her.

Kaya didn't listen and made her way along the roofs and walls of the seireitei.

_'Phew, at least I don't need to give that report...' _she thought as she took the rolled paper out of her sleeve and looked at it.

Random letters were scribbled on it, not composing even one meaningful word...

_"What does it say, stupid dick?!" he growled and pushed the bottle into her face._

_"Huh? What does it say?" A punch hit her face, sending her to the floor, "Can't you read, you son of a bitch?!"._

_Someone picked her up and held her with his arms under her shoulders._

_"Rice." another punch met her cheek. _

"_Vinegar." a painful kick to the gut. _

"_Rice vinegar." another fist to the face made her head spin. _

"_Is not." blood spilled from her mouth as another kick hit her stomach._

_"Sake!" he aimed a front kick at her chest, sending both her and the one holding her flying backward. They hit the wall and crashed to the floor, she curled on the ground, her hands covering her head for protection._

_"Whats the difference?!" she yelled before she could stop herself, "They both taste like pig's sweat!"._

_"You fucking urchin, what did you say?! You said you want to make a drink from your blood and sweat?!" he growled and started raining kicks on her..._

She crumpled the piece of paper and threw it away.

When she entered her captain's office thru the window she immediately knew he wasn't there.

First, no one tried to stop her from entering, if by shooting kido or swinging a sword at her.

Second, Renji was sitting in the captain's chair.

"What are you doing?!" she bellowed as she landed on Byakuya's desk, crouching to look Renji straight in the face.

"AHH!" Renji yelled in surprise.

"Wow Renji, I don't think I've ever seen you doing something as unmanly as squeal in terror... Are you sure its a dick you got between your legs?" she said, laughing.

"Shut up you idiot, I wasn't squealing in terror! You just surprised me thats all. And who do you think you are, questioning my manliness?" Renji retorted furiously.

"Well, as a little monkey once told me, I still haven't seen any proof you are a guy." she said with a grin.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the autopsy?" he hissed, glaring at her.

"Yes I was. There were two bodies there. Dead. Nothing for me to examine..." she shrugged, "Where is Byakuya, and why are you sitting in his chair?".

"The _captain_" He said, emphasizing the word, "have some matters he needs to attend to in the-" he stopped abruptly, "He wont be here for a while...".

"Where did he go?" she asked curiously.

"I can't tell you and its none of your business." he snapped.

"Renji." she said quietly, "A superior officer is asking you a question. Answer!.".

"Superior officer my ass! You are not even a seated officer! Beside, I got my orders from the _captain, _so regardless of the rank you think you hold, his orders proceeds yours!" he bellowed, pushing Kaya off his captain's desk.

"Say what?!" she yelled from the floor, hurrying to lift herself up, "Byakuya ordered you not to tell me where he is?".

"Yes! And Its captain, not Bya-" Renji stopped abruptly, gulping. It seem that saying the name of his captain was too big a challenge for him.

"Kuya?" Kaya offered.

"Yes, stop calling him that, he's not your boyfriend." he said waspishly, aimlessly shuffling random papers on his captain's desk to cover his embarrassment.

"He calls you Renji..." she said slowly, eying him closely.

"Well.. arr..." he stammered.

"Yet he refuse to call me Kaya..." she mused.

"That's because he hates you!" he yelled.

"Do you really think he hates me?" she said, her shoulders drooping.

"N-no! Of course not!" Renji spluttered, taken aback by her saddened reaction, "Come on, the captain doesn't consider anyone important enough to be worthy of his hatred...".

"Jee thanks Renji. I feel so much better now." she said quietly and turned away from him.

"H-hey! Whats with you being so emotional all of a sudden?" he asked in alarm.

"Just kidding." she said brightly and turned back to him, grinning.

"Arrr you punk!" he hissed.

"I don't think you know your captain as good as you seem to think. If he really didn't want me around, I'm pretty sure that he could have arranged that." she said wisely.

"I-" Renji said quickly but stopped, apparently not sure what to say, "I guess you got a point... But seriously, you got no idea how lucky you are... I'm pretty sure you are the captain's first student...".

"Yeah lucky me... I get to be ignored by soul society's biggest, richest and most famous asshole." she grunted.

"Don't talk about the captain like that!" Renji exclaimed and looked around, as if expecting his captain to pop out of a secret door in the floor and shred him and Kaya with his zanpakto, "And go find something useful and harmless to do! The captain said you are not to leave the squad's building until he returns.".

"Okay. I'm going to help Ryo organize the boxes he seem to carry every day. And don't tell Byakuya!" she said and jumped out of the window before he could stop her.

"Use the door, goddammit!" Renji bellowed after her.

He muttered angrily to himself as he set back in the captain's chair. After a second thought he got up and went to sit in his own chair. The captain said he will be back in an hour or so, but still it wouldn't do if someone sees Renji sitting in his superior's chair.

The human world... His captain had an urgent business in the human world... What on earth could captain Kuchiki need in the human world? Rukia wasn't there... Renji tried to think of a reason that will make his captain decide one bright morning to take a stroll in the human world... The only reason he could think of was if Kaya had caused troubles there, like last time, but she was here. In fact the captain sent her to the autopsy, which was supposed to take about an hour. The moment she left with the captain of squad 10, captain Kuchiki rose from his chair and declared that he was leaving to the human world, would return in an hour, and that should the brat return before him, Renji is to make sure she is not wrecking havoc.

"Well... Arranging boxes is hardly wrecking havoc..." He thought to himself as he resumed his assault on the pile of invading paperwork.

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D


	20. Did you look under the Sakura?

I own NOTHING. Kubo Tite made Bleach. Some ideas from other manga, anime and video games were used.

Wanted: A beta reader. You dont have to be professional. I just need a second eye to go thru my story. English is only my second language.

I dont know japanese. I look up cool names in the internet ;D

**Chapter 20 – Did you look under the sakura?**

"Helping Sakurai organizing boxes?" Byakuya asked slowly, eying his lieutenant closely.

"Yeah, that's what she said, captain." Renji answered, looking questioningly at his captain.

"And you... Believed her?" the captain said in a low tone.

He was already vexed about his unsuccessful venture in the human world, and upon hearing that Renji had failed in keeping an eye on his havoc-wrecking protege he became officially pissed off. He felt like slapping himself, or better, slapping Renji, from frustration. Then again, such behaviors were hardly proper...

"Renji... What part of "don't let her out of the barracks and if possible, out of your sight" did you find difficult to understand?" he said quietly, not letting even a tiny bit of his fury slip out off his mouth.

"Well I..." Renji stammered. He knew his captain good enough to know when he is angry, even if said captain chooses to hide that fact. "I'm pretty sure she is still in the barracks...".

"And what gave you such faulty impression?" the captain replied coldly.

Renji mouthed some unrecognizable words. Lately the captain was acting very strange whenever Kaya was involved. He couldn't figure out if his captain was worried about his student, or just concerned about the safety of her surrounding or the general peaceful routine life in the seireitei, because whether she admits it or not, Kaya was a walking disaster, and whether he liked it or not, the captain was spending most of his time lately pulling Kaya out of troubles or coping with the aftermaths of such troubles.

"What makes you think she is not in the barracks, helping Sakurai with the boxes?" Renji asked carefully.

Byakuya sighed slowly and turned to leave. "Sakurai is sleeping peacefully in one of the storage rooms, and I am certain that she is not in the barracks, as it is fully intact.".

He closed the door to his office, leaving Renji to take care of the rest of the paperwork.

_"I told you, you shouldn't have left her unsupervised..." _Senbonzakura chided.

_'And I told you to be quiet.' _he chided back. The spirit was starting to be very cheeky lately...

* * *

_"Lowly candy dealer... I'm willing to bet my ass that he knows perfectly well where Yoruichi is..." the spirit fumed in his mind._

_'What are you so angry about?' Byakuya wondered as he flash stepped on the roofs of the buildings of Karakura town._

_"He was lying to you! Shamelessly lying in your face!" Senbonzakura replied in alarm._

_'I am aware of that...'._

_"Then why aren't you angry!"._

_'What good it will do? I don't have time to waste on quarreling with that man, every minute I waste here is a minute that the brat is left unsupervised..."._

_"Exactly! So You should go back and... Supervise!" Senbonzakura declared victoriously. He had spent the last half an hour trying to convince his master to leave this pointless endeavor._

_'I can't. Yoruichi has crossed far too many lines.'._

_"Hey, she is right about some things..."._

_'You have also crossed some lines lately, Sakura.'_

_"Ah! Master please don't use that offending and diminutive nickname!"_

_'Then you should remember your place...' Byakuya scolded his zanpakto. Ever since last night, the spirit kept showering him with annoying warnings about his dealings with Hiraishin._

_"You can't trust him. He is cunning and insidious. Don't believe anything he say." and more comments of similar nature._

_"Master, I'm merely worried about your safety." the spirit said in frustration._

_'Your concern is unnecessary.'._

_"someone need to look after you..."._

_'I am not a kid who needs fostering. Now be quiet.' He scolded the spirit._

_"You are not yourself around that girl and there is something dangerous about her. There is nothing wrong with getting intimate, but you shouldn't lose your head." the spirit insisted._

_'This conversation ends right now.' Byakuya said and shut the zanpakto out of his mind._

_Really, impertinent spirit. Can't he take care of himself? Ever since the brat entered his life, his zanpakto has been more chatty then usual. Half the things he said were less then decent and far from his jurisdiction._

_He went back to his task, trying to push the brazen spirit to the back of his mind. He kept dashing along Karakura town, hoping to pick even the slightest trace of Yoruichi's spiritual pressure..._

* * *

Where could she have gone? As he said, it was obvious that she is not in the barracks. She was trying to hide from him... Probably fuming that he told Renji not to tell her where he went...

_'She told Renji that she is going to help Sakurai, which was a lie, and asked him not to tell me...' _he mused, wrecking his brain trying to figure out where she could be.

_"Knowing full well that Renji will tell you anyway..." _Senbonzakura tried to help.

_'So what's the point?' _he wondered.

Who said there is one? Many things the brat did were pointless. She just did them because she could, because she was not allowed or just to relieve her boredom.

A while ago he got a bill from the sunglasses shop, Gin Tonbo, owned by his previous lieutenant, Ginjiro Shirogane. It turned out that the brat bought some goggleses with extra dark lenses and asked to put it on his bill, after introducing herself as his disciple.

The goggleses weren't that expansive, and since Shirogane knew him he got a "special price" but it still ticked him off that she had the nerve to actually go and do something like that without asking him first.

_"You would have probably say no..." _Senbonzakura mused, distracting him from his thoughts.

"What?" he asked loudly, frightening a random squad member who was passing by.

_"She probably didn't ask you about the goggleses because she knew you would say no..." _the spirit explained.

_'Are you trying to justify what she did?' _Byakuya wondered, wondering not for the first time if his zanpakto was actually fond of his brat of an apprentice.

_"No of course not!" _the spirit bellowed, taken aback by his master's outrageous thoughts, _"She probably did it just to annoy you!"._

Yes... The brat was putting quiet an effort to make sure that he was annoyed at least 50% of the time.

_"Maybe that's her way of showing affection..."_

_'What?'._

_"Err never mind! Now where could she be?"._

_'I know where she is...' _Byakuya thought suddenly, noticing one of the purple wearing guards who guarded the Kuchiki manor coming his way.

* * *

"Alright listen asshole! This idiocy ends right now! I've been talking to myself for a while now, feeling very stupid mind you, and I'm sure you enjoyed the show. So get your fagging ass out here right now!".

Kaya was sitting at the edge of a training field, under a cherry tree, her zanpakto in her lap, shouting her head off.

She tried cursing, asking nicely, even begging quietly for a few seconds but nothing worked. As hard as she tried, she couldn't hear the voice of her zanpakto.

She cursed bitterly and picked a wooden skewer with hanami dango and ate the first pink bun. She chewed slowly, savoring the flavor that she didn't get to taste in a long, long time.

_"Why pick those dango... Its not sakura-viewing season..." _A tired, faint voice echoed in her mind.

"Wha!?" She blurted, jumping to her feet and looking around.

Seeing no one, she looked at the zanpakto now laying on the ground. She picked it up, starring at it suspiciously.

"Hiraishin?" she asked.

No answer.

She waited a minute, trying to feel or sense her spirit's presence.

Nothing.

She set back angrily, eating the second, white dango off the skewer.

"A dumpling is a dumpling... Who cares if its time for flower viewing or not...".

"Hanami dango are sold mainly during the sakura-viewing season, meaning that now, not sakura-viewing season, its very rare to see this dish on sale, which would make it more expensive then usual." A voice said, making her jump again.

She turned around, zanpakto in one hand and lone green skewered dango in the other hand, to see Byakuya.

"I know that." she said hurriedly and stuffed the third dango into her mouth, chewing and swallowing it quickly.

"Where did you get that?" he asked suspiciously, eying three other dango-less skewers which laid on the ground.

"I bought them." she shrugged, "How did you find me?".

"Changing the subject?" he mused, tilting his head to the side.

"No, I answered your question and asked a question of my own. Its called having a conversation. Isn't that what civilized people do? Or is it working differently in that noble house of yours." she said and gestured in the direction of the manor.

"Why didn't you stay in the barracks like I told you?" he asked reproachfully.

"Hmm.. If only one side asks questions then its not a conversation, its an interrogation." she said waspishly, throwing the skewer and crossing her hands.

"I might be mistaken but I seem to pick a hint of resentment in your tone." he said coldly.

"What rank do I hold?!" she bellowed angrily.

"What?" he asked confusedly. He thought he remembered hearing Renji complaining about her trying to order him around or something.

"What's my position in the squad? What's my role?!" she yelled angrily, her reiatsu radiating in rage.

Byakuya squinted at her, wondering what is the meaning of this sudden question, which seemed to greatly irritate the brat. She never seemed to care much about her role in his squad. The only thing she seemed to want to do was train with him. Any second they weren't fighting was considered by her a wasted time. She was never interested in other workings in the squad that happened around her every day. Indeed, whenever she was not in training or being punished or sent on some errand, she just set stubbornly behind his desk.

"Trouble maker in chief?" he said carefully, preparing himself for one of her usual furious outbursts.

"That's not funny!" She yelled, spiritual pressure in the shape of lightnings surging around her.

He backed away, reaching for his sword when the spiritual pressure suddenly subsided.

"Wait it is funny... Did you just crack a joke?" she blurted, half laughing.

"Hm of course not, thats beneath me." he said quietly.

"What being funny or cracking jokes?" she grinned at him, "Hmmm Trouble Maker In Chief... Is that the role you bestow upon me? Be careful what you wish for...".

"Why?" he snorted, "I already got you and I didn't even ask.".

"Okay fair enough, insults exchanged... So now seriously, what's my rank?" she asked eying him closely.

"You don't have a rank." he sighed, and then made what might have been a sour face but was actually just a twitch of his eyebrows "You are just my disciple.".

"Well exactly!" she said victoriously, waving the short zanpakto in her hand, "That means I'm your second in command!".

"No, it does not." he said sharply.

Her shoulders drooped and she made a sour face, looking at him angrily. Her reiatsu acting up again.

"Naturally, you are not a normal squad member. You are one of the candidates to captaincy. Meaning you are bent to me, and me only." he explained.

"I don't bend to you!" She exclaimed in disgust, "Yuck, I thought we already discussed that! And mind you, I think you are the one who would have to bend... If we ever decide to mate...".

"I meant" he said sharply, giving her a stern glare, "That you are my subordinate. You are not listed in the squad's hierarchy, so other then me, squad members can't give you orders. I think I already explained that, on your first week...".

"So that means..." she mumbled, scratching her ear, "That I can't order Renji... But he can't order me either?".

"Correct. But if Renji is conveying my orders to you, you do have to obey." he said.

"Oh... So you are angry that I didn't stay in the barracks...?" she asked carefully.

"And that you completely ignored the order that told you to go to the autopsy...".

"Which you also didn't want to go to..." she said quietly.

"And bring back a report." he added pointedly.

"Captain guinea pig said he will give you the report!" she exclaimed defensively.

"Who?".

"Toshiro."

"Captain Hitsugaya..." he sighed, forcing his eyes not to roll.

"Yes, him!" she said happily, "Look, I couldn't stay in the autopsy cause Mayuri was threatening to deprave me of my human form. He said I can't be in his squad's barracks if you are not there with me... Asshole...".

"Hmm... Fair enough..." he said quietly.

"Huh really?" she said dispiritedly, her shoulders drooping again, clearly disappointed that the argument was over.

"Yes, really. Unlike you, I don't enjoy those pointless bickering." he said eying her reproachfully.

"Liar..." she muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" he shot back at her. He hated it when she muttered under her breath.

"I said, that you have a very civilized way of telling half-truths." she said politely.

"Liar." he said quietly.

"Well yeah... In other words..." she grinned, "So now really, how did you find me?".

He starred at her for a minute. She seemed to be in a foul mood earlier but now she turned happy for some reason. He really found it hard following her ever-changing moods...

_"Maybe she is happy to see you, master..." _ the spirit's voice echoed in his mind.

_'Maybe you should be quiet.'_ he retorted.

_"Oh come on... Hanabi dango? She missed you..."._

"What?" he blurted.

"I asked how did you find me?" she asked again, slightly confused from his reaction.

"You are on my property... Do you really think you can just trespass without me knowing?" he said slowly.

She screwed her face and scratched her ear, apparently she didn't really digest the fact that this huge field belonged to him.

_"She was eating dango which is supposed to be eaten during sakura-viewing, sitting under a sakura, in your home." _the spirit pointed out, refusing to give up his argument, _"She was thinking about you."._

_'She was thinking about a cherry blossom...' _he argued back.

_"Meaning she was thinking about you... Come on master... If she was eating ice cream and sitting in a frozen cave, she would have thought about Hitsugaya Toshiro. If she was drinking sake and sitting under a plum tree, she would have thought about Kyoraku Shunsui. If she was eating Ohagi and sitting in Ugendo's garden, she would have thought about Ukitake Jushiro. But she was eating hanabi dango and sitting under a cherry tree. If you really cant see the connection, I'm changing my name..."._

"No one tried to stop me from getting in..." she said slowly, "I didn't see any guards...".

"That's because I told them not to tackle you, and only notify me if they see you while I'm not there.".

"Wow, thats so nice of you... I think..." she frowned.

After a moment, she crouched into a fighting position, held out the sheathed zanpakto in front of her and grabbed its hilt.

"Right. Its training time!" she called brightly, starting to draw her blade.

Before she could unsheathe more then a few centimeters he grabbed both her wrists and, pulling them together, slammed the blade back into its scabbard.

"No." he said warningly.

He was in a rather bad mood himself, finding Renji unable to follow simple orders, having these tiresome conversations with the brat and his zanpakto, traveling to the human world and failing in locating the damned cat monster. He didn't think it was a good idea to let his steam out on her, especially since she was probably not back to full functioning, not to mention unable to use her shikai.

"You know, I don't really need to draw out the blade to release my zanpakto." she said with a devilish smile.

"You can't use your shikai." he said blankly.

"Oh yeah well guess what?" she bellowed, releasing a large amount of thundering reiatsu.

The sword in her hand emitted crackling lightnings for a second, but then stopped.

"Hmm... You are right..?" she said disappointedly, all the electricity around her disappearing.

He sighed, letting go of her hands. At least he will have a couple of quiet days, without some maniac reiatsu bursting out of her and causing her to wreck even more havoc.

She took advantage of his momentary relaxation and drew her zanpakto, slashing at his chest in one quick motion. Subconsciously expecting the attack, his body moved on its own. In a blink of an eye he was behind her after having her heel slashed. Carried by her momentum she stumbled, tripping on her injured leg, and used her free hand to halt her fall and rolled forward, getting up on her good leg. Before she could gather herself he flash-stepped by her again, knocking her off her foot. Landing on her back, she gasped as the air left her lungs. She tried to sit up but he stopped her with the point of his sword. She tried to back away from the blade pointing at her face, so he stepped on her injured leg.

"Gyaaa fegging shit!" she cursed, not daring to raise her zanpakto.

"There is going to be a captains meeting soon, which will discuss the findings from the autopsy among other things. How do you expect me to participate in that meeting without the report you were supposed to hand in?" he said, the faintest bit of anger sneaking into his tone.

"If it was that important, why didn't you go yourself?!" she bellowed at him, her anger, unlike his, sounding clearly.

"That's what I would also like to know." said a cold voice.

Captain Hitsugaya appeared beside them. His face was indifferent but his eyes traveled to Kaya's bleeding ankle and the sword pointing at her face.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Byakuya asked in an equally cold voice.

"Handing you the report before you behead Otori for disobeying orders." the short shinigami said with a frown, pulling a document from his coat.

"If I wanted her head off her shoulders, it would have rolled on the floor long ago." Byakuya said, sheathing his zanpakto.

"And if you wanted to know what happened in the autopsy you would have been there yourself, instead of sending your underling." Hitsugaya replied, keeping a cold expression as he handed Byakuya the report.

They exchanged freezing glares, each angry about something else. Byakuya about the, if possible, growing insubordination of his student, and Hitsugaya about the useless results of the autopsy.

"Sorry..." she mumbled after Hitsugaya excused himself. He heard the clink of metal which meant she had sheathed her weapon.

"What?" Byakuya muttered, still looking after the intrusive junior captain.

"I said," she gritted her teeth, "that I'm sorry!". It didn't sound like she was sorry at all...

"For..?" he said absentmindedly, his eyes scanning the report briefly.

"The report..." she muttered, getting up gingerly.

"What about it?" he asked quietly, putting the report in his coat and glancing back at her. For some reason all of his anger had dissipated.

"Didn't hand it..." she said, still muttering, and averted her eyes from him, scratching her ear.

"Do you think you are capable of producing a complete and sensible sentence?" he asked, turning completely to face her, slightly amused at her embarrassment.

She stopped scratching her ear and clenched her fist, finally meeting his gaze. Her expression like that of a kid who didn't understand why he was being scolded.

"I'm sorry for not handing the report." she said quietly.

"..." he looked down at her, not quite believing his ears.

"Arr! You got the freaking report! Who cares who gave it to you?!" she exclaimed in frustration, messing her hair with both hands.

"One word." he said.

"What?" she starred at him, her hands stopping.

"You are just one word short of having your apology accepted." he said, eying her airily.

She looked at him helplessly, as if he was asking her to sell her soul. Finally she sighed in resignation, her shoulders drooping.

"I'm sorry for not handing the report, captain." she said courtly, lowering her eyes.

A little hum was his only approval.

When she didn't look up he flicked his finger, hitting her on the forehead.

"Can you flash step?" he asked with a faint taunt as she grunted her displeasure.

"Of course, who do you think you are talking to?" she answered, grinning audaciously.

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D

NOTES:

Ginjiro Shirogane, Byakuya's former lieutenant, is mentioned in one of the omakes. I didn't make him up. He owns a glasses shop in which Renji and Iba Tetsuzaemon (squad 7 lieutenant) are regular costumers.

Gin Tonbo means "the silver dragonfly".

Dango are japanese dumplings, usually served three or four on a skewer.

Hanami dango are three dumplings, pink white and green, traditionally made during Sakura-viewing season. Hanami means "Flower viewing".

Sakura means "cherry blossoms" ← you are an alien if you don't know that xD

Flower viewing is the Japanese traditional custom of enjoying the beauty of flowers, usually cherry blossoms (sakura) and plum blossoms (ume).

Ohagi are white sticky rice balls covered in sweet bean jam. (Ukitake's favorite food.)

Ugendo's garden is located in the 13th barracks. Its where Ukitake rests whenever he is sick. It has a small quarters and a koi pond.

A note about Kaya's position in squad 6:

As Byakuya said, Kaya holds no actual rank in his squad. She and the other candidates were promoted from the academy or a squad for the sole purpose of being personally instructed by a captain to the point of being capable of taking a similar role. They are completely subordinated to their captains but in fact do not belong in any squad. Excused from the daily tasks of a squad, they are to train and hone their skills and learn from their mentors all about being a captain. As they do not participate in the squad's daily activities (not supposed to anyway... Shoji...) giving them authority over squad members would be pointless and unnecessary. To avoid misunderstandings and incidents, it was decided that even tho they don't actually belong in the squad of their captain, each candidate would be accommodated in his captain's squad, for protocol purposes serve as one of the squad's members, but has no superior or inferior rank over his fellow squad members, including the lieutenant.


	21. The captains meeting

I own NOTHING. Kubo Tite made Bleach. Some ideas from other manga, anime and video games were used.

Wanted: A beta reader. You dont have to be professional. I just need a second eye to go thru my story. English is only my second language.

I dont know japanese. I look up cool names in the internet ;D

*Kurotsuchi's explanation about abductive reasoning is taken from wikipedia. I couldn't explain it better and I'm not sure that I even understand that explanation xD Basicly its what Sherlock Holmes does. Just watch the first episode of the crime drama "Sherlock" to understand what I'm talking about.*

**Chapter 21 – The captains meeting**

"-violent and skilled to a certain degree. As for his goal... We can only guess..." Kurotsuchi concluded.

"Who said he has a goal?" Soifon snorted impatiently, "Sounds like a lawless brute who simply enjoys bashing skulls...".

"This lawless brute has recently killed two shinigami and from what little information we managed to get it sounds like he was terrorizing the rukongai for a couple of years." Hitsugaya said in slightly shaking tone, trying to keep his rage in check.

"How come something like that has been happening for so long without our knowledge?" Ukitake said in amazement.

"The rukongai is a vast place. Monitoring such a large territory requires stationing innumerable shinigami all across the rukongai. The patrols are doing the best they can, no blame can be passed on them." Komamura said indignantly, his chest swelling.

"A red-eyed bastard killing people with spiritual powers for years and is known to every rukon-dweller by the name Niiro Ashura, managed to slip the notice of daily shinigami patrols..." Soifon retorted, "Give me a break, sounds like someone has been slacking off.".

"That Ashura seem to be able to erase his tracks, leaving no spiritual pressure. I wont be surprised if he had managed to have his way for years if he cant be tracked. The huge area provides him with good cover, making it hard to actually make a connection between his victims. Most of the people were terrified to even mention his name. The far rukongai are tough places, most people don't really care if someone else dies as long as they stay alive..." Kyoraku said thoughtfully.

"But if they were living under such terror, why not ask for help? Why not alert the shinigami patrolling the streets?" Ukitake wondered.

"Bahh... Ask for help? What for?" Zaraki spat, "If you are too weak, take your ass and leave. The 80th rukongai is full of strong bastards who pass the time by fighting and killing each other. Its the way to live for them. If someone is too strong, you just keep your distance from him, unless you have a death wish." he grinned viciously.

"Yes... If we'll need a tour guide for that zoo you came from, we'll call you. In the meantime we are trying to catch that barbarian who's running amok, killing people in his free time." Kurotsuchi snarled waspishly, "If you have nothing insightful to add to the discussion, just keep quiet. The level of intelligence in the room decreases alarmingly whenever you open your mouth.".

"Oh is that so?" the Kenpachi stepped forward, grinning maniacally at the captain of squad 12.

"Enough!" The head captain barked, a wave of reiatsu hissing warningly in the meeting room, "Your childish squabbling has no place in this room.".

"According to Akamaru Shoji," Hitsugaya said loudly, nodding at Kurotsuchi, "Niiro Ashura is looking for something. Something about a movement pattern. And also, it seem that even tho that Ashura was known for a couple of years he only started killing in high frequency couple of months ago. Killing those shinigami instead of hiding from them like he always did. He has a goal.".

There was a silence following that statement. Everyone looked at the youngest captain. They had all sent squad members to participate in the autopsy and give them a report, except for Hitsugaya who went in person. None of them heard Akamaru. The way he talked just made sense. No one could write every word he said, and Hitsugaya was sure that some of the people who were presenting could barely catch up with his speech. Most of the captains probably read in the reports only half of was actually said.

"You... Shouldn't see everything Akamaru said as facts." Kurotsuchi said slowly.

"But he was making sense!" Hitsugaya exclaimed angrily, "And he was using the evidences from the bodies. Everything he said he also explained and-".

"Akamaru uses something called Abductive Reasoning. Its a form of logical inference that goes from data description of something to a hypothesis that accounts for the reliable data and seeks to explain relevant evidence." Kurotsuchi said impatiently.

Everyone looked at him now, confused expressions of their faces.

"Arr!" Kurotsuchi grunted in annoyance, "To "abduce"a hypothetical explanation "A" from an observed surprising circumstance "B" is to surmise that "A" may be true because then "B" would be a matter of course. Thus, to "abduce" "A" from "B" involves determining that "A" is sufficient, but not necessary, for "B". For example, "the lawn is wet". But if "it rained last night", then it would be unsurprising that "the lawn is wet". Therefore, by abductive reasoning, the possibility that "it rained last night" is reasonable.".

Another confused silence followed that explanation. Some people looked even more confused then before the explaining.

"Being stupid must be so much fun, if thats how most people live..." Kurotsuchi murmured, "To put it even simpler, he is guessing.".

"Guessing?" Kyoraku exclaimed in surprise, "That's not very professional, we all read those reports, and are going to make decisions according to them.".

"Its an autopsy. All the details and facts that could be deduced from the bodies were provided. Any further explanations made by Akamaru and anyone else presenting in the autopsy are mere speculations. Akamaru makes his guesses based on logic. They may be perfectly true, but they might just as well be complete nonsense." Kurotsuchi drawled, rolling his eyes.

"I have also examined the bodies. Everything Akamaru kun said make sense and is in the range of probability. For now its the best information we have." Unohana said evenly.

"And it helps us how? We need to send more people and catch that outlaw. Dissecting bodies is not gonna lead us anywhere." Soifon said short-temperately.

"We can't take everyone off their duties and send them to search in the rukongai." Ukitake said.

"I didn't say we should take anyone off his duty and send him to the rukongai." Soifon snapped back.

"Ill go." Zaraki said loudly. "Ill find that Ashura and carve him up in no time.".

"And how do you expect to find him?" Komamura asked, flicking his ears in annoyance.

"Send a demon to find a demon..." Hitsugaya muttered helplessly, shaking his head.

"We need to find someone who is willing to talk. That way we could get more detailed information about what we are looking for. Right now we don't even know how he look like, except that he have red eyes, which can be easily covered. He might be walking by the patrol team every day, without being noticed." Kyoraku said.

"Ill go and get someone who will talk!" Zaraki declared.

"You go and all the investigation will go to hell!" Kurotsuchi bellowed.

"Let's just send all lieutenants to the rukongai. And add some 11th squad goons..." Soifon said.

Chaos broke out. Every captain was making his own suggestion, trying to be heard over the others. Zaraki and Kurotsuchi were almost nose to nose, arguing like everyone else about one way of action or another.

"Silence!" Yamamoto roared, again unleashing his tremendous reiatsu.

A hush fell on the room again, each captain returning to his place.

"Kuchiki!" The old captain said loudly, "I have yet to hear your opinion in this meeting.".

Byakuya opened his eyes, which were closed most of the meeting, opening only to stare at Kurotsuchi with everyone else, and looked at the head captain.

"He is making fun of us." he said blankly, "We send a team to find him and he just walks carelessly into a bar and kills two shinigami on a whim. Other then mobilizing all captain-class officers to the rukongai to find and kill him, I don't see any way to answer his insults. Chasing petty criminals, however, is hardly becoming for the captains of the gotei 13, leaving us the only option of doing what we did until now, and that is nothing.".

"What do you mean-" Hitsugaya roared in anger but the head captain interrupted him.

"Doing nothing, as you said, is what we have been doing until now. That course of action has brought little results." Yamamoto said, fixing his gaze on the young captain of squad 6, "Recklessly rushing into the rukongai with drawn swords is also inefficient" he shifted his gaze to the current Kenpachi, "nor is it proper." he returned his gaze to Byakuya.

"What we need most." the old man continued, "is reliable information. If my memory serves me right, and it usually does, we didn't have any recruits from the 80th rukongai in the last couple of years. Except for one.".

All the eyes were now fixed on Byakuya. The same thought went thru each captain's head...

A loud crashing noise made them all jump. A string of very colorful curses followed, accompanied by an occasional grunt of pain.

All the captains, except Byakuya, stared in the direction of the window thru which came the noise.

The sound of rushing footsteps came.

"Idiot what do you think you are doing?!" Renji bellowed, confirming Byakuya's suspicions.

"Tripping..." came the brat's innocent reply.

"Renji, isn't that your captain's disciple?" the voice of Kira Izuru came thru the window.

"Unfortunately..." Renji groaned.

"You shouldn't be here, you'll get into troubles!" Hinamori Momo's voice said scornfully.

"Oh shut up..." the brat scowled.

"Kuchiki, if you would be so kind..." The head captain said, motioning at the window.

Byakuya sighed and walked over to the window, followed by the gazes of all the presenting captains.

"Brat." he said.

"Don't call me that!" the girl shouted furiously, her face appearing between the window's bars. She was gripping the bars and holding herself in the air since the window was too high for her to look thru while standing.

Renji ran toward her and grabbed her by the back of the shihakusho, pulling her off the bars.

"Sorry, captain! I didn't see her, I didn't know she was eavesdropping! I'm-" Renji spluttered.

"That much is obvious, Renji. Now bring her in." Byakuya said blankly.

"I- What?" Renji stopped in the middle of apologizing and stared at his captain.

"Are you deft, Renji?" Byakuya said.

"N-No captain..".

"Did I stutter?".

"No captain...".

"So why isn't she here?".

"R-right!" Renji stammered and pulled the girl toward the door.

The moment he started moving the girl caught Renji's wrist with both her hands, put her leg behind his heel and twisted his wrist backward, causing Renji to back away in surprise and trip over her feet. As Renji fell to the ground she made a run for it.

"Don't let her escape!" Renji yelled.

The lieutenants nearby moved to block the girl's path.

First was Hinamori. She stood with her hands stretched to the sides to prevent any escape. The girl crouched and, with a hand on the 5th squad lieutenant's shoulder, jumped over the first obstacle.

"Where are you going? Your captain has called you." Kira moved to stop her.

"Way of the Shihoin, secret technique!" the girl yelled, reaching into her sleeve, "Dango sticks barrage!".

Kira had to duck to avoid having his eyes punctured by a couple of wooden skewers which were thrown at him. When he looked up Kaya was already gone.

"Ha!" Kaya kept running as she looked back at the sprawled lieutenants. Suddenly she bumped into something... soft and roundish...

"Whats going on?" Matsumoto asked, checking her breast after the girl has bumped into it. She looked down at the girl who laid on the ground after colliding with her.

"Out of the way!" Kaya yelled and scrambled to her feet, side-stepping the 10th squad lieutenant, only to bump into another, much more solid person.

"Hey, you are captain Kuchiki's punk..." Hisagi said as he caught Kaya's upper arm, preventing her from falling again, as well as from running away.

"It's Kaya, you asshole!" she bellowed, lifting both her legs at once, making Hisagi topple forward with her weight, and kicked the back of his knee, sending him falling.

She was about to resume her escape when an arm caught her around the neck.

"Why are you making such a mess?" Matsumoto asked.

With the help of Renji, Kira, Hisagi and Momo, Kaya was brought, kicking and cursing to the entrance of the meeting hall. The moment she saw Byakuya glaring at her, she stopped trashing.

She was lead, slightly limping, to stand in front of the head captain, her captain right behind her.

"Child." Yamamoto said in a grave tone, gazing at Kaya with a stare that could split rocks, "You are soiling my hall." he mentioned at her ankle, which was bleeding and left a trail of blood all the way from the door.

"Well I didn't want to come in.." Kaya said in an innocent voice.

"Yes, I've seen how you almost escaped, despite the five lieutenant who tried to stop you." the old man's coarse voice vibrated reproachfully in the room. "An impressive feat, for such a clumsy rascal." he added, his tone softening in amusement.

"Neh.. Your lieutenants are not up to scratch." she said derisively, "If my ankle wasn't injured and I was using my shikai, we wouldn't be having this conversation.".

A low growl came from behind her. She didn't look back but was pretty sure that it came from the only none-human captain in the room, as no man could produce such sound.

"Down boy." came Zaraki's whisper, followed by what sounded like the snapping of massive jaws.

"I see your manners haven't improved at all since our last meeting." Yamamoto spoke above the growl, sounding much scarier.

"No more then your stupid beard has gotten any shorter... Its gonna wipe the floor soon." she replied, a faint smirk on her face.

A sharp blow landed on the back of her head, making it shoot forward from the force of the hit.

"If you were a boy I would have had you shaved bald and sent to run around the seireitei in your underwear for your insolence, you witless rascal." Yamamoto barked at Kaya who was rubbing the back of her head.

"That's hardly fair. You should have a matching punishments for boys and girls in your arsenal..." she said, wincing slightly.

"Silence!" he barked again, a surge of his reiatsu sending the girl to her knees and even making the captains grimace.

"It would seem that making fun of my court is something that you and our evasive Ashura have in common." he said in a measured tone, his old eyes fixed on her.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." she said quietly, sweating from the astounding spiritual pressure that hit her a moment before.

"You were listening during the whole meeting?" his stern tone like giant boulders grinding against each other.

"Most of it..." she said, still not standing up.

"Then you know why you are here?" he said.

"I can guess..." she said quietly, looking at the floor.

"What do you know about the Ashura plagues the 80th rukongai?" he asked.

She didn't say anything and kept looking at the ground. All the eyes in the room were fixed on the girl, who was probably the youngest creature to set foot in the captain's meeting hall.

"The head captain asked you a question." Byakuya's stern voice came from behind her.

She closed her eyes and, sighing deeply, got up, standing shakily because of her injured leg.

"I know what everyone else knows." she said, gazing at the head captain, and took a deep breath and started recounting words she hoped never to hear again:

"Its night time to rule, ruthless and cruel.

Eyes glowing red, bloody fangs bared.

Devourer of souls, no mercy to the prey you claim.

Come out demon, I call your name.".

"And what is that suppose to mean?" the old man said after a moment's silence.

"Something people used to say, a sort of tribute to ward off the demon." the girl said, shrugging.

"Very poor versing..." Kurotsuchi snorted quietly.

"You didn't answer my question, child." Yamamoto's voice rumbled.

"They say that the only people who know how he really look like are his victims. If you see him, if you see his red eyes, you are already dead." she said with a bitter smile.

"Have you ever seen him?" the old captain asked.

"Do I look dead?" she chuckled.

"It seem that individuals with spiritual power are the preferred meals. How come you were never targeted?" the head captain inquired.

"I can be very fast when I need to." she replied, "I know how to disappear.".

"And where did you learn that?"

"On the street. Crappy life is the best teacher."

"What do you think about Akamaru Shoji claiming that the Ashura is looking for something?"

"Besides its next victim? How should I know..?".

"Child, do you understand that if you are found hiding information regarding this Ashura issue you will be charged with treason and sentenced to death?" the old man asked in a grave tone.

"Now I understand." she said.

"Do you have anything else to say?".

"Nope...".

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D


	22. Watch your back

I own NOTHING. Kubo Tite made Bleach. Some ideas from other manga, anime and video games were used.

Wanted: A beta reader. You dont have to be professional. I just need a second eye to go thru my story. English is only my second language.

I dont know japanese. I look up cool names in the internet ;D

*My hard disc died . all my drafts are gone so it took me a while to post this chapter.*

**Chapter 22 – Watch your back**

"Snotty little imp, your captain's candidate…" Hisagi said, emptying his glass of sake.

"You have no idea." Renji grunted.

"How come captain Kuchiki stand her? I would never guess he copes up with her attitude every day..." Hisagi continued.

"Off wiz er head!" Kira bellowed drunkenly, waving his empty bottle.

Renji, Hisagi and Kira went to drink together after they finished their duty. After the head-captain finished questioning Kaya, the captains meeting continued discussing the matter of Niiro Ashura and it was decided that a small yet efficient reinforcement would be sent to assist the rukongai special patrol team.

Kohaku, Kira Izuru , Iba Tetsuzaemon, Hinamori Momo, Matsumoto Rangiku, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika and Tadashi Soga will leave the following day and join the special patrol team. The decision was agreeable with some of the captains but not all of them. Zaraki wanted to go himself, but was rejected by the head-captain. Soifon insisted that more men would be sent, but Komamura argued that they cant take too many people off their jobs, and that talent was more important than numbers. As a result Soifon nominated her candidate to join the team, followed by Kyoraku who enthusiastically added his own candidate to the list.

"When they start going at each other.. Its just scary!" Renji said, looking at Hisagi with terrified eyes. "Its like watching a band of hyenas snapping their jaws and snarling at each other... Just a lot scarier!".

"And she is a magnet for troubles from what I heard." Hisagi mused.

"Yesss! Ex- hic – ly! Magnet f'r rubble! You shud watch your back round that lil devil." Kira exclaimed, slamming his bottle on the table.

"Ill take that." Renji said and snatched the bottle from Kira's hand.

They talked about the captains meeting, about the upcoming mission and about the mystery behind all the Ashura business. They also mentioned those times that Kaya was radiating strange reiatsu and went berserk.

"I say it all er fault!" Kira said angrily.

"You mean the Ashura?" Renji asked.

Hisagi and Renji both stared at Kira, who had more then enough to drink for one day. Especially a day before such an important mission.

"Yeeess!" Kira slurred, waving at a waitress and beckoning her to get him more sake.

"And why is that?" Renji inquired as Hisagi shook his head at the waitress, canceling the order.

"Zey are from da same rukon – hic – gai. Something is definentely weird bout that girl... all those time she goes crazy and zestroy every fing round her? An try ta kill cap'n Kuchiki and Tagashi whats-her-name." Kira said quietly, leaning in closer.

"She told the head-captain she doesn't know anything..." Hisagi said slowly.

"An you believe er?" Kira asked darkly.

They exchanged looks for a moment before Hisagi answered.

"I don't really know her." he said.

They both looked at Renji and raised their eyebrows. Renji knew her better then them. He knew her since she was in the academy and he sees her almost every day.

Renji staggered slightly when they looked at him. He just spent most of the evening telling them how crazy, trouble steering, ungrateful little bastard Kaya is.

"Well er..." he muttered, finishing his drink to get more time to think of an answer. "I... I don't think she would lie to the head-captain...".

"You don _think_?" Kira shot at him.

"I'm... pretty sure..?" Renji tried again.

"But not completely sure?" Hisagi asked.

"Oh come on! You think she has anything to do with that nut-job that kills random people on the street just because they are from the same rukongai?"

"Its a posse-ssi-ibility..." Kira yawned.

His head drooped on the table. Then he snored loudly and jumped up, looking at Renji and Hisagi with wide eyes. He seemed to be very excited.

"I know! Lisen ta that!" he said briskly. "What if... She has an evil twin!".

"Right, I think we should leave now." Renji said and signaled the waitress to get them the bill.

"No no no! Listen!" Kira bellowed. "She has a twin... that is crazy and have monstrous reiazu... and whenever she gets a little angry... the twin jumps out ov er hiding, knocks Gaya out an takes her place and destroy the seireitei! And dat twin is working with the Ashura and they-".

"Right! And the captain doesn't notice that his disciple is being knocked out and replaced..." Renji interrupted, pulling out his wallet.

"Well.. er..." Kira mumbled.

"Shit!" Hisagi yelled.

"Exactly!" Kira said, slamming his fist on the table. "When they change, your cap'n is always busy taking a s-".

"My wallet!" Hisagi yelled again.

"Cap'n Kuchiki is taking your wallet?" Kira wondered, staring at Hisagi.

"No, its gone! My wallet is gone!" Hisagi said helplessly.

"You probably left it at home, Izuru would pay for you." Renji shrugged.

"No no! I had it today!" Hisagi said and searched all over his cloths for the wallet. "I know I had it because I used it just before the captains meeting.".

He looked under the table, and started crawling on the floor looking around for the missing wallet.

"Before the captains meeting?" Renji mused, thinking back. "Did you have it after the meeting?".

"I dunno. I only noticed now..." Hisagi said, almost crying. "What's wrong?"

Renji just slapped himself, looking both angry and disbelieving. Hisagi got up, picking up Kira who joined him in crawling on the floor.

"I know where it is..." Renji said angrily.

* * *

Kaya's eyes flew open at the sound of a door being slammed shut.

"What are you doing here?" Byakuya asked sharply.

"Trying to sleep." she yawned, putting away her zanpakto. "What are you doing her?".

"Trying to work. Unfortunately there is a brat sleeping on my desk."

"Well what? Would you have me sleeping on the floor?"

"Why are you not sleeping at your place?"

"Well its not my place anymore... My renting contract is over and the bastard landlord found a jackass who's willing to pay more so he kicked me out..." she shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he frowned at her, "I could have got you a room in the barracks.".

"It was kinda surprise kickout... and I already told you I'm not going to live in that place." she said and jumped off his desk.

The truth was that she got kicked out for a completely different reason. But there is no need for Byakuya to know that.

"You refuse to sleep in the barracks yet you just spent the night in my office?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't get your question." she said lazily as she stretched.

Byakuya went to sit in his chair and pushed her pillow off his desk as he sat.

"And I don't get your logic. Where are your possessions?" he asked.

"You just threw them to the floor." she said thru gritted teeth, glaring at her captain.

Before he could answer the door was banged open. Renji came in briskly and stared at the two people present in the room. He looked at his captain, then at Kaya who gave him a dirty look and then at Kaya's bag which was laying on the floor.

"Aha!" Renji declared, pointing at the bag and then at Kaya, "Just what I was looking for!".

"Good morning Renji." Byakuya said pointedly.

"G-Good morning captain!" Renji said, bowing hurriedly. "Where were you sleeping, you dingy little liar?" he hissed at Kaya.

"None of your business, you retarded hairy moron." Kaya retorted.

Byakuya frowned and looked from one of his subordinate to the other as they kept exchanged insults.

"She slept in this office, so if your worries are settled, Renji, I suggest you start with your work as you have come so early today." Byakuya cut across one of their snipings.

"Here?!" Renji exclaimed in disbelief, his eyes wide. "Well that's just what I wanted to talk to you about, captain, and if Kaya is also here then all the better.".

Kaya jumped forward when Renji finished his sentence and grabbed his elbow.

"Sorry, captain. I need to have a little word with Renji about my sleeping arrangement." she said with a grin and pulled Renji out of the office.

She dragged him along way from the captain's office and into an empty room. Once inside she let go of his hand and turned to face him, her arms crossed.

"Renji what are you doing?" she asked, glaring at him.

"I'm going to tell the captain what happened yesterday!" Renji hissed at her.

"Nothing happened yesterday except you getting me kicked out of my apartment." she said quietly.

Renji's eyes opened wide and blood rushed to his face. He glared at Kaya, remembering what happened.

It was late night when the landlord of the small and cheap apartment building arrived at his property. He was summoned by six of the inhabitants of the same building, all complaining about a loud noise from one of the rooms. When he arrived at the room he rented to a girl named Otori his heart sank. Three shinigami (one drunk out of his ass) were arguing loudly with the girl and making quiet a mess in the room, looking for something while wrestling with the same girl. He heard something about accusations of stealing and lying but wasn't very interested in the details. He already had a long list of complains from the other residents about Otori so he sized this opportunity to get rid of her. He told her to leave the room that night and never come back.

"You stole Suhei's wallet!" Renji bellowed.

"Shhh!" she punched his waist, "Not so loud. I didn't steal anything!".

"Yes you did! You stole it when you bumped into him during the captains meeting."

"Do you have any proof?" she challenged.

He didn't. He, Kira and Hisagi looked all over her tiny room last night but found nothing. Except some dango sticks in the trash bin.

"You never eat normal food!" Renji said, poking a finger at her shoulder, "You buy cheap, outdated snacks because you cant afford anything else! How come you had dango last night?".

"I saved some money! Shuhei just lost his wallet and you come running to me thinking I stole it? Well screw you!" she yelled and smacked his hand off.

"You used to pick pocket anyone who got close enough to you, back in the academy. You even stole mine and Rukia's wallets couple of times!" Renji said angrily. He remembered all the times he or Rukia came to visit her at the academy and found her being scolded for stealing another student's bento or wallet. It took a long time, lots of yelling, and quiet a lot of floggings to cure her of her kleptomania. The most efficient tho, were captain Unohana's scoldings.

"That was way back then, Renji." Kaya said, shaking her head. "I don't do that anymore and I cant let you tell Byakuya that I used to steal and that you think I just stole someone's wallet. I'll lose all the credits I got from him. Mind you its not a lot so...".

She crossed her hands again. Her tone was very serious. More serious then Renji have ever heard.

"Oh right... You are in a tight spot now... The head-captain think you have something to do with the Ashura, luckily for you there are no proofs against you. Yet." Renji said slowly, eying her closely.

She stared at the air for a moment, her expression unreadable. Her eyes seem to be out of focus for a moment. Then she looked back at Renji, a sort of sad expression on her face.

"You really think I have something to do with that?" she asked quietly.

"I... I hope you don't... I really hope you don't." he said.

"Renji, I'm in a crappy situation as you said, so anything that might show me in a bad light will reduce my credibility. Regardless if its true or not." she stopped and smiled at Renji.

"I need you to keep that little incident between us." she added.

"I can't lie to my captain." Renji said astounded.

"It's not laying. Just don't talk about that."

"It's hiding the truth! I can't do that. Kaya, you stole someone's money! And that particular someone happens to not have too much of it!" Renji said riling up. If it was anyone else, Renji might have let it slip. But Shuhei was his friend and like himself, he didn't have much money to spare.

"Tell me about it.. I could barely get three of the cheapest dango..." Kaya sighed.

"What?!" Renji exclaimed, siezing Kaya's shoulders and shaking her slightly.

"You are right Renji." she said in a defeated tone, "Lets go tell Byakuya. Hiding the truth is wrong and one should face the consequences of his actions.".

"Er... Really?" Renji said, confused.

"Yeah. Honesty is a very important value. I should come clean now." she said and went over to the door and opened it, "Because you know... I've been keeping your secret from the captain for a while now, which is just as bad -"

Renji put a hand on the door and closed it before Kaya could leave the room.

"Okay... That's something else." Renji said sharply.

"Why?" Kaya asked, her face an innocent mask of confusion.

"It's just... Different! You cant tell the captain about me and Rukia!" Renji whispered urgently.

"But its hiding the truth! I cant do that. Renji, you are sleeping with a friend of mine. And that particular friend happens to be the sister of your captain.".

"Shhh! So what, are you blackmailing me now?" Renji asked in disbelief.

"Say what? No no no. I'm just offering that we go and tell Byakuya about all the dirty little secrets we have been keeping from him." Kaya said soothingly.

"Alright drop the act!" Renji hissed.

"Fine." she said sharply. The mask of innocence and worry peeled of her face in an instant. She stood there, glaring up at him with furious resolution.

"You don't like lying to your captain? Why wont you tell him that you screw his sister every other night?" she said angrily.

Renji blurted something but Kaya continued. "It's because you know he will skin you alive if you tell him now."

They stood looking at each other. Kaya breathing angrily and glaring at Renji. Renji looking helplessly around, leaning his back against the door.

"Look, we are friends right? I watch your back, you watch mine." she said finally.

"Fine..." Renji sighed, "Just don't steal again. It will get you into so much troubles if you are caught...".

"I wont." she said, smiling.

He opened the door and made his way back to the office, not hearing Kaya's last words.

"Get caught...".

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D


	23. Moving out

I own NOTHING. Kubo Tite made Bleach. Some ideas from other manga, anime and video games were used.

Wanted: A beta reader. You dont have to be professional. I just need a second eye to go thru my story. English is only my second language.

I dont know japanese. I look up cool names in the internet ;D

**Chapter 23 – Moving out**

_'It can't be all of her belongings..'_

Byakuya eyed the bag that lay near his desk. From the lumpiness of it and the soft sound it made when it fell to the floor, he deduced that most (if not all) of the contents of the bag were cloths.

_"Mostly uniforms..." _Senbonzakura pointed out.

_'Were you peeking at her... wardrobe?' _Byakuya scolded.

_"**You **were peeking at her wardrobe. I just see thru your eyes..." _the spirit argued.

The spirit's comment was illustrated with memories of that night. The night he had talked to Hiraishin. When their short conversation ended, the girl collapsed unconscious, not bleeding anymore but still soaked in blood and wearing a dirty and punctured shihakusho. Mastering his nerves, Byakuya had to clean and dress the girl before she woke up.

_'I was looking for something without holes to put on her after perforating her uniform.'_

Indeed, after he finished undressing and washing her, which he thought was the hard part, he had to find something for her to wear. He ignored his moral sense which indicated that looking into a woman's clothing drawer was very wrong, thinking that groping in her personal belongings was the least of his crimes tonight.

When he opened her wardrobe he saw, that like she said earlier, she needed some new uniforms. All the clothes were worn out and torn, except the kimono she "borrowed" from Rukia.

_"Meaning you were peeking at her wardrobe..."_

Byakuya didn't answer and looked at his desk. Near the pile of paperwork laid the short zanpakto, Hiraishin. The girl left it there when she hurried to push Renji out of his office. Did she really spend the night on his desk?

_'You think he can hear us?' _he asked, eying the wakizashi intently.

_"I'm not sure. He was dormant until yesterday when you found her in the training ground, I thought I sensed him stirring... But now I don't feel anything. It doesn't mean he is not eavesdropping. He is a shifty son of a-"_

_'Yes I heard it the first hundred times you said that. And it would be nice if you don't drop to his level and curse like an inferior mob.'_

_"I don't care about his level! He is manipulating you, master! And so is the girl! She lied to the head-captain and you know it! Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you mention all those time Hiraishin took over her?"_

Byakuya thought back to the captains meeting. He thought he was going to die from shame. The stupid brat not only eavesdropped but also refused to present herself when summoned. She then showed the head-captain such callous disrespect that Byakuya was surprised that the old man didn't incinerate them both to ashes. He then sent her, escorted by Renji and Matsumoto, to squad 4 to help with packing equipment and rations for the special patrol team. Before he had the chance to apologize for his subordinate's shameful behavior the head captain proceeded to declaring that a backup team would be sent to assist the special patrol. Thinking that he got off the hook, he was startled when at the end of the meeting the head-captain called him. When all the captains left the old man said shortly "Keep an eye on your candidate." and left the hall, leaving Byakuya alone with his thoughts.

_'It would have served no purpose...' _he thought.

He got no reply from his zanpakto except a feeling of disgruntled bitterness. He understood why the spirit was so agitated. He knew there was something that the brat didn't tell him. Something that had to do with Niiro Ashura and herself. Pushing her into revealing her secret would not work. He knew her well enough to know that putting her under pressure would only end up with a very violent retaliation. The only way to get to her was making her feel comfortable, safe. If he'll manage to acquire her trust she would talk.

_"You mean acquiring Hiraishin's trust... You really plan on talking to him again?" _Senbonzakura interrupted his thoughts.

_'He seem much more conversable then her... besides if he pops out again, I wont have a choice but to talk to him.'_

_"He is a master of deception. He will help you only because it will help him get what he wants." _Senbonzakura insisted.

_'Which is what?'_

The spirit was about to answer when the door opened again and squabbling voices shattered the silence.

"You have to knock, you idiot!" Renji snarled, landing a blow on the back of Kaya's head.

"It's your office too! Why do you have to knock?" the girl bellowed back at him.

Renji made an angry sound at the brat who noticed her zanpakto on the desk and hurried to pick it up. "Sorry captain." the lieutenant said.

Byakuya nodded carelessly, eying the girl and absentmindedly picking a paper that needed to be signed.

"You wanted to say something, Renji?" he said, his eyes briefly scanning the paper.

"Eh... What?" Renji blurted.

"About someone's accommodation problem?" Byakuya offered.

"Oh... That!" Renji babbled, "Well, err...".

"It's okay. Someone has already solved the problem." the girl said.

"Really?" he muttered, not looking up from his paper.

"Yeah! Renji offered to share his room." she said brightly.

A loud bang came from the direction of Renji's desk. Byakuya and Kaya looked and saw Renji picking himself and his chair up from the floor, his face red.

"WHAT?" Renji growled. He glared at Kaya, who winked at him.

"As gallant as Renji's offer is, I'm afraid its not going to happen." Byakuya said drily.

The girl turned back to him and leaned her hands on his desk, frowning at him. "Why not?" she asked in astonishment.

Byakuya put his brush down and leaned back in his chair, gazing at the girl and his lieutenant. How stupid did they think he was? The girl was obviously thrown out of her apartment for some unbecoming reason that had nothing to do with the rent. Renji seem to know what that reason is and was about to tell him but the brat somehow persuaded Renji against it.

"Because" he said slowly, refusing to let his anger out, "Renji lives in the lieutenant quarters which are suited for only one person. Also, as this is a military organization, soldiers of different genders can't share rooms."

The girl stared at him with her mouth slightly open, probably thinking of something smart to say. Behind her, Renji sighed quietly in relief.

"So what I'm supposed to do?" the girl blurted in annoyance.

"You will have a room in the women quarters." he said casually.

"I refuse!" she said at once, straightening up and putting her hands on her waist.

"Then you can sleep in the street."

"No!"

Byakuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "What's wrong with the women lodging?" he asked quietly.

"Look!" she said briskly, slamming her fist on his desk "I refuse to spend the nights in the company of randy chicks who swap dirty fantasies about their captain whenever they take a leak."

An embarrassing silent fell on the room. After a while, Renji hurried out, his face glowing red, muttering something about making tea. Byakuya and Kaya stared at each other, both seething with fury, even if only one of them actually showed it. It wasn't the first time he heard the girl complain about the lecherous conversations she heard in the ladies room so he wasn't disturbed much by her exaggerations. Still, her constant refusal to live in the barracks with the other squad members was starting to be really tiresome. Especially since she didn't seem to have the slightest problem sharing residence with Renji or sleeping in his office.

The girl glanced at the door, maybe checking if Renji was coming back, and noticed that it wasn't closed. She hurried to close it and then dashed back to Byakuya's desk, leaned with all of her upper body on it and beckoned him to come closer. He frowned and leaned in a bit.

"I can sleep in your house." she whispered.

"No." he said firmly before she even finished talking.

"Oh come on! You have hundreds of empty rooms, surely you can spare one." she said with a grin.

"No." he said again.

"No one will notice one skinny girl in that humongous manor of yours." she said sensibly.

"No." he repeated, leaning back in his chair and glaring at her. What is wrong with that girl?

"Give me one good reason why not." she said stubbornly, lifting herself into a sitting position on top of his desk.

"I am your captain. Sharing residence with one of my subordinates would be entirely inappropriate."

The girl frowned and scratched her ear. Apparently she didn't really think it thru before suggesting her preposterous idea.

"Give me two good reasons why not." she insisted.

"You are a minor female."

"We aren't going to sleep in the same room."

"If someone will see you in my house-"

"I will sneak in at night and out in the morning. No one will see me."

"What if someone asks where you are sleeping?"

"I'll say I got another room somewhere else."

"I don't want to see you more then I have too."

"Your house is huge, you wont see me at all."

Byakuya rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. This is ridiculous. Why were they having this conversations? He already said no, so why is the annoying brat still pestering him? Why didn't he just push her off his desk and start on his paperwork?

_"Because you are trying to be nice to her so she will tell you her little secret..." _Senbonzakura offered.

Yes. He was planning on being nice to her in hope she would start trusting him enough to confide her secret but sharing his home with her was out of the question.

"I am not going to allow you to roam freely in my house." he said darkly. Wherever she went, disaster soon followed. The thought of her running amok in his manor made him shiver.

"I'm not going to do anything!" she said innocently, "I just need a place to sleep." and she launched into a lengthy and detailed explanation about how she will wait until its dark and most people are asleep to sneak into his house, find an isolate and quiet room to sleep and leave with first light. Anything else like toilet and shower she could use the squad's washroom.

"I'm sorry, but I find it hard to believe that you will be capable of confining yourself between the walls of one room." Byakuya said tiredly after she finished. "And even if you could, I'm not going to risk being accused with pedophilia because you refuse to sleep in the barracks with your squad members, where you belong."

"I see..." she said thoughtfully, looking at him intently. "You are afraid that someone will see me coming in and out of your house at funny hours and think we are having a relationship that is illegal and wrong in every possible way?".

"I couldn't have phrased it better." he said coldly.

"And you also think that I'll make a mess in your house?" she asked, as if confirming she understood his complains.

"I know you will make a mess. Its as obvious to me as the raising sun." he said scornfully.

At his words, the girl jumped off his desk, sending some papers flying, and gave him a devious grin. He stared at her, alert to any suspicious movement.

"Lets have a bet, captain." she challenged, pointing at him. He stood up slowly. She was going to attack him. Whenever they had a disagreement in which she had lost (which happened a lot) her favorite tactic was charging at him with a drawn sword.

She didn't say anything but tilted her head toward the door, as if listening intently. Then she turned to look at him and smiled again.

"If I'll menage to sneak into your home, into your bedroom, without being spotted AND leave your room exactly in the same shape I found it until you return home, you will let me stay." she said quickly.

"No." he said sharply, just as the door opened.

"It will prove that I'm capable of not only getting in unnoticed but also respecting your personal belongings." she said, turning to Renji who just got in and took the tray of tea he was holding and hurled it at Byakuya.

"Way of the Shihoin, secret technique! Boiling tea splash!"

Byakuya moved swiftly out of the way and as he did he saw the brat quickly picking up her bag and jumping out of the window. He sighed as he looked after her, abandoning the idea of giving chase. He looked back and saw that his lieutenant was standing in the same spot, his hands still in the air, holding a tray that was no longer there, and staring at the window like his captain.

"Renji, I think we should install bars on that window." he said in his casual tone, walking over to the door.

"I... I don't think it will work, captain." Renji said in a choked voice. "I'll go catch her...".

"No need, Renji. Just clean this up, will you?".

* * *

Kohaku was always a quiet person. He was very talented when it came to secret operations. He never had high plans to climb up to successful career. He knew, from the moment he held a weapon in his hands that he was a soldier. Having no ambitions to support his talent with weapons he just let others order him, making their wishes his. His only joy in life was in his missions. Whether the mission was acquiring or transferring information, guard duty or assassination, Kohaku always completed it with great satisfaction.

That's why when he was picked from his squad by captain Soifon as her personal disciple, it was like a dream coming true. As a member of the Secret Mobile Corps, Kohaku could fully fulfill his great passion. His captain was strict and harsh, demanding complete obedience and zero failures from her subordinates. Exactly what he always dreamed from his superiors.

He and the reinforcement for the special patrol team were preparing to leave. The orders he got from his captains were clear.

"I don't care what the others do. Find that bastard calling himself Niiro Ashura and execute him. Failure is not an option." she said sternly.

Failure was never an option in squad 2. If it means waiting for your comrade to get an opening in the enemy's guard and striking at that weakness, so be it. If it means stepping over your comrade's corpse and stab the enemy from behind as he walks away, so be it. If it means letting your comrades stay behind and buy you some time to complete the mission, at the cost of their lives, so be it.

Kohaku never had a problem following that rule when working with his fellow squad members. Never before, however, did he go on a mission with Tadashi Soga. He wasn't sure if he loved Soga. He certainly liked her. He liked watching her. He sometimes followed her, observing her from the darkness. He knew of course that no relationship would ever form up between them. Soga liked flashy, handsome, prominent guys. He, the skinny assassin with his face hidden, that barely said a word would never be noticed by Soga. Still, he had a warm corner in his heart for her. He was afraid that in that mission, a time would come when he would have to make a choice between her and the mission.

As he looked at her, talking animatedly to Kira Izuru, he wondered what he would choose if forced to make such decision. As he was thinking, Soga seemed to notice someone. She frowned and apologized to Kira as she walked over to that someone. Following her silently, Kohaku saw that it was Otori Kaya. Hiding himself, he got closer to listen in on their conversation.

"..sent to deliver supply, I don't see what you have to do here." Soga said in disdain.

"Oh no. I just came to say good-bye." Otori said airily, "It's a dangerous mission you're heading to, you might actually die.".

"If you were sent on this mission, you might have died. We are skillful enough to stay alive and catch that criminal." Soga said, glaring at the shorter girl. "What's with the bag? Are you on a punishment, sent to deliver dirty laundry or something?".

"Oh that?" Otori said, glancing at the bag on her back as tho she just noticed it, "New uniforms Byakuya bought me... Captain Kuchiki for you.".

Soga gave Otori a loathing look. They both glared at each other for a moment, the atmosphere around them full of tension. Soga clenched her fist and leaned closer to Otori.

"Don't get so full of yourself, it's only a matter of time before captain Kuchiki grows tired from your childish rowdiness. When he does, you will wish you were never born." She said quietly.

"Oh please, you're nothing but talk. Did your zanpakto fix itself already? If I were him, I'd stay broken only so that I won't have to see you again." Otori hissed.

"I heard what happened yesterday in the captains meeting. If you really have something to do with the Ashura, I swear I'll uncover it and then I'll come for your head." Soga hissed back.

They were practically nose to nose now, their fists clenched, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

"A word of advice then...If you do come across Niiro Ashura, I suggest you don't flash your tits at him. I don't think he'll be very impressed by that."

As those words left Otori's mouth many hands moved, most of them towards weapons. One of Soga's hands grabbed the neck of Otori's uniform as the other reached for her zanpakto on her back. Otori also reached for her zanpakto, as did Kohaku, hidden from sight, ready to protect Soga if the necessity arise. Before anyone could actually draw blade, another hand caught Soga's and removed it from Otori.

"Hands off, Tadashi, we got a restraining order to stay away from her, remember?" Hajime Junichi said soothingly and turned to Otori, "Go away, Otori, you have no business here.".

Otori glared at Hajime, who returned a glare full of contempt. Kohaku noticed that despite Hajime's calm demeanor he kept flexing his right hand as if longing to let his zanpakto slip out of his sleeve.

"And what business do you have here, Junichi?" Otori sneered, refusing to back away.

"We came to see Tadashi san and Kohaku san off." Hayate Shigure said solemnly, coming to stand behind Otori.

Kohaku couldn't help but admire Otori's courage. He himself had no particular feeling about her, but he knew that Soga and Hajime had a great dislike for her, and Hayate just followed Soga with her hatred toward the junior candidate. He knew that they wouldn't dare cause a mayhem in public, but still, being surrounded by such a circle of haters and not even blink required steel nerves.

"Just walk away, Kaya..." Someone whispered nearby, making him jump in surprise. He was astounded to see Akamaru Shoji hiding in the shadows of the same alley that he himself was hiding.

"Hey what's going on?" Hisagi shouted, finally noticing the little crowd.

Otori jumped when she noticed him and hurried to leave. Hisagi questioned the trio about what happened but they just muttered excuses. Akamaru, it transpired, came to give the team an upgraded device for scanning traces of spiritual energy when he noticed Otori talking to Soga and, like Kohaku, decided to eavesdrop.

"Good luck." Akamaru said and nodded at Kohaku, taking his leave.

* * *

_'Reinforcement, huh?' _ he thought, looking after the group of shinigami to which he was listening. They talked about some backup team that was on its way to help with the investigation. After he killed two of their comrades, the groups in which the shinigami gathered to patrol grew from two or three men per team to groups of at least six members.

All this business seemed very amusing to him. The gotei 13 have decided to look for him, months after he started killing more and more rukongai dwellers. They didn't even know what they were looking for. They didn't have the slightest lead. If they came months earlier, the citizens might have been more cooperative, willing to share information. Being ignored by the shinigami for so long, have led the people to lose their faith in the gotei 13. Terror from the ruthless demon also helped in keeping the people's mouths shut.

_'Not even a sending seated officers... It's almost insulting...' _he thought. After observing most of the shinigami in the investigation team and fighting two of them, he concluded that if he wanted, he could probably kill them all in one night.

A few more or less shinigami didn't make any difference for him. He planned to move on anyway. He sensed his target yesterday... or was it the day before? Very briefly, but its presence was strong and sharp, like a knife in his ribs. It rang in his mind, piercing thru the murky haze of insanity that shrouded his conciousness. It was like being splashed with icy water. It gave him the mental strength he needed to move on with his search.

As he made his way to the 79th rukongai he muttered under his breath:

_"As he leave safe shelter behind,_

_A road in the darkness unwind._

_Something dropped, left out, discarded,_

_At one time was closely guarded._

_Take a plunge in the depths of sorrow,_

_Waste not the time that you borrow."_

He continued humming as he walked. No one that looked at him could guess but he always enjoyed poetry. True, he didn't really had time or talent for it, but it always brought peace to his mind.

But he didn't have time to wallow in bliss now. He had to find it. His time was running short.

_'I won't last long... without my soul...'_

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D


	24. A fool's paradise

I own NOTHING. Kubo Tite made Bleach. Some ideas from other manga, anime and video games were used.

Wanted: A beta reader. You dont have to be professional. I just need a second eye to go thru my story. English is only my second language.

I dont know japanese. I look up cool names in the internet ;D

**Chapter 24 – A fool's paradise**

"Are you serious?" Rukia said, eying Renji with a mixture of shock and incredulity.

"Yes I am." Renji said stiffly.

They met after finishing their duties and Renji told Rukia everything that happened yesterday and today's morning with Kaya. Since Rukia heard a bit from captain Ukitake about Kaya's blunder during the captains meeting, Renji's story was slightly shorter then it was supposed to be.

"Well... I am surprised that Kaya is still alive after fooling around in-front of the head-captain." Rukia mused.

"The head-captain gave her a warning and captain Kuchiki sent her to do some chores in squad 4... Never mind that, what about the rest of it?" Renji said.

"You mean the stealing?" Rukia asked. She knew like Renji that Kaya had a record of chronic pick-pocketing. She thought however, that Kaya stopped it after captain Unohana arranged a sponsorship for her until she could earn enough to support herself with the condition that Kaya would stop stealing.

"Are you sure she stole the wallet?" she asked worriedly, looking at Renji.

"We didn't find it and she didn't actually said she did but her tongue kinda slipped... Rukia, I'm worried that Kaya is sinking back into her old bad habits. She slept in the captain's office tonight!" Renji said helplessly. "She is becoming ruder and ruder everyday. She starts stealing and lying... If the captain finds out, he's going to kill her.".

"Don't overreact Renji." Rukia said stubbornly. "Maybe it was just a slip... I don't think it will happen again. Kaya is not like that anymore.".

Renji's shoulders drooped and he sighed. "Rukia" he whispered, leaning closer to her "She threatened to tell the captain about _us _if I tell about her stealing.". He fixed his worried gaze on Rukia's eyes, which reflected his frustration. They looked at each other for a while, not saying a word.

"I'll talk to her." Rukia said soothingly, briefly squeezing Renji's arm to cheer him up. "She is probably just a little upset with all the crap that's going on... Being hungry all the time, that crazy demon, adjusting to life in your squad, the training and the other candidates embittering her life. I heard Tadashi can be really mean if she wants...".

"Okay, okay." Renji sighed, "Just tell her that if she is in a pinch again, she has friends that can help her. But they wont stay her friends if she keeps being obnoxious to them.".

* * *

"Wait, Kaya!" Shoji called as he hurried after Kaya. He followed her when she walked away from Tadashi.

She stopped after glancing back and noticed him. They were standing on the roof top of one of the buildings, Kaya's favorite highway.

"What's up Sho?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Nothing." he shrugged and pointed at her bag "What's with the bag?".

"Ah.. well its a long story and I gotta go so..." she said hurriedly and turned to leave.

"Can I ask you a... personal question?" he asked blankly, fingering his goggles absentmindedly.

Kaya stopped and looked back at him, a confused expression on her face.

"Personal as in weird? You never ask for permission before you ask funny questions..." she said, eying him suspiciously.

"I... wouldn't have asked you that question if we weren't friends." Shoji said slowly, a hint of bashfulness creeping into his plain voice.

"Okay... Sure, ask away." Kaya said slowly, still eying him intently.

Shoji looked around before moving to stand closer to her. He sighed deeply, as if bracing himself.

"Do you have anything to do with the Ashura?" he leaned and whispered in her ear.

His voice was dead serious but Kaya could also detect concern in it. The sun moved out from behind a cloud, suddenly shining brightly on the pair. Shoji squinted and opened his umbrella, using it to shelter Kaya as well.

"Before you answer, Kaya... I want to you to know that if you are somehow involved, I'm not going to turn you in. I consider you my best friend, you know, and I trust you. I just want to know if you are troubles, because I can help you." he said quietly, back in his normal monotone voice.

"No." Kaya said, adjusting the bag on her back. She locked eyes with Shoji and smiled. "But thanks Shoji, I really appreciate it.".

Sunken, pale eyes followed her as she left. He didn't move for a while, looking after Kaya even after she left his field of vision.

"That's good to know." he sighed, thinking back on a conversation he just had with his captain...

_"Akamaru! There you are! Where have you been?" Kurotsuchi shrieked when he saw Shoji entering the lab._

_"Home?" Shoji said carefully. He was ahead of time this morning, what was his captain so irritated about?_

_"Never mind, you useless lump! Hurry up and take this scanner to the support team before they leave!" Kurotsuchi said impatiently and handed Shoji a device_

_"What is that?" Shoji asked, looking at the device._

_"A scanner, you lazy imbecile. Now hurry up!" the captain snarled._

_"But they already got an extra scanner..." Shoji said quietly._

_Expecting another angry retort, Shoji was surprised to see his captain smiling his wicked grin._

_"This is a special scanner." he said slily, "It's slightly modified. Now it will pick up only a specific spiritual trace."._

_Shoji frowned and looked from his captain back to the device in his hands._

_"Is that why you wanted me to find Kaya's old sample yesterday?" He asked. Right after the captains meeting yesterday, captain Kurotsuchi charged into his lab and yelled at Shoji to bring him the sample that he got from Otori Kaya weeks ago._

_"How clever of you." Kurotsuchi sneered, "If that fiend is a suspect, checking a match between her and that idiotic Ashura's reiatsu is an obvious course of action."_

_"You think Kaya is working with Niiro Ashura?" Shoji asked._

_"Who knows." Kurotsuchi said carelessly._

* * *

Despite the terrible way it started, Byakuya was having a good, quiet day. Right after the brat left his office, he flash-stepped back home to alert the guards that a little rascal was planing to sneak in and ordered them to catch her and notify him when she does. Having a high esteem for his guards (he wouldn't have them otherwise) he felt secured that even if the havoc-wrecking girl decide to actually break into his house, she would be unsuccessful.

Not needing to worry about her, or take part in her pointless arguments, he made a good progress with his paperwork. That is until he got a visit from the captain of squad 2.

"Captain Kuchiki." she said briskly, nodding at him.

After he returned the gesture she said "Leave, lieutenant." without even looking at Renji.

Renji made a sour face and bit back a retort. He looked at his captain for orders, who gave him a tiny node. Bowing to the two captain, Renji took his leave.

"I suppose you have a reasonable excuse for disregarding my subordinate." Byakuya said, his tone casual.

"I believe it's called _pulling rank_. Where is your little devil?" she asked curtly, looking around the office.

"If you are referring to Otori, she is neither mine nor a devil." he said drily, "I believe that the creatures called devils by humans have horns and tails.".

What did Soifon come for? He had such a good day and she disrupted it by charging into his office, dismissing his lieutenant and worse of all, called the annoying brat _his little devil_. He hated it when people referred to her as _his_. It made him feel that all the troubles she caused were his responsibility. Well technically they were, as she is _his _disciple and belongs in _his_ squad. But he didn't _own_ her. It's not like she was one of his servants or guards or even squad-members, all of whom he could dismiss. He didn't _want _to own her or be associated with her anymore then he wanted to own a rabid mutt or be associated with a plague carrying whore.

_"Wow... What a colorful illustrations... I swear that sounds just like the girl..." _The amused voice of his zanpakto echoed in his mind.

"Alright here's the deal. When Niiro Ashura is caught, he will be executed, along with any accomplices he might have. I suggest you wash your hands of that matter and check how clean your underling's hands are." Soifon said smoothly.

"What?" he said sharply, frowning at the short captain.

"Oh give me a break. That girl has brought nothing but troubles to you and your squad. I'm sure she has something to do with the Ashura." Soifon said loftily, "It's only a matter of time until the truth is uncovered, and the criminals are brought to justice.".

"I assure you" he said in an icy tone, "That if I find out that Otori is working with Niiro Ashura, I will execute her myself.".

He glared at Soifon, who glared back. How dare she suggest he was hiding information, betraying the gotei 13.

_"Well... You are..." _the spirit pointed out.

"That's good to know..." Soifon said, smiling maliciously.

"There is no need for you to worry about that matter." he said slowly, "I am inspecting her myself and it would be easier if others who wish to do the same abstain from doing so. If she finds out we are trying to investigate her... Well, lets say there is nothing to be gained from putting her in a defensive position.".

"Anyone will crack sooner or later under my interrogations." she said stubbornly.

"I fancy my acquaintance with her well enough to say that you are wrong." he said, "Oh she will crack, probably sooner then later, but you will get no answers.".

Soifon squinted at him without saying anything for a while. It seem she was weighing his words and making some thinking. Finally, she shrugged and turned to leave.

"Fine. Have it your way. I will not put her under surveillance for now."

Byakuya sighed in relief and closed his eyes. He leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, at least I got the Secret Mobile Corps off her back..." he mused.

* * *

"Shunsui, aren't you worried?" Ukitake said as he and Kyoraku waved good-bye to Tadashi.

"Of course I am, now there's no one to cover for me when I'm hiding from Nanao chan and her horde of paperwork!" Kyoraku wailed.

Ukitake gave him a serious look. He was familiar with his best friend's reluctance to do his job but things were starting to be tense now. He didn't approve of the decision to send two of the candidates to the field, especially for such a potentially dangerous mission.

"Oh come on, she will be fine!" Kyoraku said happily, "A little hands on experience is going to do wonders the kids. Why didn't you send Hajime kun? It will be good for him to get out and have some fresh air.".

"How is sending them to face an unknown enemy doing them any good?" Ukitake insisted, "We might have sent them to their deaths, Shunsui.".

"Jushiro, they are going with four lieutenants, Madarame and Ayasegawa. They'll be fine, chill out!" Kyoraku said cheerfully, thumping his friend on the back.

"Hey, if there is someone you need to worry about its Kaya chan." Kyoraku said thoughtfully.

"Hmm? Why?" Ukitake asked.

"Well, Byakuya is probably furious about her behavior yesterday... and the day before... and all the time she's been his protege..." Kyoraku said wisely.

"I'm glad to see that he's being patient with her..." Ukitake said with a little smile.

"Patient? Jushiro, they tear each other up every day, where have you been during the last weeks?" Kyoraku said, staring at the white haired captain with amazement.

"Shunsui, there is something about Otori kun... Something that makes Byakuya open up. There is a very special relationship between them. A sort of... Give-and-take." Ukitake said, smiling knowingly.

"Well if by give-and-take you mean Otori giving insults and taking the point of a sword then yeah I suppose you're right." Kyoraku said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You'll see.. I know what I'm talking about. Despite his cold manners toward her, Otori kun is very important to Byakuya. And even tho she is being rude to him, I know Otori kun cherishes Byakuya.".

"Right... Have you been drinking?".

"Of course not, you know it unhealthy for me.".

* * *

Byakuya strolled lazily around the garden, just outside his bedroom. He gazed over the silent, dark yard which was disrupted only by the gentle splashing of the river which flowed past it. He was in a deep tranquility, one that he couldn't remember being in ever since he met the brat. Every day with her was full of suspense and distress, and he didn't even notice how heavy it made him feel until that mental and physical burden was removed.

He inhaled the fresh air, breathing slowly. He should send her away, at least once a week, just so he could clear his mind like that. He made his way slowly to his room, absentmindedly starting to remove his cloths.

As he stepped into his room and turned to close the door, something bothered him. True, he had a very quiet day, no yelling, cursing, throwing stuff (except the little incident when the brat made her exit). No idiotic, pointless arguments or questions. No tedious fights, which turned in a blink of an eye to a life and death struggles with a crazed spirit and back to normal fights in another blink.

He signed some paperworks, attended squad bussiness that needed his attention, signed some more paperworks, had tea with Renji, signed even more paperworks, assigned a variety of tasks to his subordinates and if he wasn't mistaken, signed yet more paperworks. Throwing the haori, scarf and top half of is shihakusho aside, he realized that his day was...

_"Boring?"_ Senbonzakura offered as Byakuya froze, still facing the door.

He heard a tiny rustle behind him. He didn't move, staring at the door without seeing it. His mind went numb for a second, unable to process the information it was receiving. There is no way this could happen. It was simply impossible...

"You know... I was going to say that this place is dull like hell, but..." a familiar voice drawled behind him.

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D


	25. No rest for the weary

I own NOTHING. Kubo Tite made Bleach. Some ideas from other manga, anime and video games were used.

Wanted: A beta reader. You don't have to be professional. I just need a second eye to go thru my story. English is only my second language.

I don't know japanese. I look up cool names in the internet ;D

**Chapter 25 - No rest for the weary. No solace for the guilty. **

Byakuya turned around slowly, his eye confirming what his ears told his brain. There was an intruder in his home, in his privet chambers no less. But how could this be? How could someone slip the notice of all the guards and sit waiting in _his_ room? How come he didn't see her when he entered?

The brat was sitting cross-legged on his futon, leaning her elbow on her knee and her cheek on her palm. She was staring at him with a weird, blank expression, her mouth slightly open. He stared back at her, his eyes wide. He opened his mouth but no voice came out. As if reading his mind, she pointed silently to her right, not looking away from him. He looked at the direction she pointed and saw that the door of his closet was slightly opened.

"Were you hiding in my closet?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yeah. All day." She said proudly.

"All day?" he repeated slowly.

"Yeah and it was boiling in there." she complained, pulling on her slightly damp cloths.

"Boiling?" he said quietly.

"Yeah so can you open the door?"

"Open the door?"

The girl frowned at him and stood up, leaving her bag on the futon. He noticed that she was bare-footed. At least she had the courtesy to take off her sandals...

"Err, you're repeating me. That means you're mad at me." she said carefully.

"Mad?"

"Will you stop that? you are freaking me out!" she said sharply, holding her hands in front of her with her palms open, as if to protect herself from his fury, "I'm sorry I broke into your house and hid in your closet but I swear I didn't touch anything.".

She looked at him imploringly, tugging on her collar. He noticed that she was sweating and guessed that it was not only from the heat. He was disturbed to realize that he quiet enjoyed seeing her in such a distressed condition.

He removed the kenseikan from his hair and said nothing, now eying her coldly.

"Please I don't wanna sleep in street again!" she cried helplessly when he moved toward her, his icy gaze piercing her.

"Do I look like care?" he said coldly.

She backed away from him, looking up with a tormented expression. She looked so pitiful like that, her back pressed against the wall, biting on her lower lip, wincing when he raised his hand. He put it on the wall, just above her right ear, and leaned his head close to her left one.

"Turn around." he said quietly.

She swallowed hard but didn't move. She started shaking, her eyes staring fixedly to the front. Sweat was dripping down her face, salty drops sliding between her eyes and on her cheeks. She flinched again when he put his hand on her head, a feeble yelp escaping her lips.

Slightly tightening the grip on her head, he turned her around to face the wall. He looked down her small figure, the uniform sticking to her body, and his eyes fell on her zanpakto. Pulling it out of her obi, he turned and walked toward his closet. After putting the wakizashi in the highest place he could find he took out a pale green yukata with sakura patterns. Taking off the rest of his uniform he put on the yukata and when he finished scratched his head, ruffling his hair in frustration. Now what?

He looked back at her and saw that she was goggling him.

"I thought I told you to turn around." he said stiffly.

"I thought you were going to rape me." she said quietly.

"Why on earth would I do that?" he asked in bewilderment.

"You were half naked! And you pinned me to the wall and told me to turn around!" she bellowed indignantly, again tugging the collar of her cloth.

"Stop shouting." he said warningly, "I was half naked because this is my home. You pinned yourself to the wall and I told you to turn around because I wanted to finish changing.".

"Oh so the thought of telling me to take off my cloths never crossed your mind?" She accused more than asked.

He looked her up and down, noticing the way her cloths stuck to her sweaty body, and then returned his eyes to her indignantly frowning face which was framed with damp hair, feeling a tip of his mouth curling up slightly.

"No." he said airily, quickly arranging his face back into a blank mask.

She gaped at him in shock, obviously didn't miss his little uncharacteristic gesture. She stepped away from the wall and wiped the sweat drenched bangs out of her eyes.

"What the fucking gaywad was that?" she asked, emphasizing each word.

He found her indignation highly amusing and decided to see how things unfold. He was surprised at her display of fear because never did he, or anyone else, manage to intimidate her like that. She was in some sort of plight, of which the loss of her apartment was just a side-effect, and asked him for help. He was planning to help her, seeing as she took the first step in trusting him by seeking aid from him. Her trust is what he needed now, once he got that, answers will soon follow.

"That was me, being struck by a dawning comprehension." he said, closing the closet's door and stepping toward her.

"Please, share." she said sardonically.

"Do you remember that little chat you had with Yoruichi?" he asked slowly, now standing in front of her and gazing down at her.

"Vividly, yeah..." she said slowly, pulling absent-mindedly at her collar, "Could we open the door?".

"No we can't. I just now realized that all the hormones nonsense wasn't about me. It was about you." he said.

"Say what?!" she blurted, trying to back away from him but tripping on herself instead.

She stared up at him in confusion, her face slightly red. He knew she remembered every word that Yoruichi said and was now probably running the whole conversation in her head.

"It's called puberty. When you get to that age that you start... being interested in people from the other gender. You start having amorous impulses that may cause stress and frustration if no relief is found." He said, kneeling in front of her.

She looked at him with a flustered expression, getting up on her elbows. She seemed confused more than embarrassed, despite the fact that he was sitting between her legs and leaning close to her.

"So... What you are saying is..." she said, her voice shaking ever so slightly, "That I need to get a boyfriend and get laid?".

"Exactly." he said, smiling briefly again.

"Okay stop." she said abruptly, pushing him back and sitting up. "You're giving me the creeps when you smile.".

He noticed that her objection was directed at his smile. Her lack of reaction about his rather rude forwardness troubled him slightly. Either she didn't understand his actions, or had no reluctance toward them...

"I just find it amusing... discovering that the source of all of your vexations is... growing up, actually.".

"Well, growing up sucks!" she grunted "And I didn't know you could find anything amusing...". Scratching her ear, she looked worriedly up at him, "Are you going to kick me out now?".

He knew that this course of action would be the most sensible. She should leave before things got too... tense between them. He was slightly worried about the ease in which she took what he told her. It was as if she was already aware or at least suspected that the hormones that were working overtime were hers and not his.

_"Well yours are working overtime as well..." _Senbonzakura said quietly.

_'Stay out of this, please.'_ he thought.

_"Sure. But I wouldn't stand up right now if I were you..." _the spirit said teasingly.

_'Yes, thank you. I noticed.' _he answered in annoyance.

"No, I am not going to kick you out. I can't risk having you seen by one of the guards or servants." he said casually, getting a mental slap from Senbonzakura.

"Oh don't worry. No one saw me when I got in, I can get out unnoticed just as easily." she bragged.

"Do you want me to expel you?" he asked pointedly.

"No!" she said hurriedly, "I was just hoping you would applaud my skills...".

"You expect me to praise you for your burgling expertise?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

She sighed and looked at him apologetically. Then she did the last thing in the world he expected her to do. She rearranged her feet so that she was now sitting seiza-style. True it was a rather sloppy and unrefined seiza, but still.

Before he had the chance to comment she bowed and muttered: "I'm sorry I broke into your home. I had nowhere else to go.".

She straightened up and looked carefully up at him, waiting for his judgment. Byakuya stared at her, not sure how to digest the situation.

_"Congratulations master, you have succeeded in teaching her some manners." _Senbonzakura said proudly. _"Now tell her to get out before you do something you are going to regret."._

"You... you are supposed to sit with your knees together..." he said, much more gently then he had meant.

The girl made a sour face and took her legs from under her, muttering "Well, fuck that.".

Thinking that all is well, he sent her to sleep in the corner. He felt ashamed to admit that he didn't trust himself to let her sleep any nearer to him. She didn't object but said that she needed to change out of her "mangy, slimy uniform" before going to sleep. He told her that he couldn't care less if she decides to sleep naked, as long as she won't leave her cloths lying around and stay in her corner.

"I wasn't planning to sleep naked, you horny bastard! You need to get out while I change into my sleeping things!" she snarled at him as he laid on his futon.

"I have already seen you naked." he said tiredly, wishing morning would come fast.

"Three times!" she bellowed indignantly.

"Well, you have seen me naked twice, so lets balance it out by saying I saw you naked only once." he said and then muttered to himself "Women...".

He immediately regretted doing that because he heard something that sounded like an angry cat followed by loud stomping.

"What the flying crap was that supposed to mean?" she hissed and tried to punch him.

Rolling aside, he sighed, grabbed her under her knee and got up, flipping her on her back.

"What the hell do you know about women?" she snarled, putting her feet on his chest and kicking him back before he could sit on her.

She jumped on him, straddling his waist and tried to punch him again. He caught her punch before it could hit his face and wrenched her hand to the side, unbalancing her and making her fall on top of him.

"I was married once, remember?" he said gently, grabbing her under her thighs.

She gasped in surprise as he pushed with his hips, lifting them both off the floor and threw her off him.

Now he was straddling her, pinning her hands to the floor above her head. He looked down at her with a strange, resigned expression.

"Well sorry if I forgot! It's just hard to believe that a jerk like you could find a woman who loves him!" she yelled, flaring up.

Her anger disappeared immediately when the words left her mouth. She looked up at him carefully, swallowing hard. He stared down at her, his eyes hollowed. He didn't say anything, his expression unchanged.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." she whispered.

"I'm sure you did." he whispered back, his voice blank, "You just didn't plan on being in this position when you say it.".

Her eyes went wide as his traveled down her neck and to her chest. Keeping one hand on her wrists, his other hand moved to hover an inch away from her breast. Using only his fingertips, he gently felt her thru the sweaty garments. She gasped as his hand traveled to her collar and he slipped one finger under the garment. He bent over, his hair falling on her face, their faces almost touching.

"You will stay here tonight but tomorrow you have to find another arrangement." he said quietly.

* * *

He didn't expect to wake up until morning, when he would see that the brat was gone, but he found himself awake again in the middle of the night. He sat up and looked at the direction of the corner in which the brat was supposed to be sleeping. He didn't see anything in the darkness but heard a faint noise. It sounded like a sob or a whimper.

"Brat?" he said loudly to the darkness.

No answer. He got up gingerly and slowly made his way toward the wall. Feeling around the wall, he found a candle and lit it up. Squinting from the light, he stared at the corner of the room. The brat was laying there, curled into a ball, one hand gripping her hair and the other wrapped around her knees. She was gasping and moaning, twitching occasionally.

_'She is having a nightmare...' _he thought, staring at her small figure. He noticed that she changed into the kimono she borrowed from Rukia.

He knelt beside her and was about to shake her awake when the spirit of his zanpakto flashed an alarm.

_"No! Don't wake her up!" _Senbonzakura warned.

_'Why not?' _he asked, startled by the spirit's reaction.

_"I think... I can feel Hiraishin... It's like he is getting stronger because she is asleep... I don't think you should wake her up right now..."_ the spirit said hesitatingly.

_'If Hiraishin is conscious now, it's all the more reason for me to wake her up.' _Byakuya mused as he lifted a hand to shake the small body.

_"No!" _the spirit's alarm was so powerful this time that Byakuya felt his head spinning slightly. _"Master, I'm begging you, please listen to me this one time. I have a strong feeling that something really bad will happen if you wake her up."._

Byakuya didn't replay, his hand hovering over the girl's body. The same hand that touched her earlier... What was he thinking? All he knew was that the closeness of their bodies made him feel a strange warmth deep inside. He didn't really care what she said, having a civilized and reasonable conversation with her when she was angry was almost impossible. He felt a soothing dizziness wash over him when their bodies touched and next thing he knew he was groping her breast. Not that there was much to grope but still, why did he do that?

_"All the more reason for you not to wake her up! If she wakes up now from a nightmare and see you hovering over her after you... fingered her earlier, she will go crazy. Again. And then before you know it you will be rolling on the floor again." _the spirit said, trying to sound reasonable. _"Let her sleep. Serves her right for the way she behaved... By the way, I told you to throw her out before something messed-up happens. Remember?"_.

_'Yes, I remember. Do you want an award?' _he thought irritably.

_"I want you to go back to sleep and let the stupid girl have her well deserved nightmare before you find yourself in a no less deserved one." _the spirit replied tenaciously.

Byakuya stared at the girl, still wriggling and panting. Her face wrinkled in pain or discomfort. He noticed that near her head, laid her zanpakto. He sighed and lowered his hand, thinking that if he wakes her up he will probably get a kick in the face anyway.

* * *

Kaya woke up with a start. Her pulse high and her body shaking uncontrollably. She sat up, wiping sweat off her face, and looked up to see a candle burning faintly on the wall not too far from her. She frowned and looked around to find herself in a room that wasn't hers. What's more there was someone else in there. She jumped silently to her feet, picking up her zanpakto, her body tensed, ready to flee. Listening hard, she heard nothing except slow breaths and her own heart beating fast. Holding her breath, she cautiously stepped closer to the sound of breathing. As she drew closer to a futon on the floor, she gripped the handle of her zanpakto and prepared to draw it. Another step and her chest felt like it was about to explode. Another step, and the sleeping figure came into her field of vision. She gasped and her fingers slipped, almost dropping the wakizashi, as she recognized her captain.

"What the fuck?" she mouthed soundlessly, unable to contain her incredulity.

She hurried back to where she woke up and snatched her bag. She was almost at the door when she stopped, looked back at the sleeping man and frowned again. Taking a deep breath she tiptoed again over to the futon. Standing over the man's head, she crouched and took a closer look. Altho the only source of light was a dying candle she recognized the elegant features at once. Even asleep, with his hair ruffled and mouth slightly open, he managed to look so...

_"Engaging?" _a weary voice echoed in her head.

Kaya jumped in surprise and made her way to the door again. She didn't stop this time, but opened it, careful not to make a sound and got out. Her way out of the Kuchiki manor was quite easy. It was very early in the morning, just before dawn, and most of the guards were drowsy, carelessly waiting for their shift to end. Slipping by them was easier than a walk in the park. Putting only half of her attention on her destination Kaya tried to remember what happened last night. For some reason it seemed kind of blur. She remembered hiding in Byakuya's room the whole day, and then Byakuya walked in... they talked about something... she couldn't recall the details of what happened after her captain walked in... then a picture flashed in her head.

_She was pressed against the wall. Byakuya, his chest bare, leaning over her..._

"Stop!" she yelled.

She stopped and looked around, noticing she was out of the Kuchiki manor. She rubbed her eyes vigorously, cursing silently.

_'Hiraishin!' _she called loudly in her mind.

No answer. She called again, straining her whole being into listening for a reply. She could sense him, very faintly, but he was there.

_'I know you can hear me, you sloppy ass! If you keep messing with my memory I'll-'_

"Kaya?" a surprised voice made her jump.

Kaya's eyes darted around, looking for the source of the voice, as she hunched down raising her hands in a battle stance.

"Relax it's me." Rukia said as she stepped out of the shadow with her hands held up in front of her to show she carried no weapon.

"Rukia." Kaya sighed as she relaxed her limbs, "What does a fair lady like you doing in such a... err.. unfair place like that?".

She smiled and her voice was mocking, but her heart was still beating painfully hard.

Rukia made a sour face and crossed her arms, eying Kaya suspiciously.

"I could ask you the same thing." she said pointedly.

"Nah.. I don't fit in the description of "fair lady". And anyway, answering a question with a question is quite rude..." Kaya said.

"Knock it off, you fool." Rukia snapped. "Let's go to my place, we need to talk.".

She grabbed Kaya by the sleeve and was about to pull when she noticed what she was wearing.

"Hey isn't that-" she brought the sleeve close to her eyes but Kaya snatched it back.

"Yes it's yours. It's really comfy so I sleep in it." Kaya said bitterly and looked away from Rukia, "Look, it's not a good time now so...".

"I have tons of food." Rukia said airily, turning to leave, "I'm not sure I can eat it all, so I'll probably have to throw it away...".

"Wait! I'll come!" Kaya said quickly, grabbing Rukia's arm and pulling her toward the 13th squad's barracks.

* * *

"I came back from Renji's place..." Rukia said as she sat and watched Kaya stuffing anything that was in front of her into her mouth.

Kaya gagged and looked sideways at Rukia. "Were you?" she said thickly, her mouth still full.

Rukia didn't answer but gave Kaya a disapproving look. Kaya put down the plate she just emptied and, swallowing, took another one.

"Look." she said, looking slightly abashed, "I didn't _really _mean to go tell Byakuya about you two.".

"Really?" Rukia said skeptically, "Because Renji got a different impression.".

"Well that's because Renji is an idiot!" Kaya bellowed angrily.

"Renji is an idiot?" Rukia repeated quietly.

"Yes! He was trying to get me into a shitload of troubles!" Kaya said indignantly.

"Troubles?" Rukia said, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh no. You know you're screwed when a Kuchiki is repeating you..." Kaya sighed and then gasped.

Something familiar rang in her head. She froze as fractured recollections flooded her mind.

_"Err, you're repeating me. That means you're mad at me." she said carefully._

_"Mad?"_

_"Will you stop that? you are freaking me out!" _

_He bent toward her, leaning on his hand which was pressed against the wall near her head._

_"Turn around." he said quietly._

_"..having amorous impulses that may cause stress and frustration if no relief is found." He said, kneeling between her legs._

_He straddled her, pinning her hands to the floor. His hand rested on her breast as he leaned, his soft hair tickling her face..._

"Holy crapping assgoblin!" Kaya exclaimed, putting down the plate in her hand with a loud bang.

Goosebumps covered her skin as chill ran down her body. She stared blankly at the table, not seeing it. Her head hurt but she tried to remember more of what happened.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked worriedly as Kaya ran her fingers thru her hair.

"Nothing..." Kaya replied quietly, running her hand in her hair over and over again.

"Don't give me this crap. You spaced out for a second and then yelled your head off!" Rukia said seriously.

"It's nothing." Kaya said, forcing herself to sound casual. She picked up the plate again and said "I thought I got my period, that's all...".

She started eating again and was glad that her hands weren't shaking. After a while she looked at Rukia and saw that she was gazing at her with a restrained grin.

"What?"

"I didn't know you were getting menstruation..." Rukia said with a sly grin.

"Say what?!" Kaya exclaimed, "How old do you think I am?!".

"How should I know? You never told me so I have to judge by your behavior. You don't seem older then twelve. Human years." Rukia said loftily.

"Fuck off! I'm older than that!" Kaya snarled angrily and went back to eating.

"Renji said you stole Hisagi's wallet." Rukia said.

"Well I didn't." Kaya snapped, happy to change the subject.

"Look." Rukia said, taking the plate out of Kaya's hands "I don't know in what kind of troubles you got yourself into, but me and Renji are here to help you. You don't need to steal if you need some money, I can lend you some. And if you are upset about something or you got tangled up in some dirty business you can always come and talk to us or even to captain Unohana. We will do our best to help you but we can't do a thing if you don't tell us what's up.".

Kaya looked at the table all the time. She only looked up when Rukia offered the plate of food. She looked at the plate and then at Rukia, who smiled, and took the plate.

"Thanks... I was just... Hungry, and when I bumped into Shuhei my hands just moved on their own. There was barely anything in it so I thought he wouldn't notice..." she muttered.

"Why didn't you move into your squad's barracks? Then you could have spent money on food instead of paying rent for that disgusting room." Rukia said.

"I don't want to live with those annoying morons from my squad... They all hate me anyway..."

"So where did you sleep tonight?"

"At a friend's place... Until I find a new place to rent... Look I'm fine! I won't steal again, I promise. Where did you get all this food from?"

"Nii-sama is sending leftovers every day..."

"So... Is it okay if I drop by once in a while?"

Rukia eyed Kaya for a while before sighing and nodding.

Kaya looked out of the window and saw that the sun was raising. Soon it will be time to go to the office...

As Rukia entered the washroom Kaya laid on the floor, thinking.

She thought about the flashback she had. It must have been fake. Some sort of trick set by Hiraishin. He was starting to be awfully active lately, slipping snide remarks, messing up with her memories, flashing random pictures. He was probably trying to catch her attention in the only way he knew. Being a jerk.

_'Well you got my attention now, you dick. Say something!' _she thought furiously.

_"A ram awakes the incompetence."_

Kaya sat upright at once. _'What?!' _She wondered in amazement. The only reply she got was an expression of amusement. She sensed him now, stronger than before. He felt tired and exhausted but highly satisfied.

_'Too tired to talk to me? You have enough strength to mess up with my head so you'll excuse me for not buying it.' _she thought.

_"Sleep..."_ a faint whisper, followed by a wave of tiredness.

But she just woke up. She didn't need to sleep. Besides, she had to go to her squad soon, the day was about to begin. Why was she so tired all of a sudden? She got up hazily and changed into her shihakusho.

* * *

Byakuya sat in his office and signed his paperwork. He has been doing so all day long. Why did he have to do paperwork every day? Why didn't he have a field job? Sometimes he longed to be one of the rank and file soldiers, and get sent on difficult missions. Of course, that longing happened only rarely and passed very quickly. The thought of his noble self being ordered around by some random nobody repulsed him. Still, he yearned for some action, a significant reason to draw his sword, anything...

_"You had some action last night..." _Senbonzakura noted airily.

_'That was not action." _he thought, greatly irritated by the casualness in which his companion was regarding last night's events. '_I was.._.' he found himself at a loss, unable to explain himself.

_"Mischievous?" _the spirit offered, half consoled, half amused.

_'Irresponsible and reckless.' _Byakuya thought bitterly.

Renji was out on an errand, leaving his captain alone with his troubled thoughts. He thought his lieutenant might have noticed that there was something weighing on his mind because he kept shooting him worried looks. Having no desire to share his guilty thoughts with Renji, Byakuya ignored the concerned glances. The only good thing about signing papers all day long was that the dull work gave him time to ponder.

He thought back about yesterday night. He remembered the strange serenity he felt when he practically snuggled with her. The comfort her small, warm body gave him. True calmness not only on the surface, but inside, deep down his soul. Never before did he find it so difficult to distance his mind from his body. Many women threw themselves at him, hoping to charm him. Any other man would have not only succumbed and married one of them, but probably ended up with some bastard offspring nine months later.

The guilt he felt was for submitting to the desire of his body. The fact that he almost did unspoken things to the girl wasn't as disturbing as it should have been, which disturbed him greatly. He almost violated a child, an innocent girl, to whom he felt no physical or intellectual attraction. A girl who was his subordinate. A girl that was possibly involved in some criminal activity with a murderous demon. Surely he ought to feel some guilt about that.

But she didn't even resist. She looked shocked and slightly scared but made no effort to ward him off.

The brat didn't show up today. He didn't expect her to...

_"Master, you can't keep calling her brat. Not after you admitted you have feelings toward her." _Senbonzakura rebuked him.

_'I do not have feelings toward her.' _Byakuya insisted, wishing he could throw something at the irritating samurai.

The door to his office opened slowly. He glared up, wondering who had the impudence to charge in like that.

_"Oh please, is that a tricky question?" _Senbonzakura snorted.

And sure enough, at the door stood, slightly wobbly, his havoc-wrecking protegé. Closing the door behind her, she staggered slowly over to his desk, her head bent forward. He watched silently as she dragged herself and a chair and sat down heavily, slumping over his desk. Something was definitely wrong with her. Her reiatsu felt strange. It was being suppressed but from such close distance he could feel that wild, heinous reiatsu that always forebode misery.

Byakuya stared at her, not daring to breathe. It looked as tho she was sleeping.

"Close the window. I'm being tailed." a low rasp startled him.

He frowned but carried out the request. When he turned back he almost jumped when he saw her sitting up, gazing at him, her eyes burning red.

"I don't have much time-"

"Who is following you?" Byakuya interrupted.

"The Onmitsukido, who else?" Hiraishin said in a low voice, grinning. "Don't worry, they didn't follow me yesterday.".

Still grinning, Hiraishin leaned back in the chair and put his legs on the desk.

"As I said, I don't have much time. I need two favors from you." he said hoarsely, speaking quickly. "One, get the stealth force off my ass. Two, make sure Kaya gets lots of sleep. That will hasten my recuperating. Oh and don't worry, she doesn't remember much from yesterday.".

The chair's legs hit the floor as he took his legs off the desk and sat properly.

"How will sleep help you recover?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh, you know... Dreams are the nourishment of the soul." Hiraishin said deviously.

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D


	26. Gadding with demons

Many thanks to my beta reader -** peanutbutterthedog**

disclaimer: I own nothing. Kubo Tite made bleach.

Also, now that the manga is probably going to reveal some info about squad 0 I must state that **anything written in my story regarding squad 0 and the spirit king is a fiction of my imagination** and has nothing to do with the "real" subjects (and was also thought of before now so any possible similarities are purely coincidental).

Thanks for the reviews everyone ;D and **dina** when are you getting that account we were talking about?

**Chapter 26 – Gadding with demons**

The following weeks things seemed to return to normal in squad 6. Every day the captain would send his protegé on various tasks that kept her busy during most of the day and when she finished, she and the captain would go out to train. They rarely went to the squad's training grounds, usually preferring the isolated one in the Kuchiki manor or a remote forest or field in the rukongai.

No one knew of course that Kaya was sleeping at her captain's home. They formed an arrangement in which she was allowed to stay in a remote room in the large manor as long as no one sees her. As for food, she got that from the market. She also spent her free time in the market, strolling around, keeping an eye for some unguarded goods. She knew that if Byakuya or anyone else finds out that she was shoplifting she would be in big troubles but she didn't worry much. She was very good and never got caught. She even made some friends in the market, other prowling kids who picked up "fallen" merchandise.

"I didn't know there were thieves inside the seireitei." she told Itsuki one day as they shared their loot.

"We're no thieves!" Itsuki said angrily, "We are marauders.".

She met Itsuki one day when she tried her luck near a ramen stand. Their eyes met when they both sent their hands into the same person's pocket. At first he was hostile, demanding that she leave his turf, but after a few more meetings they started sharing their haul and exchanging tips.

"There are marauders everywhere." he said bitterly, "Where there is wealth there is also poverty.".

"You can say that again..." Kaya sighed.

Itsuki was a young looking boy, about her height, with tanned skin, short dark blueish hair and round brown eyes. She looked him up and down before giving him the kimono and sandals she pilfered. He gave her a sour look but took the cloths. They never said thanks.

"Wish I could be a shinigami." he said quietly as he examined the gray kimono.

Unknown to Kaya, Byakuya's plan was to tire her everyday, to make sure she get a good sleep, as well as to keep her out of troubles. He also had to make sure that she is not being followed by the stealth force. The day after he talked to Hiraishin he went to have a little chat with the captain of squad 2. Obscured insults and concealed threats were thrown from both sides until he managed to remove, this time for real, the surveillance from his disciple.

He kept an eye for any sign, any change in personality that may suggest Hiraishin was resurfacing. Nothing happened during the spars they had, except for a slight improvement in her abilities. Not relying on her shikai, she displayed great skills in hand to hand combat. Despite the the repeating warnings from his zanpakto, he let her get much closer to him then he usually would allow an opponent, thinking that he had a clear advantage over her, being taller and heavier, not to mention faster, stronger, smarter and more experienced.

He paid for his arrogance.

More than once he found himself on the floor, wondering how the hell he got there. With both hands free, the girl surprised him again and again with prodigious skills in grappling. Grabbing his hands, legs and head, she expertly unbalanced him and sent him to the floor. Using clever technique and "leverage" as she called it, she managed to apply joint-locks and choke-holds on him that could easily break someone's limbs or neck if necessary.

Like Hiraishin said, she didn't remember much of _that _night. Byakuya wished he could forget as well, but he couldn't. Especially since half their spars ended with them rolling in dirt, trying to grab and choke each other.

"You've done this before." he grunted as he pushed her off him.

He had just shamefully submitted to a something she called "triangle choke", a rather embarrassing defeat as he found his neck and one of his arms being trapped between her legs. Luckily they were at his privet training grounds so the only one who could ridicule him for this discomposing defeat was the spirit of his zanpakto.

"Yeah... Yesterday I think..." she panted.

"I mean before that. Before we met." he said quietly, sitting up and gazing at her, sprawled on the ground.

She just laid there, covered in sweat and sand, breathing heavily from the recent grapple. Despite the apparent ease in which she toppled him, holding him down must have been very taxing for her small body.

"You are able to subdue a man heavier and stronger then yourself. Obviously someone taught you." he continued when she didn't say anything.

"I taught myself. There are many big blokes in the rukongai." she said, sitting up. "Some of them bigger then you.".

He stared at her, trying to soften his expression. She looked back at him with a small, tired smile. He said nothing, keeping his eyes on hers, waiting for her to continue. After a while she looked away, letting out a short, mirthless chuckle.

"Some of them stronger then you." she muttered.

His heart made a small leap. Forcing his face to remain still and his breathing slow, he kept looking at her silently. She moaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Argh, why are you doing this?" she asked in a pained voice, "It's so much easier when you're angry or scornful.".

He was slightly surprised at that comment. Even Senbonzakura perked his ears at the reaction.

"Is that why you are being such a rowdy brat?" he asked softly, "You don't want anyone to get too close?".

She looked up at him, a bitter smile on her lips. "Some stir up troubles and curse to keep people away. Others wear masks and pretend to be cold bastards." she said quietly.

They sat quietly for a while, not looking at each other. Gentle wind blew around them, carrying sand and twigs. Birds twittered as they flew above their heads. The girl looked up and gazed at the small feathered creatures as they disappeared into the distance.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna stay under you're wing forever. I'll grow my own wings, big and strong, and soar away. I won't need help from anyone. You'll see." she muttered, running a hand thru her hair.

As she spoke, a lone small bird landed between them. It was smaller than the other birds, it's feathers slightly ruffled. It chirped weakly, turning it's head this way and that way. Next moment, a blade fell on the crippled bird, piercing it's fragile body.

Taken aback, Byakuya looked up and saw a familiar grin. Half her face hidden in her hand, the girl looked sideways at him with one gleaming scarlet eye.

"Ain't that sweet?" she chuckled, her voice deeper then usual "I can't believe you listen to this bullshit everyday...".

Byakuya frowned but didn't say anything. It's been a while since he heard from Hiraishin, and he hoped that the impulsive spirit wasn't in a mischievous mood.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." Hiraishin tantalized, "Hn, I always wanted to say that... But it wasn't as satisfying as I thought it would be... Hmm I guess I imagined myself talking to Kaya, who is much more responsive then you. I'll keep that line for her. But then I wouldn't be able to say that I always wanted to say that because I already did...".

He kept muttering to himself for a while, plucking out the dead bird's feathers one by one, making less sense with every passing second. Byakuya wasn't sure what to say. He closed his mind to his own zanpakto, which shouted warnings the moment Hiraishin emerged. He knew he was playing with fire but he waited for this moment for a while. Now that the spirit was here, he wasn't sure what he wanted to ask.

"Who are you?" he asked suddenly.

"...so if flying castles were made of cotton, the gingering manticore wouldn't need to- what?" Hiraishin stopped his babbling and stared at Byakuya.

"Who or what are you?" Byakuya asked again, standing up.

Hiraishin leaped to his feet and stood with his legs wide apart, knees bent and fists clenched in front of him. Crackling electricity erupted around the small body.

"Hiraishin, the flying thunder god!" he declared loudly, making a complicated pose.

What was probably supposed to be a dramatic scene was slightly ruined by the fact that the deep voice hardly matched the small (and female) body it was coming from. That and the silly pose ruined any chance of making an impressing declaration.

Hiraishin looked up at Byakuya with a satisfied smirk. Getting no response, he frowned and crossed his arms.

"Okay this is ridiculous. I can't make the right impression with this flimsy body. And Kaya is starting to resist my subjugation. Crap, we can't get to know each other like that. You need to come to see me." he said, talking very fast.

"What?" Byakuya asked sharply.

"That way we can have a nice, long chat. You need to come to my home field. There I have more freedom to act and I don't need to struggle to push myself to the surface. It's my kingdom, my domain, my realm." Hiraishin said deviously, "Kaya's inner world." he added, seeing the confused look on Byakuya's face.

* * *

_"Stop crouching." he hissed for the third time._

_"I can't help myself. I feel so exposed." Kaya muttered in frustration, her eyes shooting from shadow to shadow, an open window, a clear alleyway, a wooden box laid against a building. All possible escape routs._

_"Now it's their turn to hide. Soon they will learn to fear. They will learn to run." he said softly._

_"Turn tail and run, hunting time begun._

_Wretched worm cling to life, never know affray or strife._

_And when __grim__ reaper comes to slaughter, what tribute have you to offer?_

_Tales of fright, unease, despair. __Tales__ of world unjust, unfair._

_Begone and vanish in the depths of hell, the place where all who lives will some day dwell."_

_She bit her lip as he sang to himself. She never knew how to react when he started chanting. Some of the poems were barely intelligible. Some were very creepy and made her shiver in fear. Some were sad and melancholic. Some were ju__st plain weird. __The sight of such a big and scary person singing was all the more terrifying._

_"So if we're all going to hell anyways, what does it matter what we do before we die?" she asked carefully._

_"On the contrary. Because we're all going to hell, all that matters is what we do before we get there." he nodded at a person ahead of them, leaning against a wall, "For example if I were you, I'd be ashamed to face Koshiro again before sending all of his flunkeys to join him in hell."._

_She looked at the guy he mentioned at and recognized him as one of Koshiro's subordinates. She frowned and bit her lip again._

_"You don't have to kill him. Just beat the shit out of him. Send a message to the rest of the cowards." he whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder._

_"Go on..." another voice whispered inside her head, "Enjoy yourself..."._

_And she did. But the first one was the hardest. The only reason she hated this guy was because he worked for Koshiro. She forced herself to hit him. She went easy on him, couple of bruises and broken teeth. But then came two more to help their fellow gang-member, probably alerted by the escaping people, or the yells and jeers of those who stayed to watch the random street brawl._

_Adrenaline rushing in her veins, she let her body move on it's own. They tried to surround her but she easily knocked one of them away with an elbow to the gut, another with a flat palm to the chin and the third with a jump roundhouse kick to the face. When they came back charging with kicks and punches, she used their momentum to throw them off balance with simple hand gestures._

_"Ha ha, get up you lousy pigs! Getting your ass kicked by a dick-sized boy!" someone shouted. Other spectators called more insults. They booed and sneered and jeered, not taking any particular side, just enjoying the show._

_Kaya looked to the corner of a building, at the shadows in which her companion was hiding. He leaned against the building, observing the scene with a cold glare. He caught her looking at him and tilted his head._

_She looked back at her opponents. They were standing shakily, preparing for another assault._

_She attacked before they could. She lunged at them. Kicking their shins and knocking one of them to the ground. Grabbing another one's hand she twisted, tripping him with her leg behind his, and snapped his wrist. As he screamed in pain, one of his friends jumped on her, she rolled aside quickly and jumped high, landing with a hammer kick on his head._

_After that she couldn't exactly remember what happened. It was all a blur __of ecstasy and thrill. She punched and kicked, grabbed and threw. She practically played with them. She was obviously stronger than them. The feeling of power was intoxicating. It wasn't the panicked desperation with which she faced Koshiro. She hit those __thugs for the sheer fun of i__t, because they deserved it and because she could__. __Just because she could._

_"You are so dead, kid." one of them snarled._

_"Whoa the boy is rat's food now." one of the onlookers sneered, pointing at something behind Kaya._

_She looked back just in time to see the metal pipe before it hit her head. Blinded with pain and blood pouring into her eyes she stumbled to the floor, clutching her bleeding head and moaning in agony. She heard the crowd cheer excitedly at the arrival of another goon and cringed, prepared for another blow._

_Suddenly all was silent. A couple of hissed curses and the sound of the crowd scattering made her open her eyes. She blinked rapidly, trying to get the blood out of her eyes and saw thru a haze of pain a big __fat__man standing over her, the metal pipe held up over his head prepared to strike._

_"Shit! The runt is with the demon!" one of the thugs cried and tried to escape, limping badly._

_The demon__ stood behind the big man, dwarfing him by a head or two, holding the pi__pe and preventing him from striking with it. The __fat__ man turned around and tried to pull the pipe out of the tall man's hand._

_"Play time's over." the demon whispered, grinning._

_Next moment, the big man crashed against a nearby building, his head bent in an awkward angle. The three remaining thugs turned and tried to run but in a flash the demon was upon them. Still holding the metal pipe, he grabbed one of them by the hair and thrust the pipe into his mouth and thru his skull until it popped out of the back of his head. Grabbing both ends of the pipe he turned it swiftly until, with a sickening sound the head was reaped from the body. The other thugs yelped in terror and stumbled to get away._

_The demon leaped at the men again, landing on one of them from beh__ind. The man laid __screaming__ on the floor as the demon put the pipe under his chin. Pushing down with his knee on the man's upper back he pulled the pipe, crushing the man's throat. The third man glanced back and yelled in horror at the sight of his friend __gagging and gasping for air. With a final pull, the second head was torn from it's body._

_"No! No please!" the last thug cried as the demon got up and speared the second head on the pipe._

_The demon made his way slowly to the whimpering man, who ceased all attempts to escape. He plunged the metal pipe, now carrying two bloody heads, into the ground near the weeping man._

_"My regards to Koshiro." the demon said grinning widely, __revealing his long fangs__._

_He grabbed the man by the hair and slammed his face on __the pipe__'s edge__._

Kaya opened her eyes and sat up. Looking around she saw that she was still in the Kuchiki training ground with Byakuya sitting nearby, gazing at her. She must have fainted from fatigue, their training becoming more and more tiring everyday.

"How long was I out?" she asked wearily, rubbing her eyes.

"A minute or two." Byakuya replied blankly, his expression remote.

Kaya frowned and looked closer at him. He looked very pale and tensed, a slight crease forming between his eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, "You look sick.".

He looked slowly at her, his gray eyes piercing her. His gazed fixed her in place. There was something very weird about that look, something that made Kaya feel like she was being scanned. She noticed that he was sweating slightly. Before she could say something, he swallowed and looked away.

"I'm fine. Are you hungry?" he asked airily.

Kaya was about to protest against the obvious lie but her stomach answered before she could.

"Yes I'm starving!" she said eagerly.

* * *

Kaya could not believe this was happening. Never, in her wildest dreams, did she imagine something like this.

Kuchiki Byakuya, her captain, the imperiously detached snob has offered to buy her lunch. To his slight distaste, she dragged him to the market, to her favorite dango stand which sold a variety of sweet dumplings.

After Kaya goggled at the lined up dumplings for almost ten minutes, trying to decide which one she wanted, Byakuya and the dumplings seller's patience ran out. The seller told her to go away if she's not going to buy anything and she was about to retort angrily when Byakuya stepped in, smacking her on the head, and bought a bit from everything.

"Sure you don't want any?" Kaya asked a while later as they strolled around the darkening marketplace.

"No." he said sharply, casting a hostile glare at the syrup dripping dango.

"Come on, it's not poisoned, we got it straight from the stand." Kaya chuckled.

"I don't like sweets." he said firmly.

Kaya chewed on a syrup-covered mitarashi dango, eying her captain. He still looked pale and slightly sick.

"Well you should eat something cause you look like you just rolled out of an asshole." she mumbled, wiping the sweet syrup from her mouth with her fingers.

Byakuya looked sideways at her from the corners of his eyes, not saying anything.

"Sorry." she muttered, licking the syrup off her fingers, "I meant that you look like you're ill.".

She looked sideways at him, expecting a cynical retort of some sort. None came. This was starting to be really confusing. Why did he buy her food? And why he was being so quiet? Well, quieter. He was always quiet but at least he answered when she talked to him. And what's with those looks he was giving her? He looked exactly like she felt whenever she got her period, wishing she could just die to get rid of the pain and discomfort.

"Hey, are you worried about our...little arrangement?" she whispered.

"What?" he muttered, his voice slightly croaky.

"Cause honestly, you can take that off your mind. No one sees me." she whispered reassuringly.

Something caught her eye. A boy running thru the crowd, pushing and shoving. Two more ran after him, glancing back occasionally. Obviously they were trying to escape from something. As she watched, realizing that each of the boys was carrying a heavy looking sack, she suddenly recognized one of them.

It was Itsuki. She gasped in surprise as three shinigami came running, chasing the boys.

"I gotta go!" she blurted at Byakuya, "See you late- Err see you tomorrow!".

She thought he might chase her or at least try to stop her, but he seemed too troubled by whatever it is that troubled him to do something. Taking a shortcut, she jumped out of an alley just when the boys were running past it.

"What's up?" she asked, running alongside Itsuki.

"What do you think, you retard?! We're being chased!" he yelled at her.

"Well no shit. What kind of an idiot tries to shoplift three bags of rice?" she bellowed in exasperation.

She looked back at the two other boys who struggled to keep up with them. One of them was Masaru, another marauder she knew, but she didn't recognized the other one. Masaru, tall and athletic, ran just behind them, his dirty blond hair flying behind him. The third boy was short and slightly chubby, and barely managed to keep the sack on his back. He was getting farther and farther away from them with every step.

"He's not gonna make it." Kaya said.

"Screw him! If we don't get this rice, we won't make it!" Masaru yelled at her.

They reached a corner and were about to turn, when a tall, muscular figure blocked their path. Itsuki tried to stop but tripped, dropping the sack. He slid on his back all the way to the giant shinigami.

"Oh fuck." Kaya grunted, recognizing Hayate Shigure.

"Arrest them." he said commandingly.

The shinigami chasing them caught up and seized Masaru and the other boy.

"Otori?" Shigure said bewildered, noticing Kaya, "Are you with them?".

"Of course not!" she yelled.

She looked down at Itsuki, who gave her a dirty look as he was being forced to stand up by a shinigami. She bit her lip, feeling a heavy weight landing in her gut. Sighing, she stepped closer to Itsuki and the shinigami.

"Hey guess what?" she called suddenly.

The shinigami looked at her in surprise and so did Itsuki. Next moment, Kaya bashed her elbow into the shinigami's face, knocking him off Itsuki. Shigure stepped forward but Kaya grabbed the sack of rice Itsuki dropped.

"Trick or treat, asshole!" she yelled, hurling the sack with all her might at Shigure.

As the sack opened up and scattered rice everywhere, Kaya grabbed Itsuki's arm and started running.

"What about Masaru and Nishi?" Itsuki yelled as he tried to run alongside Kaya but was way too slow, therefor practically being dragged by her.

"Crap on them! I'm already in a fuckton of troubles! I can't believe I'm even helping you!" Kaya yelled back, "If my captain finds out, I'm so fucking dead! I'm a dead rat's shit!".

They were a long distance away when she heard a voice call behind them.

"Otori, wait!" it was Shigure, who was apparently faster then he looked.

"The giant pig is catching up to us!" Itsuki wailed.

"No shit!" Kaya retorted angrily, she could have run much faster if she didn't have to drag Itsuki with her. Just then a sudden idea sprang to her mind.

"Jump between, Hiraishin!" she yelled, grabbing for the first time in days the hilt of her zanpakto.

Blue electric-like reiatsu burst from her, lighting up the dark street, and she sighed in relief, clutching the small blade in her gloved hand.

"What the hell?!" Itsuki cried as lightning crackled around her.

"Reach into my pouch and give me a shuriken. Then I need you to grab onto me, but don't touch my left hand!" Kaya said excitedly. She never tried it before and hoped it would work.

"B-but you are holding me with your left hand!" Itsuki yelled.

"Hurry you fucking idiot!" she cursed, glancing to see that Shigure was drawing closer.

Itsuki shoved his hand into her pouch and after fumbling in it, drew a shuriken. Putting the metallic weapon between his teeth, he grabbed her shoulder and jumped on her back, throwing his legs around her waist. She stumbled but didn't lose her footing. She took the shuriken from his outstretched hand in her left partially gloved one. Concentrating, she marked the metal star and threw it with all of her might.

"Brace yourself! It might feel a little funny." she yelled and _jumped._

She instantly knew that something went wrong. Usually, less then a second passed from the moment she disappeared to the moment she reappeared. This time it felt like she was stuck. She was floating, unable to move, unable to breathe in a cold dark space. Her head started spinning as a freezing sensation crawled over her body. It was like she was being covered by a blanket made of ice, which engulfed her and pressed against her from all direction, suffocating, crushing the life out of her.

_"How stupid can you get? Jumping with not only one, but two passengers? One of them doesn't even have spiritual powers." _a gloating voice chided in her head.

Light flooded her, dazzling her eyes. Rustling leaves and chirping birds rang painfully in her ears. Gentle wind, feeling like burning needles, pierced her skin. She sat up, took a deep shuddering breath, which felt like she just swallowed a handful of glass shards, and looked around.

She was in a dark grassy field that looked familiar, altho it didn't look like the seireitei. Shigure was laying panting on the ground beside her, his eyes wide and staring.

"Are we dead?" he whispered.

"Not by a long shot, asshole." she muttered, raising her right hand and concentrating her spiritual energy into it. The sharp lines on the glove glowed yellow and the blade burst with blue lightning, illuminating the dark meadow.

She squinted around, trying to recognize the place. Itsuki was nowhere to be found. Her eyes fell on a patch of slightly charred grass which already started regrowing. Looking around she found more patches like that all over the place.

_'Me and Byakuya came her to train once...' _she remembered. But how could she have _jumped _here? The marks she left here were long gone, and anyways she didn't mean to come here at all.

Shigure grunted and stood up, rubbing his face. Kaya jumped to her feet, raising her still crackling shikai in a battle stance. Her whole body hurt but she was not going to come without a fight. Shigure showed his empty hands and said "Won't you hear me out first?".

"You are under arrest for consorting with thieves, blah blah blah." Kaya spat.

"I can let you and your friends off. And I won't say anything to captain Kuchiki or anyone else." he said slowly, his dark eyes weary.

"And why would you do that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because... You will promise to meet me somewhere, without telling anyone.".

"Say what?" Kaya blurted, "I thought you were sweet on Soga!".

"W-what?! No! Nothing like _tha__t_!" he exclaimed, his face turning red, and then whispered "Who told you that?".

"Oh please, you can't take your eyes off her skinny ass." Kaya muttered, "Bet you jerk off every night, now that she's away.".

"Shut up!" Shigure growled, clenching his fists.

"Watch it. You have a restraining order, remember?" she provoked him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Squaring his shoulders, he opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"You will meet me where and when I tell you. Otherwise, captain Kuchiki will hear about your fraternization with dirty criminals." he said calmly.

"And you promise not to tell anyone?"

"You have my word.".

* * *

_'I wonder what's it like... to have a normal life...' _Kaya thought bitterly as she sneaked into her room in the Kuchiki manor. After getting back to the seireitei she looked for Itsuki. She searched all around the place they _jumped _from and even found the shuriken she hurled but he wasn't there. She searched more then an hour before giving up. She never _jumped_ with someone else before and hoped that she didn't send Itsuki to some far away rukongai or even worse, killed him.

_"Painfully boring?" _an amused voice drawled in her head.

_'Look, I'm getting sick of you showing up only after I get screwed!'_Kaya thought angrily.

No answer, only faint amusement. Cursing silently, she jumped deftly on top of a wall and looked around. To her surprise she found herself looking down at the garden right outside Byakuya's bedroom. Wondering how the hell did she get there, she sat down on the wall and drew up a mental map of the manor. Her room was completely in the opposite direction so there was no way she could end up here by taking a wrong turn, even in this darkness. She has been taking the same rout every day to her remote room for a while now, and never got lost.

Just when she started to think that Hiraishin had something to do with her "coincidental" straying, someone pushed her off the wall. She fell, the intruder on top of her, into a bush. They struggled silently for a minute, before both her hands were caught and a knee was pressed into her lower belly.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed, bending low to remain hidden in the thicket.

"B-Byakuya?" she blurted.

He clasped a hand over her mouth, glowering silently at her. She was about to try to pull his hand off when they heard silent footsteps. They both froze, listening intently.

"I thought I heard something." said a voice.

"Well there's nothing here. Maybe you just heard the master returning from his nighttime stroll." said another voice.

The voices grew fainter as the guards walked away, back to patrolling the huge manor.

"What are you doing here?" Byakuya demanded again, his face very close to Kaya's.

"I... Got lost?" she said apologetically.

She flinched when he slammed his fist on the ground over her head and leaned on his elbow. "Try again." he whispered warningly.

"What do you want me to say?" she said indignantly, trying to push his knee off her belly, "I'm sorry, okay? It was an accident.".

"Don't apologize, you are not supposed to be here. What were you doing sitting on the wall, what if someone saw you?" he muttered angrily, tightening his hold on her hand.

"Ouch." she winced when he twisted her wrist. "Hey you're worried about what people might think if they saw me sitting near your bedroom? You should worry about what they'll think if they see us cuddling in a bush.".

"We are _not _cuddling." he hissed and then put his hand on her mouth again as he heard footsteps on the wall behind them.

"Damned guards." she heard him mutter as the footsteps faded away.

He sighed and rested his forehead on her shoulder. He shifted his legs so that he was half laying on his side and half on top of her, the knee that was previously pressed against her belly now resting between her legs. His hand slipped, absentmindedly it seemed, off her mouth and was gently stroking her lower jaw.

"Rich people problems." she sighed, slightly confused by the triumphant excitement that was emanating from the corner of her mind which was inhabited by the spirit of her zanpakto.

He hummed in response, his face now practically buried in her non-existing breast. She closed her eyes and groaned quietly as a warm feeling sprouted in her lower belly. The hand that stroked her jaw moved to her waist and he pulled her close to him.

"You should leave." he murmured, his lips resting on her neck and his hand squeezing her waist.

Despite his words, his legs, which were still wrapped around one of hers, tightened up until his erection was digging uncomfortably into her thigh. She put a hand on his shoulder and pushed but he didn't let go.

"I should leave." she whispered, biting her lip and hoping that he would release her.

"Yes." he muttered.

But still he didn't release her. Kaya swallowed and took a deep breath, her heart beating fast from both excitement and fear. What was going on? He started acting weird after the training today, buying her food and all. He also looked slightly sick. Could this be what bothered him? Somehow she didn't think so. With all of Yoruichi's talk about sexual frustration, Kaya knew Byakuya well enough by now to know that he wasn't the kind of man who would give in to such a humane whim. Especially not with someone he so heartily disliked.

"Byakuya!" she whispered desperately, trying to push him again.

He unwrapped his legs but repositioned them so that both were now nestled between hers. Rolling on his back so that she was on top of him, straddling him, he placed both hands on her buttock.

She jumped when his hands touched her behind, and gave him a frightened look.

"Byakuya..." she pleaded, feeling her throat constricting.

He pinched her small bottom, making her jump again. "You should leave." he repeated.

She tried to get off him but his hands refused to leave her backside.

"Let me go!" she hissed, and tried to punch him.

He caught her fist and pulled her closer to him, his hand grabbing the back of her neck, forcing her face near his.

"Just go." he muttered into her mouth.

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D


	27. Don't trust an old man with candies

Many thanks to my beta reader -** peanutbutterthedog**

disclaimer: I own nothing. Kubo Tite made bleach.

**Chapter 27 – Don't trust an old man with candies. Or whiskey.**

"What do you mean not here?!" Kaya bellowed at Renji next morning.

"I mean that he. Is. Not. Here." Renji yelled back at her, emphasizing each word.

"But it's almost noon! He should be here by now!" Kaya spluttered.

"I didn't see him since I arrived. Maybe he's... just late." Renji shrugged.

Kaya glared at Renji and put a hand on the paper he was trying to read. He smacked his forehead and looked up at her.

"What?" he grunted.

"We are talking about Kuchiki Byakuya. He never comes late to work. If he's not here, he is either dead or dying." she said stubbornly.

"Stop being so dramatic. The captain is probably just trying to get some peace and quiet. Anyone who spends every day with you needs a rest once in a while." Renji said pointedly.

Kaya opened her mouth to reply but closed it without saying a thing. She took a deep breath and turned to leave the office.

"Your shallow slander does not merit my reply." she said imperiously.

She opened the door when Renji called "What the heck?!".

"I said that I don't give a flying crap about your half-assed insult!" Kaya yelled, slamming the door behind her.

Fuming, Kaya made her way out of her squad. She was angry and annoyed but above all, confused. She was confused from the little encounter she and Byakuya had last night, annoyed because her spiritual companion was practically laughing his head off all night and angry about Byakuya for not showing up today.

She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about what happened. Yes, she baited her captain about his lack of sex-life, but it was just a laugh... The last thing she expected was that he would start necking her. How could he be thinking about something like that? With all the crap about Niiro Ashura flying over their heads and some people thinking that she was somehow involved... Does that mean he trusted her? The weird thing was that she wasn't sure if her excitement from the brief make out was because it was Byakuya, or just because the act itself.

"Man, growing up sucks..." she muttered, running a hand in her hair.

Catching a group of hairs in her hands and examining it, she frowned.

"I'm not even that good looking..." she sighed.

Making up her mind, she took the roof-tops-highway to the research and development institute. On the way she passed by the market and briefly looked for Itsuki. She didn't find him but she did spot Masaru. He told her that he Itsuki and the third boy, Nishi, were released less then an hour after they got caught.

"So Itsuki is okay?" she asked in relief.

"Not really. He was unconscious when they brought him in and he could barely walk when we got out. He's still resting but he looks like cow's ass." Masaru said.

He didn't have time to talk more and disappeared in the crowd. Only slightly reassured, Kaya moved on to squad 12.

A very tall and lanky bloke with hair in three different colors, stopped her when she tried to enter.

"Sorry only squad members are allowed in." he grunted, squinting at her, "And I'm pretty sure you are Otori. We got specific orders not to let you anywhere near the bureau."."

"Say what?!" Kay spluttered, taking a step back so that she wouldn't have to crank her neck to look up at the guy. "Listen, traffic light, I just wanna have a word with Shoji.".

"Sorry, you can't come in." he said in a bored tone.

"Out of my way, you lowly vermin!" she yelled.

The tall guy tilted his head and stared at her, an expression of shocked amusement on his face.

"What's going on?" Akon said, coming from around the corner, holding a cigarette.

"Tri-corn! Tell this lunatic Christmas tree to let me in." Kaya demanded.

Akon put the cigarette in his mouth and blew out smoke from the corner of his mouth.

"Can't do that." he said lazily.

"When I'm captain, all you lab-freaks will be sorry for not being nicer to me!" Kaya hissed at them, grabbing her zanpakto.

"What do you want in there anyway?" Akon asked, puffing a smoke ring at her.

Coughing, Kaya waved the smoke away from her face.

"I need to see Shoji." she choked.

"Why didn't you say so? Kikuchi, go fetch Akamaru before we will need to reconstruct the labs again." Akon said to the tall guy. Turning to leave, he muttered "Always have to use violence...".

A few minutes later Shoji came out, looking confused. He and Kaya sat on the edge of a roof near the 12th squad.

"What's up?" Shoji asked.

"Nothing..." Kaya said quietly.

"Obviously something happened if you called for me." he said dully.

Kaya sighed and scratched her ear, looking down at the busy street bellow them. She wasn't sure how to approach the problem.

"There are no new leads on the Ashura case." Shoji droned.

"Too bad..." Kaya muttered distractedly.

Shoji gave her a concerned look before looking down at the street as well.

"Just spit it out. It's easier after you start talking, you know." he said.

"Are you a virgin?" Kaya asked suddenly.

The thing about Shoji is that he wasn't embarrassed by anything. Many times Kaya found herself talking to him about stuff that most people would consider too disturbing to say out loud.

"No." he said blankly, blinking in confusion.

"So you have a girlfriend?" she asked in amazement, staring at him. She just couldn't imagine Shoji sitting in a date with a girl.

Smiling mechanically at her, he gave a little chuckle.

"Kaya, you are my only friend." he said in a weird cheerfulness.

"So you didn't love her or anything?" she said.

"I... Loved her body, you know?" he shrugged.

"How do you know?" Kaya asked, eying him closely. "How do you know that you didn't love _her_?".

"I just know." he shrugged again, "It wasn't different from what I felt while watching the other girls. You know when you love someone. Just like you know when you desire someone.".

"I mean how can you tell them apart?" she groaned, ruffling her hair.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. She was asking Shoji, the most apathetic person in the world, about feelings like love and lust. The sad truth was that apparently she knew less about those things then he did.

"I'm not sure... You end up in bed in both cases... Does it really matter?" he mused.

They sat quietly for a while. Then Kaya grabbed the front of his kimono and pulled him toward her, kissing him. If Shoji was shocked by her actions he didn't show it. He leaned in to the kiss, not too forcefully, but she suddenly broke the contact.

Leaving Shoji's clothes, she sighed and looked at him, frowning. He returned a blank stare, his features unchanged.

"No, that's not it." she scowled, "Sorry Sho, but I had to check something.".

He shrugged and didn't say anything. Trust Shoji to not make you feel like an idiot in a situation like that, where most people will.

"I'm sorry. You must hate me now. A stupid bitch who's only exploiting you." she groaned.

"Not really." he said airily, "There's someone else you like, right?".

"I'm... pretty much... not exactly... sure... I don't..." she babbled.

"Well, I'm pretty much sure that I don't exactly mind if you feel like you need to _exploit_ me some more." he said, smiling again.

"Why do I always hang around guys who gives me the creeps whenever they smile?" she said quietly, more to herself than to Shoji.

"I guess we are the interesting guys?" Shoji offered, "I don't think you'll go along with normal people, you know?".

Snorting in laughter, Kaya got up and stretched her legs, thinking that she should check if her captain came to his office already.

They turned to leave, each going back to his squad, when Kaya suddenly called Shoji back. "You have your own place, right?".

* * *

_'What am I do__ing here?' _Byakuya wondered as he sat in-front of Kyoraku's desk while the senior captain chose a bottle of sake to serve for his unexpected guest.

_"Asking for advice?" _Senbonzakura reminded him.

Byakuya woke up at exactly the same time he always did. However, instead of getting up and preparing for a new day as he always did he just laid in his futon and stared up at the wall. He couldn't bring himself to go to the office. Hiraishin's words unsettled and confused him and the girl's appearance in the middle of the night...

_"You need to get close to her, make her feel secured when she's with you. Then, she will submit."_

But how making her submit will help him gain access to her inner world? Was it really possible? He never heard of an occasion in which a shinigami entered an inner world that wasn't his own. What was Hiraishin plotting?

_'Advice is what you ask for when you already know the answer but wish you didn't.' _Byakuya thought bitterly. If he cooperates with Hiraishin's plans, he was going to hurt the girl. If she is in league with Niiro Ashura or hiding information about him, his conscience would remain clear.

But what if she wasn't? What if he was wrong and Hiraishin was manipulating him to hurt Otori?

_"Master, I couldn't describe your situation better than that."._

"So! Byakuya, what can I do for you?" Kyoraku asked cheerfully, placing a bottle and two glasses on the table. He was positively glowing when Byakuya showed up to "rescue" him from the unattended duties his lieutenant tried to force him to finish. He poured the drink to both glasses and sat back, looking attentively at Byakuya.

Byakuya opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. How was he supposed to ask something without revealing indecent details about what bothered him? Byakuya wanted to make sure that he break as few laws as necessary to find out what the brat was hiding, so he went to the only person he knew that was in a position that somehow resembles the one he was about to put himself in.

Seeing that his interlocutor is having difficulties in finding words, Kyoraku toasted his glass and drank the liquid in it. After another glass he started talking about random meaningless things. After the third, he started moaning about how he missed "sweet, darling, Soga-chan". At this point Byakuya eyed his still full glass intently, before picking it up and gulping it down in one go.

"Attaboy!" Kyoraku roared gleefully, "Now I can die peacefully.".

Byakuya grimaced as the beverage slid down his throat, leaving a burning sensation. He coughed and glared at the other captain who was smiling approvingly.

"That's... not sake." Byakuya choked.

"No, it's whiskey. It's from the human world. What d'you think?" Kyoraku asked, smirking like a fool.

"It's terrible..."

"Ya I know!"

Despite his words, Kyoraku refilled their glasses. He then slouched back in his chair, holding his glass and looked up at the ceiling. "Soga-chan... Come home, Soga-chan. Shun-Shun misses you, Soga-chaaaaan..." he sang, half moaning.

"You and Tadashi are in some kind of... an unprofessional relationship, right?" Byakuya asked suddenly.

Kyoraku snorted and straightened up. "That's one way to say that." he said with a wink.

"You are having sex."

"And that's another."

Byakuya frowned and looked away from his former teacher. It wasn't a big secret that Kyoraku was a flirtatious man, and it was just a smaller secret that he tried to flirt with every woman in his squad. He couldn't say that he ever found this improper behavior suitable for a captain in the gotei 13, tho it didn't seem to bother anyone else. Except for lieutenant Ise of course.

"How... did you overcome all the obstacles?" Byakuya asked carefully.

"Obstacles?" Kyoraku asked in confusion.

"The ridiculous gap in age, for an instance." Byakuya said, absentmindedly fingering his glass.

"Oh... I'm still _operational_ if that's what you mean." Kyorako winked again.

"Not really..." Byakuya sighed. "Isn't that illegal? She is your subordinate.".

Unfortunately for Byakuya the urgency in his voice was too pronounced, and it wasn't missed by Kyoraku, despite the level of alcohol in his blood.

"What're we talking about?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"We are talking about you." Byakuya said hurriedly, drinking his second glass. "You and Tadashi and your forbidden affair.".

"I don't think it's forbidden, but if you want I can ask Yama-ji what the rules say about a captain-candidate relationship." Kyoraku said with a knowing smile.

"No!" Byakuya said, a little louder than he meant. "Why would I want something like that?".

"Look." Kyoraku said slowly, still with that annoying understanding smile. "Technically the candidates are not _actually_ members in any squad. They are only placed in our squads because of some meaningless protocol or something.".

While he talked, Kyoraku refilled Byakuya's glass. "So say, if you and-".

"No!" Byakuya said loudly again. "You and Tadashi.".

"Okay, if me and Soga-chan wants to be a couple, there is no rule that prevents us from doing so." Kyoraku finished quickly.

"Except moral rules..." Byakuya sighed.

"Hey, Soga-chan and me are happy. I don't think there's anything wrong with that.".

Byakuya rubbed his eyes. His head was starting to hurt. What was he thinking, trying to get reassured about his lewd acts by soul society's playboy?

"How did it happen?" he asked quietly.

He immediately regretted his question, because as an answer Kyoraku broke into a long story about the search for talented shinigami who would take the place of the missing captains. He then continued to explain how Soga was discovered to have an amazing talent, as well as an unusual zanpakto. She seemed slightly disappointed at first when she met her new mentor.

"… Started making eyes at her, you know, in a friendly way. It sorta developed from there." Kyoraku finished.

"What if... what if she doesn't like you?" Byakuya asked tiredly. His head was a bit cloudy by now, having gulped another glass or two during the story to pass the time.

"Wha?" Kyoraku blurted, almost dropping his glass.

"What if K- what if... So- what if Tadashi doesn't really want to sleep with you?" Byakuya stammered. He should leave before he say something he shouldn't. Or drink more of that vile beverage.

Kyoraku stared at Byakuya with slightly crossed eyes, tilting his head in confusion.

"What if... You already had some...something, but she is... reluctant?" Byakuya asked carefully.

"Did you-"

"Not me! We are talking about you."

"Did _I_ ask Soga-chan if she wants to have sex with me?" Kyoraku asked slowly, scratching his chin.

"Not really."

"But she didn't say no?"

"No she didn't."

"Well, contrary to what most men thinks, if a woman doesn't say no, it doesn't necessarily means yes." Kyoraku said wisely, surprisingly sober despite the number of glasses he had. "It doesn't necessarily means no either. But you should check anyways.".

"I mean, I should check." he added with a wink.

* * *

"Otori-kun!" someone called.

Kaya jumped and drew her wakizashi, looking around. She made her way slowly back to her squad. She didn't really care if Byakuya was already there and was going to scold her for being late. The talk with Shoji made her feel even more confused then before, and she wasn't eager to face her captain.

"I surrender!" Ukitake said, smiling and raising his hands.

Kaya calmed down and sheathed her zanpakto, mumbling an apology.

"No matter, no matter!" the white haired captain said cheerfully. "What are you up to, Otori-kun?".

"Nothing, and don't call me Otori. My name is Kaya." She said angrily.

"Eh.. right... So how about having tea with me, Kaya-kun?" Ukitake asked again, his smile faltering slightly.

"Say what?" Kaya blurted, looking up at the tall sickly captain.

"Just a cup of tea. You know." he said, bending slightly and giving her a knowing smile, "Youngsters who wonder around aimlessly are bound to get into troubles.".

Ignoring the insinuation that she was a kid and couldn't keep her nose out of troubles, which was painfully correct, she accepted the offer. She and Ukitake went to the Ugendo quarters in which the captain practically lived.

"Anything on your mind?" Ukitake asked as he served tea and an assortment of sweets.

Kaya gave a noncommittal shrug and an unclear "hmm", because the moment the sweets were laid on the table she reached to them and stuffed a handful into her mouth. She sent her hand to the plate of candies again but Ukitake moved it out of her reach.

"Slowly now, you don't want to choke." he said patiently.

Kaya frowned and swallowed, giving Ukitake a pointed look. She tried to get to the candies again but failed.

"You seemed troubled." Ukitake said and took a sweet.

"Well yeah, someone is shoving candies under my nose but not letting me have any..." Kaya said, disgruntled.

"Tell me what's bothering you and you can have some." Ukitake said kindly.

Kaya scowled and watched as the senior captain sipped his tea. She had no desire to tell Ukitake what really troubled her, but it might not be a bad idea to talk to someone who is a bit more knowledgeable than Shoji.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone." she said, also taking a sip from her tea.

"My lips are sealed. You can tell me anything." Ukitake said encouragingly.

"Well... I have a friend. And she has a someone that she kinda likes, but she's not sure about it." she said.

"A friend?" he repeated.

"Yes a friend." Kaya said, realizing how obvious the lie is, she changed her plan. "You know Shoji? My friend thinks she likes him.".

"Akamaru Shoji? Kurotsuchi's candidate?" Ukitake asked, slightly befuddled.

"Yes. So my friend sorta likes him, but she's not sure about it. And she doesn't know if he likes her, you know, he's such an ice-cube.".

Ukitake just nodded, putting down his cup and pushing the plate of candies toward Kaya.

Shoving candies into her mouth, Kaya chewed and swallowed, and took another sip from her tea.

"So to make long story short, the two had some... something, but not a very clear something. And my friend is not sure if Shoji feels anything toward her, or if she really loves Shoji, or just like him, or his body, or whatever!" Kaya explained, getting a little confused toward the end.

"Errm.. when you say "something", do you mean..?" Ukitake asked quietly.

"I-I dunno! She didn't tell me all the details!" Kaya spluttered. "All I know is that they didn't take their cloths off.".

"So they were just making out?" Ukitake asked.

Kaya coughed and the hot tea she just drank splattered out of her nose. Wiping her nose with a handkerchief he handed her, she stared at Ukitake who was smiling gently at her.

"Yeah.. I... guess..." she said quietly thru the handkerchief.

"So the problem is that your friend is not sure about her feelings toward Akamaru-kun or about his toward her?" he confirmed.

"I...guess.." she repeated.

"Well..." Ukitake said thoughtfully. "Cuddling, or making out, is a good way for them both to find out if they really like each other. While kissing and touching one another they will learn whether or not they are comfortable together. It's something that can't always be relayed with words alone.".

"And what if... They are not... well Shoji is kinda older then she is, and her... family doesn't want her to go out with a shinigami.".

"I'm sure that if they realize that they like each other, they will find a way to... consummate their love. Even if some people might think the relationship is... improper.".

Kaya was about to say something when the door was banged open.

"Heya Jush-" Kyoraku bellowed as he stormed into the room.

He stopped when he noticed Kaya was in the room. He tilted his head in confusion and looked at his old friend who was sitting with Kaya and drinking tea. Kaya jumped to her feet and excused herself, not as politely as it might sound, leaving the too senior captains gazing after her. Slightly hiccuping, Kyoraku took her seat and looked at his old friend with a questioning look.

"I was going to say "You are not going to believe what I heard this morning", but something tells me that you just heard the same thing that I did but from the other side." Kyoraku said with a childish excitement.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ukitake said earnestly, drinking his tea.

"Fine, I promised Byakuya I wouldn't talk about it anyways.." Kyoraku said in a fake resignation.

"Byakuya?!" Ukitake choked on his tea.

"Oops.. never mind, forget I said anything." Kyoraku continued in a teasing voice.

"Shunsui... I promised not to tell. A woman's secret is sacred." Ukitake sighed.

"It's fine." Kyoraku said with a wide smile. "What a Kuchiki says when he's drunk is less holy then that but still..".

They looked at each other for a while, Ukitake's face wrinkled with curiosity. Kyoraku just sat there, humming and helping himself to a candy.

"Well, I guess Otori-kun is not actually a woman yet..." Ukitake gave up.

"Naturally!" Kyoraku bellowed victoriously, drawing a bottle from his kimono.

"But this stays between us, Shunsui." Ukitake said hurriedly, a look of concern on his face.

"Absolutely. They'll kill us both if they find out." Kyoraku said.

* * *

Kaya walked slowly toward her captain's office after getting her launch, freshly made dango. She knew Byakuya was in his office before she entered the barracks. Beside the fact that she could sense his reiatsu, people who previously roamed around lazily, taking advantage of the absence of their captain, were now running feverishly, trying to catch up with their work.

"What a bunch of lazy-asses..." Kaya muttered as she passed by Sakurai Ryo who was picking up the boxes he just dropped. The content of one of the boxes was scattered on the floor and Ryo was hurrying to pick it up.

Kaya frowned and stooped to pick up what looked like a shriveled flower. "What's that?" she asked Ryo.

"Sakurayu, you idiot. Give it here!" he snapped and snatched the little flower from her hand.

"Is that what's in those boxes you carry every day?" Kaya asked in astonishment.

"Not always... My family is a famous tea producer. We also have green-" Ryo started but Kaya stopped him.

"How intriguing. Now I see why Byakuya keeps you in his squad." she muttered as she continued on her way.

Arriving at her captain's office, Kaya took a deep breath and entered, forgetting to knock. He was sitting in his chair, looking with slightly unfocused eyes at Renji who was standing near his desk showing him some papers and wearing a rigid and stern expression. He was probably updating his captain about what happened while he was gone. It was only midday, what could possibly change in couple of hours. Kaya found herself growing angry all of a sudden...

"Renji, get out." she said sharply as they both looked up at her when she entered.

"What?" Renji spluttered.

"I said, take your scrawny ass and get the fuck out!" she yelled.

Renji was about to say something but Byakuya spoke before him.

"Renji, please leave." he said in a blank, yet slightly tired voice.

"What?! But captain!" Renji spluttered again, his voice shrill from indignation.

Cursing silently and shooting Kaya murderous glares, Renji slammed the papers on his captain's desk and left the room. The moment she heard the door closed, Kaya opened her mouth but Byakuya raised his hand to silence her.

"I apologize." he said solemnly.

Kaya stood there with her mouth slightly opened and stared at him for almost a minute before she found her voice.

"Huh?" was all she could say at the moment.

"I despise repeating myself." he frowned. Kaya couldn't help but notice that there was something weird in his voice. "But in light of last night's events I shall deviate from my tendency. I apologize for touching you in such indecent manner without your consent.".

"Oh. Well I was going to say that I'll find a new arrangement if you can't control yourself when the sun goes down. But if you're sorry then it's okay." she said brightly. She had indeed planned on checking Shoji's apartment and maybe consider moving in with him. She knew it would be kind of awkward at first, but Shoji was an artist in ignoring awkward situations.

"Really?" he asked, blinking in surprise. This didn't fit in with how he knew her.

"OF COURSE NOT!" she yelled so suddenly and so loudly that he actually jumped off his chair.

She stepped up to his desk and slammed her fist on it, glaring up at him.

"What the fuck were you thinking? What's wrong with you?!" she hissed angrily.

"I already apologized." he muttered and sat down. "What else do you want?".

"Don't apologize! You weren't supposed to do it at all!"

"Shooting my words back at me, very clever, but I can also do that. I'm sorry, okay? It was an accident.".

Kaya made an angry noise and jumped on top of his table, crouching and leaning closer to him.

"Do you really think that I'll buy that half-assed apology, after you so rudely invaded my personal space?" she hissed.

"Hmm... Like you are doing now?" he said slowly.

"Huh?" she just noticed that their faces were about an inch away. Backing away slightly she babbled "No, that's not invading your personal space!".

She frowned when she saw the corners of his mouth curl up and the next thing she knew he pulled her legs from underneath her and she found herself sitting on his lap, straddling him yet again.

"What about now?" he whispered, one hand on her lower back and the other behind her shoulders.

"Yes that's definitely an invasion of personal space." she said in alarm and then frowned, sniffing.

"Are you drunk?" she asked quietly, glaring at his bleary eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well as a start, the stench of alcohol coming from your mouth."

"Hmm."

"And the fact that you are trying to hump me in your office, in broad daylight?"

"I might have had a drink or two..."

"Get your hand off my ass."

"Or..?"

"Or I'll scream so the whole world can hear what a perverted hypocrite you are!"

"Hmm, hypocrite?"

"Yes mister Drinking-is-for-common-people-who-prefer-to-drown-their-problems-in-sake-instead-of-facing-them-and-try-to-find-an-intelligent-way-to-solve-them." Kaya said angrily.

"It was whiskey, not sake." Byakuya corrected, slightly slurring.

"Okay, I'm leaving, and we will have this conversation again when you're sober." she said pointedly, not knowing or caring what whiskey is.

She pushed herself away from him and her back hit the desk. She tried to slip a leg over his lap but he stood up, holding her under her thighs and laying her on the desk. She tried to push him off, trashing and sending papers flying all over the place. Suddenly he caught one of the papers and stared at it with wide eyes. Taking advantage of his momentary lack of attention, she tried to get up but he put a hand on her chest and pushed her down, still looking at the paper, his eyes moving back and forth, reading it's content.

"Do you remember that little song you shared with us during the captain's meeting? The one about Niiro Ashura?" his voice was suddenly serious, and he didn't take his eyes off the paper.

"Wha?" Kaya blurted, confused.

He gave her a sharp look and she winced, surprised by the stern glare.

"Yes I remember." she said quietly. How could she forget, it was on the same day she got kicked out of her room.

"I wish to hear it again."

"What?"

He forcefully pressed down on her chest, making her exhale and gag.

"Okay okay!" she gasped, struggling to draw breath despite the weight on her lungs.

"Its night time to rule, ruthless and cruel. Eyes glowing red, bloody fangs bared. Devourer of souls, no mercy to the prey you claim. Come out demon, I call your name." she said very fast after he removed his hand.

When she finished, Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes. He sat down heavily in his chair and rubbed his eyes. Kaya sat up on the desk, frowning at him.

"What's up?" she asked, concerned by his severe attitude.

As an answer he handed her the paper, the same one Renji was trying to show him when she entered. It was a short report and a photo, composed of four different pictures. Each picture showed a wall splattered with red paint. Squinting at the pictures she realized that the paint was actually blood, and in every photo there was a single sentence, written in blood.

"Third seat of squad 11, Madarame Ikkaku, is dead." Byakuya said slowly.

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D


	28. Encounter part 1

Thanks to my beta reader - peanutbutterthedog

disclaimer: I own nothing. Kubo Tite made bleach. **Anything written in my story regarding squad 0 and the spirit king is a fiction of my imagination and has nothing to do with the "real" subjects (and was also thought of before now so any possible similarities are purely coincidental).**

And now for something completely different:

**Chapter 28 – Encounter! The hunter is being hunted?**

"Man what a waste of time!" Ikkaku growled.

"Definitely, what an ugly way to spend my time." Yumichika agreed.

It's been a month since they left the seireitei and almost two weeks since they joined with the special patrol team but so far, absolutely nothing happened. It took them so long to get there because of all the equipment and rations they were carrying. Without the extra weight and sleeping breaks they could have got there in less then a week, as Ikkaku had bragged about.

"Yes and then we would have arrived here dead and completely useless without the extra scanners and machines-thingies." Rangiku said waspishly after Ikkaku complained about the long journey.

The team reported that it's been days since anyone was killed in a way that seemed like the Ashura did it. Meaning that the Ashura was inactive for about two weeks, the longest period so far between his attacks.

"Oh be quiet. I can't bear to hear you moaning anymore." Rangiku said. She, Soga, Ikkaku and Yumichika were resting in the headquarters the patrol team had set up, waiting for their nightly patrol to start. The others were patrolling the area for the next few hours until nightfall.

"We were ordered here to catch that demon freak and when we get here we find out that he disappeared a few days earlier?!" Ikkaku said angrily.

"Maybe he's just hiding because of us." Rangiku said.

"How can he be hiding because of us? We arrived here days after he stopped killing." Yumichika pointed out.

"Maybe he's taking a break?" Soga said quietly.

"Yeah, killing every other day must have tired him." Ikkaku scorned.

"How come those ugly machines can't even trace his reiatsu?" Yumichika said, nodding at the equipment that the team used to try to locate their quarry.

"Maybe it's malfunctioning?" Ikkaku suggesting, picking up one of the scanners and poking at random buttons.

"Hey stop that, you'll break it!" Rangiku yelled and snatched the device out of Ikkaku's hands. "It's the backup scanner captain Kurotsuchi gave us.".

The device started beeping and the small monitor flashed on. Rangiku and Ikkaku jumped in surprise and almost dropped the scanner.

"Oops." Ikkaku said, staring at the screen.

"Idiot, you broke it!" Rangiku growled at him as Yumichika and Soga drew closer to have a look.

"It's not broken, it's working!" Soga said excitedly.

"So why is the picture so ugly?" Yumichika asked.

The monitor on the device showed the area behind, like a camera, but at some places red patches covered the ground. Soga took the device outside and moved it around, scanning the area. The street showed on the monitor had many red patches all around, like trails.

"It's working." she said again.

"I don't get it..." Ikkaku grunted.

"The red is traces of spiritual energy!" Soga said in amazement.

She jumped on the roof of the headquarters and scanned the whole area.

"No way..." Ikkaku muttered as he joined her and looked over her shoulder at the screen.

Every street, every building, every corner of the rukongai around them had red trails all over it.

"How do we know that it's the demon's reiatsu?" Yumichika asked as he and Rangiku also joined them on the roof. "How do we know it's not just anyone's reiatsu?".

Soga turned to him and scanned him, Ikkaku and Rangiku.

"Nothing. Maybe it somehow detects only... undetectable reiatsu?" Soga wondered.

"Well, that's great!" Ikkaku growled. "Now we know he was here and there and practically all over the place, but how do we find him?".

"Maybe it's got some option to track the source?" Rangiku said, pointing at all the small light blubs that were turned off.

That moment, a shinigami came running into the headquarters, looking agitated.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto! Lieutenant Matsumoto!" he shouted and looked around the empty room.

"What's going on?" Rangiku yelled from the roof.

"Lieutenant?" the shinigami called again, looking around in confusion.

"Up here you dumbass." Ikkaku yelled.

The shinigami ran out and looked up to see lieutenant Matsumoto, 3rd seat Madarame, 5th seat Ayasegawa and Tadashi Soga standing on the roof, looking down at him.

"What's all the noise about?" Yumichika asked in annoyance.

"We just got a report from the 79 rukongai patrol team! It seems like the Ashura was spotted there!" the shinigami said urgently.

Within a few hours they arrived at the 79th rukongai, panting from the long run they had.

"Was it really necessary to be here so fast?" Yumichika gasped, rearranging his hair.

"We have to catch the demon before he disappears again!" Ikkaku said, smiling wildly.

"It's been hours since the report! He's probably long gone, having a nice sleep!" Rangiku pouted.

It was nighttime when they met up with the 79th patrol unit. They went to the place in which the Ashura was supposedly seen. It was a narrow alleyway and the stench of blood greeted them when they arrived. A body, or what used to be a body, laid face down on the floor in a pool of what looked like a mixture of blood and internal organs. The dirty walls were covered with splatters of blood.

"Oh my god." Rangiku choked at the repulsive sight.

"Son of a bitch." Ikkaku snarled, clenching the scabbard of his zanpakto.

* * *

"Kohaku is gone again?" Momo asked as she, Izuru and Tetsuzaemon made their usual patrol around the streets.

"Seems like it." Izuru said.

Every time they went out to patrol, Kohaku would just disappear after a while and return only when their shift was over. When they asked why he left the group, he replied that he worked better on his own.

"He's from squad 2, they all work best when they're alone." Tetsuzaemon grunted.

"But he could get hurt..." Momo said worriedly.

"Don't worry I'm sure he can take care of himself. Captain Soifon wouldn't take him as her disciple if he couldn't." Tetsuzaemon said dismissively.

Kohaku had indeed worked better alone. Unknown to the rest of the team, he was looking for the Hawk or any of his Eyes. He couldn't find any and was forced to conclude that they were all dead, Niiro Ashura's doing, he had no doubt.

The Hawkeye system was a little known yet highly useful system. It composed of one Hawk in each rukongai, a person who essentially knew everything that happened in his rukongai and a bit about the other many rukongai, and his Eyes who were countless people who acted as the Hawk's eyes and ears over the streets. The Eyes didn't know each other and were just normal rukongai dwellers, who in case they heard or saw something out of the ordinary reported to the Hawk and got a small fee in return. The gotei 13 knew about the Hawkeye system and even used it sometimes, or at least the secret mobile corps did. No one knew when or who started this network of information but it's efficiency was incredible, and it operated under total secrecy for centuries.

If there was someone who could help find Niiro Ashura it was the Hawk. The problem was that it was confirmed that the 80th rukongai Hawk was dead. Altho no one else knew it, captain Soifon, as the head of the secret mobile corps, was informed that the old man that was found dead along with the two shinigami, Yakizo Arashi and Tadao Homur, was the current Hawk. Every Hawk had a sort of apprentice that was supposed to take his place in case of death.

Kohaku had been informed that the Hawk was the owner of a small pub, the same pub in which he was killed. After searching the place for any clues about the Hawk's successor and finding none, Kohaku had to conclude that the Hawk died without passing on his job to anyone else.

_'Another useless day.' _he thought as he made his way to the headquarters. There he saw the rest of his team, Tetsuzaemon, Izuru and Momo, listening to one of the patrol team.

"Kohaku where have you been?" Momo asked when he stepped into the room.

"Patrolling." he said shortly.

"They think someone saw the Ashura in the next rukongai. The others went to check it out." Tetsuzaemon said.

"We should go too." Kohaku said and was about to leave when Izuru spoke.

"We can't leave our post!" he said sternly, "Lieutenant Matsumoto's team is checking things out but we can't leave in case it's a false alarm.".

"And what if it's not? What if the demon has already killed lieutenant Matsumoto's team and now making his way who-knows-where?" Kohaku said coldly.

"Don't say that!" Momo gasped.

"Don't underestimate your comrades." Izuru said just as coldly as Kohaku. "We stay put until we get more news.".

* * *

The device was beeping. Very occasionally, but beeping. Whenever it beeped, one of the light blubs flashed red.

"What does it mean?" Soga wondered out loud as they followed the trail revealed by the scanner.

"Maybe this thing needs to be recharged?" Yumichika offered.

The web of trails shown on the screen here was much thinner then in the 80th rukongai, but it was still confusing at times. The beeping grew slightly faster and louder and now two lights flashed.

"I'm telling you, it's out of power." Yumichika insisted and held out his hand for the device.

Soga handed the scanner to Yumichika and they all stood silently as he checked it, turning it in his hands.

"Let me see." Rangiku said impatiently and grabbed the scanner when the beeping became even faster.

"Hey watch it!" Yumichika exclaimed.

They both fumbled with the device until eventually they gasped when, as if in slow motion, it fell to the ground, still beeping. Yumichika and Rangiku started arguing about who dropped it, each blaming the other. Ikkaku snarled and picked the scanner up, checking the damage.

"Hey I think it's still working!" he called over the yelling. "But the screen is busted.".

Suddenly the beeping became very fast and loud, and all four lights were flashing red. They all stood in circle, looking at the device in the middle.

"Hey what if the beeping tells how far the source of the reiatsu is?" Soga suggested suddenly.

"Don't be stupid. If it was true than that lousy demon would be standing right behind us." Ikkaku snapped.

They all exchanged looks for a second before turning around together, each facing a different direction with their zanpakto in their hands. They stood in silence that was broken only by the frantic beeping of the scanner which laid on the ground behind them.

"God, you are slow." a low, rasping voice said.

They all jumped away, turning around again. Right over the scanner, where all of them stood a second before, stood a tall, bare-chested, muscular man. He wore only a ragged red hakama which was torn at the edges. He wore no shirt or sandals but was holding in his hand what looked like a knife. He had black hair that reached almost to his shoulders and fell partly on his face, only slightly obscuring his glowing red eyes.

"Little shinigami, you wondered into the demon's lair. Now you must stay for dinner." he said with a mad grin, revealing long fangs.

"I thought you already had dinner." Rangiku said in disgust.

The man cackled and tilted his head backward. Despite the device's beeping and the air of danger they all sensed, none of them could feel any reiatsu coming from the man.

"What, that loser? He barely had enough to feed a cat." he said, his eyes wide, his expression wild.

"Are you Niiro Ashura?!" Ikkaku called as the man stooped and picked up the scanner which was beeping madly.

"That's not my name." the man said slowly, looking at the shrieking device. "It's just how they call me.".

He moved aside just as Rangiku's blade was about to hit him. Soga also charged and slashed with her long katana at his hands, missing, but making him drop the scanner. Rangiku caught the device and stood with her sword pointed at the demon.

"Wait!" Ikkaku yelled as Soga and Rangiku made to attack again. "We are going to fight one on one!".

"Now's not the time for that, Ikkaku!" Rangiku yelled.

The demon grinned and charged at her. He kicked her stomach, sanding her flying backward and ducked Soga's blade. He was about to punch her but Ikkaku jumped in, slashing with his sword.

"Stay back, Tadashi!" Ikkaku growled as the demon backed away, panting and still smiling excitedly.

"Oh Ikkaku let me fight him." Yumichika pleaded as he swung his zanpakto at the Ashura.

The Ashura dodged and backed away from Yumichika, only to charge at him with a ferocious lariat. Yumichika was thrown backward from the hit and crashed into a building.

"Yumichika!" Ikkaku growled, seeing that his friend was not getting up. "Grow, Hozukimaru!".

Ikkaku slashed wildly at the demon with his released zanpakto. The demon ducked under the the long weapon and stepped closer to Ikkaku, stabbing with his knife. He hit Ikkaku right in the middle of the stomach and slashed sideways, reaping his belly open. As Ikkaku straggled to stand up the demon licked the blood off his knife. He closed his eyes and hummed in relief when the blood touched his tongue.

"Hmm I'd say that you are a lieutenant?" the demon said thoughtfully when he finished cleaning his weapon.

"I'm third seat in captain Zaraki Kenpachi's squad, Madarame Ikkaku!" Ikkaku shouted and stood up, spitting blood. "Remember my name, you freak! I'm the one who's going to kill you!".

As he shouted, Ikkaku dashed at his opponent, thrusting with his weapon. The demon deflected the blade with his knife and turned, hitting Ikkaku with a back kick to the face.

"Growl, Haineko!".

A cloud of ash engulfed the demon. Rangiku slashed with the hilt of her zanpakto and the ash started whirling and slashing, tearing her opponent to shreds.

"What are you doing?" Ikkaku snarled as he stood up, blood covering his face. He stumbled and doubled over, clutching his bleeding stomach.

"This is not the time for your stupid macho crap." Rangiku replied angrily.

"She's right. You should all attack me at once, this is getting boring." the demon said quietly, appearing out of nowhere.

Both Rangiku and Ikkaku gasped as they looked at the demon. He was covered with blood , obviously got hit from Rangiku's attack, but as he stood there, he wiped the blood off his chest, revealing his skin to be unharmed.

"The Kenpachi's squad? The squad specializing in melee combat?" the demon sneered, licking his bloody fingers.

"That's right!" Ikkaku yelled. "We believe that the only way to die is while fighting!".

"How disappointing..." the demon chuckled.

"What did you say?!" Ikkaku screamed angrily.

"I said that you are a pathetic, weak clown. Now fight me together before I fall asleep!" the demon screamed.

Growling and shouting at both the Ashura and Rangiku, Ikkaku leaped into the fight again. Despite his protest Rangiku joined him and together they attacked the frenzied demon. He was fast. Ridiculously fast. The couldn't lay one hit on him unless he chose to parry their attacks instead of dodging them. And he was strong. Whenever he dodged or blocked, he usually countered with a powerful kick or punch. Most devastating was his lariat. Yumichika still didn't recovered from the one he was hit with and Ikkaku took a few minutes before he could stand up again after being hit by one.

In the few minutes she was fighting alone, one thing was clear to Rangiku. He was just playing with them. She felt like a mouse trapped by a cat, released only to get caught again. He simply danced around their attacks and teased them with a hit once in a while. But every hit was painful and deathly. Something troubled her, whenever she was hit with the knife, as the slightly curved, serrated blade, cut thru her body, she felt a momentary weakness. It was as if with every strike, a bit of her strength was taken away, regardless of the severity or location of the wound. Maybe it was just in her head and the weakness was nothing but nervousness, embodiment of the fear that was clutching her guts.

Whenever his blade drew blood, the demon would retreat and lick it hungrily off the blade.

"What's the matter? Are you anemic or something?" Ikkaku mocked. But his taunt was empty. He was barely standing now, having sustained most of the hits. He was covered in blood and limping, many of his bones broken.

The Ashura licked the remaining blood of the blade and looked at the two shinigami, smiling viciously. Then, his smile faltered and he gasped. Staggering, he clenched a hand in his hair. It seemed like he had trouble breathing. Both Rangiku and Ikkaku stared in amazement but before they could attack, he ran away.

"Hey where are you going!" Ikkaku yelled and tried to give chase but stumbled and crashed to the ground.

"I'll chase him!" Soga said as she started running after the demon.

"Wait! Don't go alone!" Rangiku called after her, but she also was too weak to ran after her.

* * *

This was such a bad idea. No, not bad. Terrible idea. In fact it was a dreadful idea. These thoughts crossed Soga's terrified mind as she stepped carefully, straining her eyes so see something in the dark. She followed the Ashura into a dark building. Of course everything was dark because it was night, but entering a building with a psycho killer was definitely a horrendously stupid idea.

Soga held her breath and glued herself to the wall when she heard what might have been an agonized groan. She perked her ears to hear any footsteps that might be coming her way, signaling her doom, but all was silent. The loudest thing she could hear was her heart which was beating so hard she was surprised the beats didn't echo in the dark building.

Staring into the silent darkness she suddenly gasped as two, faintly glowing, red eyes appeared in front of her. She tried to back away, icy terror clutching her heart, but a hand, strong as steel, closed on her throat. Horrified, she tried to reach for her zanpakto but the Ashura was faster, using the his small blade he cut the strap that held the zanpakto on her back. The weapon fell noisily the the floor, shattering the deathly silence.

Soga gagged and struggled to breathe as the demon leaned closer to her. Up close she could see his face. He didn't look excited or frenzied, like he did when he fought Rangiku and Ikkaku. His face was now distorted in a feral anguish and he was panting, every breath seemed to cause him terrible agony.

"Wai...t..." she finally managed to wheeze, tugging on his powerful hand. "Oto..ri..ya..".

"What?" he snarled, suddenly looking even more furious then before.

He released her throat but grabbed her head and slammed it against the wall. She cried out in pain as her head hit the solid wall. He let go of her, letting her slid down to the floor. He knelt beside her and, putting the knife on the floor, grabbed her head again, one hand under the chin, one hand on the back of her head. She winced and cried out again as he turned her head to the side a bit, remembering all the pictures she saw of the people he killed by breaking their necks. Her chest seared from the rapid beating of her heart, the air stuck in her throat, her body so full of fear that it wouldn't let it in.

"What... Did you say?" he asked. His voice shook slightly and his fingers dug into her skin. It appeared that he was having a great difficulty preventing himself from killing her.

"It's who you're looking for?" Soga sobbed, letting tears run down her cheeks. "Otori Kaya?".

The demon froze, letting go of Soga's head. He gazed silently at the wall for a while, panting heavily before picking up his knife. Pushing her against the wall, he let the blade hover over her neck.

"Please, don't." she begged as the cold metal touched her skin.

He pulled on the collar of her kimono, sliding it down her shoulders and then slashed swiftly, cutting just over her collarbone. He groaned as blood ran down her neck and on her chest. He licked it hungrily as she cried in pain. His hands closed around her bare waist as he sank his teeth into her soft flesh. Sudden exhaustion washed over her and she realized that it wasn't only blood that he was extracting from her. Slowly her spiritual energy left her body, leaving her powerless in the claws of death.

* * *

"Where's Kohaku?" Momo asked for the seventh time.

"Probably left without us..." Tetsuzaemon snorted.

The 80th rukongai special patrol team was packing up all the equipment and preparing to leave for the 79th rukongai. They just got a message from the regular patrol that lieutenant Matsumoto's team had encountered Niiro Ashura and engaged him in battle. The Ashura got away, Matsumoto, Madarame and Ayasegawa were getting medical treatment for the heavy injuries the have sustained and Tadashi was currently missing.

The regular patrol was searching for her but with the scanner Matsumoto's team used to locate the demon broken, they were unsuccessful so far.

Kohaku was ready to leave as soon as the message came in, but Izuru insisted that they stay with the rest of the team and not leave them unprotected.

"What a stupid blockhead." Tetsuzaemon grunted. "How come there's not one decent person among those candidates? I mean these knuckleheads are supposed to be captains, right? I wouldn't want another secretive and bossy captain like Soifon who doesn't care what happens to her subordinates as long as the mission is done.".

"Tadashi-san seems okay..." Momo said quietly. They talked a lot during their patrols, and Soga seemed to Momo like a nice person overall. A bit conceited and hated Otori Kaya for no apparent reason, she looked to Momo like the younger version of Rangiku.

"Hmph, I heard she's a snake disguised as a kitten. She turns people's heads wherever she goes. Besides, any woman that is strong, smart and pretty ought to be dangerous." Tetsuzaemon said.

"What about Hjime-san?" Momo asked.

"That bookworm is supposed to be the strongest of them all... He's probably a sneaky bastard... He hides his zanpakto in his sleeve and he is left-handed."

"Akamaru-san?"

"He's from squad 12, they're all weirdos there. I heard that before captain Kurotsuchi picked him up, no one even knew his name. How come a nobody becomes candidate for captaincy?"

"Otori-kun?"

"She's a good-for-nothing prankster who's only talents are getting on people's nerves and herself into troubles. The worst is that it seems she has something to do with that maniac demon. I think she should be locked up until proved innocent."

"It wasn't confirmed!" Momo piped up. "It's probably just a coincidence that Otori-kun is from the rukongai the demon is. I can't believe anyone would let her be a candidate if they thought she was involved with a murderer."

"Momo, that girl reeks from mystery. Captain Komamura told me. Apparently she was "discovered" by captain Unohana when she was picking medicinal herbs in the 80th rukongai. For some reason captain Unohana encouraged her to come to the seireitei to become a shinigami or something like that. She even paid the girl's bills! The fees for the academy, food, cloths, residence, everything! And when that punk was about to get thrown out for terrorizing the students and even the teachers captain Unohana suggested that Otori graduate early and will be nominated as one of the candidates. After only three or four months in the academy! And her grades were rock bottom! The only impressive achievement she had was in beating her classmates by the dozens!" Tetsuzaemon said, finally stopping to take a breath.

"Okay..." Momo said, looking quite disturbed. "What about Hayate-san? He's in your squad and I can't believe captain Komamura would take anyone who is a bit fishy.".

"Hayate... He's an honest guy and takes his duty very seriously. The only problem is when he's not on duty. He tends to fool around women and they bend him to their will very easily. I think he fancy's Tadashi so that can't mean anything good...".

"So what you're saying," Izuru said from behind them, making them both jump. "Is that our future captains are going to be untrustworthy and devious like those they are replacing?".

Apparently, Izuru heard most, if not all, of their conversation. He gave them both, especially Tetsuzaemon, a disapproving looks, shaking his head.

"Those people, the candidates are all talented, each in his own way. They are still young and crude. That's why they each got a mentor that would not only help them grow stronger and hone their skills but also to educate them and implant proper values in them so that they will grow up to be suitable to lead their own squad.".

"I dunno, Izuru." Tetsuzaemon grunted and crossed his arm. "I would sleep better at night if you guys just pass the captaincy test instead of those greenhorns. Especially captain Kuchiki's. That moron is way too unruly and nothing but troubles. What's with all those violent "seizures" I heard she gets, and the freaking wild reiatsu bursts that started happening since she got here?".

Izuru crossed his arms and looked determined. Tetsuzaemon motioned to Izuru and Momo to get closer and he lowered his voice.

"And I'll tell you that, Izuru. I don't believe that it was a freak accident of the 12th squad that destroyed the senzaikyu tower, a month ago."

Someone stepped toward them, carrying a heavy bag. "We're ready to move, lieutenants!".

* * *

Soga didn't know if she was dead, alive, unconscious or asleep. She didn't even know where she was. All she knew was that she felt heavy, but that would mean she was alive. So why couldn't she move? Why couldn't she breath? Random bits of memories swam in and out of her head.

_She was just about to leave to the 80__th__ rukongai when she spotted the snot-nosed Otori. They exchanged insults but Junichi and Shigure came to see her off and Otori left._

_"Hopefully, next time we see you, Otori will be dead..." Junichi whispered._

"Hey are you dead?" a voice rang in her ears. Something sharp poked her ribs. She moaned weakly and tried to move away from the painful jabs but she was too drained and exhausted to move. Only breathing consumed her all of her dwindling strength.

"I didn't let you live so you can die peacefully." the low voice spoke again.

Peacefully? Is this supposed to be a peaceful death? Drowning in agonizing pain, struggling to get air into her lungs? The thing that prodded her rested on her skin for a second before sinking into her flesh, slipping between her ribs. She didn't have enough power to cry out, instead she whimpered quietly, trying desperately to draw enough air.

"Useless bitch..." the man grunted as he pulled what Soga now knew was his sword out of her belly.

A sword? Didn't he have a knife? She shivered as she remembered the knife's cold, toothed blade sliding over her body.

He knelt beside her and she choked, fear constricting her windpipe. Terror flooded her body, jolting it back to life like a lightning. She tried to move her limbs again but all she managed was a feeble spasm. Hear head snapped to the side as stinging pain hit her across the face.

Sobbing, she tried to push herself away but her shaking limbs were too weak. Hands hooked under her armpits and she was lifted to a sitting position against a wall. Her eyes felt heavy and her vision was foggy, she had difficulty focusing on her surrounding. Chill ran down her back when her back touched the cold surface of the wall and she realized that her cloths were gone. She covered herself with her arms and took deep breaths. It was easier to breathe now that she was sitting.

"Where is Kaya?" the demon's low snarl made her jump.

"Are you... going to kill... her?" Soga muttered, her weak voice barely audible.

Her vision cleared now and she managed to finally focus her eyes. Her heart missed a beat when she looked at the the person kneeling in front of her. This man couldn't have been more different from the creature she and the others fought.

"No. But she's going to wish I would." he said softly, disregarding the gaping stare she was giving him.

The demon was mad, wild and ferocious beast who's horrifying grin drained the blood out of her face. It was a fiend who's mere presence made the little hairs on the back of her neck stand up and stopped the air from entering her lungs. It was naked except for blood red hakama and armed only with a knife. It's voice was like the growl of a beast, echoing from the depths of a dark abyss. It had hungry red eyes, twinkling in madness.

The man in front of her looked calm and placid. It's face had a kind of crude elegance, a deathly beauty like that of a tiger. He was fully clothed and in garments that wouldn't shame the nobles in the seireitei. He had a katana that might have been a zanpakto, sheathed in dark red scabbard. His voice was low, but not like the fiendish snarl of the demon. And his eyes. Soga couldn't take her gaze off his eyes. It was like she was being mesmerized. She have never seen eyes like those and for some reason, staring into them was more unnerving than staring into the blood red ones.

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Remember kids, don't follow strangers into a dark buildings. especially at night. especially if the strangers are carrying knifes. xD

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D


	29. Encounter part 2

**Thanks to my beta reader - peanutbutterthedog**

disclaimer: I own nothing. Kubo Tite made bleach. **Anything written in my story regarding squad 0 and the spirit king is a fiction of my imagination and has nothing to do with the "real" subjects (and was also thought of before now so any possible similarities are purely coincidental).**

**Chapter 29 – Encounter part 2. Choke on your own fear.**

"How are we supposed to find him without the scanner?" Tetsuzaemon growled in frustration.

Izuru's team had joined up with Rangiku's in the 79th rukongai. It was the day after the team's encounter with the Ashura and they were still looking everywhere for the demon or Soga. Rangiku and Ikkaku were healed by a 4th squad member and Yumichika recovered from his shameful defeat and the entire team was now searching.

"Izumi's working on fixing the thing. Meanwhile there's nothing we can do but keep searching. Try searching for Soga's reiatsu, at least it's detectable." Rangiku said.

"Yeah, if she's still alive." Tetsuzaemon snorted.

Rangiku didn't answer but scowled at him.

"Oh come on, what was she thinking following him alone?" Tetsuzaemon asked.

The kept searching for a while, not saying a word. Then they saw Ikkaku and Yumichika. They didn't have anymore luck in finding Soga or the demon. The 11th squad-members looked especially disgruntled and Rangiku guessed that it was more then just because Soga was missing.

"Listen to me you two!" Tetsuzaemon barked before Rangiku could speak. "Next time we find that demon, we take him down together! I don't care about your one-on-one-fights-only rule! It sounds like this demon is more dangerous then we thought, if he could take down three of us. If you don't think you can fight as a team then get back to the seireitei and send someone who can!".

Ikkaku looked like he had something to say but he just bit his cheek and looked away from the seething Tetsuzaemon.

"Stop being selfish, thinking about your own glory. People's lives are at stakes here!" Rangiku said angrily. She used her anger to disguise her fear. She couldn't remember being so afraid in her life and she knew the rest were feeling the same.

Out of the shadows jumped Kohaku and stopped the conversation.

"Personal gains means nothing. The mission comes first." he said, eying Ikkaku and Yumichika. "They found Tadashi.".

Back at the new special patrol team's headquarters, medics were treating Soga. She was found by some regular patrol members, weak and exhausted. Kouichi, the 4th squad member that was the in charge of the healing team said that she sustained some injuries and lost a lot of blood.

"She's very weak right now. Something else, besides blood-lose, causes her weakness. It seems like she's drained from her vital energy. Her internal organs are barely functioning." Kouichi said. The only thing he suggested was full rest until her body returns to normal activity.

Despite the medics insisting, Ikkaku pushed his way into Soga's room to ask her about what happened.

"How come he didn't kill you?" he asked just when Rangiku and Momo entered the room.

"Ikkaku leave her alone, she needs rest." Rangiku said, pulling Ikkaku away from Soga's bed.

"He... He ran away..." Soga whispered.

They all looked at her in surprise. She was white as a sheet and her eyes were sunken and red. A bandage was wrapped around her neck, Kouichi said that she suffered multiple injuries to the throat. She was shaking slightly, tears running down her cheeks. Momo took her hand and stroked it gently.

"Shh it's okay." she said soothingly, "You need to rest now.".

Momo cast an angry look at Ikkaku but Soga spoke again, her voice weak and shaky.

"Just when he was about... to kill me..." she said in a choked voice, "He suddenly backed away, he looked... like he was in pain again. And then he just... disappeared.".

"But why?" Rangiku wondered a few minutes later, after they left Soga's room. "He was obviously winning... so why did he take off?".

"He's mocking us!" Ikkaku hissed, clenching his fists.

Rangiku explained to Momo, who wasn't there when they fought the Ashura, how he easily overpowered them and then all of a sudden he doubled over in pain and ran away.

"Maybe he's sick?" Momo suggested after hearing the details. "Anyway we should send a report back to the seireitei.".

"Report about what?" Ikkaku said sharply, crossing his hands and looking at Momo.

"About... Everything that happened." Momo said, slightly confused about the angry retort.

"Well, nothing happened. We should send a report only when we get this maniac! We don't need to report this failure." Ikkaku spat.

Slightly reluctant, they agreed no to send a report yet until they have something good to add. They checked with the guy who was fixing the scanner but he made no progress. He said it will take him a while because the device was highly complicated and if he does something wrong it might not work at all.

Frustrated and disgruntled, the special patrol team had no choice but patrol. They all had communication devises with them now, in case anyone meets the demon again. All the patrolling shinigami were ordered to report immediately if they see the Ashura and not make contact until the high officers arrive.

They gave a description of the demon to each and every member of the patrol team, tho as Yumichika said, what are the chances that he walks outside half naked and carrying a knife. The details of tall and black haired guy were also too common features so the only detail that was actually meaningful was the red eyes, but that wasn't new.

The day after, Ikkaku's wish for some action finally came true. A few hours after the sun came down, a shrill scream echoed in the special patrol headquarters.

Zanpakto drawn, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Izuru and Tetsuzaemon came rushing in and saw one of the healing team members sitting in the corner of the room, covering her face and crying uncontrollably. On the other side of the room, laid Kouichi, covered in blood, dead.

"Son of a bitch!" Ikkaku yelled, slashing at the door in frustration.

"Stop it you idiot!" Tetsuzaemon snarled as Izuru went to tend to the crying woman.

They stepped closer to the body, observing the horrifying sight. The man laid against the wall, his throat slashed, dripping blood on his front. Crouching carefully near the eviscrated body in a pool of blood, Tetsuzaemon tilted the head gently backward and examined the ripped throat.

"Vocal cords are cut." he said quietly.

He got up and stepped away from the body, observing the blood splattered wall behind it.

"Oh dear are those fingers?" Yumichika choked, pointing at the floor.

Indeed they were, Kouichi's fingers were all severed and strewn on the floor nearby.

"Screw the fingers, look at that." Ikkaku said, pointing at the wall.

In a space relatively clear of blood was written a sentence, also in blood.

"Its night time to rule, ruthless and cruel." Tetsuzaemon read out loud. "What the hell is that supposed to be?".

"It's a challenge!" Ikkaku snarled.

They contacted the rest of the team and told them about the attack. They all spread out thinking that the demon couldn't have gotten to far. All the team members were alerted and the headquarters was full of running shinigami.

A shrill scream rang out in all the communication devices.

"It's him! South entrance- aaaarrrrrrrrggghhhhhh! nnooooo!" terrible screams and static noise followed, until finally the device went silent.

"Yes!" Ikkaku bellowed as he mad his way to the south entrance, hoping that he wasn't too late.

He was. Tetsuzaemon and Izuru were already there, fighting the demon. Tetsuzaemon's sunglasses were broken and blood was dripping from his forehead. Izuru was spiting blood and his left hand hung limply at his side. They were both holding their zanpakto in their shikai form. The demon was empty handed, a sword in his sash. He was grinning, eying them with his red eyes.

He noticed Ikkaku and his smile widened. He dashed forward, bare handed. Izuru leaped in his way, slashing with his zanpakto. The demon side-stepped Izuru and hit his chin with a powerful hook punch from the left. Then the demon kicked the stunned Izuru with his knee, burying it in his opponen't belly. Izuru flew backward, spiting blood.

"Grow, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku screamed, brandishing his zanpakto. He was furious. The demon not only sneaked in and attacked their best healer, but was now facing three opponents and did not even bothered to use his zanpakto! For now Ikkaku knew that the small knife he used last time was his shikai, and the sword he was carrying now in his sash was undoubtedly his sealed zanpakto.

Ikkaku slashed at the demon's feet, but he jumped and pulled his fist backward, preparing to land it on Ikkaku's face.

Blood splattered Ikkaku as the demon backed away after being intercepted mid-air by Tetsuzaemon. The demon clutched his side which was bleeding, and glared at the two shinigami.

"I thought you fight alone, Madarame Ikkaku." the demon's low voice taunted.

"You thought wrong!" Izuru called, jumping behind him with his weapon held high.

He slashed down at the demon's back, putting all his strength in this one-handed attack, his left hand broken at the elbow and wrist by the demon's vicious assault.

His hand stopped, caught by the demon. He was now being held up in the air, the demon's hand closed around his wrist. Suddenly fear filled his body and he realized just how much taller the man was. He was about as tall as captain Zaraki, and even if he wasn't as wide as the Kenpachi, he was just as intimidating, with his hungry red eyes, feral grin and wild jet-black hair.

Ikkaku and Tetsuzaemon hurried to attack the demon from behind, but he heard them. He let go of Izuru's hand while in the same time crouching and pulling back his arm which was slightly bent at the elbow. He then charged with his lariat, a split-second before Izuru's legs touched the ground. The demon's muscular arm hit Izuru's upper chest and neck with a crashing force that sent him thru a building's wall.

The demon then turned to face his other opponents, which were both charging at him. He caught the wooden part of Ikkaku's zanpakto and shoved it aside as he bent backward, leaning on one hand and kicked Tetsuzaemon's flat side of the blade with his two legs. While Tetsuzaemon staggered backward, Ikkaku tried to wrench his weapon from the demon's hand but he pulled back and with a flat palm thrust broke the shikai in two.

As Ikkaku stumbled back, holding his broken weapon his eyes fell on the demon's waist, where Tetsuzaemon cut him earlier.

_'The wound is gone!'_ Ikkaku thought in shock as he stared at the flesh that was, despite being covered in blood, unharmed.

The demon laughed and threw the broken piece of Ikkaku's shikai he was holding and crouched, preparing for another attack. Then he stumbled, as if an invisible weight fell on his back, and choked as a blade protruded from his throat. His eyes widened as he spat blood as Kohaku materialized, crouching on the demon's back, his tanto stuck in his neck.

Pulling his blade and jumping off the demon's back, Kohaku made a little motion with his wrist and the blade snapped back into Kohaku's sleeve, thanks to the little mechanism that held it there.

"Don't tell me. You were here all the time and have been waiting for the right moment to attack." Tetsuzaemon grunted.

"Correct." Kohaku said airily.

"Watch out!" Ikkaku yelled.

But too late. The demon rose to his feet and thrust his elbow at Kohaku's head. Kohaku's eyes were wide in shock as the elbow hit just above his ear and knocked him out, hurling him against at a building's wall.

The demon spat blood and rubbed his neck, a sulky expression on his face.

"Hado 32 Okasen!" Tetsuzaemon yelled, holding his zanpakto horizontally in front of him.

A wide arc of yellow energy fired from the length of the sword, hitting the demon. After it disappeared, smoke covered the entire battlefield.

"Bankai!" Ikkaku called, jumping up in the air, holding both parts of his broken shikai.

This Ashura was clearly something they never faced before. Ikkaku was sure that Kohaku's attack didn't have any more effect than Tetsuzaemon's, and he was not going to wait to find out. The power coursed thru him and his weapon as the bankai was released. The huge black blades in hands, Ikkaku dived at the middle of the smoke, where the Ashura was standing before the attack.

"Ryumon Hozukimaru!" With an almighty force and some extra help from gravity Ikkaku slammed down with both blades, roaring triumphantly as he felt his weapons made contact with flesh. Not satisfied yet, Ikkaku pulled back his blades and struck again. He thought he heard a choked gasp and puled his weapons back for another attack. After this he jumped back and stood in the air, holding the middle section of his bankai above his head. He started spinning the weapon in his hands, awakening his bankai's real power. The dragon crest full now, Ikkaku stopped spinning and dived again, roaring like a beast, bringing his bankai down one last time.

The power of the hit was so great that it generated powerful shock-waves that destroyed the nearby buildings.

Tetsuzaemon grabbed Kohaku and Izuru just before Ikkaku released his bankai and placed them and himself behind a shielding bakudo. And lucky he did because if he hadn't they would have probably got caught in the blast.

The dust was starting to clear and Tetsuzaemon removed the shield.

"What's going on?" Yumichika arrived, followed by Rangiku and Momo.

Tetsuzaemon said nothing but pointed at the place Ikkaku landed. It was still obscured by smoke. They all ran into the smoke, calling for Ikkaku, their weapons drawn.

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika yelled as he noticed a figure in the smoke.

He ran toward it, the smoke sinking down around him. It was him. It was Ikkaku! The figure looked like a bald man. Yumichika ran even faster, calling for his friend.

The smoke was completely gone when he got to Ikkaku, who's back was turned to him.

"Ikkaku." Yumichika said in relief but then gasped, noticing the puddle of blood under Ikkaku.

"Ikkaku!" he called again and grabbed his friend.

Ikkaku's limp body fell on Yumichika, who gasped again as he laid the body on the ground. Ikkaku's eyes were half closed and blood was coming from his mouth. There were two bleeding puncture wounds, one on his throat and on on his chest, where the heart was. A wide, deep slash tore open his belly, his guts were spilling out.

"Ikkaku! Ikkaku!" Yumichika screamed, shaking the lifeless body.

"No it can't be." Momo sobbed, tears escaping her eyes.

Tetsuzaemon roared in fury, kicking nearby rocks as Rangiku hugged Momo, holding back her own tears.

"What the fuck is that?!" Tetsuzaemon growled as he kicked angrily at anything around him.

Rangiku looked at what Tetsuzaemon was talking about and saw that he was looking at a flat piece of broken wall. It had a writing on it, in Ikkaku's blood.

"Eyes glowing red, bloody fangs bared." Rangiku read quietly.

Tetsuzaemon cursed bitterly and slammed his zanpakto on the ground.

* * *

The healing team arrived a while later but it was already too late to save Ikkaku. They tended to Kohaku and Izuru as the others sat, mourning quietly together.

"What are we doing?" Yumichika snarled suddenly. "We should be chasing him!".

"Calm down! Rushing recklessly after him, when we don't know where he went and can't even trace his reiatsu is pointless!" Tetsuzaemon said loudly.

"We need to catch him now! Now that he's weak after fighting Ikkaku-" Yumichika yelled but Tetsuzaemon stood up.

"Weak?" he roared, his voice thundering angrily. "Weak? You have no idea what you're talking about! This bastard took us on and didn't even break a sweat! I don't know what we're dealing with but it's obvious that we're over our heads!".

"What are saying, Tetsuzaemon? That we are a bunch of weaklings who can't even take on one person when it's three-on-one?!" Yumichika spat, standing up as well.

"I'm saying that it's time to report and ask for more reinforcement. It's time the captains step in." Tetsuzaemon roared in his face.

"Ask for reinforcement? We are the reinforcement, how disgusting it will be for us to call for help!" Yumichika snapped back.

They kept arguing for almost an hour. Momo just sat kept crying the whole time and Rangiku didn't say a word, she just stared into the empty space.

Eventually they decided not to send a report yet, but reviewed everything they knew about the Ashura.

"He's extremely strong and fast. Very agile and aware of his surrounding. An expert in hakuda and zanjutsu-" Tetsuzaemon said but Yumichika cut across him.

"How do you know he's an expert in zanjutsu? You said he didn't fight with his sword!"

"He didn't but last time you said he fought using a knife which was probably his shikai! Meaning that he is an expert in zanjutsu!"

"You can't deduce something like that! It makes no sense!"

"Oh yeah?! Well how about I knock some sense into your head!"

"Knock it off you two!" Rangiku said loudly as the men grabbed each-other by the collar. "We need to rest. We're all tired and angry, and besides we need to do this with everyone, Izuru, Kohaku and Soga. There's no point in brawling over it now when you are all riled up.".

Angry and irritated, they all went to their beds. Rangiku pointed out that the demon would probably not attack any time soon, seeing as he ran away after he killed Ikkaku. He could have just stayed, having sustained no visible damage, and continue his assault on the rest of them.

The day after they all gathered in Soga's room. Soga was still to weak to move around so they had no other option. They were all tensed and edgy, as if expecting the Ashura to jump in thru the window at any second.

"So the only thing we didn't see him using is kido." Izuru said after they discussed the demon's fighting style.

"It doesn't mean he can't do it." Tetsuzaemon pointed out.

"He doesn't look like the kind of guy who uses kido." Yumichika said with a slight sneer.

"He doesn't look like the kind of guy who uses knives as his choice of weapons either." Kohaku said, his sneer quite clear.

"What are you trying to say, kid?" Yumichika asked, emphasizing the last word.

"That as an 11th squad belligerent moron, you should leave the thinking to the rest of us." Kohaku said coldly.

"Hey that was out of line, Kohaku. Yumichika sit down!" Izuru said loudly as Tetsuzaemon grabbed Yumichika who tried to jump at Kohaku.

Kohaku looked away, looking completely unconcerned. Tetsuzaemon pushed Yumichika back into his chair, huffing and cursing. Next they discussed the Ashura's ability to recover from wounds almost immediately.

"Kohaku stabbed his throat. He was supposed to die and not just get up a second later, shrug and go back to fighting as if nothing happened. And I slashed his chest, but it seemed like the cut just disappeared." Tetsuzaemon said angrily.

"My blade went thru his spine and windpipe. Unless he has some kind of instant-regeneration ability like hollows I have no explanation." Kohaku said carelessly.

"Do you think he's some kind of arrancar?" Momo asked quietly.

"He doesn't have a mask, so no. You can join the gay in the no-thinking area." Kohaku replied.

"That's enough Kohaku." Izuru said after he took Kohaku to the side while Rangiku and Tetsuzaemon held Yumichika down. "We are trying to work as a team so if you don't think you are capable of keeping your rude comments to yourself, I think you should leave.".

"I'm not leaving until my mission is complete."

"The knife." Soga murmured.

They all went silent and huddled around her bed. She was breathing slowly, trying to gather strength to talk.

"It's the most... dangerous..." she muttered.

"The knife? What's so dangerous about a knife?" Yumichika scowled.

"You will be surprised how efficient a knife can be." Kohaku said, but Rangiku hushed the pair of them.

"It steals..." Soga whispered.

"Steal?" Yumichika blurted but Rangiku shushed him.

"Life... power..." Soga gasped and went silent, panting for air.

"The knife steals life power?" Momo repeated.

Soga said nothing but nodded. She closed her eyes and took deep shuddering breaths. The next time she opened her eyes, it was night. Her room was silent and dark, only lit by the moonlight coming from the window. She tried to sit up, mastering all of her strength into pushing herself off the bed. She managed to stay upright for a second, before a wave of weakness washed over her and she bent forward, her shaking hands on her knees.

"Oh please, don't get up for me." a low voice came from the corner.

Soga gasped as the blood drained from her face and fear surged thru her aching body. A hand on her forehead pushed her back until she was laying again. The hand didn't leave her face, but slid down on her eyes, obscuring the person from sight. But she knew it was him, the Ashura.

"I thought you would recover by now." he said, a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"I almost... died." Soga choked. She tried to forget the last time they met, the way his hands glided over her body, colder than the knife that pierced her skin, crueler than the mouth that sucked her blood and far more abusing than the hard member that slammed into her.

"If you did... It's because you are weak. I could kill you if I wanted, but you are more useful to me alive. Keep that in mind if you think to double-cross me.".

"You said..." she gasped, her lungs searing from pain. "You said... You'll take her... and leave...".

The demon removed his hand from her eyes and cupped her cheek. His red eyes boring into hers, his vile grin sending chill down her spine.

"I did and I will. But the seireitei is a long way from here. I have to feed my hunger on the way. Besides, who said I can't have some fun before I disappear.".

His hand traveled down to her neck, squeezing it lightly. She gasped and sobbed, closing her eyes, hoping the monster would just disappear, that it was all just a bad dream. But it wasn't, and the monster didn't go away. He chuckled, running his fingers up and down her throat.

"Don't worry, if I'll have you the way you are now, I'll kill you. I just remembered that I forgot to ask something, the first time we met."

He leaned down to her, she could feel his breath on her face. She could sense his hunger, his longing to rip her neck again. She kept her eyes closed, forcing back a panicked scream.

"Look at me." he whispered, tightening his fingers around her neck.

She let out a choked sob and opened her eyes, reluctantly meeting his blood-chilling gaze. His red eyes didn't move from hers. It was like he was feeding on her fear, his eyes absorbing the terror reflecting in her blue ones.

"That bleeping thing you had with you, the one that beeped faster the closer it got to me, where did you get it and how does it work?"

"I don't... don't know..." she said hurriedly. "We got... all the equipment... squad 12...".

Her head started spinning as exhaustion washed over her. Talking, and the close proximity to such terrifying creature drained her of the little strength she had recovered.

"Broken..." she muttered, her eyes rolling up in their sockets.

"Who's fixing it?".

She took deep, long breaths, forcing herself to stay conscious. Her ears rang, tiny lights danced in front of her eyes.

"Who?"

"Izu... Izumi...".

* * *

Next morning, chaos broke out again. Izumi, the 12th squad member who was in charge of operating and maintaining the scanning equipment was found dead in his room. The scanner he was trying to fix was smashed into tiny pieces which laid scattered around his lifeless body. Unlike the other victims, Izumi wasn't laying in a massive pool of blood. His body was mangled but less brutally then the others and there were very few splashes of blood on the walls. Yes, his head was turned all the way around but it seems Izumi suffered very little. The medic who examined him said that most of the cuts were made after he already died.

"Well yeah... That Ashura bastard probably killed him too quickly before realizing that he didn't leave a message." Tetsuzaemon grunted, nodding at yet another words written in blood.

"Devourer of souls, no mercy to the prey you claim." Izuru read quietly.

There wasn't any reason to look for the demon again, as the medic said that the time of death was sometimes in the middle of the night, meaning that the Ashura was long gone.

The lose of the scanner was a devastating news for them. Now they could no longer track down the Ashura.

"What difference does it make? He's tracking us down." Kohaku said.

Two more days have passed. Two days of nerve-racking anticipation, where no one could sleep. Everyone were stressed, ready for the demon to attack again. No one left headquarters and they all move around in groups. Izuru sat down and started writing a report, summarizing all that happened in the last couple of days, including Ikkaku's death and pictures of the bloody messages. He was halfway thru when someone charged into the room in which he sat along with the other ranked officers.

"He struck again!" the breathless man splattered, trying to catch his breath.

"Where?" Yumichika asked, already on his feet.

"Six... sixty..." the man gasped holding out a picture. "The 64th rukongai.".

Yumichika looked at the picture and handed it over so everyone could have a look.

"Come out demon, I call your name." Momo read, looking at the bloody sentence showed in the photo.

"The 64th rukongai?" Tetsuzaemon snarled. "Are you sure?".

"Positive, lieutenant!" the man said.

"How did he get there so quickly?" Rangiku wondered.

"He doesn't have to carry useless pieces of junk on his back." Yumichika said angrily.

"You don't think... That he's heading to the seireitei do you?" Momo asked quietly.

"I don't know where he's going, but he's doing it fast. I'm going to send the report. This is out of our hands now." Izuru said gravely.

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D


	30. It can always get worse

**Thanks to my beta reader - peanutbutterthedog**

disclaimer: I own nothing. Kubo Tite made bleach. **Anything written in my story regarding squad 0 and the spirit king is a fiction of my imagination and has nothing to do with the "real" subjects (and was also thought of before now so any possible similarities are purely coincidental).**

**Chapter 30 – Life's first rule: It can always get worse.**

Kaya sat in the chair in front of Byakuya's desk, the report in her hand. Obviously she couldn't read a word of it, but the pictures told her enough. She stared at it intently, pretending to read, sending an occasional glance at her captain over the paper. He was sitting back in his chair, his eyes closed, motionless since he handed her the report and said that Madarame Ikkaku died, about ten minutes ago.

She opened her mouth to say something but the door was banged open, making her jump and him open his eyes.

"Captain, the meeting!" Renji yelled urgently.

"What meeting?" Byakuya asked, confused.

"The one I was telling you about when Kaya came in!" Renji said the anger clear in his voice.

"Oh, that one."

"It started five minutes ago!"

"I'm aware of that." Byakuya said, frowning. "I was on my way.".

The jolting effect the report had on him was probably over by now, and he looked lightheaded as before. Kaya wondered how much did he drink and if it had anything to do with her.

"Captain, are you alright?" Renji asked, stepping up to the desk and looking worriedly at his captain.

"What a pointless question." Byakuya sneered and stood up, wobbling slightly.

"Actually, the captain's feeling under the weather." Kaya said loudly, also getting up. "Therefore he commissioned you as his proxy.".

"What?" Renji stared at Kaya in disbelief as his captain murmured protests. His eyes fell on the report she was still holding and he snatched it out of her hand, looking furious.

"This is a top secret report!" he hissed at her and looked back at his captain, but he was already at the door.

"Wait! Byakuya!" Kaya called but he disappeared using flash-step.

"Stop pushing your nose everywhere and start looking for useful things to do. This is serious, people are dying." Renji spat at her, choking a bit on the last words.

"People are always dying, Renji. No one cares about death until it arrives at their doorstep." Kaya said quietly.

Renji gave her a furious glare before he turned and left without saying a word. Kaya sighed and slouched in the chair. She knew that panic and anxiety would hit her eventually, but at the moment she didn't feel anything in particular. Her mind was distant, unconcerned, as if she was watching an event from someone else's life. She tried to imagine in what condition _he _was at the moment. Must be out of his mind with all the shinigami sniffing around looking for him. What little left of his sanity probably long gone by now, which is why he left those messages. He always liked to make a mess out of his victims but not like this, not so publicly.

A small reminder once in a while. A severed head rolling across the street. Blood-dripping intestines nailed on the wall. Just to keep them on their toes, make them check every dark corner they pass and look back to see if they are being followed whenever they walk home. He fed on fear more than anything else.

She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them she was in the dark room in the filthy pub, laying on her bare back in a pool of her own blood, struggling to breathe. _He _straddled her, also naked, one of his hands pulling her head back by the hair, exposing her neck, while the other gripped the small knife that was buried in her side. His mouth sucked on the deep cut on her throat, biting the sore skin to draw more blood...

She opened her eyes with a start, releasing a slow, shuddering breath. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and looked at her shaking hands, trying to force them to stop. Unintentionally her hand moved to rub her neck. Her fingers traced the faint scars as she stared into thin air, her eyes unfocused.

A few minutes later she jump when she heard someone calling her name. Shigure hoisted himself up thru the window.

"Oh come on, Shigure, you're way too big to get in thru the window." Kaya sighed, falling back to the chair.

"Let's go." he said briskly.

"Go where?"

"Just come with me! While all the captains are in the meeting."

Deciding that her life couldn't possibly get any more screwed up than they were now, Kaya followed Shigure as he led her to the sokyoku hill. She was about to protest when he brought her to a small cave but then he opened a door in the cave's floor. The door led to what looked like a rocky field which was fully lit, as if it had a sun shining inside the hill. Using the ladder that descended from the trap-door, Kaya and Shigure climbed down until they reached the cave's floor.

Kaya looked around in amazement. Even tho they were inside a cave, there were sky above her, and the ladder came down from a hole in the "sky".

"Fucking assgoblin..." she whispered, looking around admiringly.

"Wow Hayate, I can't believe it actually worked. I have to admit, I didn't think you were capable of such brilliancy.".

Kaya jumped, drawing her zanpakto, looking around for the source of the familiar, sneering voice.

Hajime Junichi was standing on a rock, a few meters away from them, looking down at Kaya as his hand slicked aside the chocolate-brown bangs that fell on his smug face.

"Thanks. I think..." Shigure said confusedly.

"He just said he thinks you are an idiot." Kaya sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You are the idiot, Otori. But don't worry, coming here will be your last act of idiocy." Junichi mocked, flexing his right hand and sliding out the zanpakto that was hidden in it.

Hearing the air whistling behind her, Kaya jumped up high just in time to avoid Shigure's blade. Junichi jumped up next to her, the bare zanpakto in his left hand. He slashed at her but she whirled in mid-air, kicking his shoulder and pushing herself away from him. Landing, she quickly rolled aside as Shigure charged at her again. His blade slashed the ground as it missed her and Shigure raised his sword again shouting "Crash and burn, Nagareboshi!".

He slashed at her, hitting the ground again as she stepped back. When the blade hit the rock, it exploded and Kaya crossed her arms in front of her face to shield herself from the blast. She was knocked off her feet by the powerful explosion, bits of burning rocks flying around her. She rolled and jumped to her feet and Shigure struck again. His zanpakto transformed into a dadao, a meter long broad blade with a red ribbon tied to the end of the pommel.

He struck again, and Kaya noticed that he wasn't even aiming at her, instead his blade hit the ground again, and it burst out in a powerful blast. Kaya cursed as she was blown away again, this time up in the air. She saw Junichi dashing at her with his blade pointing at her. She deflected his blade with hers and aimed a punch at his face. He cursed and slashed at her and she backed away, landing on the ground.

They were a deadly combination. On the ground, Shigure attacked with his brute strength. She couldn't block his attacks because every time his blade touched hers it exploded. Even when dodging she had to make sure she put enough distance between them or she got caught in the blast if his blade hit the rocky field. In the air, Junichi intercepted her. He was very agile, not like her but still, and cunning. He started chanting incantations when she got in the air and while he closed in on her and even if he couldn't hit her with his sword, most of his kido did hit her.

"_Need help? I'm feeling uncommo__nly generous today." _the cheerful voice of the spirit rang in her head.

_'Fuck off!' _she snapped at him. She wasn't going to ask for his help. Besides he was in too good a mood which she found highly suspicious even tho she thought she could guess the source of his sudden "generosity." There was no telling what he was planning and she didn't want to find out.

"_Okay, honey. Call me when you're getting screwed." _the spirit drawled.

_'Honey?!'_

But Kaya didn't have time to chatter with her idiotic zanpakto now. Shigure was charging at her, slashing with his wide blade. Kaya moved toward him, getting right in front of him. As his blade came down she keeled over on her hands and kicked with both legs at his forearms. He recoiled, his hands shooting upward, and Kaya wrapped her arms around one of his legs and kicked the other, right in the knee.

Shigure yelled in pain as he fell, and Kaya slashed at his chest with her zanpakto. To her surprise he caught her blade in his hand. He cringed as the metal cut into his skin but didn't let go. Kaya tried to pull her sword but Shigure got up quickly and grabbed her leg. Releasing her zanpakto he hurled her with all his might and she crashed against a huge rock which shattered and buried her under a pile of stones and rubble.

Junichi was already dashing over to where she crashed, standing high in the air and muttering incantation. Shigure picked up his fallen weapon and ran over to join his comrade in this final assault. Gathering all of his reiatsu as he ran and channeling it into his zanpakto, Shigure jumped and swung down at the pile of rocks Kaya was buried under. The almighty blast sent Shigure flying backward and then Junichi aimed his palm at the heart of the explosion.

"Hado 63 Raikoho!".

A massive concentrated strike of yellow lightning energy fired from his hand and hit the ground making an even bigger explosion then Shigure's.

* * *

"Why the hell aren't we just summoning Otori here?" Soifon asked furiously.

"Good luck with that..." Byakuya snorted silently.

Kyoraku elbowed him for the who-knows-what-time, obviously feeling guilty for letting his colleague get drunk on such an occasion. Kyoraku had no idea that Byakuya couldn't hold his liquor (okay so it was much stronger then sake but still...) and of course he couldn't possibly know that a meeting was to be called, the report about Ikkaku's death arrived about an hour before the meeting was called. Actually, the meeting was declared right when the report came in and scheduled to one hour later. All the captains got the report and the news about the meeting right away, but Byakuya wasn't in his office when it came in. What's more, he was not entirely in his right mind when his lieutenant tried to tell him about it.

"What could you possibly want with Kaya-kun?" Ukitake asked worriedly.

"She told us about that stupid song and next thing we know, lines of it are splattered in blood all over the rukongai!" Soifon snarled. "I'm sorry but it seems like some of us are blind to all the evidences against Otori!".

"What evidences are you talking about? What does Otori has to do with Madarame's death?! We need to decide how to act next, not summon kids to sing us songs." Hitsugaya snapped angrily.

"Otori is involved in this somehow! She is hardly innocent as most of you seem to think. I received reports of her wondering around in the middle of the night, every night!" Soifon said.

"My daily patrol also sees her drifting into places she has little to do in." Komamura said calmly.

"There!" Soifon said triumphantly. "It's clear that Otori is worth an interrogation.".

"The only thing that's clear is that you have not the slightest clue concerning the recent events and are looking for a scapegoat." Byakuya said loudly.

Kyoraku grimaced and elbowed him again, trying to shush him without anyone's notice. He had a bad feeling about the way Byakuya would react when he is angry and drunk.

Soifon crossed her arms and gave Byakuya a dirty look.

"Otori's only crimes are being impossibly persistent, intrusive and impertinent. Naturally, those flaws ushered her into virtually any brawl, ruckus and uproar that happened in the seireitei in the last months." Byakuya continued, sending Soifon and Komamura dirty looks of his own.

Slightly taken aback by the noble's retort, especially the dirty look, Soifon spoke again.

"What about all the suspicious meandering?".

"I couldn't care less what she does in her free time." Byakuya said, stifling a hiccup.

All the captains stared at him. He arrived late to the meeting, something that never happened before, and no one failed to notice his strange behavior even if only two knew what the reason for it was. He saw his former teachers exchanging worried glances.

"As long as it's nothing nefarious, obviously." he added quickly.

"Speaking of nefarious, where's Zaraki?" Hitsugaya asked pointedly.

The captain of squad 11 didn't show up for the meeting, however, as Kurotsuchi put it, his only contribution to those meetings was making the other captains look more intelligent.

"He took off the moment he got the report." Komamura said furiously.

"Well that's the thing settled!" Kyoraku said cheerfully.

"Enough!" Yamamoto's voice rang across the hall, he eyed Kyoraku reproachfully. "Third seat Madarame has been killed in action. Try to be serious for once, Shunsui.".

The head-captain's scold was addressed to Kyoraku but they knew it was actually directed at all of them. Besides the terrible lose of a valuable member of the gotei 13, it was an awful shame that he died, according to the report, while fighting alongside two lieutenants and one candidate and didn't even manage to kill or capture the enemy.

"Head-captain. The team did find out something useful while fighting Niiro Ashura." Unohana said in her measured tone. "It would seem that the demon is suffering from some sort of illness which renders him vulnerable, despite his ability to regenerate instantly.".

"Regenerate instantly?" Byakuya blurted in surprise.

"Yes. Didn't you read the report, Kuchiki?" Soifon snorted impatiently.

"Of course I did." Byakuya said quickly, putting every bit of disdain he could master into his voice. "I was merely confused, how could you claim that he has instant-regeneration if he is ill.".

"Or!" Kyoraku said loudly, "How come he's ill if he has instant-regeneration!".

"As we still don't know anything about this so called demon, we are raising speculations, just like the special patrol team." Kurotsuchi said in a bored voice.

Soifon burst into a rather furious explanation about how the team witnessed the demon having what looked like seizures. The team's medics discussed the phenomenon and thought that the only explanation is that the Ashura was sick in some way, possibly like captain Ukitake. The sickness didn't prevent him from functioning on a regular basis but struck and weakened him once in a while.

"Okay so he _is_ sick." Hitsugaya said, annoyed.

About the instant-regeneration ability, the report stated that the team had clearly managed to wound the Ashura but a few seconds later any sign of injury, except blood, was gone. They also pointed out the case in which Kohaku stabbed him thru the throat.

"Now I see why you are so livid." the words got out of Byakuya's mouth before he could stop them. "It's obvious that your candidate missed the vital spot and is too ashamed to admit it. There's no instant-regeneration, it's just a pathetic excuse for your subordinate's incompetence.".

Byakuya wasn't afraid of the other captains. As far as he was concerned, they were all (except maybe the head-captain) beneath him, having no major noble heritage. He never sought to quarrel with any of them, considering it inappropriate and degrading.

So what the hell was he doing now? Trying to defend his brat from those not-so-far-fetched allegations?

_His _brat? Did he just thought of her as _his_? Of course not, he was just a bit tipsy that's all. It's only natural that his thoughts were slightly confused. Natural that he wanted to protect his subordinate from falls accusations. Natural that he wished he didn't see that damned report so they could keep snuggling...

What? No that's hardly natural! And if he didn't come to his senses when the paper flew at his face, Renji would have come in and...

_'I am never drinking again. Ever.'_

"Others also injured him and the wounds were gone. Let's all calm down." Ukitake said in a placating voice.

"Look, Kuchiki!" Soifon snapped, pointing a finger at him. "The only incompetent here is you! Your inability to impose any kind of discipline on Otori is a disgrace to the gotei 13! Someone like her shouldn't be running around and enjoying the privileges of a candidate, she should be locked up and interrogated until she spits out everything she knows about Niiro Ashura!".

"You will take those words back." Byakuya said in an icy tone, his fingers closing around the hilt of his zanpakto. Fury like he didn't feel in hundred years pulsed in his head, fueled by the generous amount alcohol in his system.

A minute later, any traces of reason seemed to have left the meeting hall. Soifon and Komamura were both throwing accusations and slanders about Otori Kaya and Hitsugaya tried to convince them to stop and that Kaya didn't have anything to do with anything. Meanwhile Kyoraku and Ukitake were busy holding Byakuya down and preventing him from drawing his sword at Soifon. Kurotsuchi just stood and cackled silently and Unohana looked at the brawling captains with sad disappointment.

"Enough!" the head-captain roared, his reiatsu startling everyone in the room. "No matter how much time passes or how severe the situation is, it seems like my captains are unable to put aside their arguments and cease this childish behavior. Look at you, a bunch of hotheaded rascals not better then the one you are discussing.".

Looking slightly ashamed, the captains took their places again. No matter how angry they all were, squabbling and bickering had no place in the meeting halls or in front of the head-captain.

"I apologize, head-captain. I agree that Otori's impetuous and destructive acts are unacceptable but I assure you that she is learning to control her impulsive nature."

Just as these words left Byakuya's mouth, a loud thunder boomed outside, followed by an explosion and a wave of menacing, wild reiatsu.

* * *

The good thing about this place, besides that it was unknown to most people, is that it blocked reiatsu on both ways. They couldn't feel reiatsu coming from outside and no one outside could sense their reiatsu. This was the perfect place to kill Otori without anyone knowing, and they will never find her body.

Junichi smirked as this thought crossed his mind. He looked down at the crater that his and Hayate's attacks made. A second later, the smile disappeared from his face as the heavy weight of a reiatsu surged out of the crater.

"No way." he whispered as something flew out from the rubble, heading straight toward him. Otori's fist, reinforced by the small blade hit his stomach before he could react. He doubled over in pain, clutching his bleeding belly, and her elbow smashed down on his head, sending him crashing to the ground.

Hayate raised his zanpakuto as she dashed at him, engulfed by lightning, the blade in her left hand. Their weapons met but no explosion came. Not from Hayate's sword at least. Instead, far from them, in the middle of the rocky field a blast erupted. Pushing his sword aside, Kaya jumped and punched Hayate in the face with her right, lightning covered hand.

Junichi gasped as he watched Hayate being knocked away like a rug doll. Otori flew after him as he hurtled thru the air and slammed down at his chest with her knife, pounding him into the ground. Landing on his belly, she raised her right hand and the lightning engulfing it intensified and grew brighter.

Junichi knew he had to act before his partner is defeated or worse, killed. He didn't really care about Hayate but he had no desire to face Kaya alone in her current state, or to have two skeletons in his closet instead of one. It seems that what Tadashi said was true and Otori did have some secret power.

"Bakudo 9 Horin!" he yelled, throwing an orange energy rope at Otori.

It wrapped around her hand and Junichi pulled. Otori turned her gaze at him and he was shocked to see that her eyes were red. She tried to pull her hand free but he kept a tight grip on it. She grinned and opened her fist, letting the electricity run down the cord that was connecting them.

Junichi winced and cried out in pain as the lighting surged thru his body. It felt like he was being burned and slashed to pieces at the same time. His body shook from the powerful current that rippled thru him but he didn't let go of the kido.

"You should have used the incantation, pretty boy. Then it might have been more successful." Otori taunted.

Junichi was surprised that her voice sounded different, deeper and more masculine. But he didn't have time to ponder about the changes that Otori was going thru. Using the bloody blade in her left hand, she severed the rope of energy that connected them. The kido dissipated and Junichi fell to his knee, panting and sweating, the pain from his slashed stomach increased from the shock. He blinked rapidly and saw Otori walking slowly toward him, putting the blade back in her right hand. He tightened his grip on the hilt of his zanpakto, trying to ignore the protests of his sore muscles.

"Just out of curiosity, what is it that you have against Kaya?" she asked in that strange low voice.

"Hehe... talking about yourself in third person? Now I know you're out of your mind, Otori Kaya." Junichi said in a false bravado.

In an instant she closed the distance between them. She grabbed his hair and held his face up so that their foreheads touched.

"Do I look, sound or act like Kaya?" she whispered.

The red eyes burned Junichi's brown ones and he felt his intestines melt in fear. She didn't wait for a reply, instead her knee hit his stomach.

She laughed as he stumbled to his feet, his body aching all over. She grinned at him and tilted her head to the side.

"I thought you are the strongest candidate. How disappointing..." she said in contempt.

She held up her right hand horizontally in front of her and placed her left hand across her right wrist. Two fingers in her left hand pointed at him and the lightnings around her crackled more intensely.

"Kyuushi." she whispered as Junichi held his zanpakto in front of him with the blade pointing down.

"Defy, Shinra Tensei!" he called and released his shikai at the same moment the lightnings around her disappeared and crackled for an instant on her two fingers before shooting toward him in an extremely thin, almost invisible, needle of energy.

His zanpakto transformed into a giant four-bladed shuriken which hovered in front of him, rotating slowly. The energy spike went right thru the hollow ring in the middle and disappeared. The shuriken started spinning fast and emitting bolts of electricity for a few second before coming to a halt, the crackling energy gone.

"Huh?" Otori looked at him in surprise, the lightning energy that surrounded her now gone.

"If you are not Otori, who the hell are you?" Junichi asked.

He made a slight motion with his hand and the zanpakto moved to hover at his side, slowly rotating. He noticed that her shoulders were slightly drooped and guessed that the last attack took a lot out of her. It made sense since the lightning that surged from her were gone the moment she used it.

She didn't answer but charged at him. He could still feel that wicked reiatsu flowing out from her but it was slightly weaker now. With a wave of his hand the giant shuriken flew toward her, spinning rapidly. She ducked under it and kept running at him so with another wave, the shuriken changed it's direction and flew back at her. Hearing it coming she jumped aside, narrowly avoiding it. He sent it at her again and started chanting.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado 73 Soren Sokatsui!".

A massive burst of blindingly bright white-blue energy shot from both his hands. She just dodged his zanpakto when the blast closed in on her and incredibly managed to jump aside out of its way. The energy however didn't explode, it was intercepted by his zanpakto which drained it like it did her lightning spike. The shuriken glowed for a few seconds with white-blue energy before chasing his opponent again.

Instead of running away from it again she faced it, flipping her small weapon so it's blade was pointing up. She stood slightly crouched, her red eyes fixed on the spinning zanpakto.

Just before the blade sliced her in half, she struck at it from above like a hammer. To Junichi's great disbelief she hit right on the flat part of one of the blades. The zanpakto was slammed against the ground, it's rotation halted. He was completely shocked that she managed to hit so precisely. It required timing, skill and speed, not to mention guts, to try something like that.

She stepped over the weapon and ran at him again.

"Impressive but pointless!" he yelled at her, his hand stretched toward his fallen weapon.

The shuriken rose up in the air and whirled not after Otori but to her side, glowing bright blue as it discharged the kido it absorbed earlier. At the same moment, Junichi released another kido at her, catching her in the crossfire.

As the two bursts of energy met they created a huge blast that knocked Junichi off his feet. He got up, breathless and still clutching his stomach, and looked at the column of smoke which raised at the point of the blast.

"Wow. That could have been quite painful." a low, mocking voice came from behind him.

He turned around quickly, his eyes widening in shock as he saw her squatting, rather casually, on the balls of her feet, her left elbow resting on her knee. The lines on the left glove glowed faintly.

Before he could act she lunged at him. She punched him twice in the gut with her empty hand and then slashed at his chest with her blade. The blood still sprayed from his wounds as she turned on the spot and struck with a back spinning kick.

He landed on his back, clutching his chest and gasping for air. She jumped and landed forcefully on his belly, knocking the air out of his lungs, her heels digging into his wound. She then stood over him, grinning, and raised her right hand high in the air. Both her hands glowed as lightnings burst again from her right one.

"Subjugate, Shinra Tensei!".

* * *

_"Now are you getting screwed?" _Hiraishin's bored voice said in Kaya's head as she was being crashed under heavy chunks of rocks.

She could feel the reiatsu of Shigure building up as he ran toward her, empowering his zanpakto, and Junichi, hovering high above her, preparing his kido.

_'No.' _she thought, letting rage take over her. _'Now they're getting screwed.'._

It's been so long since she willingly let Hiraishin take control, she forgot how exhilarating it was. Power coursed thru her body, energizing each and every cell, rejuvenating her tired muscles.

Now she could do anything, anything at all. She could defeat those two dickwads. She could smash, hack and burn them. She could break their bones, spill open their guts, fry their lungs, rip their heads off.

_'Don't kill them!' _she thought, struggling to restrain her fury.

_"We should make an example out of them." _the spirit chuckled, savoring the idea of mutilating his victims.

_'No!' _Kaya thought as she dashed out of the ground, the rocks that buried her shuttering from the intense electricity that surrounded her.

She was fully conscious but the one controlling her body was Hiraishin. Unlike all the occasions in which he forcefully took over her body and she blacked out and couldn't remember anything, now because she agreed to let him out she remained aware of everything around her.

_"You're no fun." _Hiraishin grumbled as he knocked Junichi out of the air.

He stopped Shigure's exploding zanpakto by somehow transferring the blast somewhere else.

_'You have to teach me how to do that.' _ Kaya knew he used the power of the left glove, which was full now, but wasn't sure if she was capable of doing so without him.

He stood over the defeated Shigure and raised his hand, channeling energy into it.

She did it. She defeated Shigure with only a couple of blows. The feeling of power was intoxicating. She had to use it more, had to show what she could do. She had to let out some of the massive energy before it burns her from the inside.

And what's a better way to discharge spare energy than to channel it into the moron who tried to bind her hand?

Even tho she just released a large amount of her energy it didn't weaken her. On the contrary, it eased the painful pressure on her small body that was caused by the tremendous reiatsu.

Ah what a bliss... She could no longer tell if the ecstasy was hers or Hiraishin's or maybe even someone else's.

_'Don't talk to him, you farting idiot! You don't sound like me!' _Kaya yelled in alarm as he stepped toward Junichi.

_"Shut the fuck up! You asked for my help so sit back and enjoy Mister Stubby's show. Don't worry, he won't remember anything after I'm done with him."._

_'Are you fucking stupid?! You practically just told him that you're not me!'_

_"Well, I'm not. You know me, I don't lie."_

Furious at the spirit's behavior, Kaya tried to take control again. But it was like swimming up a waterfall. His presence surrounded her conscious, filled her being. He wrapped himself so tightly around her soul that she no longer knew if she was him or he was her. If they were one entity divided in two or two halves put together. If they were different sides of the same person or two beings from the same side...

_"Son of a bitch!"_

Suddenly she was Kaya again. She was herself, and she was in control again. She became aware of a searing pain in her right hand and looking at it, saw that she was bleeding from a nasty cut, just below her wrist. Noticing that her zanpakto was no longer in it's shikai form, she looked around, trying to understand what was going on.

_"Just move, you dumb bitch!"_

The mental warning felt like thin spikes, painfully digging into her skull. Letting her senses kick in, she jumped aside just as Junichi slashed at her. He looked tired and paused before attacking again. He was holding in his left hand a giant shuriken which glowed faint blue and discharged an occasional bolt of lightning. His right hand clutched the bleeding gash on his belly.

"Is that part of you're shikai powers?" Junichi panted. "Going berserk, becoming super strong but losing you're mind?".

Kaya was about to ask Hiraishin what happened but he already started flashing the memories back. She saw how he used the concentrated spike, the same one he used against Soga a while ago, and how Junichi blocked it with his released zanpakto. She saw how the zanpakto absorbed the kido that missed her and released it back at him, and how he escaped by _jumping_. She saw how he was about to finish Junichi off when the spinning shuriken came zooming at him and hit his hand.

_"He stole my power!" _Hiraishin shrieked.

_'That's impossible, you just reached your limit.' _Kaya thought. It would explain why he couldn't control her body anymore and also why her wound wasn't healing. Zanpakto in her left hand, she lunged at Junichi.

_"Well, obviously, it is possible." _the spirit snapped back. _"He took my energy, it's in his zanpakto. That's probably why it can't fly anymore."._

Indeed whenever their blades met, Junichi's zanpakto crackled with blue lightning that looked awfully like her electric reiatsu. It seemed that every strike took a great toll on him, every slash was slower then the one before and he could barely stand straight.

When Kaya wondered what she is supposed to do now, she was surprised by Hiraishin's cheerful reply.

_'What do you mean nothing?!'_

_"I mean nothing, as in the absence of something. Let him burn himself. No one can control the Winged Dragon of Ra except- err I mean, it's gonna blow in his face soon enough, hehehehe..."_

Having no other option, Kaya dodged Junichi's attacks. Even tho his attacks were growing weaker and weaker, the lightning bolts released from his zanpakto grew stronger and stronger.

What would happen when it would explode? If Junichi had indeed stole her reiatsu, she was surprised that he managed to hold onto it for so long. However, the longer he held it back, the stronger the discharge would be.

Thinking that she should probably stay away from Junichi, Hiraishin showed her what he tried to do before his powers were "subjugated".

_'Holy flying crap, are you out of your goddamned mind?!'_

_"Yes, a bit." _he sniggered.

_'We are inside a cave! Under a fucking mountain!'_

_"Funny, how things like that happens."_

She had no time to retort because a surge of dense reiatsu came out of Junichi's weapon. The shuriken glowed bright blue and crackled intensely, releasing the trapped energy. Before she could put some distance between her and Junichi, the sky fell. Rather, the cave's ceiling which looked like the sky, collapsed, shuttered by a huge pillar of lightning. The thundering mass hit directly at Junichi, who didn't even have enough time to look up.

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D

NOTES:

Nagareboshi – means "shooting star". Shigure's zanpakto, in it's shikai transforms into a chinese great sword and is capable of generating explosions upon contact.

Raikoho – means "thunder roar cannon".

Soren Sokatsui – means "twin lotus blue fire, crush down".

Horin – means "disintegrating circle".

Kyuushi – means "sudden death".

Shinra Tensei – means "heavenly subjugation of the omnipresent god" or something like that. (I know, it's from naruto! . I own nothing, Masashi Kishimoto made naruto. Cheers xD) basically it can absorb and shoot out kido-based attacks. The second command ("subjugate") lets Junichi "steal" the power of another zanpakto (rendering it's shikai useless) and theoretically use it against them (he hasn't quite mastered that ability). When "subjugate" is on, the zanpakto can't fly or absorb any new kido or energy before releasing all the ones it already absorbed.


	31. Little voices in your head

**Thanks to my beta reader - peanutbutterthedog**

**disclaimer: I own nothing. Kubo Tite made bleach. This story ignores everything that happens and is explained in the Fullbringers arc and forward with Ichigo miraculously getting his powers back (who cares he's not even in tihs story!). Hope things won't get too confusing .**

**Chapter 31 ****–**** Little voices in your head**

"Hey Byakuya? I thought I'm the one who's supposed to feign death." Kaya said.

She was sitting in a bed in the 4th squad's hospital, staring at her captain who was sitting on a chair with his eyes closed and didn't say anything since they got there, more than an hour ago.

"I am trying to force the alcohol out of my blood thru sheer willpower. Otherwise I'm going to do and say things that I will regret later on when I'm sober." Byakuya said very quietly.

"What are you so angry about? My acting was flawless, everyone were fooled. Well, maybe not Retsu-san, but luckily she's very fond of me." Kaya said brightly.

After having half of the sokyoku hill collapse on top of them, Kaya, Junichi and Shigure were rescued by a team that had to dig their way thru the heavy boulders that buried them. After unearthing Junichi and Shigure, both unconscious and in terrible shape, one of the man found Kaya, fully conscious and cursing bitterly. Noticing that, Byakuya hurried over to her and sent the guy who found her away. As Byakuya pulled her out of the rubble, he noticed that she was covered in blood like Shigure and Junichi but other than that didn't seem to sustain any visible damage. The more reasonable explanation was that she did get injured, just as badly as the other two, but already healed.

He frowned as she stood up, smiling apologetically at him.

"Pretend you are hurt." he said quietly.

"Huh?"

"All the captains are here, and your stupidity interfered just when we were talking about another guy who can miraculously recover from mortal wounds."

Cursing, she closed her eyes and collapsed on him. He automatically grabbed her and cursed as well.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, glancing back to see if the other captains were looking.

"What? You expect me to bust my skull on those rocks?"

The injured were transported to the 4th squad for medical attention, escorted by their captains. Seeing that Kaya was not hurt in any way or form, captain Unohana left without saying a word.

"I am not angry, I am infuriated and I do not think it would be wise to interact with you like that." Byakuya said. He positively held his breath when Unohana examined her, forgetting that she knows about the mysterious quick recovering.

"Am I to understand that what you did to me back in the office is not on your "to regret" list?" Kaya chuckled. Realizing that she wasn't the only one with a messed up life cheered her up for some reason.

He pursed his lips and didn't say anything. Kaya knew that eventually she would have to face the consequences of her actions. As her captain, Byakuya was being held responsible for all of her misdeeds and therefore must have been getting scolded about as much as she was.

She knew it was extremely stupid of her to not only go with Shigure into a secret cave but also accept his and Junichi's challenge. She could have escape if she wanted and she had no doubt that they wouldn't chase her outside. But then if she didn't go with Shigure, he would have told Byakuya that she hanged around with criminals. Why did she have to help Itsuki and the others...

_"Hey that chair looks very uncomfortable, you should tell you're sexy captain he can sit on the bed with you."_

"What?!" Kaya yelled out loud, feeling her face grow hot.

She didn't mean to say it out loud but she was so surprised by the spirit's comment that she couldn't stop herself. She cursed the spirit as Byakuya opened his eyes and glared at her. His reprimanding glare changed into a confused stare when he noticed her reddening cheeks. Wincing, she looked away from him and pulled the blanket so that it covered her face.

_'Look jerk, I'm not talking to you anymore! You just messed up my life even worse than they already were. And you almost killed me!' _

Perhaps the most idiotic thing she did today was accepting Hiraihsin's help. She knew he was a brutal fighter who enjoyed trampling his opponents, showing no mercy even when the fight was over. Letting him out after he didn't fight for such a long time was extremely stupid and dangerous. If Shigure wasn't as massive and well built he would have died. If Junichi didn't have a zanpakto that can absorb energy he also would have died. Who knows what Hiraishin would have done if he could continue his rampage...

"_Oh please, I saved your miserable life. Instead of cursing my soul you should be thanking me."_

_'I wouldn't have needed saving if you didn't put me in danger in the first place!'_

_"I thought you weren't talking to me, honey."_

_'I'm not! And don't call me honey!'_

_"Look sweety, you are in a bed, supposedly just escaped death, and captain hot-shot is drunk out of his ass. Can you please explain to me why there's no sex in this picture?"_

_'Don't call me sweety and kindly remove yourself from my head! Don't try giving me stupid ideas, I'm doing just fine without you.'_

_"Okay baby, but just because I didn't say anything doesn't mean I wasn't here for the past months. I swear I'm gonna fuck Senbonzakura next time we meet if you don't do something about that undersexed life of yours. You keep saying that growing up sucks. Well it does, if you don't get laid once in a while."_

As if reading her mind Byakuya said "I see your zanpakto is functional again.".

Flinging the blanket off her, Kaya gave him an angry glare. She wished her cheeks would stop flushing.

"What makes you say that?!" she blurted.

"The huge lightning that erased half the sokyoku hill? The same one you used to destroy the senzaikyu tower and almost killed the two of us." he said pointedly, rubbing his eyes.

Kaya remembered all too well that occasion in which she woke up in the forest, feeling like a deep fried dango. She couldn't remember exactly what happened before that so Hiraishin took the liberty to show her what happened back then.

"That... That wasn't me!" she said hurriedly. "Junichi has a shikai that can freaking steal other shikai. He did it, he blew up the flipping mountain.".

Byakuya straightened up in the chair and kept frowning at her. It did seem like he was slightly uncomfortable...

_"Sickbed-intercourse is hot..." _Hiraishin whispered suggestively in her head.

"How about having a mountain collapsed on you and sustaining no damage. In fact you look perfectly healthy and slightly less emaciated than usual."

"I...I er..." Kaya babbled, trying to ignore the damn spirit. But Byakuya was right, she did feel exceptionally good. Usually after she blacked out because of Hiraishin's occasional meddling she would feel slightly exhausted, even if her injuries were healed. Her body always felt heavy and sore after the spirit took over.

_"Well you're finally eating something that has more nutritional value than a pile of rotting tabi... I won't be surprised if your weight has doubled itself during the last weeks... And you've become aware of the real use for that hole between your legs." _

"I.. I've been eating my greens!" she said, forcing herself to smile innocently.

He gave her a tired look, clearly not believing her excuse. He got up and she quickly grabbed the blanket and covered herself again. He frowned at her and walked over to the door.

"I will pretend to believe you for now but we are going to have a very serious talk tomorrow.".

* * *

Shoji was starting to feel very worried for Kaya. Like most of the seireitei citizens, he too felt the surge of reiatsu and saw the huge thunderbolt that blasted the sokyoku hill. It bothered him that lately he started feeling that strange reiatsu coming from Kaya even when when she wasn't fighting, when they were eating lunch together or just talking. No one else seemed to feel it, and Kaya didn't act differently whatsoever. What's more, strange, inaudible voices always acompenied those ocasional surges of energy. Voices that sounded so familiar yet he had no idea to whom they belonged. This morning he woke up from a dream in which he heard those voices again. Finaly seeing the faces of those voices, Shoji was disapointed to realize that he had never seen those people in his life.

When his captain came back from the meeting he told Shoji what happened. His captain was a bit too happy about the events than was appropriate.

"You're fiendish friend is very interesting. I will enjoy dissecting her after she is executed." Kurotsuchi said, laughing maliciously.

"Who said she's going to be executed?" Shoji asked carefully.

Kurotsuchi eyed him with disdain, more than usual. He sat and clicked on various buttons on his computer's keyboard and a complicated graphs with numbers showed up on the screen.

"Akamaru, what's that?" the captain asked lazily.

Shoji lowered his eyes, his shoulders drooping. He knew what this file was and didn't need to look at it again.

"Akamaru?" the captain's voice was slightly impatient now.

"It's... The system report from the scanner." Shoji said quietly.

All the devices used by the rukongai special patrol team were programed to automatically send reports back to the main computer in the 12th squad. Even if the scanners were turned off or out of order, the backup mechanism kept working and sent regular reports.

"And what does it say?" Kurotsuchi continued with his bored tone.

"It says... It says that there's a certain match between the sample from Kaya and the reiatsu traces left by Niiro Ashura..." Shoji said, still very quietly.

"It means they have the same spiritual energy signature." Kurotsuchi said sharply.

"Captain, there's only a partial match!" Shoji insisted.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the report. He knew that his captain found traces of foreign reiatsu in Kaya's sample but to see that those traces were identical to the traces found all over the 80th rukongai and that could be determined to come from the individual that the team encountered was very disturbing.

"The spiritual energy of a criminal is hidden inside Otori. She has funny breakdowns that causes her to destroy massive buildings and mountains. She crawled out from under a huge pile of heavy boulders and didn't die. She is from the same rukongai as that demented demon and they both know the same lousy poem. I'm surprised that your superior deduction fail to see the reasonable explanation." Kurotsuchi said in a smug tone.

"Kaya said she's not involved in this. The traces could have been in the rukongai since Kaya was there long time ago. I don't see how she could have anything to do with Niiro Ashura when they are so far away." Shoji said.

"Then you are surprisingly more gullible than I thought." Kurotsuchi sneered.

He trusted Kaya. He knew she was a good person. She just had a very bad luck and somehow found herself involved in countless incidents. Things like this could happen. He asked her if she knew anything, he even offered to help if she was somehow involved and he meant it. Even if Kaya told him that she had something to do with the demon, Shoji wouldn't have turned her in. He would have helped her as best as he could, which was a lot since he had access to all the data sent from the special patrol team and usually saw it before his captain.

But Kaya didn't ask for help. She didn't share her problems with him even tho he kept asking if she needed help. Well she did come for help today... But it didn't have anything to do with the demon...

"Why aren't you telling the other captains about the reports?" Shoji asked.

"Hmph, as you said, there's only a partial match. And even tho it doesn't require remarkable brain-power to put together one plus one I don't want to trouble their underdeveloped brains with such technical details. And it's highly amusing watching from the side. I wish to see how things unfold. I'm sure the longer this case stays open the more bodies I'll have to examine when it's finished." Kurotsuchi laughed his maniacal laughter.

As the terrible sound echoed in his ears, Shoji wondered if he should tell Kaya about those reports.

* * *

_"Could you at least touch yourself?" _Hiraishin grunted.

_'No fagging way! Now get the shit out of my head and go fuck one of your imaginary alter-egos!' _Kaya snarled frustratedly.

"_Unfortunately they are all guys. Sorry but I don't do men."_

It was the middle of the night and she was Trying to sleep in the 4th squad's hospital. Trying, with a capital T because the damned spirit that didn't say a word for almost half a year suddenly decided not only to crash-land back into Kaya's life but also appoint himself as her guide for "post-juvenile life".

He kept pointing out all the flaws in her current way of living, from her bad eating habits and the angle she places the zanpakto in her sash to the way she walks and takes a leak and even her fighting style.

According to Hiraishin, the solution for each and every one of those was getting laid, preferably with a sexy man who was older then yourself, and all the better if he was your captain.

Kaya groaned and turned to the other side, wishing she would just fall asleep. Except for the constant talking from her zanpakto, images of her close encounters with her captain kept popping into her head, no doubt Hiraishin's work.

_'Oh really? I seem to remember you saying you were going to fuck Senbonzakura...' _Kaya thought tiredly.

_"I did?" _the surprised reply angered Kaya more then anything else. She hated when he pretended to have multiple split personalities and sporadically changed the way he speaks. It just drove her nuts.

_"Oh that... I was just trying to arouse you by making you think about me having gay sex with a masked samurai. Now that I think about it, you don't really know how Sakura looks... Okay imagine me doggy-style fucking Byakuya who's wearing a mask and purple samurai cloths."_

Kaya rolled into a ball, her fingers digging into her scalp, and cursed silently. She refused to fall for Hiraishin's trap. She didn't know what he could possibly gain from her having sex with her captain but she wasn't going to find out. She knew that the only thing on the spirit's mind was going back to where he belonged...

Even without the stimulating pictures in her head, Hiraishin's dirty talk was enough to cause her great discomfort. Her face was burning and her pulse fast. A warm feeling spread in her lower belly and the place between her legs grew disturbingly moist.

_"Oh wait!" _the spirit's voice changed into a panicked shriek. _"We're mating so we can't wear cloths. Okay scratch what I said up to the "doggy-style fucking Byakuya" who's wearing nothing. You can keep the mask if that's you fetish..."_

_'What will it take to shut you up so I can sleep?' _Kaya grunted.

_"You don't want to sleep! I can make you have wet dreams!" _Hiraishin said in a scandalized voice.

_'What do I need to do to make you leave me alone?!'_

_"Rough, dirty sex with Byakuya." _he said in a husky voice.

_'No.'_

_"Go back."_

_'No.'_

_"Make me a cake."_

_'No.'_

_"I knew it! The cake's a lie, bitch!" _his voice suddenly changed into a deep growl.

_'What?!' _Kaya wondered if the spirit had indeed lost his mind.

_"Look I'm going crazy! You need to get laid. I need you to get laid. I'm horny!" _he yelled. _"Got it? Horny? Cause I got horns..." _and he burst into laughter.

_'You have no idea how much I hate you right now.' _she hissed.

_"Oh honey I know... It's just how I've been feeling since the day we met."._

* * *

There it was again! The shining ray of light which penetrated the dark pit of his mind. It was stronger than ever, so clear and loud that he couldn't understand how come no one else felt it. It rattled his drowsy conscious like a sharp slap to the face. It gave him goosebumps and made his legs weak. He couldn't stand anymore, his whole body, his whole being, vibrated from excitement.

He leaned against a nearby wall, sliding down to the ground and letting his bag drop, removed his sunglasses and rubbed his face. He wanted to shout, to scream. He wanted to run and keep running until he got to the seireitei. The only thing that stopped him was the tiny piece of his mind that somehow stayed sane. He had to move slowly, in his unstable condition he couldn't afford to do something rash. The small part of his brain that still had some reason left in it told him that it was foolish to kill that bald shinigami and all the others and leave his silly song.

_"..ro-chan... ake up..." _a pleasant voice chimed faintly in his head.

But he couldn't help it. He was excited, furious, surprised, sad and happy all together. He finally knew where she was but after hearing of her deeds his anger rose. How could she do this? How could she betray him like this? The rapture of finding her was clouded by his rage about what she chose to do, who she chose to be.

_"You used to be one..." _thesoft sound echoed again. _"Wake up!"._

"Go away." he grunted, his eyes still closed. How long has it been since he heard that voice? He didn't know and he didn't care. It was meaningless to him, just an insignificant fragment from times long gone... times that exists no more.

_"Don't... saddens me..."_

"Heya chap, s'everything alright?" said a rough voice.

Looking up, he saw what was probably supposed to be a thug. He was in the slightly more civilized rukongai, he didn't know which number, he couldn't remember how many did he pass and how long has he been on the way. His only indication of closeness to his destination was the level of culture and the general state of the surrounding. The buildings were getting bigger and less wrecked and the people less brutish. Also there were much more women and children and far less weapon carrying men.

"Everything is splendid. How about you?" he answered, pretending to shield his eyes from the sun but actually covering them so that no one could see that they were red.

Those so called thugs amused him greatly. Compared to the average folks in his rukongai those petty bullies were nothing but a badly-dressed and ugly overgrown babies. Of course, even the strongest ruffian in his rukongai was nothing but a worm for him...

"Oh I'm just grand!" the goon slurred. He felt his smile sliding off his face, the terrible speech painful for his ears. "But I would be even grander after you hand over all 'em goodies. And by the looks a you, you got plenty lots of 'em!".

He grinned and rubbed his temple, not even looking at the disgusting man while he spoke, or more accurately, spat. He got used to morons trying foolishly rob him because of his fancy clothes, thinking him for a helpless rich guy. If they only knew what was in his small bag...

"I'll tell you what, I'm feeling uncommonly generous today so if you just turn around and get your smelly self out of my sight I'll let you leave with your spinal cord still intact." he said in a casual tone.

He hoped the brainless git would get the point and get lost. It was broad daylight and he preferred not to kill more than necessary now that he was getting close to the shinigami base of power.

Unfortunately the worm didn't get the message. As the man tried to grab him he looked around and saw an open window nearby. He couldn't do this on the street, there were too many people, and altho none of them looked like they wanted to help the "helpless-rich-guy-who's-being-robbed" he thought that their reaction would be slightly more panicked if he starts splattering internal organs all around the place.

Casually backing away from the man, pretending to try to escape, he got closer to the window. When the man tried to grab him again, he shoved his hands aside and tripped the man with his leg, throwing him thru the window.

He jumped in as well and closed the window. The man tried to punch him but he dodged and knocked him back with a flat palm strike to the chin. The man crashed against a table and broke it, falling to the floor. The man stumbled to his feet and grabbed one of the chairs that stood around the table and tried to smash it on his head. He caught the chair and wrenched it from the guy's hands just when the door opened and a young woman came in. She gasped as she looked at the two strangers in her house, one of them holding a chair, and the broken table.

"If you scream or move I'll strangle you, burn your husband, drown your sons and rape your daughters." he said as she backed away, her eyes wide in shock.

His opponent tried to punch him again so he slammed the chair on his head, shattering it to pieces. He then hurled the broken leg of the chair at the door, snapping it shut just as the woman tried to get out. She cried when he closed the distance between them in a split second and grabbed her chin. He pressed her against the wall and jerked her face up.

"Do you have a husband?" he asked quietly, leaning down at her.

"Y-y-yes." she whimpered, her terrified eyes filled with tears.

"Do you have kids?" he asked.

"Y-yes... P-please-" she sobbed but he interrupted her.

"Do you love them? Do you want to see them again?"

"Please! J-just take w-whatever you want..." she cried, shaking in fear.

He frowned and backed away from her, spreading his arms to the sides.

"Do I look like a burglar?" he asked in disbelief.

The man on the floor groaned and started moving again. He tried to get up, clutching his bleeding face but a foot landed on his head. The demon kicked the man on the floor again, breaking his nose. As the man cried in pain he was picked up by the collar and thrown against the wall.

"Could you just die without making a mess? I'm not wearing my hematic clothes." the demon scowled.

"Okay Okay, I'll ju- I'll jus go! Okay?" the man babbled and moved toward the window, "I'll go, okay? I'm going!".

Before he could take another step, the demon was behind him, grabbing his hair.

"You already missed your chance to go." he said and yanked the man's head backward until it wouldn't go any farther. Then in a rapid movement, he bent his head forward and pulled it back, breaking his neck.

The woman let out a frightened yelp as she cowered in the corner. He threw the dead man away from him, careful not to get some of his blood on his clothes.

"Please I won't say anything..." the woman cried. "Just leave, please... Just leave.".

"Of course you won't say anything." he said gently as he pulled the zanpakto with it's sheath out of his sash, placing it in the corner with his bag. "Now if you like those clothes, take them off.".

"What?" she whimpered as he started undoing his sash. "Please don't!".

"If you say please one more time I'll tear off your tongue.".

_'Women could be so stupid.' _he thought as he forced her to the ground, tearing the clothes off her body. How stupid of her to try to resist after she just witnessed him effortlessly killing another man. Maybe she tried to protect her dignity? How pointless...

Wrapping his arm around her throat as he thrust into her, he squeezed slightly, silencing her pained sobs. He thought about the insolent brat and how she dared betray him after all he did for her. He should have taken her and not wait for her to grow up. He should have put a leash on her and not let her roam around. He thought of all the things he was going to do to her as he ravaged the innocent woman.

_'Innocent...' _he thought angrily, feeling his peak approaching. _'Only newborn babies and lambs are innocent.'._

He didn't mean to kill her, didn't mean to press so tightly on her windpipe. But he already let his anger take control and as he climaxed inside of her his whole body tensed in anticipation and the slender neck got crushed in his grip...

"Think of this and ponder that, as you stand and look and stare.

There's no fortune to discover, consider that while still you hover.

Cast your soul into hell's fire, if devil's grace is your desire.

Before you plunge, a last piece of advice.

The demon's gift is never without a price."

He hummed to himself as he dressed up, feeling only slightly satisfied. He could let out his anger and frustration on hundreds of shinigami and whores but it wouldn't be enough... Time is running out.

* * *

_'Jelly beans are great...' _Kaya thought tiredly as she chewed the gooey stuff.

As the new day started, Hanataro came to check her condition and do some cleaning. Hiraishin was silent for hours now, but Kaya didn't get any sleep that night and was tired and hungry.

"Otori-san you look terrible!" Hanataro exclaimed as he noticed the dark shadows beneath her eyes.

"If by "terrible" you mean "like crap" then that's exactly how I feel." she yawned. "Don't call me Otori, my name's Kaya. I told you that about hundred times...".

He rushed to get her some food and said cheerfully that she will feel much better after she eats something. Kaya was about to agree with him but then she noticed that most of the food on the tray that Hanataro handed her was vegetables. She almost threw it at him.

"Am I expected to eat this... chicken food?" she snarled at him.

"Bu-but Otori-san, I mean Kaya-san, vegetables are very healthy and provides your body with essential-" Hanataro babbled as he cowered away from her.

"Quit your yammering, you pathetic carpet-muncher! Go find me something tasty!".

He disappeared again and came back holding a small colorful bag. He carefully handed her the bag and backed away immediately as if frightened she might kill him. Eying him suspiciously, she opened the bag and checked it's content. Small, vividly colored, bean shaped objects filled the bag, burning her tired eyes with their flashy colors. She picked one of the beans and held it up, looking at Hanataro from the corners of her eyes.

"Beans?" she said quietly. "You brought me beans. Raw beans. Horribly colored, raw beans.".

"These are jelly beans!" he said hurriedly, waving his hands in protest.

He took the bean out of her hand and split it in half, revealing a soft, rubber-like white substance. As she scowled at the disgusting sight, Hanataro threw the mashed bean into his mouth and chewed happily.

He explained to her that it was a candy from the human world, made primarily from sugar. Thinking that nothing, even a snot-looking candy, could taste bad if it's made out of sugar, Kaya tried one.

"It's... Disturbingly good... Once you get over the nose-shit texture..." she said slowly.

Slightly suspicious of her zanpakto's silence after that terrible night, Kaya decided to stay in the hospital even tho she was completely cured. Captain Unohana didn't mind but she asked Kaya if everything's okay and if she needed help.

Why did everyone keep asking that? Okay, stupid question but if she needed anyone's help she would have just ask. Well, she probably wouldn't. She hated asking people for help and even more hated admitting that she needed help.

She was strong, and got stronger every day. She might be small and young but her dream gave her strength. Her dream fueled her to keep flapping her wings until she could fly high above everyone else. One day, she will bat her mighty wings and blow away everything that threatened and haunted her...

"Kuchiki-san is here to visit you." Hanataro's voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"Say what?!" Kaya blurted, losing her balance and falling on the floor. She was standing upside-down on her hands when Hanataro came in.

"Kuchiki-san. She's her to visit you." Hanataro repeated miserably.

"She? Oh it's Rukia!" Kaya sighed.

Rukia came in wearing a somber expression. Kaya got back to the bed and sprawled there, chewing some jelly beans.

"Rukia, how fare thee?" Kaya asked cheerfully.

"If you're trying to sound like my brother, he doesn't talk like that." Rukia scowled and crossed her arms.

"Nay, methinks not... So what's up?" Kaya grinned.

"Oh, I'm fine. How about you?" Rukia said pointedly.

"I'm okay. Want some jelly beans?" Kaya said briskly, offering a handful of colorful sweets. "I know it looks like beans but it's actually candies from the human world! It's sweet and soft inside-"

"Kaya, I wrote the book about the human world. I know what jelly beans are." Rukia said exasperatedly.

"Jee, spare me the Kuchiki-rage. You could just say no." Kaya grimaced and threw the beans into her mouth.

"I heard what happened yesterday." Rukia said.

"Well congratulation, you are a sentient being who lives in the seireitei. I'll be surprised to find a single person here who didn't hear or see what happened yesterday." Kaya said bitterly.

She put her hands behind her head and laid back, scowling at the ceiling. She didn't need telling off from her friends, the rest of the world is going to do it anyway.

"I heard about it from nii-sama." Rukia said quietly.

At these words Kaya sat bolt upright at once. She stared at Rukia who looked at her with slightly worried eyes. There's no way Byakuya told her about _everything _that happened yesterday, right? Of course not, he was way too proud to admit committing such humane atrocities like drinking and making out. Then again he was drunk...

"Oh? What did he say?" she asked, trying to sound like she didn't really care.

The drunken son of a bitch told her everything! How her zanpakto had a mind of his own. How it sometimes managed to posses her, greatly increasing her abilities. How there was some hidden power connected to the spirit, locked inside her, bursting out occasionally and causing all the "random" incidents in the seireitei. He also told her that some of the captains suspected Kaya was connected to Niiro Ashura and that the Onmitsukido tried to put her under close surveillance.

Kaya sat blank-faced as Rukia talked, unable to believe that Byakuya actually told her all that. True, he never said anything about keeping quiet about all of her oddities, but Kaya got the impression that he didn't want anyone else to know about them. After all, most of their training were away from the squad, where no one could see them. He didn't want anyone to witness Hiraishin in case he took over her. He covered for her when she (or actually Hiraishin) destroyed the senzaikyu tower and he even let her sleep in his home. She trusted him, she thought they had come to some sort of mutual agreement. Despite the open hostility between them, they managed to get along, somehow.

Kaya clenched her fists and bit the inside of her cheek. She felt angry and betrayed, she wanted to punch someone, blow something up, break something, anything.

_"Hey calm down! Bad Hulk, no smash!"_ Hiraishin's voice rang in her head.

This made her even angrier. The stupid spirit came to tease her again, to pour salt on her wound.

_"Take it easy, Byakuya only told Rukia about me. He didn't tell her about you and him. He's just worried about you and he knows Rukia's your friend. He probably wanted her to check if you're alright."_

_'What the fuck are you talking about?' _Kaya thought angrily.

_"Byakuya didn't betray you or anything. Rukia isn't going to tell anyone and he knows it. He just had to take things of his shoulders. I mean come on, you are a hell of a load to deal with."_

_'It's all because of you!'_

"Kaya?" Rukia's gentle voice made Kaya open her eyes.

She didn't even realize she closed them or that she was breathing very deeply thru her nose.

"Nii-sama was a bit weird yesterday but... I think he's worried about you." Rukia said quietly, looking at Kaya with a very serious expression.

_"Thank you, o saintly Rukia!" _Hiraishin sighed.

"Is it true? About your zanpakto?" Rukia asked.

"You should leave." Kaya said abruptly. She wasn't looking at Rukia, didn't want her to see the rage in her eyes.

Whatever Hiraishin was trying to do, Kaya knew it wasn't something good. He was trying to appease her now which was very uncharacteristic of him. He was the type who fights first and asks questions later, if at all. More than that, he liked making troubles just for fun. Now he didn't want her to be mad at Byakuya, he didn't want her to lash out and wreck chaos in her rage.

If that's what he wanted, she was going to do the opposite. Whatever wicked and twisted plan he had concocted, no doubt stimulated by the knowledge that _he _was alive and on his way, Kaya was not going to cooperate.

"I'm not leaving." Rukia said defiantly. "Not until you tell me what's going on. You don't have to face everything on your own, let your friends share the burden.".

In a blink of an eye, Kaya was out of the bed, standing on the windowsill. Rukia whirled around to look at her, surprised by the blindingly fast movement.

"You want to share my burden? Let see if you can catch up to me first." Kaya said, grinning.

Rukia tried to tell her to stop but with another flash-step, Kaya disappeared.

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D


	32. Wounds of the heart

**Thanks to my beta reader - peanutbutterthedog**

**disclaimer: I own nothing. Kubo Tite made bleach. This story ignores everything that happens and is explained in the Fullbringers arc and forward with Ichigo miraculously getting his powers back (who cares he's not even in tihs story!). Hope things won't get too confusing .**

*** Heya kurokitty :D horai new fan. didnt take offence from anything you wrote. its kinda refreshing actually and i enjoyed reading your reviews :D yeah i know the first chapters are sort of badly grammered-spelled-generally-written. its because i was just starting to publish and wasnt sure if ill even continue so they were pretty bad... i need to rewrite them one day... annnnnyway my first language is hebrew.**

**Chapter 32 – Wounds of the heart**

Yoruichi padded gracefully along a rooftop, her beautiful tail flicking occasionally. Kisuke got wind of the troublesome events in soul society so she decided to check things out. She arrived the day before but already gathered almost every bit of information that was available, plus made a little trip to the Shihoin residence to take something. She heard about the death of Madarame Ikkaku and the whole Niiro Ashura story. She also heard about all the funny incidents, and Otori Kaya's name was mentioned regarding almost each and every one of them. She also managed to listen in on the captains meeting yesterday. Putting aside the meeting's topic, Yoruichi was astonished when she heard Byakuya talk. There was a subtle change in the noble's tone, one she hadn't heard in years. She had to force herself not to burst out laughing when she recognized the symptoms.

Byakuya-bo was drunk!

However, she couldn't find out the story behind it because suddenly the sky grew slightly darker. She looked up and saw dark clouds gathering above the sokyoku hill. Seconds later a huge bolt of lightning struck the hill, revealing the secret cave she and Kisuke used to train in. Kaya and two others were pulled out from under the rock slide. Watching from a different angle than the captains, Yoruichi saw that Kaya wasn't harmed at all.

Deciding that she had to get to the bottom of this business, Yoruichi mad her way to the Kuchiki manor that same night. Unfortunately she didn't get to talk to Byakuya because Rukia was there. She was about to leave when her ears picked up parts of the conversation.

"-zanpakto is connected to Niiro Ashura." Byakuya said.

"Nii-sama, does the other captains know about all of that?" Rukia asked worriedly.

There was a short silent before Byakuya answered.

"They know nothing. They only guess."

There was another silence. When Rukia spoke again, she did so in a quiet, careful tone.

"Aren't you going to tell them? I mean, if what you say is true and you're keeping it secret-" she stopped suddenly, realizing what she was saying.

"I apologize, nii-sama. I didn't mean to... It's not like I accuse... Please forgive me, nii-sama.".

Yoruichi perked her ears at the silent room, not daring to get any closer in case her presence would be noticed.

"Nii-sama?"

"Do you believe in innocent crimes?" Byakuya asked, his voice slow and quiet.

"Wh-what?"

"Do you think that someone who committed a crime can be innocent?" Byakuya asked again, sounding not less confused than Rukia.

"Erm... I don't think that one bad deed is enough to condemn a person as a criminal, if that's what you mean." Rukia said hesitatingly.

"I do not believe that Otori is a criminal. However, I do not believe her to be innocent either.".

Bursting in curiosity, Yoruichi had no choice but to leave for the night and try to get a word with Byakuya tomorrow. And so she made her way to the 6th squad, hoping that Renji was not in the office. She thought that he wouldn't be because Ikkaku was a good friend of him, almost like a mentor so his death should distract Renji from his daily work.

Walking along the busy streets, she realized that the news about Ikkaku's death has probably been announced because it was the topic of almost every conversation. Everyone were shocked and scared, after all, Ikkaku was one of the strongest non-captain shinigami in the gotei 13.

Looking thru the window of the captain's office, Yoruichi wasn't surprised to see the captain working as usual. She landed softly on the floor and jumped to the table, landing gracefully on the paper the captain was trying to read.

Byakuya blinked at the cat and leaned back in his chair, scowling. He rubbed his eyes and Yoruichi could swear she heard him mutter a curse.

"Meow?" she said, blinking innocently at him and tilting her head to the side.

"You can cease this folly, Yoruichi, it's not fooling anyone. What do you want?" he grunted, looking at her thru his fingers.

"Why can't you greet your old friend politely? Whenever I come to visit, you frown at me." Yoruichi said in an offended voice.

He didn't answer but made an angry noise, rubbing his temples. Yoruichi grinned (as much as a cat can grin) and stood at the edge of the table, leaning closer to him.

"Byakuya-bo, you have a hangover don't you?" she asked deviously.

"No I don't!" he said warningly as she jumped to his lap.

Before he could do anything, a puff of smoke engulfed them and a naked human-formed Yoruichi sat on his lap, with her arms around his head, pressing her bare chest against his face.

Groaning, he stood up, letting the chair fall to the floor, and pushed Yoruichi off him. Scowling, he backed away from her, turning his head as she sat sideways on his desk.

"Feeling better?" she grinned, noticing his flushed cheeks.

"No." he said sharply.

"Hmm, but it always helped when you were younger..." Yoruichi said thoughtfully, remembering all the times she "cured" him of his hangovers. Most of which were thanks to her...

"No it did not help. I only said it did so you would get off me. Now change back or put some clothes on, you perverted old cat." he hissed.

Yoruichi laughed as she puffed back into cat form and Byakuya sighed and picked up his chair so he could sit.

"So, how's it hanging, Byakuya-bo?" she asked casually.

"I have a strong desire to hang someone."

"You have a strong desire to bang someone? Why are you telling that to me? Where's your girlfriend?" Yoruichi asked in a fake astonishment.

"Do not twist my words, Yoruichi, and I don't have a _girlfriend_." Byakuya said warningly.

"Whatever you say, Byakuya-bo... So what happened that was so terrible it convinced you get drunk?" Yoruichi asked with a yawn.

"I don't know where you heard such nonsensical prattle but I was not drunk." Byakuya said in a low voice.

So typical of Byakuya. No matter what kind of embarrassing situation he found himself in, denial was his one and only solution. When he was young, it was Yoruichi who lured him into all of those unfortunate incidents so whenever she mentioned them he would simply dismiss them as figments of her imagination.

"Oh come on... You can tell me." Yoruichi said conspiratorially. "I promise I won't laugh or tell anyone.".

"Have you heard the phrase: _Curiosity killed the cat_?" Byakuya said grumpily.

"The cat died _from_ curiosity. I'm trying to avoid that by quenching my thirst for knowledge. Spit it out, its not good to keep things inside." Yoruichi said, her eyes glinting.

Byakuya crossed his arms and looked away from her, a determined expression on his face. This made Yoruichi even more curious about the thing that troubled him. She knew it had something to do with Otori Kaya...

"Even if, for some laughably inexplicable reason, I had problems in my interpersonal relationship, you are the last person I would divulge it to." he said drily.

"Byakuya, you don't have an interpersonal relationship." she sighed sadly.

Suddenly she raised her front paws off the desk and placed them on Byakuya's chest, her claws digging into his uniform as comprehension trickled into her head. With her hind legs still on the desk, Yoruichi leaned closer to his face as he tried to back away, her ears standing and her whiskers pushed forward.

"Do you?" she asked quietly, her yellow feline eyes widening.

"Kaya turned you down, didn't she?" she said after a brief silence.

"What? I have no idea what you mean by that." Byakuya said and tried to push her off.

His hands closed around the feline torso and he tried to lift her up but the sharp claws still clung to his cloths. The cat blinked at him and now placed her hind legs on him as well, giving her four sets of claws that attached her to his chest.

"Oh Byakuya-bo..." she said sympathetically, her ears and whiskers drooping.

"Stop that!" he hissed, still trying to remove her.

"What happened? I'll tell you what you did wrong so you can try again."

"Nothing happened." he insisted but the faintest blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Want me to talk to Kaya? I'll tell her you can be very nice when you want to..."

"You will do no such thing." he said warningly.

"What are you so afraid of? Admitting that you have a soft side? That you have needs like everybody else? Come on, you know that what happens in bed stays in bed..."

"That's enough."

"Are you afraid of... getting hurt again?"

"Get of now, Yoruichi."

They struggled like this for a while. No matter how much he pushed, she refused to let go. His hand moved toward her tail when suddenly he froze as a faint spiritual pressure surged from somewhere far away. He stood up and stared in the general direction of the reiatsu as if trying to see thru the solid wall. Yoruichi also felt something, but not being so familiar with the reiatsu, she didn't pay it much attention. That is until a curse came from the person on which she was trying to climb.

"What happened?" she asked, now trying to recognize the reiatsu.

There were two, one of them slightly more familiar than the other and they were obviously fighting... Looking up, Yoruichi was surprised at the furious expression on Byakuya's face. Next thing she knew he flash-stepped out of the window with her still clinging to his chest.

"Don't mind me! I'll just tug along!" she yelled and tightened the grip on his clothes as they zoomed across the seireitei.

As they got closer to the source of the reiatsu, Yoruichi recognized one of them as Rukia. The other was someone Yoruichi knew she had met before but couldn't quite put her finger on... She realized now that they were nearing the Kuchiki territory.

"Go away Yoruichi." Byakuya said, increasing his speed.

"Okay, I'll see you there!" Yoruichi called and jumped off him.

And to his great annoyance, she sped up and made her way over to Rukia, leaving him behind.

Getting closer and closer to her destination, Yoruichi still couldn't recognize the other person. It bugged her because she was sure she knew who it was. She arrived at a training field and felt a slight drop in the temperature, probably from Rukia's shikai. She spotted the two figures fighting, one was Rukia and the other...

"Kaya?!" Yoruichi exclaimed in a mixture of surprise and joy, landing on Kaya's left hand as it moved to attack Rukia with a small blade.

"Huh?" Kaya blurted as she almost lost her balance as a result of a cat jumping on her. She was leaning forward in mid charge so when the cat landed on her hand it pushed it aside and made Kaya topple forward. Before she hit the ground however she curled into a ball, landed on her shoulders, rolled and jumped to her feet, holding up the black cat at arms length.

"Hey kiddo, long time no see." Yoruichi said, winking.

"Yoruichi-san?" Rukia said in surprise, slowly lowering her katana and stepping closer.

One glance at Rukia told Yoruichi that she interrupted something that was more than just a friendly spar. Both girls were panting and covered in sweat and sand but Rukia sustained multiple cuts and bruises as well as a bleeding nose. Kaya seemed pretty much unharmed albeit quite irritated.

"Yoruichi is that you?" Kaya asked, slightly confused.

"How many talking cats do you know?" Yoruichi asked in exaggerations and wriggled out of her hands. The knife was still in Kaya's hand when she held Yoruichi and even tho the blade was pointing outside, it was too close to her beautiful tail for comfort.

Kaya opened her mouth to say something but didn't get the chance to talk. A heavy pressure fell on them, followed by the uncharacteristically-angry shinigami who released it. Byakuya walked toward them, his eyes shooting sparks.

"One too many." he said said in a low, almost growling tone.

His cold glare was fixed on Kaya who returned a scowl and tightened her grip on the small zanpakto. Yoruichi was surprised that the girl could stand the force of the burning gaze, not to mention the spiritual pressure. Rukia was the only one who seemed to have troubles withstanding the increasingly strong reiatsu. Kaya also started releasing reiatsu and it surged around her in rings of lightnings.

"Let's get you out of here, Rukia." Yoruichi said as she padded over to Rukia.

"Yes, before you see your brother's ugly side." Kaya said in disdain.

Next moment, Kaya was laying on her back with Byakuya's knee pushing down on her belly, his fingers closed on her bangs and the tip of his sword less than an inch away from her eye.

"Nii-sama!"

With only a brief glance back, Yoruichi transformed to her human form and grabbed Rukia, hoisted her on her shoulder and flash-stepped away from the field, the shrill cry still ringing in her ears.

* * *

_Pain coursed thru his dazed conscious. Fractured images and voices that didn't mean anything to him kept running in his head. Bright lightning burned his eyes, loud thunder roared in his ears._

_He was running in an unfamiliar rukongai, panic propelling his feet to keep moving. But he knew this place, it was his home for a couple of years. Wasn't it?_

_"Don't do it! He never tried to kill you, you're safe here!" _

_The spirit growled in his ears. It wasn't the voice of his spirit, it was so different. The urgency and rage in the spirit's voice vibrated thru his entire body as he ran even faster. _

_Suddenly he was standing still, in a dark lab-looking room, talking to someone._

_"-Otori and Nakamura agreed to take part in this?" he asked the tall red-haired man._

_"Otori is the foundation to this experiment and Nakamura... Hmm let's say that I told her what she needed to hear..."_

_He was running again. Someone was chasing him. Someone he knew very well. Someone he didn't know at all. His executioner. His protector._

_"Where will you go?! What will you do? You are nothing without him, without me!"_

_He threw the short katana, hurling it over the roofs of many buildings. Then he was gone. He was nowhere. He couldn't breathe or move or think. His whole being was being crashed as desperation took over his stunned mind._

_He was dying. His limp body was being embraced by hands that were both powerful and gentle. Tears ran from his eyes as he tried to cling to the person who held him. The person who killed him. He wasn't angry or afraid. What he felt was beyond sadness._

_Remorse. Terrible, anguishing remorse tore up his frantically beating heart as the last words he heard, before the blade sunk into his back, echoed in his head._

_"If only I had a heart to forsake..."_

Junichi woke up with a start, inhaling quickly. His body was sore so he didn't try to get up, instead he tried to calm his breathing and stop his sweaty body from shaking. He blinked a few times and carefully rolled his head to the side, looking around the room. He was in the hospital. The last thing he remembered was fighting Otori in that secret cave and then... The cave collapsed...

Everything started becoming weird when he subjugated Otori's shikai. It was like he somehow absorbed not only her spiritual energy but also some of her feelings or memories. It felt like something alive was coursing in his zanpakto, something more than simply reiatsu...

He tried to make sense of all the memories that invaded his mind. Were those Otori's memories? Some might have been, but not all. He remembered talking about her in some of them, and he felt rather taller than she was... Her memories comprised mostly of running accompanied by a dreadful anxiety... And he actually died in one of them... Did she die? Maybe it was how she died in the human world? Somehow he didn't think so... that other man, the one who killed her had a zanpakto...

"Nakamura..." he whispered and closed his eyes, remembering a name that came up.

Grief suddenly invaded his heart, so intense and consuming that Junichi started wondering if emotions could actually kill. It rendered him completely breathless as a painful mass constricted his throat. His eyes burned with unshed tears and a tiny moan escaped his lips.

He heard a faint creak of a window being opened and the soft thud of a pair of feet touching the floor. The strange sadness disappeared at once and his heart rate rose as someone stepped closer to his bed.

"I know you're awake." an impatient voice said.

He opened his eyes and saw captain Soifon looking down at him.

"Captain Soifon?" he whispered weakly.

"I left one of my men to watch you and inform me when you wake up. What happened under the sokyoku?" Soifon said briskly.

It occurred to Junichi that the cave was some secret base for the Onmitsukido. No one seemed to know about it and it concealed reiatsu. This is probably why the stealth corps' leader was questioning him...

"We... found it accidentally, captain Soifon. We were just training, that's all." he said innocently.

"Otori blew up the cave didn't she? What did she do? Did she transform or something?" the captain asked urgently, she seemed determined to know what happened.

"Transform?" Junichi repeated, looking blankly at the captain. He remembered how Otori suddenly went under some sort of change, her reiatsu felt different and she became much stronger for a while. Her eyes turned red, even her voice and speech changed...

"No..." he said slowly. "My shikai backfired, that's all. I can't fully control it yet.".

Why did he lie? The captain of squad 2 seemed to think that he wasn't telling the truth because she questioned him some more. Junichi kept insisting that nothing weird happened, not sure himself why he kept lying.

"Nakamura." he said suddenly, stopping Soifon in mid-sentence.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nakamura has something to do with Otori..." he said carefully.

"Who the hell is Nakamura?" Soifon asked angrily.

"I'm not sure..." Junichi said, rubbing his face. He was so confused. Not only from the invading memories but also from the change in his own feelings. Suddenly he didn't feel such hatred toward Otori. Whenever he thought of her, it was like he knew her from somewhere else... Like they met before...

* * *

"How dare you?" Byakuya hissed, tightening the grip on his sword.

"Beg your pardon?" the girl asked innocently, grinning despite the fact that her eye was about to get gouged.

"If you hold a grudge against me you will resolve it with me. You will not drag Rukia into this nonsense." he said in a deadly voice.

Green eyes and gray eyes locked onto each other, refusing to break the glare. If the fury in both pair of eyes was displayed in their owners actions, the captain of squad 6 and his candidate would be tearing each other apart.

Byakuya's head was pounding painfully. Not only from the aftereffect of the alcohol but also from rage and worse of all, fear. What if the stupid brat lost her head while fighting Rukia? What if Hiraishin came out? What angered him the most was that the brat didn't seem bothered by the possibility that she could have hurt Rukia or even, he shuddered at the thought, kill her.

Rukia was in a far worse shape than he would expect her to be after fighting his apprentice but he didn't feel that strange reiatsu that came out with Hiraishin... Did the brat become that strong? And why the hell wasn't she affected by his spiritual pressure?

"Nonsense?" she repeated, her eyes flashing furiously. "That's what it is for you? Because it happens to be my goddamned life!".

"What are you talking about?" he asked quietly, removing his sword from her face. He forced himself to calm down, there was nothing to be gained from fighting her now. She was supposed to be in the hospital so if the other captains finds out that she was out and about all day, picking fights, there will be some explaining to do.

"The one who dragged Rukia into this _nonsense _is not me. It's you, Byakuya!" she snapped.

He immediately regretted putting away his sword because she pushed with both hands the knee that rested on her belly and he lost his balance for a second which was enough for her to pull her legs from underneath him and put her feet on his chest, pushing herself away from him.

"Don't." he said warningly, holding his zanpakto at the ready in front of him after they both hurried to their feet and the brat bended her knees slightly in a fighting stance.

"Why? Why did you tell Rukia?" she yelled at him and he thought he heard the faintest hint of pain in her voice.

"I was under the impression that she already knew something. It's difficult being around you for such a long time without noticing. I had no intentions to slander you, if that's how you perceived it." he said placidly.

In retrospection, it wasn't such a bright idea to tell Rukia. In addition to unnecessarily involving his sister in this mishap it also increased the antagonism the rascal probably had against him because of his... manhandling.

The expression on her face faltered for a moment before she closed her eyes and shook her head irritably.

"Stop screwing with me!" she hissed, scratching her head, her fingers digging into her scalp.

Byakuya wasn't sure if she was talking to him, it seemed like she had some sort of internal quarrel. She just stood there for a while, messing her hair and clutching her short zanpakto furiously, her reiatsu becoming more and more erratic.

"Come now, let us settle this dissension between us in a civilized manner." he said, lowering his sword.

He hoped this would calm her anger but it only made it worse. She snarled furiously, glaring at him with determined green eyes and underneath the rage he saw misery and torment. He was slightly surprised, expecting them to turn red by now...

Charging up her spiritual energy, she held the small knife in her right hand away from her body as the thin lines on the glove started glowing and sparks started crackling around her hand. In a few seconds her whole hand was covered in bright blue lightnings, surging loudly and occasionally shooting thunderbolts that singed the ground.

"Who said lightning never strikes twice?" she asked, smiling sneakily.

She jumped high above and dived at him, roaring "Raikiri!" while aiming her electrified fist at him. He released his zanpakto, which shattered into countless tiny blades, and sent it to intercept her. The blade fragments clashed with the lightning blade and slowed the girl down, swirling around her, cutting and slashing, raining tiny drops of blood. Then she disappeared and reappeared on the ground, a few meters from him, her whole body engulfed in electricity. Instead of lunging at him again, she fell to her knees, shaking violently, as the current left her body. Panting heavily, she stopped herself from falling over with her hands and punched the ground with her right, still weakly crackling, sword holding hand.

"Enough." he said quietly, watching as she struggled to stand up, injured by her own attack far worse than from his. She never managed to use both lightning attacks and jumping technique at the same time, obviously it was her limit.

Slightly staggering, she glared at him and gritted her teeth. She raised her shaking hands and placed them one on top of each other, her left hand, pointing at him, rested on her right hand which held her zanpakto.

His hand moved automatically, directing his floating blades to protect himself as her reiatsu soared again, but there was no need. The lines on both her gloves glowed momentarily before a powerful current exploded from the point where her hands met, knocking her backward.

Cursing bitterly, she pushed herself up again, her gloves torn and burnt. Barely standing up straight, she threw away the small, burned blade and tottered at him. Dripping blood and sweat, she raised a shaking hand and punched him. Her fist connected with his open palm so she punched again, her hand barely making it to it's target. Gasping painfully, she lost balance as she tried to hit him again and stumbled forward, collapsing against him.

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D


	33. If I don't say what I mean

**Thanks to my beta reader - peanutbutterthedog**

**disclaimer: I own nothing. Kubo Tite made bleach. This story ignores everything that happens and is explained in the Fullbringers arc and forward with Ichigo miraculously getting his powers back (who cares he's not even in tihs story!). Hope things won't get too confusing .**

**Dina, bree and kurokitty thanks for reviewing. it means so much to me :D**

**and peanutbutter you are the best! :D (i know i already thanked you but still...)**

**Chapter 33 ****–**** If I don't say what I mean, can I still mean what I say?**

"Oi, Hajime-san..?" Shoji said vaguely.

He intended to visit Kaya in the 4th squad. He was directed to her room by a slightly frightened Yamada Hanataro but when he knocked on the door no answer came. He knocked again and when he heard no answer opened the door slowly only to see that Kaya was not there at all. Thinking that this couldn't mean anything good, Shoji proceeded to wondering aimlessly around the corridors until suddenly coming to a halt in front of a door and for no apparent reason decided to enter.

"What the heck, Akamaru?" Junichi asked tiredly, staring at Shoji in surprise.

"Hmm... I wanted to visit Kaya but she's not in her room, you know?" Shoji said slowly.

"How in the name of your fucking dead mother am I supposed to know?" Junichi burst impatiently. "She's probably sitting on a tree, talking to her birds!".

Both Junichi and Shoji looked confused at this statement and kept quiet for a while after it. Stuff like that usually didn't come out of Junichi's mouth. And what did birds had to do with anything?

"I... I don't know why I said that." Junichi said confusedly. "Do you know Nakamura?".

The last words seemed to come out of Junichi's mouth of their own free will. Shoij's answer sounded just the same.

"Yes."

"What? Really?" Junichi gasped, staring at Shoji's blank face.

"No."

Shoji scratched his head, looking quite at a loss. Junichi stared at him, half angry half flustered. It wasn't unusual of Shoji to spout nonsense but Junichi himself wasn't making much sense today and Shoji looked just as puzzled as he was.

"Do you know Nakamura?" Junichi asked again, eying Shoji closely.

"No." Shoji said, staring back.

"Why did you say yes?"

"I don't know. Why are you here, laying in a bed?"

"What does that have to do anything?" Junichi asked angrily.

"What does Nakamura have to do with anything?" Shoji replied blankly.

"I... I don't know!" Junichi groaned. "I can't remember...".

"What about Ryuzaki and Fuji? Shintaro?" Shoji asked quietly, making Junichi freeze, his eyes wide. "Naoya..?".

Junichi clutched his head and laid back, groaning tiredly. His eyes were closed so he didn't see the uncharacteristic grin that spread on Shoji's face as he chuckled silently.

"How the mighty have fallen..." Shoji said derisively.

"Wha?" Junichi muttered weakly, staring at Shoji thru his fingers.

"I always wanted to say that..." Shoji said.

* * *

"Ouch... Pain..." Kaya mumbled faintly, slowly opening and closing her eyes.

"Pain is good. It is very character building." a dry voice came from somewhere nearby.

Clenching her teeth to prevent herself from groaning in pain as she rolled on her belly, Kaya looked up hazily and saw Byakuya sitting seiza and peacefully sipping tea. Unable to hold back any longer, she let out a pained moan as she realized that they were in his home.

"How about I build your character? We'll see how you like it..." she murmured.

"What was that? I was unable to hear you over the pitiful whimpering."

"I said that I hate you from the bottom of my soul." she hissed.

Her whole body was sore and painful. There wasn't a single muscle that didn't hurt. She somehow managed to _jump _while using raikiri but then lost control over the crackling energy in her hand and it broke out of her hold. Then she tried that compressed energy spike but had no idea how it was supposed to be done so the moment she channeled reiatsu into both hands at the same time it backfired... At least the damned spirit was silent now...

"Can you get up?" Byakuya asked.

Breathing deeply and moving very slowly, Kaya carefully pushed herself up. Her muscles protested painfully but it wasn't something she never felt before so she managed to sit, even if slightly slouched.

"Did you do something funny to me while I was out?" she asked, irritated by the nonchalant way he observed her while drinking the stupid tea. She couldn't help but grin at the tiny, yet very noticeable, reaction her words drew from him.

"What do you mean by _something funny_?" he asked sharply, frowning at her.

"I mean something funny, as in groping my ass or fingering my boobs." she said pointedly.

"I believe such behavior would have been improper." he said solemnly, putting down the cup, his eyes meeting hers. "While you are not awake.".

They stared at each other blankly for a while, the words taking time to sink into Kaya's awareness.

"Fucking assgoblin! I can't believe you said it with a straight face!" she blurted.

"Do you really think I would do something to you when you are asleep?" he asked, a little offended.

"I don't understand why you think it's okay do something to me when I'm awake!" she said indignantly before he even finished talking.

"I do not see another way in which it could work-"

"It's not supposed to work!"

What the hell was going on? Was Byakuya actually coming on to her? Unlike yesterday, he seemed pretty sober, and he didn't even deny his intentions. And what's with this blank expression? Couldn't he display, at least when talking about personal things, even the slightest bit of feelings? It made understanding his real intentions pretty difficult.

"Why not?" he asked, sounding rather uncaring.

Kaya flinched in surprise at his response and fell backward as a wave of pain run along her sore body. She couldn't stand his indifference anymore and felt like punching him.

"You're supposed to be very angry at me right now." she grunted, pushing herself up.

"Indeed I am but we shall attend to that later-"

"What do you mean later?!" Kaya burst out angrily. "Look, you can't seduce me in one sentence and scold me in the next one!".

She leaned clumsily toward him and poked a finger at his chest, withdrawing it quickly at the sight of the glare he was giving her.

"I don't like the way you keep interrupting me." he said coldly. "So shut your mouth and let me speak.".

She stared at him for a while before letting out a snort of laughter. She stopped very fast tho, her muscles hurting from the strain, and also her captain was giving her a rather disapproving stare.

"I'm sorry, it's just hilarious when you're being rude." she said, half chuckling. "Blatantly, I mean, 'cause you're almost always rude. Sorry, I'll shut my mouth now. Please speak, captain.".

Kaya grinned as he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, and took a deep breath. A tiny grimace crossed his face and Kaya wondered if he had a hangover... She sure hoped he did.

"Your tone displeases me, you are still too intractable." he said slowly, eying her in dissatisfaction.

"Pleasing you is nowhere near the top of my priority list. It's somewhere at the bottom along with killing myself and chewing off my leg. Actually, I'm not sure it's even on the list." she said airily. "What's in-track-ta-ball?".

"It means you are stubborn, obstinate, dogmatic and basically very difficult to deal with."

"Hey I know what dogmatic means!" she burst out happily.

"I am thrilled for you." Byakuya said, not sounding remotely happy.

"But I'm not dogmatic!" Kaya said indignantly.

"Please stop arguing with every word that comes out of my mouth. It makes it impossible to have a conversation with you. If you find yourself too energetic to have a civilized communication, we will go outside so you could electrocute yourself again and again until you are adequately approachable. I was kind enough to let you lash out at me with minimal response on my part but I promise that if we go out now I shall not be kind at all."

His voice was slow and calm but Kaya felt his warning perfectly well. She was starting to stretch his tolerance to the point in which it was dangerous to keep trying. For a second there, she thought he was going to kill her in front of Rukia and Yoruichi... Keeping that in mind, Kaya pursed her lips and said no more.

After waiting a moment to see that she was indeed not going to say something, Byakuya opened his mouth again but closed it immediately. He frowned, looking as if trying to rearrange his thoughts after they were so rudely interrupted.

"First of all, what were you doing under the sokyoku with two people I specifically told you to stay away from?" he asked calmly.

"Say what?! I thought we were going to talk about that later?" Kaya spluttered.

"I changed my mind. Annoying isn't it?"

"And you say I'm difficult to deal with." Kaya sighed but then flinched as Byakuya gave her a warning stare. "We were having a friendly spar.".

Byakuya gazed down at her, a thoroughly unconvinced look on his face.

"Aside from the fact that those two are far from being your friends, I have yet to procure an evidence that you are capable of a _friendly spar_." he said coldly.

"Say wha-"

"I am saying" Byakuya continued sharply "that you lack any form of self-discipline when you fight."

Kaya shuddered a little from the burning of his gaze. Some of her anger at him faded, maybe because she new perfectly well how wrong and stupid her actions were or because it was clear to her that Byakuya's anger exceed her own by far.

"I am going to say this only once. If you ever point your blade at Rukia again I will kill you." he said quietly.

His tone was serene and nonthreatening whatsoever and his face placid again but Kaya could perceive every bit of deadly warning from the person sitting in front of her. She recognized the demeanor of a man who was about to yield to the accumulation of anger which have been repressed for a long time. She knew this kind of behavior very well...

"Did you understand what I said?" Byakuya asked.

"Painfully." Kaya grimaced, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat.

"Good, then we shall speak of it no more. So what were you doing with Hajime and Hayate?" he continued calmly, as if he did not just threatened to kill her.

"Kicking their sorry asses." she said with a grin. "They challenged me! I couldn't say no, that would have brought shame on me. And on you of course, as my master." she added quickly, seeing that her captain was not impressed.

"Destroying a sacred mountain that stood tall many hundreds of years before you were born has brought a far grater shame on me than refusing a pointless challenge would have." he said, eying her coldly. "I was summoned today by my clan's elders, who felt they had to express their opinion regarding my association with you."

"How was it?" she asked carefully.

"Humiliatingly unpleasant."

"I'm sorry..."

There was an inconvenient sort of silence following that statement. The words were so honest and sincere that both speaker and listener didn't know how to digest them. Kaya knew that family business was a very serious and unrelenting subject for Byakuya and tried to stay away from it. The other day someone who claimed to be from the Kuchiki clan threw an offensive comment about her, thinking that she couldn't hear him, as she passed by him. Thinking back, it wasn't a very smart idea to stop and argue with him... She couldn't care less what those snobbish egomaniacs from the Kuchiki clan thought about her but now, for some inexplicable reason, she felt guilty that Byakuya was being told-off because of her.

"Well that was awkward..." Kaya said after a while, looking dumbstruck.

"Indeed..." Byakuya said, equally befuddled.

Another uncomfortable silence fell between them as both seemed to consider that matter settled.

"Hmm I suppose we will move on to the next subject." Byakuya said slowly.

"Yeah good idea!" Kaya said happily. "Hey hang on! The next subject is even more embarrassing!".

"Not necessarily. If you actually listen to what I have to say without interrupting me and think a little before giving me your well-phrased answers, there won't be any embarrassment."

"What's not-well-phrased in _no_? It's very comprehensible-" Kaya stopped and scowled. "Fine.".

She folded her arms in annoyance and he raised an eyebrow at her, clearly not satisfied with her hostile reply.

"I'm not going to say anything until you finish." she said grumpily.

He blinked calmly at her but still didn't talk.

"And I won't assault you either." she added.

To Kaya's annoyance he still didn't say anything.

"Look I said fine. It means I agree to everything you said." she said, starting to lose her patience.

Byakuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and staring wearily at Kaya. Despite what he just said about no need for embarrassment, he did look quite perplexed.

"As my inappropriate behavior recently has suggested, I wish to have an interpersonal relationship that involves physical intimacy with you." he said finally, sounding like he was explaining to her that the sun rises in the morning and the moon in the night.

Kaya kept a blank-as-possible expression and didn't say anything, even after he finished and looked at her as if waiting for a response. It was rather difficult for her not to roll her eyes. You can count on Kuchiki Byakuya to come up with a superfluously long way to say "sex".

"That's it?" Kaya asked after a while that Byakuya didn't say anything. She was expecting something longer...

"This is supposed to be a conversation..."

"Oh... So what exactly do you want?"

"I just said what I want. Rather explicitly." he eyed her in irritation.

"No." she said pointedly, eying him back. "What you said is a bunch of excessively pretentious words that, if arranged slightly differently, could just as well express your desire to have tea with me.".

He frowned at her but she didn't waver and continued.

"Look, I'm a simple person. Maybe when you aristocrats are interested in each other you go evasively around the subject until you subtly approach it, but you're going to have to drop this crap with me." Kaya said impatiently. She could feel his awkwardness and it gave her confidence. "You want to have sex right?".

"I..." Byakuya started hesitatingly.

"You want to take off my clothes and touch me and nibble my neck and play with my boobs and grab my ass and poke my- well you know what I'm talking about." she said quickly, noticing that he wasn't trying to interrupt her. "You want to fuck me, Byakuya.".

He winced a bit, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. Her words definitely discomposed him, obviously he wasn't expecting such a heated reply.

"What?" she said, noticing his sheepish surprise. "Is something from what I said not included in your _physical intimacy_? Because you already did everything I just said except taking my clothes off.".

At her last words he winced again and his blush deepened and became much more obvious. Again Kaya stopped herself from rolling her eyes at his ridiculously unusual shyness.

"I.." he tried again but nothing else came from his mouth.

"Say it!" Kaya yelled, jumping to her feet and pointing at him. "Say it, Byakuya! Say: I want to fuck you, Kaya.".

"Why is it so hard to say _fuck?_" she asked, folding her hands impatiently after he opened his mouth, closed it and swallowed anxiously, staring tiredly at her.

"Because it's obscenely rude." he spoke at last, his voice slightly raspy.

"I'll tell you what's _obscenely rude_!" Kaya snapped, leaning down at him. "Mocking and scoffing me since the day we met. Looking down at me with disdain in your eyes like I'm not worthy of your time. Chastising me for getting into troubles that I probably wouldn't have gotten into if you had actually done your job instead of sending me away. Pretending to be repelled by the very idea of me sleeping in your house but then hoisting me on your desk with the obvious intent to _get very fucking physically intimate_ with me!".

Kaya was panting heavily, glaring furiously at her captain who didn't say a word or even changed his facial expression at all while she was talking. She new he was probably seething inside from her audacity but she didn't care. She wanted to upset him, injure his pride, hurt him. She wanted to make him feel even the slightest bit of pain and discomfort that he made her feel. It felt like digging with her bare hands in solid earth, filled with rough jagged rocks that refused to budge, tearing the skin off her fingers.

"In my defense I'll say that you were far form approachable at the beginning of our path and only slightly less so recently." Byakuya said slowly and then sighed. "I apologize. I have been... obscenely rude and offensive toward you.".

Kaya recoiled and frowned confusedly at him. She didn't expect him to actually apologize and was prepared to continue with her arguments against him now that she had gathered a momentum, but he didn't contradict anything she said and even admitted that he was wrong. She wasn't ready for this and wasn't sure how to reply in this situation. She started to become aware of her sore muscles again...

"That's not gonna cut it." she mumbled hurriedly, searching for words.

Byakuya frowned and rearranged his sitting so that, for the first time since Kaya met him, he was sitting comfortably. He leaned back slightly, putting one hand on the floor behind him for support and looked at her attentively. She thought she saw a tiny smile hovering on his lips.

"I want you to say that you are a dirty hypocrite." she said quickly. "And that you want to fuck me.".

Huh. No way he was going to agree. Now they will go back to arguing and-

"If I do, will it be enough to appease you?"

"Say what?" she blurted and stumbled back, tripping on herself and falling on her backside, sending painful jolts throughout her body. "It... It might...".

"That is not good enough. If you intend to humble me so shamelessly, I require something more solid than _it might._" he said, sounding uncharacteristically lenient. It seemed her discomfot encouraged him, just like his encouraged her.

"I'm not the one trying to shamelessly humble someone. Fine! It will. You're not gonna say it anyway." she said dismissively.

But he did.

Feeling her heart drop to her pants, Kaya stared at the man sitting in-front of her whose only sign of any kind of discomfort was a faintly blushed cheeks. What the hell have she done? What kind of twisted change has she brought on this dignified noble who probably didn't even know the meaning of the word "fuck" before he met her. She didn't even dream to be this successful with her ridiculous demanding and was starting to run out of escape ropes.

"My name." she muttered.

"What?"

"You didn't say my name! It was also in the original request." she said victoriously.

That's it. She won. Since the day they met, months ago, he had point blank refused to use her first name, furthermore, insisting on calling her all sort of offensive nicknames.

"You do realize that not only you are stretching your luck but also that I will be expecting a bigger compensation?" he asked calmly, the eerie smile appearing again.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You will find out if you keep insisting I repeat your absurd words. Don't you understand that by asking me to forgo the formalities with you, you are in fact closing a certain distance between us?"

"S-say what?!"

"Apparently you don't... Do you still want me to finish that sentence?"

"I want you to say it all over again! I bet you don't even remember my name!"

This time her victory was assured. Byakuya won't be able to bring himself to say it again, with her name! There's just no way in the world...

But again, he did...

_'Oh crap...'_ Kaya thought miserably, feeling her face growing warm.

It's not like she wasn't attracted to him at all. He was after all a very pleasant and even seductive looking man, and she knew that at least half the females in her squad (if not the whole of the seireitei...) would be more than happy to take her place right now.

Despite that, she couldn't help but dread the consequences. It was what Hiraishin wanted and even tho she couldn't imagine how he could possibly gain from it she knew that he didn't want it for her benefit. That, and also the matter of putting herself at the mercy of another man... And of course the general anxiety from _the first time_.

"Come here, Kaya." he said softly, holding out his hand.

Kaya stared at the hand as tho it was a bare sword pointed at her heart. Looking up, her eyes met Byakuya's gray ones which, for the first time, seemed to glint pleasantly. Unfortunately it didn't do anything to ease the horrible dread that settled in her stomach or her slowly tensing muscles which prepared for an upcoming danger.

"I just want to give you a small taste. That's all."

The tenderness in his voice tickled her ears and she felt her hand moving on it's own until it rested in Byakuya's larger one. He pulled her toward him, gently yet insistingly, until she was nestled on her knees between his legs. Keeping their eye-contact, he slowly released her hand, his fingers traveled to her waist where they started moving gently up and down, gradually reaching higher and higher up her torso. When his other hand moved to caress the back of her neck she grimaced involuntarily, averting her eyes and closing them.

Breathing deeply in an attempt to slow her heart rate which escalated to the point of pain the moment his fingers touched her neck, she realized that his hands stopped moving. Opening her eyes she slowly looked back at him and saw a fraction of her own uneasiness and hesitation reflecting in his eyes.

After waiting a few moments, the fingers that rested on the nape of her neck started sliding up and down her back, all along her spine, sending shivers throughout her body. A hand sneaked underneath her, briefly squeezing her buttock before pulling her even closer to him, until they were chest to chest and the only thing Kaya could do was rest her head on his shoulder as he leaned back, pulling her with him.

* * *

"What's happening...?" he muttered weakly.

He felt dazed and disoriented but not like the usual delirium. It was like being slowly sucked into a black hole, which whenever looked at disappeared along with the feeling. Like some kind of guide, pointing him in the right direction, punishing him whenever he strayed from his path.

_'That's new... Maybe it's because I'm getting closer?' _he thought wearily, tilting his head this way and that way.

_"Maybe it's because you are getting further?" _the familiar voice jingled in his head.

He opened his eyes and found himself in front of a forest. A painfully familiar forest. Looking up, he saw no sky but black nothingness. Looking back he saw the same empty darkness. Not night or shadow, simply nothing. Seeing as moving forward into the forest was his only option, he started walking. With every step that he took, his mind became clearer and clearer as tho some kind of purifying rain slowly washed away the insanity that has long since nestled deep inside him.

Gently rustling leaves greeted him as a small bird flew toward him, twittering in excitement. It zoomed around his head, brushing it's wings against his face. He waved at the annoying creature, trying to scare it away but it only flapped it's wings indignantly, hovering in front of him, twittering shrilly as if affronted. Snarling silently, he pulled his hand back to punch at the bird, freezing when fingers closed on his elbow.

"Nuh uh. No fighting in my forest. You know that."

He turned around quickly, backing away from the person standing behind him. His heart did a back-flip when he laid his eyes on her even tho after hearing her voice, entering her forest and being welcomed by her bird he wasn't supposed to be surprised. Actually seeing her with his own eyes was overwhelming.

A head shorter than him, strands of long, disheveled, sandy brown hair fell around her face, braided at some places but otherwise left unruly. Green, round eyes that never lost their childish gleam gazed with mild amusement at him.

"Hiro-"

"Shut up!" he snapped at her, unable to bear the thought of hearing his name on her lips again. "Why are you here?".

She smiled deviously, folding her hands and tilting her head to the side. He scowled as he suddenly realized that she was wearing the shinigami uniform along with her white sleeveless haori.

"I should be the one asking that question. This is my forest." she said.

"No it's not. It's just a hallucination." he hissed, the sight of her cloths fluttering in a non-existing wind irritated him greatly.

"Want me to take them off? I always knew you liked me more without garments." she chuckled, noticing the direction of his gaze. "If it's just a dream, what does it matter what you see?".

"It matters because you are starting to be a huge thorn in my side. Get lost and stop trying to distract me. You're gone, you're meaningless, you're nothing!".

His voice echoed gloomily in the forest, causing a flock of invisible birds to take flight. Despite the continuous rustle of a typical forest, everything around him was motionless. The scuttling of small animals thru the tall wild grass, the flapping and twittering of birds, the rustling of leaves as squirrels hurried along the tree branches. His ears discerned each and every sound of the woods even tho the environment around him was as still as a painting. In complete contrast to the vivid colors, smells and sounds it projected, this forest was as dead and empty as the darkness that surrounded it.

"So... What's next?" she asked casually. "You do have a plan, don't you?"

"I don't need to explain my plan to _you._"

"But I'm gone and this is just a dream, right? So that means I'm nothing but a figment of your imagination. Which means that actually, right now, you are talking to yourself. And that means, in fact, that you can't even explain your plan to yourself."

He groaned and took a step away from her, rubbing his eyes. The forest was starting to become darker, the invisible noises slowly fading. The woman in-front of him however, wasn't affected by the darkness, her image stayed clear and bright.

"I don't dream." he whispered. "You need a soul to have dreams.".

"So that means this is not a dream!" she said happily.

"You are dead!" he shouted, the childish excitement driving him mad. "I killed you! Twice!".

Suddenly he was holding her. His hands, wet from her blood, wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to his chest, her head leaning loosely on his shoulder. Heavy raindrops showered on them, an occasional lightning illuminated the devastated battlefield around them.

He stood frozen, unable to break the contact, unable to let the limp body slip away from his grip.

"What's your point?" she whispered in his ear, her voice suddenly becoming sharp and icy.

"My point is that people who died can't talk." his voice cracked a bit as memories of this terrible day flooded his mind.

"You died... Way more than twice..."

"You can't die if you're not alive."

She pulled out of his hands and planted her fist in his stomach. Stunned from pain and surprise, he fell to his knees, clutching his belly, and looked up at her, the rain pouring into his eyes.

"Your perception of reality has become so twisted." she said coldly. "Which is why all of your pointless meandering will get you nowhere. You have no goal, no dream. You don't believe in anything but the brutal force you use to get whatever you want-".

"Shut up. You will not shatter my resolve! No one will!" he snarled at her as a lightning struck very close to them, accompanied by an earsplitting thunder.

"That's good to hear." she said happily after the roaring discharge faded, another lightning illuminating her suddenly cheerful face. "Just hurry up and find it. Your resolve, Hiro-chan...".

Beaming, she leaned down at him and her hand moved to rest lightly on his cheek. Despite himself, he found his body moving toward her touch, letting his face lean on her warm hand...

When he woke up he touched his cheek, feeling the warmth that did not come from his body slowly fading away. He stayed motionless for a while, marveling at the dazzling clarity that lingered after that dream and was slowly disappearing along with the comforting heat in his face.

"Man fear death, Man fear demise.

Man build walls made up of lies.

Long forgotten truth denied.

Everyday Man dies inside."

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D


	34. Confusion and frustration

**Thanks to my beta reader - peanutbutterthedog**

**disclaimer: I own nothing. Kubo Tite made bleach. This story ignores everything that happens and is explained in the Fullbringers arc and forward with Ichigo miraculously getting his powers back (who cares he's not even in tihs story!). Hope things won't get too confusing .**

**Check out my DeviantArt (VoidInYourSoul) to see how my original characters look like.**

**Chapter 34 ****–**** Confusion and frustration**

"There you are!"

Someone grabbed Kaya's garments from behind and she automatically turned to defend herself when a foot connected with her face, sending her to the ground.

"Ouch what the crap!" Kaya snarled, rubbing her nose. "Oh no my dango!".

Kaya moaned as she eyed the fallen dumplings that laid on the dirty ground, covered in sand.

"Don't _oh no my dango _me, you fool! You're lucky that you're still alive!" Rukia snapped, positively radiating fury.

Kaya looked at Rukia, who was lightly bandaged, and noticed the genuine concern under the lashing rage. She was starting to be really good at reading people's hidden feelings...

"What are you talking about? This kind of shit happens about twice a week... Don't worry, I'm a sturdy person." Kaya said, grinning stupidly at Rukia. "It's not that easy to get rid of me.".

"Shut up you fool!" Rukia said, punching Kaya in the face. "It looked like nii-sama was trying to _kill _you, not get rid of you!".

"Then maybe you should get your eyes checked. And please stop hitting me, I'm sore all over as it is." Kaya muttered, backing away from Rukia until she bumped into someone who was standing behind her.

"See, I told you she's fine. Tho I'm pretty surprised you found her before me. Even if I started looking just a few minutes ago..." a cheerful voice came from behind Kaya.

"Yoruichi!" Kaya exclaimed in surprise as she turned to face the dark-skinned woman.

"Finding Kaya is not that hard, Yoruichi-san. Where there's food, there's Kaya." Rukia said grumpily.

"Well, it wouldn't kill her to get some meat on her bones." Yoruichi chuckled, poking Kaya in the ribs.

"I don't think it has anything to do with food. It's more about her over-hyperactivity..." Rukia said dully.

"That also might be true." Yoruichi grinned, petting Kaya on the head and messing up her hair.

"Stop that." Kaya hissed, trying to get away but Yoruichi wrapped her hand around Kaya's neck in a headlock and rubbed her knuckle vigorously on Kaya's head.

"I suppose things are okay then... Sort of.." Rukia muttered.

"Of course they are!" Yoruichi said cheerfully, oblivious to Kaya's protests. "If you'll excuse us, me and Kaya need to have a girls talk.".

"What?! No! Rukia help me!" Kaya bellowed at Rukia who was walking away.

"Have fun." Rukia said over her shoulder.

Waving goodbye to Rukia, Yoruichi grabbed Kaya by the hand and jumped to the roof of a nearby building. Letting go of Kaya, who quickly backed away, Yoruichi folded her arms and looked seriously at her.

"I'm going to train you a bit." Yoruichi said formally.

"Wait, what? I thought you said we're gonna have a girls talk?" Kaya blurted, noticing the sudden change in Yoruichi's behavior.

"We are girls... And we are talking..." Yoruichi said thoughtfully.

"I don't think that's what girls talk supposed to be."

"So.. You are sore all over? Wanna talk about it?" Yoruichi asked quietly, suddenly standing face to face with Kaya.

"Stay away from me, you freaky cat woman!" Kaya yelled, jumping back and turning to run away.

When she reached the roof's edge, Yoruichi was already there, looking quite affronted.

"Freaky cat woman?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Cursing, Kaya doubled back, only to crash into Yoruichi's breast. Stumbling backward on her butt, Kaya snarled in annoyance, looking up at the smirking woman.

"I don't know what's more insulting: calling me names or thinking you can outrun me..." Yoruichi said thoughtfully.

"How about: kicking you in the nuts?!" Kaya yelled, aiming a kick.

"Okay, the clear winner is: thinking I have those." Yoruichi said, deflecting Kaya's leg with her open palm. "Chill out, training hasn't started yet...".

Rubbing her bruised leg, Kaya scowled at Yoruichi and considered her options.

She could try to run again but didn't think she had much of a chance to outrun Yoruichi, even if she was in top shape. Which she wasn't at the moment.

She could fight but the odds were not in her favor. She was exhausted, physically and mentally, and her shikai was useless again.

_"No it's not! I can fix it in a zippy if you just-"_

_'Get bent, you asshole.'_

_"Exactly!_ _Wow did you read my mind?"_

Kaya ignored the voice of her zanpakto and considered her last option...

"Okay... You win Yoruichi... What do you want?" Kaya muttered, accepting defeat.

"Weren't you listening? You are going to train with me, and between sessions we will have some girls talk." Yoruichi said cheerfully, squatting down at Kaya.

"Firstly, no. Secondly, hell no! And thirdly, Byakuya is not going to agree to me neither talking or training with you." Kaya said tiredly.

"He already did."

* * *

_"Fine." Byakuya said indifferently._

_"Huh? I'm not sure you heard me properly. I said that I want to take Kaya away for a while." Yoruichi said, staring at the young noble in surprise._

_"I heard you perfectly well, Yoruichi, and have already given you my consent." he replied, still in that nonchalant manner, not taking his eyes of his boring paperwork._

_"Okay. That was easier than I thought..."_

_"Even if I said no, you would still do as you please. I see no point in arguing."_

_Yoruichi, in human form and fully clothed now, stepped closer to the captain's desk and leaned toward the captain, her elbows resting on the desk's surface._

_"We will be having some woman-to-teenager talk." she said deviously._

_"Have fun with that. My answer is the same. I think it will do her good to hang around a learned woman like you and I will certainly enjoy the peaceful quiet." he said calmly, tho Yoruichi thought she saw the corners of his mouth twitch._

_"Someone's awfully cheerful..." she said suspiciously._

_"I have no idea what you mean by that."_

_"So where is Kaya?" Yoruichi grinned, leaning even closer. "She was with you this whole time, wasn't she? Rukia was worried sick but I told her that if you wanted to kill Kaya you wouldn't wait 'till we were gone..."._

_Byakuya wasn't betraying anything. His posture and voice stayed calm, there were no nervous twitches, nothing at all. But Yoruichi could tell that something was different. She knew him too well..._

_"I don't know where she is at the moment." he said composedly, putting down his paper and leaning back in his chair._

_"So if I'll search the Kuchiki manor I won't find her there? She's not in one of your rooms?" Yoruichi asked, getting more and more excited in contrast to her conversation mate who stared serenely into her yellow eyes._

_"No." he said blankly and after a small pause, averted his eyes from hers. "Not anymore."._

* * *

"Sort of..." Yoruichi added, forcing back a giggle.

She looked happily at Kaya, who sighed, looking thoroughly unexcited about the whole idea. Then she looked tiredly at Yoruichi and tried to explained that she was too battered to have any training today anyway. Grinning happily, Yoruichi grabbed Kaya and started flash-stepping, reassuring her that she had a way to fix her up in no time.

Shortly after, they were standing on the pile of rocks and rubble that used to be part of the sokyoku. Yoruichi started moving rocks and digging thru the sandy boulders, searching something.

"Yoruichi do you... know about that cave?" Kaya asked slowly, sitting on one of the rocks.

"Yeah, me and Kisuke used to come here years ago..." Yoruichi said quietly.

"I'm pretty sure it was destroyed..."

"Don't be silly, Kaya." Yoruichi said, straightening up and looking around her thoughtfully. "Shunko!".

Pressurized energy surrounding her body, she started pounding the ground, sanding chunks of rocks flying away. After a while she stopped, finally finding what she was looking for.

"There it is." she said happily, ending the shunko and picking up a battered door.

"Oi! What was that?!" Kaya called, popping her head from behind a rock.

"That's the entrance to the cave." Yoruichi said, placing the door on a clear patch of rubble.

"No, not that! The technique you just used!" Kaya said, hurrying to Yoruichi's side. "And I don't think this door is functional anymore!".

"I'll explain more about my shunko once we're inside." Yoruichi grinned, opening the trap door.

Kaya gasped in surprise as the door revealed the ladder that descended into the artificial cave.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day." Yoruichi said to Kaya who was still gaping at the hidden cave.

Getting no response, Yoruichi pushed Kaya headfirst into the cave and jumped after her, closing the door as she did. Noticing the swirling and cursing Kaya, Yoruichi tucked her limbs close to her body to increase her speed until she reached Kaya. Grabbing her, Yoruichi landed gracefully on the ground, chuckling proudly. Wriggling out of Yoruichi's grip, Kaya backed away, looking around in astonishment.

"What the flying crap?" she muttered and then looked at Yoruichi angrily. "You could have killed me!".

"Nonsense, it's not that easy to get rid of you." Yoruichi said happily, dismissing Kaya's indignation.

This made Kaya even angrier and she charged at Yoruichi, aiming a punch at her. Before she reached her, Yoruichi ducked under her hand and wrapped her arm around Kaya's slender waist, hoisting her up on one shoulder.

"Arrgg! Why is every single person I meet today being a total bitch to me?!" Kaya snarled, flailing her arms and legs in attempts to free herself.

Yoruichi didn't say anything until Kaya stopped moving, which took quite a while. When the trashing girl finally went limp, even if slightly panting, Yoruichi put her down and she stayed there, sitting slouched and scowling.

"Who's been a bitch to you?"

Kaya didn't look at Yoruichi and started playing absentmindedly with the sand.

"No one..." she said quietly. "It's just... been a fucking messed up day and I'm waiting for it to end...".

"You think your troubles will just go away when you go to sleep?"

"You don't know anything about my troubles."

"Oh I bet I know more than you think." Yoruichi said, crouching so that she was eye level with Kaya.

"I bet you don't." Kaya replied, still not looking at Yoruichi.

"I bet it has something to do with Narukami."

"What?"

"Let's have a little spar." Yoruichi said as she suddenly stood up and walked away.

"Say what? I'm too tired..." Kaya muttered, shaking her head as if trying to get rid of a fly.

"I don't know about that... You looked pretty feisty to me a few moments ago..." Yoruichi said, sensing the girl's reiatsu becoming unstable. "I suggest you use your shikai. Otherwise it could get pretty dangerous.".

Yoruichi gathered her reiatsu as Kaya scrambled to her feet, looking suspiciously at Yoruichi but not drawing her zanpakto. She grimaced and closed her eyes, covering them with her hand as she bent over in pain.

"Where... did you hear that name?" she asked in a raspy voice, spreading her fingers to look at Yoruichi with one red eye.

"Shunko!" Yoruichi called, letting the energy explode around her.

She dashed at Kaya, who jumped back while reaching with her hand behind her back, taking out her zanpakto. Lightnings started surging around her as her zanpakto became smaller and gloves appeared on her hands. Yoruichi jumped high in the air to land a drop kick on Kaya, who switched the blade to her left hand. Crossing her hands above her head, Kaya blocked the kick, her electrical reiatsu thundering violently around her. Despite the sudden boost, her tired legs gave in and she sunk to her knees and Yoruichi jumped back to charge in for another attack. Kaya got up quickly, her face contorted in an all consuming anger, and instead of blocking again met Yoruichi's punch with one of her own, reinforced by crackling blue lightning. Their pressurized auras clashed, like two gigantic rivers colliding into each other, shattering the ground below them. With another push Yoruichi gained the upper hand, shoving Kaya back a few meters. Then she held her hand toward Kaya and released a shot of compressed energy just as Kaya threw her blade.

The shot exploded and sent rubble and dirt flying around when the small zanpakto passed by Yoruichi. The next moment, Kaya was there, near Yoruichi, holding her blade and aiming an electrified strike with it.

"Okay. I've seen enough." Yoruichi said as she held up her open palm and stopped the attack before it even reached her.

Kaya's fist was frozen in mid-air, her movement neutralized by Yoruichi's shunko. She glared at Yoruichi who calmly stared back, despite the furious red eyes that bore into hers.

"What did you say?" Kaya snarled, her voice low and menacing.

"I said I've seen enough. You can stop now." Yoruichi said, not losing her cool even for a moment.

"Who do you think you are, you fucking bitch?!"

"I am Yoruichi, the Goddess of Flash. From your reaction, I suppose you know Narukami?"

"You know too much. Just die!"

Kaya raised her other hand to attack but then suddenly her reiatsu dropped, all the lightnings disappeared and her zanpakto returned to it's sealed state. Yoruichi also released her technique, letting the compressed energy fade away. Her hand no longer immobilized, Kaya drew back, panting and sweating. Turning away from Yoruichi, she wobbled heavily in no particular direction, muttering something to herself.

* * *

_"Master, are you sure it was wise to let Yoruichi do as she pleases?"_

_'I am sure it would have been unwise to try to argue. She always does whatever she wants and who knows, her meddling might actually be beneficial to me.'_

Byakuya sat back and stared at the empty office long after the cat monster left. As a matter of fact he wasn't really doing paperwork when Yoruichi came in, his hands were just moving automatically, repeating their routine actions while his mind was somewhere else completely.

The damned cat saw thru him as if he was transparent. Maybe he wasn't as _cheerful _as she thought he was, but he was certainly content. Maybe even indecently content. He could have bet his dearest that nothing showed on his face but the damned cat knew him too well...

He looked at his hands, imagining he could still feel the warmth from that small, skinny body. He remembered how his fingers could easily trace every one of her ribs and each vertebra of her spine. He remembered the feathery weight of her small body pressed against his, so insubstantial yet so magnificently alive that he might as well be considered dead next to her.

_"It's not like you to let your needs get the better of you..." _Senbonzakura said quietly.

_'You are mistaken. My plan has nothing to do with my needs. Tho I will not deny that it was...' _words left him as a tiny shiver ran down his spine.

_"Nice?" _the spirit offered.

_'Nice.' _Byakuya sighed in agreement, dismissing an abundance of words he thought of, all of them far less mannered than _nice_.

_"Master, while I'm honestly happy for you, she didn't give you an answer..." _the spirit pointed out.

But she did. Inadvertently. By telling her not to answer yet, he had given her the illusion that she had a choice. The fact that she didn't say no on the spot, which would have been her typical retort, meant that she wasn't completely against the idea. She didn't even try to push him away altho she did shrink quite a lot, especially when he tried to touch her neck. It took all of his self-control not to just throw caution to the wind and remove the damned garments that prevented him from relieving the aggravating pain in his groin. He was positive that she wouldn't have tried to resist, and maybe Hiraishin could just erase the incident from her memory... Or maybe even alter it in some way to make her think she was the one who started, being driven by a puberty rush or something. She was supposed to be at that age...

_"That's sort of a twisted way of thinking, master."_

_'This whole business is twisted...'_

_"Which is why I keep asking: why are you even dabbling in it?"_

Closing his eyes, Byakuya took a deep breath, thinking back to his last meeting with Hiraishin...

* * *

_"Okay this is ridiculous. I can't make the right impression with this flimsy body. And Kaya is starting to resist my subjugation. Crap, we can't get to know each other like that. You need to come to see me." he said, talking very fast._

_"What?" Byakuya asked sharply._

_"That way we can have a nice, long chat. You need to come to my home field. There I have more freedom to act and I don't need to struggle to push myself to the surface. It's my kingdom, my domain, my realm." Hiraishin said deviously, "Kaya's inner world." he added, seeing the confused look on Byakuya's face._

_"What?" Byakuya asked blankly._

_"Jeez are all the nobility that stupid?" Hiraishin snapped, stepping closer and poking a finger in Byakuya's chest._

_"You. Need. To. Come. To. Visit. Kaya's." his finger moved to poke himself in the chest. "Inner. World. Savvy?"._

_"I'm afraid that's not possible." Byakuya said calmly._

_"Not probable. You are forgetting who I am..." Hiraishin said shrewdly._

_"Hiraishin, the flying thunder god..."_

_"Captain! Captain Hiraishin the flying thunder god!"_

_"What?"_

_"Stop saying what! It's annoying!" Hiraishin snarled._

_"Then I suggest you start making sense." Byakuya said, folding his arms._

_Hiraishin jumped back and turned his back to Byakuya and then started massing his hair and muttering to himself. A few minutes later he turned back and came to sit down in front of Byakuya._

_"You wiiiiill. Cooome. tooo Kaaaya's. inner woooorld." he said slowly, sounding like someone with a serious mental handicap._

_"Yes, you have already established that-"_

_"BY" Hiraishin continued loudly. "Nailing her."._

_A silence fell between them. Hiraishin stared at Byakuya with a sort of restrained expression, obviously enjoying seeing the shock on his face._

_"Excuse me?" Byakuya said faintly._

_"Nail. Screw. Bang. Hammer. Whichever you like. Doesn't even matter which opening you pick, tho mind you, I don't think she'll be very hospitable if you use the rear entrance. Or the balcony. Mehehehehe..." the evil giggle made the little hairs on the back of Byakuya's neck stand._

_"You must be joking." Byakuya whispered, his voice very weak._

_"-hehehehe no." Hiraishin's voice suddenly became sharp. "I'm dead serious. It's kinda difficult to explain and will probably make less than zero sense to you plus you are not going to believe me so I'm going to explain it anyway: I am not like the other zanpakto, therefore Kaya's inner world is not like other inner worlds. Somehow it's possible for another soul to enter her inner world if some conditions are met and the best part is: there's absolutely no risk." his voice dropped to a whisper "For her. Or me."._

_"I heard that." Byakuya said, raising an eyebrow._

_"Heard what? Look there's no risk whatsoever, just like the sex part! You come in and then you come out. You might have some business while you're inside but once you are out all is forgotten! Which is why I said you can go ahead and sodomize her to your heart's content. Hahahahaha!"_

_"I can think about plenty of things that could go wrong only with the first part." _

_"Well that's your problem, Mr Sanctimonious, but I promise you that: getting between her legs will be much easier than you think. Just trust her youthfulness, your spanking sexiness and my indecent pleasure in forcing her into painful situations. Hehehehehe."_

_There wasn't even a question. What this person, this creature suggested was not even an option. Too many barriers separated him from that petulant child. Age and class were only two of them, and along with the mutual hatred they so heartily shared the chances that they would ever have a relationship that is anything more than a compelled master-apprentice relationship were non-existing. Not to mention the gross breach of more than one moral code._

_"I see that you still doubt me. Listen to me, one of us" Hiraishin pointed at himself. "has lied to you countless times. And that's not me. You want to hear some truth about Kaya? Well, I'm more than happy to oblige but we can't do it like this. We can't risk her waking up or remembering our conversations. It's already too risky for me to talk to you for so long, she's learning to resist to me."_

_"Listen to me!" Hiraishin said, his voice now urgent. "You need to get close to her, make her feel secured when she's with you. Then, she will submit."._

_"Submit?" Byakuya asked, not taking his eyes from the red ones._

_"When she submits, when she yields, her soul becomes somewhat accessible." Hiraishin dropped his voice to a whisper and leaned closer to Byakuya. "I have done this before but listen to me! I can only open the door. You need to step in. You have to reach out with your own soul. If you want to hear the demon's secrets, you have to enter it's lair."._

* * *

What was he getting himself into? What he planned to do was just wrong in so many ways that he was starting to wonder if the goal actually justifies the means... And what was his goal anyway? To get some answers obviously, but who said Hiraishin wasn't going to lie? Who said he was even going to answer anything? And why did he, Byakuya, kept the whole thing to himself? Let the other captains in on what he knows and hand over the girl to their investigation... the stealth corps will interrogate her, the freaks from squad 12 will inspect her zanpakto and when all is done she will probably be executed...

_'Nothing but troubles, that brat...' _he thought frustratedly after realizing that he couldn't bring himself to leave her at the mercy of the cold hand of the law.

Maybe he wouldn't have to do anything at all... Zaraki Kenpachi has dispatched himself to the field after hearing that his 3rd seat was killed. As much as Byakuya despised the big brute, he had to admit that Zaraki tended to do his job splendidly.

Something else bothered Byakuya. After reading the report about the special patrol team's battle with the demon, he couldn't help but notice the similarities between the demon's fighting style and the brat's. Of course, reading a report couldn't tell him that much about a person's fighting style so he thought that it bothered him just because he was so familiar with her style...

_"Master! There's someone here!" _Senbonzakura's voice shook Byakuya out of his thoughts.

He opened his eyes and scanned the empty office. It was rather unusual of Senbonzakura to announce the presence of people around him but more unusual was the distinct feeling of alarm coming from the zanpakto. Suddenly Byakuya became aware of what was distressing his spirit. Some sort of mild pressure, not physical but mental, pressed gently against his mind. It was like the feeling he got whenever he communicated with his zanpakto only it was definitely not the same. The moment he became aware of it tho, it disappeared, as if knowing it was spotted.

Instantly, Byakuya flash-stepped to the door and opened it, hand on the hilt of his zanpakto. The person standing behind it recoiled in surprise, looking quite as confused as Byakuya.

"Akamaru Shoji?" Byakuya muttered, looking down at the red-haired candidate.

"Please forgive me, captain Kuchiki, I was just about to knock." Akamaru said, bowing his head.

Byakuya ignored the gesture and looked along both sides of the corridor. He asked the boy if he saw someone else walking down the hallway to which he responded negatively, still bowed. Frowning at the hunched boy, Byakuya's eyes lingered not for the first time on the goggles he wore now on his forehead which only added to his eccentric appearance.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Akamaru asked tentatively.

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering, sir, if you know where Kaya is? Because she's not in squad 4, you know?"

The boy looked up slowly as he spoke until his eye's met the captain's. Narrowing his eyes, Byakuya stared coldly at the candidate and wondered what business did he have with his brat. Reminding himself that the two were friends who hanged together almost everyday and that the brat was _not _his...

_'Yet...'_

… Byakuya guessed that Akamaru didn't get to see her since she blew up the sokyoku and stayed in the hospital until now so he was probably just concerned. As a reasonable friend should be.

"I am aware that she has left her hospital bed. Although she is not going to be available for a while, I can assure you that she is not in a vulnerable state." Byakuya said slowly.

"Those with unstable souls are always in a vulnerable state." Akamaru said, his tone slightly different.

Byakuya said nothing and just stared at the smiling young shinigami. He heard that he was slightly weird and like his captain tended to say things that didn't make any sense to anyone else. Not being familiar with Akamaru Shoji's typical behavior, Byakuya didn't find the smile unusual but something in it was disturbing.

"When cores interact, they create a bond. They leave something behind, allowing their souls to resonate forever. But when you give too much of your soul it becomes dependent on it's counterpart, it becomes unstable. Guard yourself, captain Kuchiki, some residue has already sunk into your soul." Akamaru said so passionately that even Byakuya could tell it was strange.

Before Byakuya could respond to the boy's ambiguous speech, he spoke again.

"Don't mind me, just close your eyes and pretend this is all a bad dream." he said with a wink and started to walk away. "Hehe... I always wanted to say that.".

Byakuya stood motionless for a while after the boy left, staring blankly into thin air.

Blinking slowly, he looked around, bleary-eyed, wondering when did he leave his chair and why.

_"Master?" _the voice of his zanpakto sounded just as confused as he felt. _"What happened?"_.

_'I'm not sure...'_

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D


	35. Conspiracy of silence

**Thanks to my beta reader - peanutbutterthedog**

**disclaimer: I own nothing. Kubo Tite made bleach. This story ignores everything that happens and is explained in the Fullbringers arc and forward with Ichigo miraculously getting his powers back (who cares he's not even in this story!). Hope things won't get too confusing .**

**Check out my DeviantArt (VoidInYourSoul) to see how my original characters look like.**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing. Sorry for taking forever to update! I'm going to start rewriting the first chapters to try and correct the terrible spelling/punctuation/grammar/insert something else that made your eyes bleed while reading but it shouldn't interfere with the regular updates.**

**Brace yourselves, more original characters are on the way xD**

**Chapter 35 – Conspiracy of silence**

"We're both women."

"That is so not the point."

"Look, I get it that you're still growing so you don't need to be ashamed of your mounds."

"I am not."

"Very few can actually compete with my fun bags. Don't think you are inferior or something-"

"I don't!"

"They'll be underwater, I won't see a thing-"

"I honestly couldn't care less! Stop talking about your breast!"

"I'm talking about yours..."

"Stop talking about that as well!"

Kaya was standing on the edge of a steaming hot spring, trying to back away while Yoruichi stood behind her, pushing gently and preventing Kaya from getting away. Even after she muttered that she couldn't swim and was reassured by Yoruichi that it's not deep at all, Kaya still refused to take off her cloths and get in the hot spring.

"Kaya you are exhausted and, woman-to-woman, you smell. This _magical_ hot springs will not only wash away the dirt but also the fatigue. You'll be good as new after taking a bath. So unless you want this uniform to take a bath with you, which is probably not such a bad idea, I suggest you take it off because in three seconds I'm going to shove you into the water." Yoruichi said, squeezing Kaya's shoulders.

"Wait, Yoruichi-"

"One."

"I just can't wash when someone's watching me-"

"Two."

"Who the dicksplat can undress in three seconds?-"

"Three. Hold your breath!"

Kaya dug her heels into the ground and leaned back, preparing to resist a mighty push when suddenly the delicate hands grabbed her waists and lifted her as effortlessly as one lifts an apple. She didn't have time to marvel at the amazing strength coming from the woman because next moment she was already in the water. Slightly disoriented, Kaya pushed with her legs and found the bottom of the pool. Standing up, the hot water reaching just above her navel, Kaya spat the water she swallowed and wiped aside the wet bangs of hair that dripped into her eyes before she was again pushed into the water by a pair of bare feet which landed on her shoulders.

Thrashing and kicking, Kaya pushed herself out of the water again, coughing and cursing.

"Stay... Away... From me!" Kaya spluttered between a curse and a cough.

Wet hair still obscuring her vision, Kaya stumbled blindly until, to her dismay, she bumped into Yoruichi who evidently could undress in less than three seconds.

Snarling angrily, Kaya struggled frantically to move in the opposite direction, her wet cloths dragging her down. She didn't get too far when a hand grabbed the collar of her uniform and pulled her underwater again, not before a sadistic giggle reached her ear.

"For fucking sake I'm already in the darn water!" Kaya yelled after she emerged again.

"Don't you feel better now?" Yoruichi asked, grinning when Kaya averted her eyes immediately after pushing the hair that fell on her eyes.

"To be perfectly honest, no. Now I see why Byakuya hates you so much..." Kaya muttered.

Last time she met Yoruichi, which was also the first time, Kaya spent almost an entire day listening to stories about all sort of nasty pranks, which bordered on explicit abuse, she pulled on Byakuya when he was a kid. She listened and she laughed, drawing a rather indecent satisfaction from hearing about the misery her captain has been thru, which didn't seem so indecent at the time in light of the considerable animosity she felt toward him back then. Right now however, Kaya couldn't help but sympathize with him.

"Is that what he told you?" Yoruichi asked indignantly. "The little hypocrite...".

"Yes... He does that..." Kaya said dully, slowly backing away.

"You better take them off if you want them to dry until tomorrow. Your cloths." Yoruichi said pointedly, raising an eyebrow at Kaya.

Realizing that she had no other options, Kaya turned her back to Yoruichi, scowling, and started to peel off the wet garments that clung to her body.

"Aww... I forgot how cute flustered virgins could be." Yoruichi chuckled after Kaya finished throwing her cloths away from the pool and, folding her arms over her chest, pouted at Yoruichi over her shoulder.

Grinning widely, Yoruichi wrapped an arm over Kaya's shoulder and pulled her to the pool's edge where they both sat down, Kaya with a little push, so that only their shoulders, neck and head were out of the water.

"Relax, we're going to have some quality girls time." Yoruichi said cheerfully, petting Kaya on the head.

"I think I'd rather have some quality girls time with Soga... Wait. No I don't." Kaya said grumpily. "Look, I don't mind as long as it's not going to include another sex education. I've had way more than enough.".

"Not from what I've seen..." Yoruichi said slowly.

"Will you please stop trying to hook me up with Byakuya..." Kaya sighed.

"Not until the both of you pull your heads out of your asses and start-"

"No, Yoruichi! _You_ need to get _your_ head out of the gutter-"

"No, Kaya!" Yoruichi said loudly, putting a hand on top of Kaya's head and turning it until they were face to face and Yoruichi leaned until their foreheads bumped. "You need to start listening to me when I tell you that Byakuya-bo is into you because I know how to read him. I can see right thru his indifference and-"

"Yoruichi, I already know." Kaya said sheepishly, feeling her face grow hot, and not from the water. "I know that he wants me.".

Yoruichi stared blankly at her for a while, which gave Kaya time to think how much she wanted to tell. On one hand, she was reluctant to confide something like that to anyone, least of all to the sadistic, wisecracker Yoruichi. On the other hand, Yoruichi seemed genuinely interested in the subject in general and in Kaya's progression specifically. Also taking into consideration the fact that Yoruichi is one of the few people who actually knew the real Byakuya, Kaya arrived at the conclusion that she was the best, if not only, person who could help her.

Some of her distress must have shown on Kaya's face because Yoruichi's expression softened and she relaxed the grip on Kaya's head and started stroking it gently.

"What happened?" she asked soothingly.

"I..." Kaya mumbled, unable to stand the piercing yellow gaze but unable to draw away either. "I told him I'll think about it...".

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Yoruichi offered, looking slightly confused.

So Kaya tried. She told Yoruichi how, after some rather random chains of events, she has found herself much closer than is appropriate to her captain, not only once but threetimes. Only after recounting them did Kaya realize just how random those events were and how not so random they become if you know someone was pulling the strings behind the scenes. It just seemed so unreasonable of Hiraishin to do so...

"Wow let me see if I got it right... You asked if you could sleep in his house, then you made up in a bush, then he got drunk and you made up in the office, then you tried to kill his sister to get his attention and almost killed yourself instead and then he asked you to be his bed-mate."

"Sort of... I guess..." Kaya mumbled timidly.

She didn't think that you could actually summarize everything that happened in one breath but didn't feel like explaining it again so she just shrugged helplessly at Yoruichi who looked like she wanted to hear all the details.

"Okay... That explains why he was drunk, but... Did you _do _anything today? Because he seemed kinda happy... too happy for someone who only got an _I'll think about it_..." Yoruichi said thoughtfully. Then she noticed the disturbed confusion on Kaya's face. "Well, not _physically _happy, you know him, he's never happy. He looked sort of... _satisfied_.".

"No!" Kaya cried out in alarm. "We didn't have sex! We... We... He just...".

Unable to look at her anymore, Kaya turned away from Yoruichi and buried her face in her hands, rubbing vigorously. What was the point? There was absolutely nothing Hiraishin stood to gain from Kaya doing what every adolescent was supposed to do. Was she reading to much into it? Maybe he did just want her to take care of her basic needs, after all it was in his interest to keep her healthy. Come to think of it, he started taking a more active and caring role in her life lately, reminding her to eat normal food instead of candies, telling her to go to sleep when she was tired, waking her up in the morning, advising her to wash herself everyday...

"Yes?" Yoruichi prompted quietly, hovering right over Kaya's shoulder.

"He just... touched me and... and rubbed against me... but..." Kaya turned her head to look sideways at Yoruichi. "I don't think he finished. He was still hard when he stopped and I don't know if he got off by himself because he told me to leave and think if I want it or not."

"He probably didn't. Thinks it's beneath the noble Kuchiki to jerk off... Well, I suppose he was relieved that he could get a boner after so many years. Or he was just so pleased from your company that he climaxed... mentally... somehow..."

"Ugh..." Kaya groaned, slouching forward until her forehead dipped into the water. "Grownups are so disgusting...".

"No we're not." Yoruichi said comfortingly, putting her hands on Kaya's shoulders and massaging them gently. "But even if we are, by an unspoken consensus it is not talked about or acknowledged. Kaya, sex is fun. Otherwise people wouldn't be doing it. Just relax." she added when Kaya tensed against her hands.

Yoruichi kept kneading Kaya's stiff shoulders to the point of pain. Choking back tears, agonized gasps escaped Kaya as she fought the cramping muscles all over her body, her instinctive and uncontrolled reaction to such close proximity of another person. She just didn't know what to do anymore...

"I'm scared, Yoruichi." she found herself sobbing helplessly. "I'm afraid that _he _will hurt me-".

_"Careful now..." _the zanpakto warned quietly and Kaya stopped, realizing what she just said.

"Oh no, don't be." Yoruichi said, pulling Kaya into a hug.

Kaya held her breath, letting her back get pressed against Yoruichi's chest, and thought frantically what to say next. She didn't mean to say what she did...

"Sure, he may seem like an inflexible, uncaring, cold-blooded bastard but he's actually very sensitive and tender. He just doesn't like showing it."

"Err what?" Kaya muttered, slightly confused.

"I know it's hard to believe but when it comes to personal contact, Byakuya's a real charmer, he's a completely different person. I was just as surprised as you are now... I mean, yeah I had to sort of forcibly trick him into it but after things started..." Yoruichi sighed and leaned her chin on Kaya's head. "Doesn't last long tho... It's like his body's ejecting the nice guy along with his seeds...".

"Err... Did you and Byakuya...?" Kaya mumbled, starting to feel very uncomfortable with the subject.

"Yeah, long time ago." Yoruichi said frivolously.

"But he might have changed si-" Kaya started to say but Yoruichi shook her gently.

"What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't be intimidated by his cold attitude! He didn't force himself on you, right? He didn't pressured you to do anything, right? He even asked nicely, right?" Yoruichi said, shaking Kaya more and more vigorously.

"But-" before Kaya could speak, Yoruichi hooked her hands under Kaya's arms and stood up, picking Kaya with her.

"Okay listen." Yoruichi said, turning Kaya to face her."You're not the most alluring damsel out there. You are stupidly young, even childish, barely developed physically or mentally. You are from the lowest layers of society, as far as possible from his status. You are rude, rash, rebellious, rowdy, reckless, riotous, recalcitrant-"

"Is there a point to all of those insults?" Kaya asked grumpily, pushing off Yoruichi's hands and backing away.

"The _point _is: despite the fact that not only the two of you are as different from each other as the night and day but you also to have some "qualities" that he detests, Byakuya has taken a liking to you and is willing to have a relation with you. I don't know if you realize this, but if his family finds out about it." Yoruichi swiped her finger across her neck. "You can't even begin to understand how much he has to lose.".

"But-" Kaya tried again but Yoruichi slapped her shoulder so hard she fell into the water.

"What do you have to lose?" Yoruichi asked cheerfully when Kaya pulled out of the water. "Except your hymen and what good is it anyway?"

"There's always something to lose." Kaya sighed and climbed out of the water.

* * *

"This cannot go on, something must be done." one of the elders said

"Indeed, the subject can't be ignored anymore." another said.

"We should have attended to it long before now." said youngest man in the room.

"Do not preach at us as if you alone foresaw this coming, you haughty fool!"

"My, my. It seem that the master is not the only one to be contaminated by the dirty commoner." the young one said.

"Takeru!" the most senior elder said harshly. "Mind your mouth, toddler, or I shall reconsider allowing you to take part in this conference.".

Of course, Kuchiki Takeru was far from a toddler but compared to the average age in the room he was practically a child.

"I apologize, wise elders." Takeru said, lowering his had in a bow. "I am simply agitated by the awful shame that has already stained our most noble clan. Maybe it's because I am young that I cannot stand this disgrace, but I pray that time and experience will teach me the tolerance that you, old and wise ones, have. Right now standing by and watching the name of our beloved family being blotched is as painful to me as a needle in my eye.".

"Foolish boy, do you not think that we suffer the same pain? We are appalled by this disgrace just as much and even more than you do. And the magnificent sokyoku..." one of the elders said.

"Such a boundless sacrilege..."

"Youngsters.. always thinks they know better..."

"If instead of sitting and grumbling about it you address the master about-" Takeru started but was interrupted.

"We already gave our opinion on the matter to Byakuya-sama, more than once." the eldest spoke loudly yet calmly.

"Giving your opinion is not enough, apparently. You need to compel the master to see the reason behind it. Surely you all agree with me that the master is being unreasonable about the situation." Takeru said fiercely.

"We can't simply force our decisions on Byakuya-sama. He is, after all, head of the clan. If we were the ones ruling the clan there wouldn't be any need for the head." someone said.

"Your job, however, is to provide counsel and sometimes even criticism to the head of the clan. Is this not true, my wise elders?" Takeru said in a very grave tone. "Is this not true that themaster, the young master, younger than myself, has gone astray more than once in the past?".

No one answered this. A quiet muttering began throughout the room, some people nodded angrily. Takeru smiled to himself. He got the desired effect.

"What are you suggesting, Takeru?" the eldest man asked with a sigh, clearly not liking the direction this discussion was heading.

"Wise elder. It is clear that talking to the master is pointless, just as clear as the master's disregard toward this insightful council." Takeru stopped, letting his words sink. As soon as the angry chatter started again he continued. "I suggest we take a more... direct approach. We should focus on dealing with the cause of the problem.".

"Otori." someone said and a few sounded their agreement.

"Indeed." Takeru said, bowing. "If Otori is gone, it will solve the problem. And it will show the master that ignoring the wise advises from this council is... inadvisable.".

Suddenly the room fell silent. Surely everyone in the room disagreed with some of the things the master has done and is doing but Takeru's words were somewhat too close to an open rebellion to their taste.

"Takeru..." the eldest said warningly. He has already heard Takeru's idea a while back and didn't like it at all. "We are not some common mob-"

"Please listen wise elders. I have met the girl, no, the brutish wench, and we cannot approach her with words. I realize, of course, that disposing of her in a less subtle way is unbecoming of our great clan. Which is why I'm asking to be given free hand in attending to this situation.".

A heated discussion broke out and Takeru closed his eyes and smiled to himself. Manipulating people was so easy if you know what frightens them. Everyone had something they didn't want to happen and would do anything to make sure it wouldn't.

"Takeru." the eldest said, and Takeru noticed that the room was silent again. "You are free to do as you please in order to rid us of this rascal. However, you are on your own. You are not to involve anyone from the clan.".

"Of course, that is what I wanted." Takeru breathed excitedly, touching his palms and forehead to the floor. "Thank you, wise elders. I-"

"Be on your way, Takeru. This conversation never happened.".

* * *

"I feel stupid..."

"You look cute."

"It doesn't contradict..."

After disappearing for a while, Yoruichi came back with clothes for Kaya. Only after a minute of staring at the orange garment did Kaya realize that those were the exact cloths Yoruichi wore. At first Kaya refused to wear them, but after Yoruichi said that she doesn't mind if Kaya wants to train buck naked she changed her mind.

"It's too big..." Kaya grumbled, pulling on the orange over-shirt.

"That's because it belongs to someone with a bigger cup than you." Yoruichi teased, poking Kaya's chest.

"And this is too tight." Kaya waved Yoruichi's hand away and pulled on the black stretch pants that clung uncomfortably to her buttocks. "And this." she pulled on the beige wrist-warmer "What is this crap?!".

"It makes you look sexy." Yoruichi said in delight, giving Kaya a sharp spank. "I wonder how your captain will react if he sees you like that...".

"I have a question, Yoruichi." Kaya hissed, rubbing her butt. "Why don't you go fuck my captain if you're so obsessed with him?".

"Don't be silly, Kaya. Byakuya is fun to play with but he's not really my type... Anyway, he's too young for me..." Yoruichi said, winking.

"Say what?! How come he's too young for you but I'm not too young for him?!" Kaya blurted indignantly.

"That's different... Besides, I'm not the one he confessed to..."

"He didn't confess to me! He just said he wanted to bang me!"

"That's probably the closest thing to a confession you'll get from him..."

"But-"

"Oh come on, we've already been thru this and came to the conclusion that he wants you."

"But-"

"Even _you_ said it."

"But-"

"I mean, he asked you. He actually _asked_ you. What other proof do you want?"

"But what if _I _don't want him?!" Kaya yelled quickly before she could be interrupted again.

Putting her fists on her thighs, Yoruichi tilted her head to the side and stared at Kaya with a questioning look. Obviously this thought never crossed her mind.

"You don't want him?" she asked.

"I- I said what if?" Kaya muttered, scratching her ear and looking away from Yoruichi.

"To imply that you don't?"

"N-no..."

"So you do?" Yoruichi leaned closer and grinned.

"That's not what I said!"

"Then speak, Kaya!" Yoruichi said, shaking Kaya by the shoulders. "Do you want Byakuya or not? Because if you don't, after this training you go straight to him and say: no_. _I'll even come with you if you want.".

"I... I'm not sure..."

Yoruichi stopped shaking her and, sighing, leaned her head against Kaya's so their foreheads bumped.

"Okay..." she said slowly. "How did you feel when he touched you today?".

How did she feel? Scared, obviously. It's been a while since she felt so exposed and vulnerable... She had to stop the urge to protect herself, to hit him, to back away from his touch. And if _he _finds out... Confused. It just didn't make any sense. It was as if Hiraishin popped out and offered to fix every single building he had destroyed...

"Kaya? Did you feel warm inside? A tingling like butterflies?" Yoruichi asked, smiling shrewdly.

"I..."

"Did you get wet down there?"

"I... Yes..." Kaya muttered very quietly, her face growing hot.

"Well goodie!" Yoruichi said cheerfully, tapping Kaya on the shoulders. "Okay, now release your shikai."

"Wait, what?"

"Cheee... Kaya, you're not getting married. You can say yes and then if you don't like it you can say no. And who knows.. maybe you'll find out that you do love each other. Just don't go hoping that anything more than a secret affair will come out of it..."

Listening to Yoruichi, Kaya remembered what Shoji told her:

_"You end up in bed in both cases..."_

She thought it was something only men thought, but it seems she was wrong...

"Jump between, Hiraishin!"

Power surging in her, reiatsu whirling around her, Kaya charged her right hand with lightning and punched. All of her fatigue was gone, washed away by the hot springs.

"Whoops. I said release your shikai, not start attacking." Yoruichi said from behind Kaya.

Scowling, Kaya lowered her reiatsu and turned to Yoruichi, who was grinning as usual. Yoruichi asked to see her hands so she held them out and Yoruichi inspected them for a few minutes. She turned each hand over, pocked the knuckles, fingered the fabric. She checked the left hand and the small blade the longest. Her eyes narrowed when she looked at the "incomplete" glove, with only two fingers covered. After looking the blade up and down, she gave it back to Kaya and sighed, folding her arms.

"Errr...?" Kaya looked questioningly at Yoruichi after a short pause.

"So who's Narukami?" Yoruichi asked suddenly.

"I don't know." Kaya replied honestly, feeling her zanpakto ringing bells of alarm in her head.

"Are you sure?" Yoruichi's eyes locked with Kaya's and she smiled. "Because you got pretty angry last time I mentioned this name.".

"I..." a faint buzzing filled Kaya's ears, like angry bees.

"Or was it... _Raiju_ who got angry?"

The buzzing in Kaya's ears changed into a rolling thunder and she covered her ears, blinking confusedly at Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi... What are you doing?"

_"Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!" _the spirit's voice roared in her head as her vision started to go blur.

"Kaya!" Yoruichi's voice rang thru the thunderstorm in her head. She realized that she was shaking and that Yoruichi was holding her hands away from her ears. "Revert your zanpakto to it's sealed form.".

_"Kill her now!"_

"Why?" Kaya asked blankly, starting to feel light-headed as her gloves began to glow.

"Because your eyes are changing colors again." Yoruichi said with a little smile.

The words took a long time to reach Kaya's ears but when they did, her brain went into overdrive. Wide awake, as if someone poured cold water on her face, Kaya realized that Hiraishin was trying to take over. Until now whenever he took over she couldn't do anything to stop him. At the beginning, she didn't even realize what was happening and simply had short blank periods in her memory. Later on, she was beginning to feel tired just before she lost conscious and when she woke up she knew something had happened, she knew Hiraishin controlled her. Recently, not only did she feel when he tried to take over, but she sometimes managed to push him out or stop him and even remember what happened or some parts of it.

Now something was different. Maybe it was because the hot springs that restored her to full health or maybe because Yoruichi told her that her eyes were turning red. Maybe it was because Hiraishin had reached his limit or maybe because she simply grew stronger. Whatever the reason was, at the moment, resisting Hiraishin was as easy for her as breathing.

As the gloves vanished and the blade changed to wakizashi, Kaya thought that the answer was: awareness. Just like breathing. It's something you do without being aware, even when you stop thinking you continue to breathe. You could control your breathing if you pay attention to it but when you stop, your body just picks up.

Hiraishin could control her so easily because she didn't know, she wasn't aware of his presence. Until it was too late...

_"Don't get too full of yourself..." _the spirit hissed sulkily.

Of course, there were other things that made it easier for Hiraishin to take over. If she was tired, if she exhausted her spiritual energy or physical stamina. If she was badly injured. If she was angry, frustrated, scared or irritated...

He used her mental state to his advantage... Those strong emotions, especially rage, made it so much easier for him...

"So! Who's Narukami and what does he have to do with anything?" Kaya asked in a business-like tone, opening her eyes.

Yoruichi looked at her suspiciously, probably not entirely reassured by Kaya's jauntiness.

"Look, I'm okay." Kaya said cheerfully, grinning like a fool.

"Sure you are." Yoruichi sighed and ruffled Kaya's hair.

Finding a flat piece of earth, they sat, facing each other. Yoruichi sat still with her eyes closed, humming occasionally, her eyebrows twitching once in a while, looking as if she was deep in thoughts. After a while, Kaya lost her patience and was about to say something when Yoruichi spoke at last.

"Narukami." she said steadily and Kaya looked at her in anticipation. "Is the inspiration to my shunko. One of my ancestors, many years ago, kept a diary and wrote entire documents about this person. He keeps pointing out his strict disapproval of the person but apparently was so impressed by the wonderful fighting style that he had to write it down in his journal. I came upon those records years ago and developed my shunko based on them. The thing is... The way those documents are written, Narukami is obviously a nickname, and it sounds like that person was very well known. However, except in those records I've never read or heard this name... I also asked people from my family and no one seems to know this Narukami.".

"That's very interesting." Kaya said, staring blankly at Yoruichi. "But... What does that have to do with me?".

"You've seen my shunko didn't you?" Yoruichi asked and Kaya nodded slowly. "Don't you think it kinda resembles your zanpakto's ability?".

"Wh-what?" Kaya mumbled in confusion.

"According to the notes, Narukami's fighting style was bare-handed augmented by lightning. Swift, agile and elegant but at the same time violent, savage and deadly. My ancestor kept marveling at the _majestic fury_, as he called it, which was reflected not only in battles, but also in every aspect of Narukami's life. As I said, my ancestor wasn't very fond of her but-"

"Her?!" Kaya interrupted. "Narukami is a woman?".

"Yes. It's pretty hard to tell from the way the thing's written, but there was a short paragraph that pointed out the unnatural and indecent way so much fury and violence exist in such a tender-looking woman. Or something like that. Most of what I'm telling you is just reading between the lines because _as I was saying _my ancestor loathed Narukami... Most of the diary refers to her in a rather offensive manner which is toned down a bit only by the fascination the writer had about Narukami's power." Yoruichi took out a small throwing knife and started drawing something on the ground.

"At some points, there are references to Narukami's companion, Raiju, who could _jump without moving _or _step between blinks. _Sounds familiar?" she grinned at Kaya who just stared with her mouth opened. "I thought that by companion my ancestor meant zanpakto. Meaning that Narukami, who had a natural ability to utilize lightning-like energy, had a zanpakto called Raiju who's power was some sort of movement acceleration. That's how I came up with the shunko and my overall fighting style which is in fact lightning-fast hand-to-hand combat.".

"I don't get it..." Kaya muttered, scratching her head.

The abilities Yoruichi talked about, lightning elemental combat and instant movement did resemble Hiraishin's powers but Kaya still wasn't sure how it connected to her.

_"Kaya..."_

Even tho she only saw it for a few seconds, Kaya could tell that this shunko technique was very powerful. It could stop and even push back Hiraishin's Raikiri without too much effort... So this technique originated from a person who's probably long dead and is very similar to Hiraishin's powers. Still, what was Yoruichi trying to say?

"Well, watching your shikai made me think... maybe Narukami and Raiju were two different people." Yoruichi said slowly. She pointed at the ground where she drew two characters. One of them was a humanoid creature holding what looked like a drum which emitted thunderbolts. The other was a horned dog or wolf surrounded by lightning.

_"Kaya..."_

"In the human folklore Narukami is the god of lightning, thunder and storms." she said, pointing at the human. "Raiju the demon beast is Narukami's pet. He's usually calm but becomes very violent during thunderstorms." she pointed at the wolf.

"So you think that Narukami had a lightning zanpakto and Raiju had a quickening zanpakto? And that Narukami and Raiju were actually companions, as in friends?" Kaya asked, looking intently at the drawings.

"Yep. So now you ask how all of this connects to you? Lets talk about your zanpakto." Yoruichi said and held out her hand.

Noticing the uneasiness that was coming from the spirit, Kaya's hand stopped in mid-air just before the short katana reached Yoruichi.

_"Kaya don't. Don't do this." _the spirit pleaded. _"Don't listen to her."_

_'Do you know Narukami? __Do I? What about him, does he know?' _Kaya asked, taken aback by the clear distress her spirit was displaying.

_"I can't!" _the panicked wail rang in her head. _"Don't do it! I can't! Just kill her... She knows too much..."._

And it was about time Kaya knew two. Judging by Hiraishin's reaction, Yoruichi was on to something important. Something that had to do with her and _him._ She always knew the spirit was hiding stuff from her. Hiraishin was very attached to _him _and seemed to know a lot more than he revealed. As for _him_... _He _was quite open with her. When not being possessed by madness that is.

The thing is... Even when tranquil, _he _always appeared to be slightly confused and uncertain when their conversations strayed into topics that didn't relate to killing, disabling or harming other people. It was as if _he_ was trying to recall a childhood memory, managing only to see a foolish infant, unable to recall what he thought or felt back then. The experience itself was etched to _his_ brain but without the emotional aspect. Sometimes _he _sounded like someone who no longer believes in what he says.

_"Kaya, please... I'll teach you how to use all of my techniques-" _Hiraishin babbled hysterically, feeling her thoughts.

_'Will you tell me about Narukami and Raiju? Will you tell me about him?'_

_"I can't!" _the spirit was positively shrieking by now. _"Kaya, I beg you, don't do this. Not like this. You will know, but now's not the time-"_

_'When will be the time?!'_she asked savagely, unable to help herself but enjoy the spirit's torment.

All this time, he just sat imperiously and watched as she struggled thru endless hardships and perils, occasionally offering his help, which always came with a price, but only after she was already knee-deep in troubles.

He knew something. He knows everything.

_"Kaya... Don't you trust me? In the end, didn't I always take care of you? Didn't I help when you were in a tight spot? Look how strong and resilient you are, all because I toughened you up! Everything I'm doing is for your own good. I'm doing this for you!"_

Breathing deeply, Kaya pushed the screaming voice to the back of her head and gave her zanpakto to Yoruichi.

"Your shikai has three distinctive parts. One glove that can generate lightning." Yoruichi poked Kaya's right hand. "One glove that looks different and can instantly transfer you to some places." she poked the left hand. "And, well... a knuckle-duster-blade-thing that doesn't seem to do anything.".

Kaya kept looking intently at Yoruichi. It's not like she never noticed how her shikai works, but now that Yoruichi explained it, she realize that it had three parts.

"Don't you think it's weird? Three separate parts. Three completely different functions. Three distinguished techniques that can't even be used at the same time. And what's more, you can get hurt from using them."

Kaya scratched her head and looked confusedly at Yoruichi. How could she figure out all of this so quickly and after barely seeing her shikai? How come Kaya herself didn't think about it? After hearing this explanation, it was painfully obvious that her zanpakto had different ways of working that couldn't be combined. How many times did she get struck by her lightnings? How many times did end up _jump__ing_ into stuff? She always thought it was just because she hadn't learned how to fully use it but now...

"So what are you saying? That my zanpakto is all messed-up?" Kaya asked.

"I'm saying that your zanpakto may be a mixture of some zanpakto. And I have a feeling that Narukami and Raiju are somehow involved. It's weird but there doesn't seem to be any records from the same time period as those Narukami chronicles. And my ancestor's diary sort of just stops mentioning Narukami at one point, continuing on without ever mentioning her again. It's as if someone skipped over a time period or something, there's a gap between the historical records of soul society from before Narukami and after... I'm not sure it's connected but we seem to be missing a chapter in history..." Yoruichi said thoughtfully.

"Do you have access to soul society's historical archives?" Kaya asked, an idea popping in her mind.

A very dangerous idea. She might be able to find out more about _him. _The problem is she would have to make a certain sacrifice. One that could end up with her in a very risky position...

"I could get access if I want..." Yoruichi said, narrowing her eyes. "But I don't know what to look up. The only lead I have is the names, Narukami and Raiju, but as I said I couldn't find them mentioned anywhere else...".

"What if..." Kaya muttered, swallowing the lump in her throat. "What if I gave you some more leads?".

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D

Liked my story? Tell your friends!

Didn't like my story? Tell me! (and your friends as well xD)


	36. What's on your dirty mind?

**Thanks to my beta reader - peanutbutterthedog**

**disclaimer: I own nothing. Kubo Tite made bleach. This story ignores everything that happens and is explained in the Fullbringers arc and forward with Ichigo miraculously getting his powers back (who cares he's not even in this story!). Hope things won't get too confusing .**

**Check out my DeviantArt (VoidInYourSoul) to see how my original characters look like.**

**Chapter 36 – What's on your dirty mind?**

Renji's seat was empty today. Again.

Byakuya was starting to think that his lieutenant has disobeyed his orders and set out after the Kenpachi to look for the Ashura. He had a feeling this would happen but that didn't detract from him disapproving of Renji's actions.

Captain Unohana had somehow managed to cover up for the disappearance of his havoc-wrecking apprentice from the hospital but he heard that Hajime Junichi and Hayate Shigure were still being hospitalized.

Hajime had somewhat recovered but was still weak and confused. He slept most of the time and when he woke up he kept spacing out.

Hayate didn't even wake up.

"Troublesome brat..." he muttered to himself as he read a detailed report of the damage done to the sokyoku and the surrounding area.

"I hope it's not me you're knocking." an indignant voice came from behind him.

"Who else could I be knocking? I thought I told you not to horn in thru the window..." he said drily without looking back. Despite beeing so absorbed in the report, unable to believe that one small person could create such a big mess, he didn't fail to sense her coming.

"And I thought I told you not to call me brat." she retorted, jumping over his head and landing on his desk. It might have looked impressive if she hadn't skidded on a pile of papers which slipped off the desk and left her sprawling and cursing on her back.

"I was under the impression that you will be fooling around with Yoruichi for a couple of days." he said indifferently despite the fact that he couldn't stop staring at her laying on his desk.

"We finished. Hot springs or not, how long do you think someone can take a deep?"

"Well, I can't say I tried but obviously until you are fully loaded." he replied, finding himself amused by the course of the conversation.

"Yeah... I think I'm lucky I got away with only a one-nighter again. She's quite a handful, that Yoruichi."

"A handful is better than a mouthful..."

"Does it matter? A hand or a mouth, both can do the job."

He hummed in response, pulling the paper he was trying to read from under her.

"You can cut the crap, I know you're happy to see me." she said, grinning as she sat up and snatched the paper out of his hands.

"Don't lean too hard on this naked truth, it might backfire in you." he replied, watching the grin sliding off her face.

"Err.. Don't you mean _on _me?" she asked, eying him nervously.

"No." he said sharply but allowed himself a little smile. "And if we are going to get on with this romp I suggest you get ready to bend over.".

At these words she jumped off the desk and looked at him apprehensively. Obviously she didn't expect him catch on the word-play nor to cooperate so willingly.

"You can tell Yoruichi that I have learned a thing or two. And I strongly recommend against listening to any other stupid advices that woman gave you." he said. When he was younger, Yoruichi kept teasing him with double meaning comments. It took him a while to figure out that he has been fooled and usually it was already too late...

"Okay, okay you win. Enough with that creepy smile." the girl said quickly.

Rolling his eyes, he told her to sit quietly until he finish some of the paperwork, which miraculously had something to do with her, and then they will go out to train. To his surprise she obeyed without a protest, walking over to sit in Renji's empty chair.

Highly disturbed by her submissiveness, Byakuya stared at her as she sat with her feet on the chair, hugging her knees, and pouted at the air. He wondered if this was another game but decided to finish his paperwork before finding out.

* * *

"Did you find Akamaru?" Kurotsuchi asked his 3rd seat. "And did you figure out what the hell is draining the power from my squad?".

"Yes and yes, captain." Akon replied, showing his captain the way.

Yamada Hanataro from squad 4 arrived at his office and said that Hajime Junichi asked if Akamaru could drop him a visit. It took Kurotsuchi a while to remember who this Hajime person was and who did he think he is to summon someone from his squad. He didn't have time for this nonsense. The power levels in his labs have been dropping since yesterday night and he was trying to find out what was causing it.

"Akamaru's training room?" Kurotsuchi asked when he realized where Akon was leading him.

Fuming, he ordered Akon to open the doors as he stepped to the training room's entrance. Akon clicked a few buttons on a nearby computer but nothing happened. Looking at the screen in shock, he cursed and tried again.

"Captain... The training is set to maximum level. We can't open the door until the training is finished. That's also why all the power is gone. It's being used to run the training program." Akon said carefully.

"Can't open the door?" Kurotsuchi hissed, starting to click on the panel near the door. "Who do you think you're talking to?".

The computers started beeping madly as an override protocol has been activated. Ignoring Akon's protests that the entire system could shut down, Kurotsuchi clicked the last button and the entire room fell quiet, all the computers turned off, and the door slid open.

Marching in furiously yet carefully, avoiding puddles of acid and handfuls of spikes and other manners of traps which filled the floor, Kurotsuchi saw his apprentice standing in the dark room, holding katana in one hand and umbrella in the other. Near him, stood another dark figure that looked very similar to him and held the same objects but which melted into the ground the moment Kurotsuchi laid his eyes on it.

"I suppose you have an excuse for this, Akamaru." he said dangerously.

"Why do I need an excuse to train, captain?" Akamaru asked.

"Train?!" Kurotsuchi hissed angrily. "If you wish to kill yourself, go ahead! Just don't mess around with my lab and make sure you leave your corpse unharmed!".

The training program was set by levels of difficulties, and based on the level, the computer used the appropriate amount of power. By default there was a maximum level just like there was a minimum level. No one has ever used the maximum level and frankly it wasn't supposed to be used as it drained most of the power, leaving only the minimal amount needed to run the squad.

"I have no desire to die yet, captain." Akamaru said slowly and put on his goggles as the power started coming back, illuminating the dark room. "I think we'll need some new equipment...".

Gasping, Kurotsuchi stared around the room with wide eyes. The entire place was wrecked. Completely and utterly wasted. Craters on the floor and walls. Torn wires pulled out of the walls. Broken pieces of metal and wood were scattered all over the room. Long, deep gashes ripped the walls and floor.

"Come to think of it captain, we've never trained together, have we?" Akamaru asked with a weird smile.

"Foolish boy, I don't have time to play with you. Someone called Hajimi or something is looking for you." Kurotsuchi said impatiently, still scanning the damage.

"Hajime Junichi?" Akamaru asked in surprise.

"Yes, Akamaru-san." Yamada Hanataro said a few minutes later as he led Shoji to Junichi's room.

Shoji tried to ask what Junichi wanted but it seemed that Hanataro didn't know. He was only asked to call Shoji. Inquiring subtly about Junichi's healthfulness, Shoji learned that he was still not entirely stable. Before he opened the door he thanked Hanataro and told him he could leave and waited until he disappeared down the hall before he entered and locked the door behind him.

Junichi was laying sideways, looking at Shoji with bleary eyes. Judging by his overall posture, he looked thoroughly tired and miserable.

"Why the long face, Naoya?" Shoji asked cheerfully.

"Haru, who am I?" Junichi asked quietly.

"You don't remember? I thought your core has reacted to Kaya..." Shoji frowned. Last time they talked, it seemed something was beginning to stir... And he just called him Haru...

"I'm not sure anymore..." Junichi moaned and covered his head with the blanket. "Akamaru, who the hell is Haru? Why do I know this name? Why did I call for you?".

So he was confused... Which was perfectly understandable considering the circumstances. But there was no doubt in his mind that the whiny person hiding under the covers was not Hajime Junichi.

"Stop being so gay." Shoji teased.

"I'm not gay!" the person laying on the bed shouted, sitting up and throwing off the blanket.

The sudden exertion was too much for him apparently, because he doubled over, clutching his head. Shoji sat on the edge of the bed and started petting the sobbing man on the back.

"See? You do know who you are. You're just a little confused, that's all. I assure you that this is the exact reaction I would get from Naoya." Shoji said soothingly.

"Who is this Naoya?" Junichi asked, almost moaning, arching his back against Shoji's hand. "Is he... handsome?".

Shoji stopped petting but left his hand on Junichi's back. He frowned and looked down, realizing that the man, no longer sobbing, has crawled over him and laid his chest over his lap.

"Individuals have different inclinations on who is handsome. My opinion is meaningless since my eyes are utterly unsophisticated in that matter, I'm afraid..." Shoji said slowly, not failing to notice the hand that crept under him.

"You must have some opinion." Junichi said insistently.

"Oh, you misunderstood me. I have a very firm opinion but it's not going to be of any help to you. It's not what you're looking for."

"If by "opinion" you mean "dick" then that's exactly what I'm looking for." Junichi said, grabbing Shoji under the knees and pushing him back onto the bed. His spiritual energy started feeling slightly weird and any weakness he had previously seemed to have disappeared. Then he suddenly stopped, straightening up. "Oh gosh, why did I say that?".

He looked tired again and rolled off Shoji, laying on his back with his eyes closed, his face twisted in discomfort. His reiatsu turned back to normal, like a wave receding after splashing against the shore.

"That's not what I meant but... I think I will tell you my opinion." Shoji said thoughtfully.

Fifteen minutes later Shoji stood near the bed, tying his sash and rearranging his uniform which was somewhat disheveled during the energetic activity. It didn't really surprised him that the physical contact made Naoya's core react but it bothered him slightly... It can't be the only way...

"Haru-chan... I... don't like your opinion..." the man on the bed sighed, still laying half naked with his face down.

"You never did." Shoji said, humming. "It's very similar to yours when it comes to operations, but its essence is different. You can say that we have different reasons to do the same thing.".

"It still doesn't mean I'm gay..."

"Tell it to the one who'll need to change those sheets. Welcome back, Shintaro Naoya. New look, same great taste."

The person called Shintaro pushed himself up and looked tiredly and Shoji.

"But Haru, how can I just stop being Junichi? I mean, he's still here." he said, looking at his hands. "I feel like some sort of demon that took over his body...".

"Deep down we're all demons..." Shoji said quietly as Shintaro put his pants back on.

It would seem that the rebirth process wasn't without flaws. Shintaro did seem to regain some of his original conscious but it took quite a shock to work and even then another jolt was required to arouse his slumbering core. Perhaps it's because he didn't have his original body...

"Naoya, doesn't your memories overlap?" Shoji asked.

"Overlap?"

"You can't remember everything that happened to Junichi?"

"I can't even remember everything that happened to Naoya..." Shintaro sighed sadly.

Well, that much was obvious. If he did remember, he would have reacted differently. Much less peacefully...

"Who do you see when you look at me?" Shoji asked.

"My eyes, Junichi's eyes, sees Akamaru Shoji. But I, Naoya, know that you're actually Hatsuharu Fuji. Maybe it's because of the way you talk but you also look like yourself... just younger." Shintaro said hesitatingly.

Does the physical body have such a significant role? It can't be, because Shintaro was the only one who got a new body, and he was the first to wake up. What's more, he and Ryuzaki had been in a close contact for a long time now but nothing seemed to happen until Kaya... did whatever she did. But Ryuzaki is still asleep, or was she? He had no way to check it, with Tadashi being away...

No. It must be because the cores made contact somehow. Shintaro woke up after fighting Kaya and reacting with him, Fuji, who also had a core... But if Tadashi's group fought the demon, there was a strong possibility that Ryuzaki woke up during that encounter.

Or was there? It took a rather intense contact with Junichi to pull out Naoya, and that's after whatever it is that happened with Kaya. There's just no way he could start deducing from only one, very confused, subject... He had to find out more.

"Shintaro... What happened with Kaya under the sokyoku?" he asked as Shintaro started looking thru the drawers near his bed, muttering something about a mirror.

"Hehe, I see we're off the first-name-terms... I can't really remember, I think we were fighting..." Shintaro stopped looking in the drawers and sat up straight, looking alarmed. "Holy dead mother... Where's Shinra Tensei?".

"Well, obviously your were fighting." Fuji said, holding up the broken zanpakto, in it's released form, which still had two of it's four blades broken. "I'm asking if something else happened?".

Seeing his weapon, Shintaro made to grab it but Fuji moved it out of his reach.

"Give it to me!" Shintaro said in a choked voice, trying to get out of the bed but stopped by a hand on his face.

"I need to know, Shintaro..." Fuji whispered, leaning down.

Half sobbing in distress, Shintaro told him what he remembered, how Kaya changed and became much stronger, how he sealed her shikai and how it backfired, blowing up the cave. Then he muttered something about the strange feeling he got when he absorbed her shikai but wasn't very coherent at that point. He positively cried when he got his zanpakto and held it close to his chest, sighing in relief.

"Fuji... That girl, she's-" he started to say when he finally relaxed.

"She's Kaya." Fuji said sharply.

"But, it's-"

"No. It's not."

"But Fuji-"

"You are tired. You just got back and you need to rest, I wouldn't want to overload you with unnecessary information just yet..." Fuji said, his hand hovering infront of Shintaro's eyes.

As his eyes began to close, Fuji pushed Shintaro back into the bed and covered him with the blanket, putting his zanpakto aside.

Not very stable... But then again, Shintaro always was slightly unhinged. It was hard to tell how much of it was due to confusion and how much due to his personality. Come to think of it, they all were a temperamental bunch.

"I wonder if I should visit Kaya yet... if she's fluctuating like that at the moment, maybe it's not such a good idea. She might recognize me..." he had a feeling the reaction from Kaya is going to be much, much more violent, regardless of how much she actually remember. He couldn't risk something like that happening right now.

"Ahh... Nothing but troubles..." he sighed.

* * *

A Kuchiki always stood out in a crowd. Aristocratic manners, rich clothing and a parade of subjects from personal attendants to armed bodyguards, were some of the more prominent features. The common people might see them as nothing short of conceited extravagance, but for a Kuchiki, those were the very things that distinguished the exalted nobles from the low class peasants.

Luckily, Kuchiki Takeru had been deprived of most of those privileges a long time ago, allowing him to enter relatively unnoticed into a place which normally his eyes wouldn't even bother noticing, and blend in the crowd.

He knew it would be hard but not impossible for him like it was for the rest of his family. Unclean brutes, barely capable of matching their cloths, pushing and shouting at each other, all cramped together as if determined to keep touching each other as if stuck by their common dirtiness. Just when it became obvious to Takeru that he was the only person in this room that had washed himself in the past 24 hours, his eyes fell on the man he was looking for.

Making his way, careful not to touch too many people, he saw that the man was sitting between two women, harlots by the looks of them, whom he kept trying to grope while drinking sake.

"Oga Katsushiro." Takeru said solemnly.

The man called Oga grimaced and shook his head deftly at Takeru as the two women looked at each other and then at man sitting between them.

"Oga? You said you owned a small rice farm!"

"Which was burned by bandits a few days ago!"

"Along with your wife and three children!"

"You almost made us pay for your drinks!"

"Pig!"

"Ass!"

Both women slapped him and stood up, leaving without a second look back at Oga, who just sat with his mouth slightly opened. Obviously angry but too shocked to respond right now, Oga glared at Takeru, looking not as if wondering whether or not he should punch him, but how hard and at which angle he should punch to inflict the maximum amount of pain.

"Kuchiki!" he roared, his deep voice so loud that the entire room fell silent, and stood up putting a hand on Takeru's shoulder. "Free rounds for everyone?! Well aren't you farting money today?".

The silent room filled with cheerful shouts and Oga tapped on Takeru's shoulder proudly, grinning at everyone. Then he wrapped his arm over Takeru's shoulders and walked with him toward the exit, exchanging thumbs-up and cheers with random people on the way. Keeping a straight face, Takeru let Oga lead him until they were outside but once they stepped out of the bar he pushed the hand off his shoulder and faced Oga, putting each hand in the opposite sleeve.

"Well, you ruined my date. I ruined your name. I think we're square, sooooo I'll see you around, Kuch." Oga said brightly and turned to walk away.

Takeru signaled to the two bodyguards he left at the entrance to the pub and they caught up with Oga before he could get too far away. They had to wrestle him to the ground before they managed to subdue him. Keeping a firm grip on his arms, they got him to his feet as Takeru walked lazily toward them.

"If you think my name and your lawless promiscuity are of the same value, you are sorely mistaken, Oga." Takeru said, glaring at Oga with disgust.

"Oh come on, chief! I almost got into an Oga-sandwich!" Oga said indignantly. "What are you even doing here at this hour?".

"I wonder how you acquired that misguided notion that I am your friend, because I find your speech offensively unacceptable." Takeru replied coldly, his expression turning into a clear revulsion.

One of the men holding him pushed down on the base of Oga's neck, forcing him to bow and further bending his shoulders out of their normal range.

"Aww crap in a box! I don't bend that way, you douchebags!" Oga yelled in pain. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me, oh exalted Kuchiki-dono, I am merely an insect groveling at your noble feet.".

"Yes you are, Oga, and don't forget that." Takeru whispered, smiling cruelly.

With his black, sleeveless haori that left most of his muscular upper body exposed, his simple, dirty white hakama, his worn-out shinguards that reached to his knees and his messy, spiky, brown hair held up with a band around his forehead, no one would guess that Katsushiro was from the Oga family.

It was one of the lowest-ranking but a noble clan was a noble clan. Katsushiro, eldest son to the head of the clan, was one of those rare people that found the life of a nobleman endlessly boring. He was an uncivilized, greedy, lecherous and violent-loving man who basically wanted everything good life had to offer. When not partaking in some family business, Katsushiro removed his rich garments and jewelry and polite attitude and donned the clothes he was wearing now along with the barbaric manners it reflected. Unknown to his family, Katsushiro ran a sort of a street gang, composed of orphaned children and beggars he picked up outside of the seireitei. He managed to let them into the seireitei, paid them and took care of their basic needs in return for all sorts of services. They stole for him, gathered information he wanted, vandalized the property of people he didn't like, beat up people he really didn't like and other criminal activities. At first Katsushiro built his little group just for his own fun, but later on he started offering, under the table of course, his services to other people, which included many aristocrats. As long as they paid, Katsushiro took the job, even the dirty ones.

And oh how dirty they were...

"How long has it been?" Takeru asked airily.

"Umm.." Oga scowled confusedly.

"Six days." Takeru said sharply. "Do you enjoy spewing blood? Or maybe you have a death-wish? Why do you keep waiting until the last moment?".

"I'm just trying to avoid you as much as I can." Oga said with a stupid smile.

From the day they met, under rather gloomy conditions, Takeru knew that Oga Katsushiro was a dangerous man. He also knew that this man could be very useful as an underling if one could keep him on a short leash. Luckily, Takeru was a very resourceful man... And Oga wasn't a very smart one.

"I require your service." Takeru said, signaling the guards to release Oga, who fell on his knees, and leave.

"Oh no... if it involves adultery again you can forget about it..."

"You're not married, Oga." Takeru drawled with a little smile. "Or perhaps there is something I need to know?".

"No chief, I'm not married, but that chick was, and _her_ chief was a fucking huge bull." Oga said pointedly, his face twisting in misery as he remembered the last time Takeru gave him a task.

"I don't pay you to whine like a baby. You will do as I say and there will be no more arguing." Takeru said smoothly, taking a picture from out of his sleeve and throwing it on the ground in front of Oga. "And stop calling me _chief_.".

"Yes, master." Oga muttered, reluctantly picking up the picture.

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Upon re-reading, it's not as dirty as I meant it to be o.O

Or is it...? ;P

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D

Liked my story? Tell your friends!

Didn't like my story? Tell me! (and your friends as well xD)


	37. A demon called Hiro

******Thanks to my beta reader - peanutbutterthedog**

******disclaimer: I own nothing. Kubo Tite made bleach. This story ignores everything that happens and is explained in the Fullbringers arc and forward with Ichigo miraculously getting his powers back (who cares he's not even in this story!). Hope things won't get too confusing .**

******Check out my DeviantArt (VoidInYourSoul) to see how my original characters look like.**

**Chapter 37 – ****A demon called Hiro**

Who was he? He wasn't sure anymore.

Where was he heading? His legs just carried him around aimlessly.

Did he want something? There had to be something that kept his body moving.

Things around him no longer had any meaning. The dirty streets were nothing more than a surface for his legs to tread on. The buildings were just blocks of material used to limit the road of his endless wandering. The people were just a part of the scenery, moving along their fixed paths, coming in and out of his road with no meaning or purpose.

Was he like them? Maybe they were all stuck in aimless wandering and to them he was also part of the road. Just a nameless figure in the background...

No! He had a name, of course he did. He was someone and he wanted something. He needed something.

But who was he? Could he be someone if there was no one to acknowledge him as a fellow living person?

Niiro Ashura. Yes, that's what he was. Everyone knew about him so he must be real. A demon... A very hungry demon...

But he had a name, a real name. He was thinking right now, confused and unsure, but thinking without a doubt. If he was thinking than he must be a someone. And if he was a someone he must have had a name just like any other someone.

"...hear that the sokyoku has been demolished?"

Demon...

That's what he was, that's how people called him. That wasn't _who_ he was.

Who was he? What was his name...

... that was his name.

No. It's just another nickname. Another mask. Another camouflage.

"...Otori rascal again..."

Otori? What was that? Yet another meaningless name?

"Are you serious? Why's nobody doing anything about that moron? Anyone else causing that much troubles would have been a goner long ago."

Troubles... Serious troubles. He will be in serious troubles if he doesn't do anything soon.

The chatting shinigami passed by him and he stopped. Suddenly he was him again. Suddenly he was in the rukongai again and knew where he had to go. Suddenly he realized that the streets were teeming with shinigami... The world seemed so vividly real to his senses, like a direct sunlight in his eyes or a grinding screech that split his ears.

Easy meals... He shivered in excitement and flexed his fingers. No! He mustn't draw attention to himself.

"Ken-chan, I'm hungry!" someone shrieked.

"I'm looking for something! Pipe down!" someone else growled.

Coming out of one of the side streets was a spiky-haired giant, even taller than him, with a tiny pink-haired girl hanging on his shoulder.

The giant was already across the street when he saw the number on the white haori.

_'The Kenpachi...' _he thought, his mind freezing again.

Just then, as if feeling the gaze on his back, the shinigami stopped and looked back over his shoulder. His eyes fixed directly at him.

Luckily, a group a people just moved between them and he hurried to disappear among them. He slipped into an alley and kept walking normally, despite his quickened heartbeats.

How could this be? Did the man feel his reiatsu, which soared wildly the moment his eyes laid on the number that identified him as the Kenpachi, a name given to the strongest shinigami?

Impossible. His reiatsu couldn't be sensed by anyone or anything. Except that machine those shinigami had... But even if it did somehow became noticeable for a moment, every person in the street would drop to the ground from the pressure...

Could the Kenpachi sense his blood lust? He was far from up to date with the current happenings in the seireitei or the gotei 13 but tales of the current Kenpachi reached even his ears. Supposedly, he was the most violent and blood-thirsty shinigami to ever exist in soul society. But what did they know?

"Yo.".

So lost in thoughts, he didn't notice someone was blocking his path. Someone who's wide shoulders were at the same height as his eyes.

He didn't move, forcing his breathing to slow down. He was wearing his sunglasses so with some luck he could escape without a fight. But did he want to escape without a fight...

"Hey buddy. We're looking for the Ashura. Think you can help us out?" the Kenpachi said in a gruff voice.

"Forgive me, Kenpachi-dono, I do not see how I could be of any assistance." he said, taking a step back and bowing his head.

"Oh really?" the Kenpachi growled. "I noticed you have a sword there.".

"This? It is just a counterfeit, merely to ward off common thugs. I could scarcely hold it properly." he said lightly.

Something landed on his shoulder as the Kenpachi frowned in disappointment. Something small and giggling. Something with pink hair.

"Oh come on, Ken-chan! There's no way this skinny snob is the Ashura! Let's go I'm hungry!" the little girl squawked, whacking him on the back of his head. "Oops...".

One strong whack made the sunglasses slip off. He watched as if in slow motion how they fell to the ground and smashed to pieces.

"Look what you did Ya-" the Kenpachi snarled but suddenly stopped, his eyes staring at the red ones that were still fixed on the ground.

This was not happening. How could it? These were the last sunglasses he had. His only way to hide his, occasionally glowing, red eyes. He could hardly go to a shop and buy some, even if he did find a shop that sold such luxuries in this parts of the rukongai. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure exactly where he was...

"Well hello there, _Ashura-dono_, let me tell you how you could be of assistance." the Kenpachi said in a low whisper as the hooting girl jumped back on his shoulder.

He snapped out of his shock an instant before the blade reached his head. Bending backward under the sword, his hands found the ground and he kicked with both legs while leaning on his hands. He hit and the Kenpachi backed away, rubbing his chin.

Struggling against the feral urge to stay and fight, he turned and escaped the alley, running as fast as he could.

_'Dammit dammit dammit dammit!' _he thought desperately as the sound of a collapsing building echoed behind him. _'Oh Kenpachi, how I would love to fight you any other day!'._

People started staring, not only at him but at the destroyed building. They started to panic and cower away when a dense pressure filled the air. As the crowd started to run in all directions he found himself savoring their fear and distress, but also the delicious murderous intent which hovered around him.

Some shinigami ran in the opposite direction of everyone else, toward the captain, but no one noticed him. He heard the Kenpachi chasing after him, felt him following in his steps even tho he wasn't nearly as fast as he was.

He could escape, he could disappear with the crowd. He could turn around right now and fight that wild beast that was chasing him. He grinned and licked his lips as he considered this option.

No! He must hide, he had to keep moving, he had to find the brat. Fighting the Kenpachi will not benefit him in any way...

Yes it will. It will sate the demon for a long time...

Growling in frustration, he pushed his way thru the crowd into one of the houses. The Kenpachi could sense his murderous intent, obviously drawn to it by his own...

The building collapsed around him just when he finished stuffing all of the cloths into his small bag and threw it to the corner of the room, removing the band that tied his hair.

"Oi oi oi! You give the word "masquerade" a whole new meaning!" the Kenpachi growled in excitement as his opponent stepped out of the rubble, wearing nothing but a red, worn-out hakama and holding a katana in his hand.

"Man at day, beast at night.

Face to face humble and polite.

Turn away, find your neck not intact.

Aren't we all like that, in fact?"

he chanted, his black hair flying wildly around his face.

"Huh what's this? Are you a fucking poet?" the Kenpachi asked in contempt. "Sorry but I'm looking for a demon.".

"Why can't I be both?" he asked with a grin, unsheathing his sword and throwing the scabbard aside.

"I don't care if you want to be a dancer as well! As long as you can fight!" the Kenpachi growled and slashed wildly at him.

He dodged the attacks easily. There was no skill nor speed behind them, just brute force. Deflecting one of the strikes with his sword, he grabbed the Kenpachi's hand and jumped over it, lending a spinning back kick on his face. Staggering back a little, the Kenpachi attacked again with an upward slash. Side stepping, he moved in and punched the Kenpachi in the stomach, pushing him backward.

Laughing, roaring and spitting blood the Kenpachi got up and charged yet again. Momentarily stunned by the man's ferocity, he didn't have time to dodge so he had to block with his sword. They exchanged a few blows, hacking and slashing like wild beasts. His whole body shook with every strike, drenched with excitement and anticipation. Every time their blades collided he felt life blowing back into his body and mind.

"What is your name, Kenpachi? I wish to know the name of the person who brought me back to life." he said with a grin.

"I'm Zaraki Kenpachi." the Kenpachi said, also grinning. "Do you have a name, demon? Or shall I just keep calling you Ashura?".

Zaraki slashed at the demon who backed away and kept a distance.

"It's funny that you ask. I was just wondering that myself before I saw you." he said, holding his sword horizontally infront of him. "I have many names, Zaraki Kenpachi, but none of them can tell me who I am. I'll tell you one of them, as a token of appreciation for this great fight.".

"You talk as if the battle's finished. It only just started!" Zaraki roared and charged as the demon closed his fist on the blade of his katana, just above the cross-guard.

Sliding his hand along the blade, all the way to the tip, the demon crouched as the Kenpachi reached him, ducking under his attack as the weapon in his hand changed. With one swift movement, his shoulder collided with the Kenpachi's belly and he pushed up, stabbing his blade into Zaraki's stomach, and used the man's momentum to hurl him over his shoulder and slam him down on his back. Pulling the small blade from the Kenpachi's belly, the demon straddled the man's huge chest and grabbed his head, pulling his blade-holding-hand back in preparation for the final strike.

"Hiro-chan." he said quietly. "My name is Hiro-chan.".

Pain pierced his chest as a blade stuck out from it. The Kenpachi opened his eye and grinned maniacally, swinging his sword and Hiro-chan with it aside, slamming it to the ground. Gasping, Hiro-chan pulled himself off the sword and backed away. Laughing quietly, Zaraki stood up slowly, stretching his neck and looking at his opponent.

"So, Hiro-chan. You've been walking around in those fancy pants, killing to your heart's content and whenever you felt like relaxing you put on that costume and those glasses. That's pretty neat. I have just one question. How come you don't have any spiritual power?".

"Heh. You know, most people would think that these fancy pants are the costume. You have a good eye, or maybe it's just because we are the same." Hiro-chan said, licking the bloody knife. "What makes you think I don't have any spiritual power? Just because you don't see something, does that mean it doesn't exist? If you can't feel something, is it not there?".

"Argh, enough with this bullshit." Zaraki spat. "Even the best hidden reiatsu can still be sensed. I don't feel anything from you. Only that ravenous blood-thirst.".

"If it troubles you that much, let me assure. I do have reiatsu." Hiro-chan said, standing with his legs apart and crouching slightly.

Taking a deep breath, he braced himself and let his spiritual pressure surge out. The ground beneath him sunk in immediately and around him a massive shockwave lashed out from him, destryoing everything in it's path.

He stopped there, standing in the huge crater he created before he lost control. That sense of freedom when he let his energy rage was so intoxicating that he could easily lose himself in it.

"Nice show, bastard. But I still didn't feel anything." the Kenpachi roared, swinging his sword impatiently. He was the only thing that wasn't blown away. The two man stood alone in the flattened street which looked as if a giant meteor just crashed into it. "And what's with that kitchen-knife? Don't tell me that this crap is your zanpakto!".

"This?" Hiro-chan said, looking at the small weapon in his hand. Yes, it was a rather weird weapon. Less than 30 centimeters long, the small black weapon could have been described as a knife. It had a slightly curved, serrated blade almost all the way but at the tip it was flat and razor sharp and a hollow ring was set at the bottom of the handle, like a kunai. It was as if this weapon haven't decided what it wanted to be used for, slashing, stabbing or throwing. "Yes, it is a weird little thing...".

He put his finger thru the ring and spun the weapon around. He quite enjoyed this conversation and was reluctant to finish it. It was the longest, most coherent, communication he had in a long time.

"But this is not my zanpakto." he said, catching the weapon's handle.

"What?" Zaraki asked as Hiro-chan dashed at him.

Zaraki slashed with his zanpakto but was too slow. Before he could move, Hiro-chan was beside him, stabbing his weapon above Zaraki's shoulder-blade and hitting his shoulder with a flat-palm strike, dislocating it.

"Weren't you listening to me? Your eyes don't always see things as they truly are. In fact, they rarely see things that are right infront of them." Hiro-chan said.

"Will you shut your trap already!" Zaraki snarled. "Is that how you killed Ikkaku? You bored him to death?!".

With a wild roar, the Kenpachi punched his shoulder back into place and dashed at Hiro-chan. Deflecting the attack to the side, Hiro-chan used Zaraki's knee for leverage and jumped, throwing his arms over the Kenpachi's head and wrapping them around his neck so that the Kenpachi's head was under Hiro-chan's armpit, and leaned his weight backward, pulling the giant man with him.

"Who's Ikkaku?" Hiro-chan asked, tightening his grip on the Kenpachi's neck.

"He's. My. 3rd seat!" Zaraki growled, trashing wildly in an attempt to get out of the head-lock.

"Oh, that baldy who wanted to fight alone... I don't know about boring him to death, but I did bore a few holes into him." Hiro-chan said and laughed.

His laughter stopped suddenly when a blade slashed his hip, slicing almost half-way thru. Cursing as his grip slackened for a moment, allowing Zaraki to pull himself free, Hiro-chan drew back, clutching his bleeding thigh.

"I suppose wrestling with a bear was not such a good idea. Tho mind you, I rarely stumble across a prey that can over-power me." Hiro-chan sniggered.

"Prey?" Zaraki asked, starting to laugh. "Do I look like a prey? I almost chopped your leg off!".

"What, this?" Hiro-chan said, taking his hand away from his thigh. "Just a little graze.".

The Kenpachi looked at the leg he slashed a few moments ago and was shocked to discover that it was completely unharmed. Covered in blood but unharmed.

"Oh, and remember this?" Hiro-chan asked, wiping the blood of his chest, where he was stabbed previously. "Ta-da!".

Just like the leg, his chest was without any sign of injury except the smeared blood.

"As for your question. Yes, you look like a prey. A very big, delicious meal." he continued, grinning maniacally.

"I'll show you a meal! Hahahahaha!" Zaraki roared and the battle recommenced.

* * *

"Dammit. What a monster." Renji muttered as he watched captain Zaraki and the demon fighting.

"Which one?"

"Ahh! Izuru, how long have you been here?"

"All the time...".

Renji stared at his friend as he too observed the battle and occasionally wrote something on a piece of paper. When asked what he was doing he said that he was taking notes about the Ashura.

"Notes? What for?" Renji wondered.

"We need to use this opportunity to get as much information as we can about the enemy." Kira said and then he noticed the amazed stare Renji was giving him. "You didn't fight him, Renji... I don't think someone like captain Zaraki can defeat this..."

"Hiro-chan." a voice said behind them.

They both jumped and turned around to see Kohaku standing behind them.

"That's how he calls himself. He said that he had other names as well." Kohaku said flatly, as if giving a regular report. "I've just been there up close, but it became more and more dangerous to stay so I retreated. They also talked about some costume he wears when he's walking around and he said that this weapon is not his zanpakto.".

While Kira scribbled quickly Renji frowned at Kohaku for a moment and returned his gaze to the violent battle ahead of him. The demon was much quicker than captain Zaraki and dodged almost all of his attacks, countering with destructive punches and kicks and occasionally with his knife.

"Look, as much as this bastard looks strong, this ends here. Even if captain Zaraki won't be able to finish him, we will. If this Ashura, this Hiro-chan, manages to defeat captain Zaraki, he will be exhausted so we will deliver the finishing blow." Renji said angrily.

"Didn't you listen to me? He can't be defeated by normal means. Kohaku, tell him." Kira said impatiently.

Flicking his wrist, the hidden blade popped out of Kohaku's sleeve. He explained how he pierced the demon's neck and how after a few seconds he just got up as if nothing happened. He also told Renji that every wound captain Zaraki had inflicted on him has healed in seconds.

"Are you saying that he heals himself?" Renji asked, just as the demon knocked captain Zaraki back with a crashing lariat.

"I don't think it's healing. It's more like natural regeneration, just way faster." Kohaku said glumly.

"Well that's just fantastic." Renji snorted. "So is he an arrancar or something? Because I don't see a mask...".

"I don't think so. It looks like captain Zaraki is losing..." Kira said quietly.

"Then get ready. It's our turn next." Renji said, drawing his zanpakto.

Kira looked at Renji as if he was mad and grabbed his hand.

"Are you out of your mind? Are planning to jump into this pit of monsters?" Kira asked, shaking Renji.

"I'm going to help captain Zaraki in case-"

"Renji! Listen to yourself! Do you really think _you_ can defeat an opponent Zaraki Kenpachi couldn't?!" Kira yelled.

"He hasn't lost yet." Renji growled. "But I'm going to finish it if he does.".

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Dum dum dum... the terrible monster demon finally shows itself! Beware the Hiro-chan!

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D

Liked my story? Tell your friends!

Didn't like my story? Tell me! (and your friends as well xD)


	38. Lose control Gain control

******Thanks to my beta reader - peanutbutterthedog**

******disclaimer: I own nothing. Kubo Tite made bleach. This story ignores everything that happens and is explained in the Fullbringers arc and forward with Ichigo miraculously getting his powers back (who cares he's not even in this story!). Hope things won't get too confusing .**

******Check out my DeviantArt (VoidInYourSoul) to see how my original characters look like. (uploaded new pictures :P)**

**Chapter 38 – Lose control. Gain control.**

"...ass!"

"It will only worsen your situation."

"But this is outrageous!"

"No, this disciplinary action suits your delinquency quite perfectly."

"But this is... Child labor!" Kaya yelled indignantly.

"You are not a child..." Byakuya replied blankly.

"No, but I'm still growing!" she kept yelling.

"I certainly hope so." he said, the corners of his lips twitching.

This shut Kaya up. Leaning back in the chair infront of the captain's desk, she stared at him in fury and disgust, unable to believe he was willing to abandon her so happily. And that last comment was also slightly disturbing.

She was sitting quietly the entire morning, waiting for her captain to finish his dull paperwork, when during the early afternoon a messenger arrived. Thinking that he came for the captain, she paid him no mind. That is until she realized he was talking to her.

Tomorrow she was to join the cleanup team that took care of clearing the mess caused by the collapsing of the sokyoku.

She was so angry at the moment that she didn't even notice that someone had knocked on the door and only realized that there was someone else in the room when a voice spoke behind her.

"Byakuya-sama." he said courteously and Kaya turned around to see him bowing.

When he straightened up and she saw his face she gave a muffled yelp of surprise and fell off her chair. She have seen him before, he was the Kuchiki that insulted her on the street. But that wasn't why she fell off the chair.

Back then, she was too pissed off to actually pay any attention to his look but now she just couldn't understand how she missed it. He looked exactly like Byakuya! Obviously he wore different clothes, but his eyes, his eyebrows, his nose, his chin... his mouth...

_'Holy son o__f a bitch! They are identical!' _Kaya thought frantically, vaguely disturbed by the detailed knowledge she had on her captain's facial features.

His smooth, black, long (longer than Byakuya's) hair was held neatly in a ponytail and adorned by a fancy hair accessory. He wore silky white long kimono and coat, both embroidered in various gold and jewelry.

"Oi! We've met before!" she snarled at him as he put his hands together infront of him, hidden in the long sleeves.

His eyes narrowed as he gave her the briefest of glares and then averted back to Byakuya.

"There is a matter I wish to discuss with you, Byakuya-sama." he said politely, ignoring Kaya completely.

"Hey don't ignore me!" she yelled.

"I am listening." Byakuya said.

"You too!"

"I was hoping for a more... private conference." the man who looked like Byakuya said, his eyes darting to Kaya again.

"You better hope-" Kaya started to say when Byakuya cut across her.

"Brat, get out.".

His voice was flat and bored, as if he didn't really care whether the order reaches the designated ears or if it is being obeyed.

"Say what?!" Kaya blurted, her voice shrill from indignation.

"I am afraid that hoping is the best we can do for a private conversation." Byakuya said in fake disappointment, shrugging. "Speak, Takeru.".

Both Kaya and the man called Takeru stared at Byakuya. Takeru looked offended but Kaya was surprised. She recognized her captain's behavior as not just an attempt to be insulting and degrading but also dismissive, as if that man was hardly worthy of Byakuya's time and what's more, he didn't bother trying to hide it.

"Byakuya-sama, why are you letting her-" Takeru started to ask, looking stunned and resentful but Kaya started talking over him.

"Wait a second. Who is this guy and why the crap does he look like you?" she asked loudly.

She wasn't sure if Byakuya knew that she and this Takeru guy had a little shouting match a while ago or if he was about to find out, but she didn't think it was a good idea to let this man have a private talk with her captain.

"I heard that you two exchanged insults the other day so you obviously know that he is a member of my clan. We have similar appearance due to some negligible blood-relation." Byakuya said remotely and then looked at Takeru questioningly. "He is my... nephew?".

Kaya looked at Takeru with a scowl, thinking that nothing short of a twin brother can explain the situation. Takeru grimaced, looking just as discontent about that explanation, and closed his eyes while taking a deep breath before speaking again.

"I am your uncle, Byakuya-sama." he said slowly and then bowed slightly. "You lack the necessary kin that could provide you with nephews...".

"You lack what?" Kaya blurted. "Wait, a nephew is your mother's... no, your grandpa-"

"Brothers." Byakuya said tiredly.

"He's your brother?!"

"I do not have brothers or sisters, therefore having a nephew would be somewhat difficult for me. Takeru is my uncle." Byakuya said, looking at Takeru who's face was starting to become red. "I suggest you speak now, Takeru. While her mind is preoccupied.".

Despite their matching faces it appeared that, unlike Byakuya, Takeru had no difficulties in expressing his feelings. Right now he looked quite livid.

"Byakuya-sama, I am here because the elders demand that you cease any affiliation with Otori Kaya." he said coldly.

"You wh-"

"Be quiet." Byakuya said sharply, silencing Kaya.

There was a heavy silent in the room. Byakuya stared blankly at Takeru who looked very determined and angry. Kaya looked at one and then at the other, realizing how different the two man were. Despite being (obviously) younger than his uncle, Byakuya had a more collected and calm demeanor than Takeru who seemed to have no desire at all to keep his opinions to himself. Both were proud and arrogant and it's not that Byakuya was the incarnation of modesty but Takeru actually enjoyed shoving it into people's face. All of this was obvious to her from his behavior when they first met, from the way he talked to the way he looked at her and the way he carried himself, walking around as if the king of all within his sight.

"Why did the elders send you? I have already heard their opinion." Byakuya said slowly after a long silence. "And speaking of your presence here, I do not recall granting you permission to leave the house at this hour nor approach me in public.".

"I am here as the council's new representative. They did not send me, I merely came here to make sure that their bidding will be fulfilled." Takeru said.

Kaya was surprised by the obvious commanding in Takeru's voice and the way he held his head up proudly, looking directly at Byakuya. A strange tension filled the room and Kaya felt her body and senses springing to life, ready for fight or flight.

"They let you join the elder's council?" Byakuya asked quietly, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes. Does it shock you?" Takeru replied, a sly smile appearing on his face.

"Not as much as it repulse me."

"Okay I have a question!" Kaya said loudly, liking the man less and less with each passing second. "Who are those elder people who thinks they can order Byakuya around like that?".

"I told you to be quiet." Byakuya said, glaring at her.

"Well fuck that! I'm-"

"How dare you..." Takeru hissed angrily. "How dare you talk back to your captain? How dare you disobey your superior? How dare you address the head of a great noble clan so casually?".

It seemed that something inside Takeru snapped. He stared at Kaya, his eyes burning in rage, his face contorted in fury. He was positively spitting when he spoke.

"A lowly rascal like you, who don't even deserve to lick the dirt off Byakuya-sama's foot, has been granted this unparalleled honor to serve under a the head of my noble family. Instead of showing humility and gratitude you bite the hand that feeds you. Goofing around like a street punk, wrecking and vandalizing everything in your path-"

"Don't." Byakuya said sharply, his eyes not moving from Kaya who was starting to tremble.

She felt her anger heating up, slowly reaching boiling point. She knew she couldn't attack this man. He was from a noble family, Byakuya's family, and she decided she wasn't going to let her anger control her anymore.

"-all manners of foul business, not caring that you are besmirching the Kuchiki name. Your mere presence around Byakuya-sama is enough to detract him from his honor-"

Biting her lip and clenching her fists, she glared at Takeru who reminded her so much of Byakuya, trying to ignore the stinging words he was yelling at her.

"-slightest concept of respect, you are nothing but a spoiled runt. You are a selfish, thankless bastard-"

At that point Takeru had to stop because of what was happening infront of him. Before she could stop herself, Kaya's hand moved behind her toward her zanpakto. Her fingers didn't find their target because a hand closed on her wrist and she found herself being pulled back on top of the desk. Byakuya got up when he saw her trying to draw her weapon and leaned over the desk to grab her hand before she could do so. Pinning her hand down he glared at her, completely disregarding the petrified Takeru.

"What do you think you are doing?" he hissed.

"Trying to slice his face up!" she snarled, trying to pull her hand free while half of her body was on the table and the rest dangling off the edge.

"Do you know what will happen if you so much as point your blade in his direction?"

"No but it can't be much worse than what happens when I do it to you!"

"We will continue this discussion at another time, Takeru." Byakuya said without looking at the man.

"But Byakuya-sama..." Takeru tried to argue but was silenced by the glare Byakuya gave him.

Biting his lip, Takeru bowed and left.

"Yeah you better leave you fu-" Kaya snarled as the door was closed, trying to get up with her free hand only to have it pinned down as well so that she was laying on the desk again, glaring up at her captain.

"Did you hear what this bastard called me?!" she asked indignantly.

"Quite clearly and I highly advise you against calling a man with a dignified and proven lineage a bastard. Or drawing your sword against such."

"I hate this guy!" she yelled.

"I am sure you do and have the greatest sympathy with you on that matter. Unlike me, however, you don't have the privilege of expressing it without being arrested for assaulting nobility." he said tiredly.

"I'll show you _assaulti__ng nobility_!" she snapped, feeling that if she already failed so miserably at holding her anger she might as well do it all the way. Throwing her legs up over her head so that she was now laying on the back of her neck and shoulders, she placed them on Byakuya's shoulders. Before she could close them on his head, he let go of her wrists and grabbed her ankles.

"Oops, that backfired." she grunted as he smiled down at her from between her legs.

Considering her for a moment, he pulled her legs down until she rolled off her back and caught her around the waist, sitting down with her in his lap.

"Okay, I'm sorry." she muttered when she found herself with her back against his chest, straddling his legs, and her bottom pressed tightly on his erection.

"Obviously you were misguided by my forgiving behavior so let me explain it to you: If you attack or insult someone from a noble family, even the lowest-ranking ones, if you so much as draw your sword or behave disrespectfully you can and will be put to trial. Although I doubt you will be executed for insolence, your record is not exactly clean so there will be very little for me to do if they decide to exile you or something of the sort."

"I said I'm sorry." she mumbled thru gritted teeth, grabbing the desk and trying to pull herself out of Byakuya's hold.

"Not as sorry as you will be if I ever hear you insulting a noble again. As much as Takeru deserves it..." he whispered, letting her pull out of his hands for a second only to grab her again, thrusting with his hips as he pulled her back.

"Don't!" she gasped when his hardness slammed against her behind.

"Hm... your zanpakto is in the way..." he muttered, releasing her waist but grabbing her above the elbows, letting her lean away from him but not get up completely.

"Why do _you_ hate this Takeru guy so much?" Kaya asked, leaning her forehead on the desk. "And why does he need your permission to leave the house?".

At this Byakuya sighed deeply and let go of her arms. Deciding not to jump off immediately, Kaya leaned with her elbows on the desk, pulling away from his nether regions to sit on his knees.

"Takeru is... an extremist. He is a very dangerous, power-hungry man and he detests me, with whom he had some... disagreements in the past. He could have been very troublesome for me if I didn't have something that keeps him confined."

"But... he seems so respectful toward you..."

"He respects the figure of the head of the Kuchiki family, not me."

"Yeah, I can sort of understand him... Well, you were kind of a bitch to him just now... not knowing that he was your uncle and all that. I was insulted, and you weren't even talking to me." Kaya said thoughtfully. She never ever heard Byakuya talk to anyone like that, even not to people he didn't like. Well, sometimes he talked to her like that but it was different...

"It was my intention to insult him. I really don't like this person." he sighed. "The last thing I need right now is Takeru walking around, doing as he pleases.".

"Why don't you just kick him out of the family?" Kaya offered. "You said you have something that confines him?".

"A little secret..." Byakuya sighed again. It didn't sound like he wanted to keep talking about the subject.

Kaya looked at him over her shoulder and was surprised to see his tired expression. He was staring blankly at mid-air and something that looked like sadness lingered on his face.

"Hey let's go train!" she said cheerfully, unable to see him so emotional.

* * *

"So how did it go, chief?" Oga asked when Takeru stormed out of the 6th squad building.

"Not entirely so, but as I expected." Takeru said briskly.

"What does that mean?" Oga asked, hurrying to keep up.

"We proceed as planned."

Oga grunted loudly, flinching when Takeru threw him an angry look over his shoulder. "I mean, hooray! It's show time! Let's get this shit over with-"

"Patience, Oga, we need to wait for the right time. I know subtlety is not your dominant trait but I trust you know what happens when you get too eager..?"

"Yes master, no need to remind me." Oga said quickly. "You really should do something about that perversity of yours...".

"What did you say?" Takeru hissed, turning around to face Oga.

Altho distinctly shorter than Takeru, Oga Katsushiro was robustly built and in perfect shape. He wasn't in the gotei 13 but worked-out and honed his skills to the level of a 3rd seat if not stronger. Compared to him, the slender Takeru who knew less about fighting than the maids who cleaned his room was nothing but a punchbag.

Despite that, Oga was now shrinking under the furious glare Takeru was giving him.

"Nothing, nothing!" Oga said, falling to his knees. "Please forgive me.".

"I don't want to hear you say something like that ever again." Takeru said sharply.

"Yes master." Oga said submissively.

"You will shut your mouth or I will shut it for you."

"Yes master."

"I intend to regain my freedom and I will not allow your prattling tongue to compromise my efforts."

"Yes master."

"Get up, we are in the middle of the street."

"Yes master." Oga repeated, standing up quickly.

"You are a filthy pig, Oga."

"Yes master."

Starting to walk again, Takeru glanced back at Oga who followed behind, eyes fixed on the ground. Yes, someone like Oga could be very useful for someone like Takeru. That is of course if someone like Takeru managed find a way to control someone like Oga.

"You will come to my chamber tonight, Oga." Takeru said quietly. "You need to take your dose today."

"Y-yes master..." Oga gulped.

"You can stop agreeing with me now." Takeru said with a little smile.

"Yes ma- err... hmm."

* * *

"You are preforming rather poorly today." Byakuya said flatly, the glittering shards of his shikai floating around him.

They were at his private training grounds, their usual place, and since it was getting late and the chances that they will be interrupted were slim he decided he could loosen up a bit.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" The girl grunted bitterly as she pushed herself up. "It's pretty hard to keep up with Senbonzakura.".

"Naturally, but it is as if you are not even trying." he replied, sending his shikai at her again, this time much slower.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, dodging the lazy, almost teasing attacks.

"You are not rushing at me like an idiot and you keep leaving yourself exposed." he said and with a swing of the hilt in his hand, the swarm of blades moved from behind her, slicing her heel.

He caught her hand just before she hit the sandy ground and, with his other hand supporting her back, leaned toward her. "Something on your mind?".

"Well, I figured I'd let you do all the idiotic rushing today." she said with a grin just when he felt cold metal being pressed to his throat.

Flesh-stepping away from her, Byakuya touched his neck, searching for injury but there was none, his fingers felt only his quickened pulse. Usually, she would get mad by now after being hit so many times but today she took the beating rather docilely, which made him somewhat irritated.

"I figured that it's much easier for a certain jackass to take advantage of me when I'm angry." she said, raising her fists in a ready position. "Oh, I'm not talking about you. Altho I think this statement applies to you as well.".

She was talking about Hiraishin, obviously. Only now did she realize that he could control her when she was angry? No, that wasn't it... she was very strange today but very ambiguously so. On one hand, she wasn't as alarmed by his increasingly invasive manhandling as he thought she would be. On the other hand, her tolerance seemed to be not without a limit and she would shake him off rather violently whenever he reached it, only to return to that passive cooperation until the next line is breached.

"I've been telling you that for months..." Byakuya sighed, returning his zanpakto to it's normal shape. It's time to clear things up but he had to do so in a way that will allow him to remain distant and in control, forcing her to come to him...

"Hey what are you doing? We're not finished!" the brat yelled as he sheathed his sword.

"If you are not going to listen to my instructions there is no point in this." he said, turning to leave. Just like she said, it was very easy to take advantage of her when she was angry. "What's more, you are not even fighting back. As much as I enjoy knocking you around, if you are not learning anything from it, it is just a waste of my time.".

Something swooshed past his ear and a moment later the girl appeared infront of him, catching the small blade that she just threw. Unfortunately, making her angry had its downsides. Namely, it made her angry.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked quietly.

"From day one I told you, at least once a day, to keep your temper at bay. It doesn't matter if you are a normal person, a warrior or a stupid brat possessed by a psychopathic spirit, if you let your emotions and whimsical desires dictate your actions you are nothing but a brainless beast." he said coldly.

"Beasts don't have emotions like us..." she muttered sulkily.

"No, they have instincts which tells them how to act in certain situations. Instincts are like emotions. Nothing but codes of behavior relating to different situations. We, however, have logic and reason to stop the automatic reaction to our immediate surrounding and see beyond the here and now and take a more appropriate course of action."

"That's a rather fucked up philosophy..."

"You think so? Tell me, how would you feel if I slapped you every time you talked back to me, just because it angered me?"

"I... errr.." she looked rather taken aback by this question.

"How would you feel if I sliced you up every time you disobeyed me, just because it insulted me?" he asked quietly, slashing at her zanpakto-holding hand and ripping a gash all along her inner forearm, from elbow to wrist.

She dropped the small blade and backed away, looking alarmed both from the sword that was suddenly out of it's sheath again and the icy glare he was giving her. She stumbled a bit because of her injured leg and he moved toward her, slashing at her other leg.

She fell on her back, gasping, and he kicked her legs apart, kneeling between them. Dropping his zanpakto beside them, he grabbed the front of her kimono and pulled her toward him until they were nose to nose, his other hand grabbing her hip. She stared at him with a mixture of fear and... something else.

"How would you feel if I took you right here and now, just because I feel like it?" he hissed, digging his fingers into her thigh as he felt a throb in his groin.

_'Wait what am I doing? This is insane. Why isn't she resisting?' _the small voice of reason screamed desperately in his head as the throbbing became unbearably painful. He wasn't sure how long he could hold himself...

"Okay. I got your point." she said shakily.

"No you didn't. Not yet." he whispered, pulling her closer to his aching crotch.

"No really, I got it. It-it's very rigid and-and solid." she muttered desperately.

Feeling slightly light-headed, he pushed her down, ignoring her whispered protests, and started grinding slowly against her pelvis. Hovering over her he felt her straining against him, almost convulsively, shrinking away from him as if burned by his touch.

"Dammit Byakuya! Here?!" she blurted breathlessly.

Something in her voice snapped him out of the trance. He froze, appalled by what he was about to do, but his hands refused to leave her buttocks. Before he knew what happened, a fist landed very close to his eye, followed by a strong push against his chest. Slightly dazed, he felt her twist to the right, hooking her injured hand under his knee and with her other hand grabbing his left hand by the wrist. Then she pulled his knee and at the same time pulled his hand to her chest, throwing her legs open and pushing with the back of her right leg against his armpit and he lost balance, falling on his right hand across her. The right hand, the one she pulled, was stuck between her legs which rested one on his back and one on his neck and his wrist held tightly in her hands.

He tried to get up but she pushed down with her legs and arched her back, painfully bending his elbow in a way it isn't supposed to bend.

"You. Are. A. Fucking. JERK!" she bellowed, over-enunciating every word.

"All right but I am going to need this hand." he groaned, trying to push her leg over his head but to no avail.

"Hell yeah you're gonna need it! Because you're gonna be jerking off for the rest of your life!"

Painful jolts ran along his hand, completely eliminating any traces of perversion from his mind (and body), even when he stopped trying to get up or pull out of her grip. The leg on the back of his neck kept pushing down mercilessly, dripping blood down his neck from the recent injury, adding to the torture.

"Release me." he hissed, noticing his discarded weapon.

"I don't think so." she snarled when he tried to reach out for his sword, pushing with her legs.

"Unless you are planning to kill or permanently disable me, I suggest you let go." he whispered in the most threatening voice he could muster while resisting the urge to squirm in pain.

She didn't release her hold, which was growing slightly weaker due to her bloody hand, but stopped putting pressure on his neck and hand. He didn't try to pull out but gave her a chance to let go of him completely, hoping to close this scene in a peaceful manner.

Thankfully, she released him and rolled away, rising into a standing position only to stumble to her knees, her injured heels unable to support her. Carefully flexing his hand, Byakuya retrieved his zanpakto and returned it to it's scabbard, keeping watch on the brat from the corner of his eye.

"I would like to hear what was going thru your head just now." she said darkly, rubbing her bloody hand.

"Nothing coherent, I am afraid." Byakuya sighed, rubbing his neck which was wet from her blood.

"I don't get it!" she snapped angrily, standing up. "Wasn't the purpose of that stupid speech to boast about your _superior_ self restraint? I mean what the freak was that?!".

It would seem that indignation helped her ignore the injuries. She stood steadily, glaring at him as if she wasn't spraying blood from three of her limbs. Her ability to recover so quickly was quite astonishing...

"The purpose of that stupid speech was to inform you, in case you still did not realize it, that I have been far too tolerant than is reasonable with your severe waywardness until now. Consequently, I expect you to show the same amount of tolerance toward my..." he wasn't sure how to finish the sentence.

"Deviancy? Perversion? Kinkiness?" the brat offered.

"Call it however you wish..." he muttered.

"I call it lechery!" she yelled.

Rolling his eyes, he turned away from her and started walking toward the bathhouse at the end of the training field. As he expected, she started yelling indignantly and followed him. It seemed that she wasn't too upset about his advancement, having recovered her usual temper very fast. It was her move now, there was nothing to do but wait.

_"Dammit Byakuya! Here?!" _her words echoed in his head. He smiled bitterly to himself, wondering if she really was going to make that move, and if she did, will he dare to follow.

* * *

~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~~{-}~

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :D

And thanks to everyone who left a review :D

Liked my story? Tell your friends!

Didn't like my story? Tell me! (and your friends as well xD)


End file.
